A Family To Call My Own
by Chibiwoof
Summary: Kagome has been having the same dream since the final battle. The question is, why? And what does the Ice Lord have to do with it? SK pairing. It is now complete! Muhahahahaha.
1. To Save Another

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...runs for her life. ahhhh.

To Save Another

Kagome walked through the forest with bow and arrows in hand. She was truly surprised that she was not upset or heartbroken like she thought she would be. No, instead she had a new found respect for those she called friends. "Right now all I need to worry about is finding Shippou." Kagome said as she realized the was talking out loud to her self.

Bushes just to the left of her started to move as she finished her thought. As the rustled, she smiled, the presence was way to familiar for her worry about whether or not she was in danger. She had memorized that youkai when she adopted him. "Come on out who ever you are. I've got a weapon and I am not afraid to use it." Kagome said while secretly laughing to herself. 'This is going to be fun.' she thought.

Just then a pink dragon about 8 feet tall appeared from out of the bushes along with some blue smoke. "Bah! You will give me that jewel around your neck and in return I shall spare your life!". The dragon was trying to look menacing but there was one flaw to the act... He had a green bow on his head.

Kagome giggled at her kits fox magic, or trick. "Shippou you forgot to hide your bow."

Shippou turned back into his kitsune youkai form seeing that he had be bested at the game. "Momma is that the only reason you knew it was me?"

Kagome thought for a moment about lying to spare his feelings but decided it would only hinder him in the future. "No Shippou, hun you forgot to cover your youkai. But you did startle me."

Shippou fell to the ground laughing. This caused Kagome to raise an eyebrow and sweat drop.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing oka-San. Just that I love your attempts to make me feel better. Nothing more."

"Oh" was all she said.

"Oka-San? Can I travel with you? I know I need to start fending for..."

"Shippou no. Not this time hun. I need to do this on my own. I need to find what is missing, and I can not do that if I am worried about your safety."

"But mom..."

Kagome looked at her son and memories started to come back to her

_Flash back_

_It was her first time meeting him. Inuyasha stood next to her and Myioga (the flea) was perched on his shoulder. Shippou had used his fox magic to steal Kagome's jewel shards. She was only 15 at the time and had only been traveling back and forth from her era to the feudal era for about a month...or was it a few weeks? She could not remember. Inuyasha caught up the little fox kit running away inside the skull and commenced pounding the little kit's head with his fist._

_Flash back_

_Kagome and Inuyasha, just moments after meeting Shippou, were arguing over who got to hold the jewel shards._

"_HEY I'M TALKING HERE" Shippou yelled. He had been trying to tell his story on why he needed the jewel shards. His father had been killed by two demons notoriously known as 'The Thunder Brothers'. He was now seeking revenge, but he needed the jewel shards to do it because he was not strong enough alone._

_Flash back_

_Kagome had just climbed out of the well when she heard a familiar voice sounding like it was going to cry. _

"_Kagome? Ka..go..me...!" Shippou leaped up into her arms and started telling her how mean Inuyasha had been to him and how Inuyasha had moped around since she had left. She laughed at her sons antics. _

_Flash back_

_Kagome had just climbed out of the well when she heard her son's all to familiar voice sounding out her name._

"_KAGOME! I thought... 'sniffles'._

_Shippou had leaped up into her arms and she held him tight. Her and Inuyasha had been in another big fight. (What else is new?)_

"_I thought you were never coming back."_

"_Why would I do such a thing like that? Besides who will protect you from Inuyasha's persistent beatings?"_

_End flashbacks_

"KAGOME!" Shippou yelled from the top of his lunges trying to get his mothers attention. He know she had taking a walk down memoire lane. She was most likely remembering the past when he had been small enough to leap into her arms and stay there.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Oka-San... I'm sorry."

"For what? You have done nothing wrong."

"Because I am not little any more."

"That is not your fault Shippou, so do not apologize for it. Okay? That is just life. Now run back to the village and tell Miroku and Sango that I will meet them by the well."

"But oka-San!"

"No but's! Just go."

Kagome looked her son over to estimate just how much he had grown. Shippou now stood about 4' tall and had to settle for hugging her waist or leg. She bent down and lightly kissed him on the nose then shooed him back to the village while she gathered her stuff to head back. Just before Kagome was out of ear shot she heard him whisper that he loved her. A single tear ran down her cheek.

Kagome now stood at the well with the rest of the gang, which now included Kikyo. She was sad now. She knew that she had to leave them. There was some one out there who needed her more, she just did not know who yet. But for some reason she could not bring herself to tell them about it. So she lied.

"Look every one. I feel empty and lost. Kind of the was Kikyo did when... any ways it is like that but different. I need some time alone and since the well only has enough magic for one more trip home, I am going to travel around feudal era and rediscover myself."

Kikyo looked sad, she knew that some of this was her fault. She had no idea that this would happen when Kagome made the wish on the Shikon No Tama. But nothing could be done now, and to top it off, even if something could be done, Kagome would not have it any other way.

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a second? Alone please?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um...sure...I guess."

They walked away from the group until they thought they were out of ear shot.

"Kagome I can smell your lie. Well half lie. You are only telling half of the truth. Why are you really leaving?"

"You would not believe me if I told you and even if you did believe me, you would probably try to stop me."

"Am I trying to stop you now?"

"No."

"Then tell me please. I need to know."

"There is some one I must save Inuyasha."

"WHAT! WHY? AND WHO?"

"I said there is some one I must save, why? Because that is what I am destined to do, who? I do not know yet but I do have and idea. And before you ask, no I am not telling you who I have in mind."

"Dammit Kagome, I can't help you if you don't let me!"

"I know Inuyasha. To be honest, you couldn't help me even if I did let you. I have to do this on my own."

"But how do you know that this is your destiny?"

"Remember after I made the wish on the shikon no tama?"

"Yeah how could I forget, you gave us all a scare Kagome."

Kagome was confused by that statement that Inuyasha had just made but decided to shrug it off and continue to tell him.

"Medoriko had come to me after I made the wish and said that Kikyo's soul was fused with mine so that I could save her. She was never meant to be tainted or be in hell Inuyasha. So they (the Kami's) chose me to save her. She is saved, and she has a second chance at life. Now I must save another."

Inuyasha just looked at her. They starred at each other for the longest time before he hung his head in defeat.

"All right just make sure you take care of yourself okay Kagome?"

"I will. I promise."

They hugged and walked back to the group. Kagome said the rest of her good-byes and then gave one final hug to her son.

"You behave and take care of Inuyasha and Miroku ok hun?"

"Yes Oka-San. Come home soon please."

"I will try."

With final good-byes, Kagome picked up her bag and weapons and headed west.


	2. Dreams of My Wish

Dreams of My Wish

"Dame She is starting to act like Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said.

Every one watched Kagome's retreating back until she could no longer be seen.

"Well what do you expect when the man she loved chose to be with some one else." Shippou chimed.

"Shut up you twirp." Inu spat.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I am sure that Lady Kagome has a perfectly good reason for wishing to leave us behind."

"Yes, I agree with Miroku, her aura contains loneliness, and sadness. I just wish tha...HENTAI!" 'SLAP' 'BANG' 'CRACK'

-sighs from every one but the unconscious monk-

"I still don't like her being alone, I don't care if she can take care of herself, she is still my little sister." Inuyasha said.

"I agree, I too wish to protect Kagome." Kikyo said.

"Why would you want to protect her, all you have ever tried to do is kill her, or steal Inuyasha." Shippou's voice laced with anger and curiosity.

"Because Shippou, Kagome has given me a second chance at life, with Inuyasha. The least I can do to repay her is try and protect her, even if it is just from herself."

"Then it is decided, we should follow her." A now conscious monk speaks.

"HENTAI!" 'SLAP'

They all had agreed, little to her knowledge, they would follow.

Kagome had walked until night fell. She had decided to make camp in a small clearing in the now dense forest. Once the fire was set up she walked towards the hot-spring that she had passed a few minutes before.

When Kagome got back to camp she put more wood on the now brightly burning fire. The light of the fire reminded her of the night before the final battle. She sat down and ate some ramen, then laid out her bed to rest. When she crawled into her makeshift bed she closed her eyes and focused on her heartbeat.

'Darkness, nothing but darkness. Hmmmm...wait, yes!' She found the source of her miko powers and examined it. Most of her energy had been tightened into one big ball, but some were still persistent and remained scattered. She reached out and grabbed the small pink glowing orb and smashed it into the bigger one. Kagome fought to remain calm while repeating this 5 more times before she started to get to frustrated to do so any more. It is always important for a miko to remain calm while meditating other wise she could loose control of her powers and catch some unfortunate soul up in the cross fire. So finally realizing that she was just to frustrated with the process, she decided it was a good idea to stop.

Kagome sat up long enough to see the beautiful glow of the moon and get a drink. After she had done that she closed her eyes only to allow her breathing to become more steady as she drifted into slumber.

_Dream_

' _INUYASHA WATCH OUT!' With one final swipe, Naraku was dead. Kaugra and Kanna, sensing their masters presence no more, stopped their attacks, and stood shocked._

'_Is he really dead? Are we finally free?' Kaugra asked_

' _There is only one way to find out.' Sesshomaru said_

_Just then Inuyasha and Kikyo appeared next to Kagome. _

"_Here' Kikyo said as she handed the rest of the Shikon no tama to Kagome._

_Kagome put the two pieces together and then thought about what she wanted to do. 'Inuyasha, please I know you want the jewel but I need you to trust me okay?'_

_Inuyasha starred at his friend in wonder but nodded in agreement. Every one now looked upon the priestess and most of them thought about whether or not it would be wise to try and take the jewel from her. A growl from the 4 Lords told all of the youkai other wise. _

_(Lord Kouton of the Norther Lands, he lost his mate to Naraku. Lord Koga, the new lord for the old one was slain by Naraku's lackeys. Lord Maxwell of the Eastern lands, lost his only heir. And finally Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, his arm. What am I to do, Inuyasha wishes for to be a full blooded youkai, and Kikyo wants him to go to hell. Sango, she deserves to have her family back, Rin she is like my daughter, as is Shippou like my son. Miroku, I have no clue as to what he wants...'snickers' other than Sango. Kirara you were a kind and gentle friend. Ayame, her grandfather just recently passed and she loves Koga. Ginta and Hakaku, always chasing after him 'giggles'. Then we come to Kaugra and Kanna. Not to mention all of the armies that fought here today against Naraku. One stone, 10,000 (ten thousand) wishes. Not to mention my own wish, I want Medoriko to be free. She has fought long enough I want her soul to be at rest. But how?...) _

_Every one starred on at the human miko that seemed to be in concentration. They watched as every emotion possible played over her face. Sorrow, joy, hate, more sorrow, regret, grief, fear, anger, love, happiness, sadness. They watched as she snickered and giggled, they watched as she tried not to cry. Every one knew that they should trust her, but greed got the best of them, only the 4 lords and Inuyasha held them off._

'_Every one, I know that you all have a wish you would like to make.Most of you deserve that wish to be granted more than others. I can not decide who will get this jewel because to many of you I love. So instead I will make a pure wish. One wish, for so many. I just hope it works.'_

_Every one stared at her in disbelief, even Inuyasha acted like he would not believe her. Kagome noted the look on Inuyasha's face. (Shame on you Inuyasha) she thought._

'_Kikyo, may I talk to you alone please?'_

_Reluctantly the dead priestess followed Kagome wondering what Kagome would have to say. Once they were far enough away, Kagome began to speak._

'_Kikyo do you still intend to take Inuyasha to hell? I hope not because, if my plan works, you and Inuyasha will both have a second chance at life...together. Would you want that Kikyo? To live again, with a live body and a real soul, your soul? Please?'_

_Kikyo was taken aback by Kagomes words and questions. Shock, anger, Surprise, hurt, joy, sadness, but finally happiness ruled over all. As Kagome watched these emotions play over Kikyo's face she realized that her plan would work. One wish, and every one could be happy, or at least satisfied. _

' _I would like to have a second chance at life, with Inuyasha.'_

"_Oh thank you so much Kikyo. All right let us go back to the rest and proceed with the wish.'_

_They walked back to the now fully resurrected and tired army. Sesshomaru had put his fathers fang to work reviving every one allied to them that had fallen. For 5 years they had been trying to get rid of Naraku, and for 4 years they had failed. It was not until they joined forces with each other that they gained the upper hand. Now they had finally won._

_Every one stood disbelieving that Kagome would not use the jewel for her own personal gain. But they did not protest either._

'_Every one please think of your deepest desire. Focus on that wish so that it may be granted.' Kagome focused her miko energy and_ _touched every one that stood around her as allies or friends, creating a chain and a circle. With one deep breath she saw every single face that looked upon her, and then some. She poured her energy into the shikon no tama and made her wish_

'_I wish for all of those who stand here before me to have their deepest desires met, and even those that are not here that I love. Medoriko be free, you have earned it.' _


	3. Memories and Ease

Memories and Ease

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds singing to the morning sun. she had been having that dream since she woke in his arms. It surprised her really. She assumed that she had used to much energy when she made the wish, and had collapsed. Sesshomaru had been the one to rush to her side and catch her. Sesshomaru had changed, some what, since he had started traveling with them. He showed signs of amusement when ever Kagome 'sat' Inuyasha, or when they argued about her going home. And late at night when she could not sleep, he would actually talk to her, or at least listen.

Kagome never use to have trouble sleeping. But when she realized that her and Inuyasha would never be, she would sense him leaving the camp to go to Kikyo and this made Kagome restless. She did not love Inuyasha any more, not like that any ways. But she sure in all of the Kami's did not want him to go to hell either. Especially not with so much life left in him. What Kagome could not figure out though is why she kept having that dream. More importantly, why would it always begin and end in the same place?

Kagome quickly got up and began packing all of her belongings. Once that was done she donned her backpack, bow, and arrows, then began to walk. She had blacked out after she had made that wish, which is probably why it would always end right there. But why would it always begin after Naraku dies? As she walked she erected a barrier around her because she knew she would ponder on this now that she was alone.

_Flash back_

' _Where am I?'_

' _You are between life and death chile.'_

_Kagome gasped. There in all of her glory stood the legendary priestess herself...Medoriko._

' _Medoriko! Did it work? Did my wish set you free?'_

_Medoriko chuckled at Kagome. This child never ceased to amaze her. She had been watching over Kagome since she had been growing in her mothers womb. She had just told Kagome that she was between life and death and instead of freaking out like most would do, she turns her thoughts else where. Kagome's thoughts were not of herself, but of Medoriko and the others that she had made the wish for._

' _Yes Kagome, I am free. And now, so are you.'_

' _WHAT! I don't understand_.'

' _Only part of your soul was Kikyo's. In better words, both your soul and Kikyo's were melded together into your body, Kami did this to create you._

' _But why?'_

' _To save her.'_

' _Oh.' _

_There was a long silence and a pause before reality finally sunk into her. 'Did I ? Is she? Am I?' (Authors note: For those of you who do not understand here is the translation. Did I succeed in saving her? Is she alive? Am I dead?) _

_Medoriko laughed, Kagome truly was a pleasure to be around. Not even the great and stoic demon lord Sesshomaru had a chance against her. _

' _Yes, yes, and no.'_

_They both laughed then there was a flash of blue light that sent Kagome whirling back to earth. Before she could reach full consciousness, Medoriko's last words rang in her head._

' _You are not meant to die yet child. You must first save another.'_

' _What? But who?'_

' _You know who.'_

_End flashback_

Kagome had been so caught up in her memories that she did not notice the youkai presence that had passed by her just moments ago. She continued to walk until she reached another small clearing in the slowly thinning forest and decided to take a break. She was not tired but figured that she would need to meditate if she wanted to stay sane from all of the thoughts and memories running through her head.

"Oh how cute, I want one." Rin chimed. Rin was now 13 and ever so growing in mood swings. Sesshomaru did not know how much more he could take. What he did know is that during the years of her teenage rebellion, his patience would truly be put to the test.

" NO RIN! NOW STOP YOUR WHINING LORD SESSHOMARU'S EARS ARE SENSITIVE AND NEED NOT LISTEN TO YOUR WHELPS."

"Jaken you are such a jerk you know that?"

"SILENCE!"

Jaken and Rin looked at their lord with surprise. It was very rare that Sesshomaru raised his voice.

" Yes my lord" they both chimed at the same time while bowing deeply.

' I need to get away from them.' he thought. "Jaken, watch Rin while I am gone."

Sesshomaru left before either of them could respond or protest. After he had traveled a ways from the castle and in a luscious forest he decided to slow down. He caught both the sent and the presence of something powerful but at that moment he really did not care. Finally the sent of something wonderful caught his nose. Wild flowers. Ignoring and bypassing the presence, he rushed to an unusually large clearing, it reached just beyond the forest. He stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes so that he could focus on the wonderfully relaxing scents all around him. He could now smell a human, but unlike most humans it was not an unpleasant smell, so he ignored that too.

' Finally, a form of peace has presented itself to me, and some freedom as well.'

Sesshomaru laid down in the field of flowers after putting up a barrier that would keep all who meant harm out, and allowed his youkai to take over.

Kagome had been doing a really darn good job at collecting her energy, she was almost done too. After she gathered her energy, her next step in training was to make it stronger. But before she could finish her collecting, something jolted her out of her meditation.

The strong presence that she had felt now pulled at her. She could not concentrate, so she did what her instincts told her to do. As she walked she came upon a barrier.

'Hmmm, this barrier...I can pass through it. But why would some one erect a barrier that would allow me to pass through? It makes no sense.' As Kagome walked through the barrier, she soon realized why it had been so weak. Sesshomaru.

Kagome took in the sight before her. There in the field of flowers, laid the Lord of the western lands. 'Have I really traveled that far into his lands?' she thought. He laid there with his eyes closed, and waited for her to speak. She knew that he knew, that she was there.

" You know my lord. You may not like to show it but, you do have a heart. From what I see, it is very beautiful. Why you wish to hide it I have no clue, but I wish you would not do so."

Sesshomaru gave a heavy sigh. He knew that she would sense him, yet he would try to avoid her any ways. He also knew why he had to hide his heart. His position demanded it of him. He almost felt sad that he would not be able to show more of his true self to this wonderful woman that had some how managed to wiggle her way into his life. Over the time span that he and the other three lords had traveled with her, she made every one feel at peace, and at ease. She was kind to them, as long as they were kind in return. If you gave her respect, she would serve. That is how Kagome is, and that was how she had gotten so close to him. He let out another exasperated sigh, then spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"Come miko, sit."

Kagome walked to the lord, her heart beat faster, her breathing stopped. None of this went unnoticed by Sesshomaru though, and he chuckled. He loved the effects he had on her. He flashed her one of his rare smiles that would cause her face to turn bright red. At seeing this, he laughed. Sesshomaru had hoped to have some time alone, away from every one, but now, he was glad that the miko was present.

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru and closed her eyes, a gentle breeze blew as she took in her surroundings. When she opened her eyes again, she quickly realized that a certain demon lord, had been studying her. Kagome could never figure out what demons found so interesting about her, but she had gotten use to it.

"Kagome."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Why are you here? Alone?"

Kagome pondered on this. She had to give him an answer, but she did not know what to say. The last thing she wanted was for him to laugh at her. Feeling nervous, she began to fidgit.

Sesshomaru could not stand to see the miko in such unease, so he did the first thing that he could think of. He pulled her into his arms, and held her. The warmth that they both provided, left a feeling of complete. They, at that moment, felt whole. With a sigh of contempt, Kagome closed her eyes and went to sleep. Sesshomaru to had fallen asleep. He could not help but feel at ease with this enigma in his arms.


	4. Thank You For Being So Wonderful

Thank You For Being So Wonderful.

Kagome woke with the knowledge that someone or something was purposely making their way towards her little camp. The disturbance itself, was a ways away, and would take at least a good hour or two to get to her at the pace it was set at. Still, even with that knowledge, her first instinct was to reach behind her for the bow and quiver. What she got instead though surprised her to no end. Kagome yelped as she jumped to her feet only to be gently picked up and placed between a large pair of arms. That is when realization took place. What had happened earlier that day, had not been a dream. It was now almost midnight and she was still tired. This became obvious to Sesshomaru as she whispered her thoughts.

"Oh my gosh it was not just some wonderful dream...oh shit! Um sorry I did not mean to say that out loud." Kagome said looking seriously flustered.

The Inu lord just chuckled at her, which had not been the response she had expected at all.

"Um, Sesshomaru, I need to get my bow and quiver, or at least some kind of weapon. Some thing or some one is coming this way and I know you can sense it too. Hell you probably knew about it before me."

Instead of complying to Kagome's request, Sesshomaru pinned her to the ground ever so gently, looking at her with pleading eyes. Normally she would have been outraged, but upon looking into those beautiful golden orbs, seeing such need in them, she allowed him to have his way. Sesshomaru being in his protective mode so openly is something very dangerous for a demon lord. She knew this among talking to the other three lords.

Sesshomaru's ears were slightly raised, listening for what would be upon them in a mire hour or two. He did not like what he heard, but to be sure he put his nose into the air and sniffed. He hated this. Of all times why now! with a low and very dangerous growl he removed his arms from Kagome and hoisted himself up off of the ground. Once he was at his full and magnificent height, he let out another low growl."Thank you." 'For being so wonderful' he added with his thoughts. But that was all he had said to her. He turned around and walked away.

After about a half hour after Sesshomaru left, Kagome finally recognized the youkai coming her way. She then noted the other aura's surrounding it, and knew at once why Sesshomaru had been so upset and eager to leave.

' What does he want now?' she thought

She gathered her things and headed for the hot springs. If she were going to be force to face him, she would at least want to make sure she was clean.

' He is coming but at his own pace, so I know I have time for a bath...thank Kami.' Kagome giggled before stripping down to take a bath. What she did not know was that some one was watching her.

Sesshomaru could smell all of them and he hated it. For the first time in sever hundred years he was allowed to be free. He acted exactly how he wanted to act, with the knowledge that Kagome would, not once, judge him for it. No, this woman would not rebuke him, scold him, or tell him to act like the Lord of the Western lands. She would not believe him to be inappropriate, or say it was nothing more than childish games. With a low growl he straightened himself and placed his stoic mask back on his face. He did not want to leave, not yet. He knew he had to either way, if not to spare her the grief that they were sure to give her.

"Thank you." 'For being so wonderful' he added in his head. That was all he had said to her before he left.

' Dammit why did my idiotic brother have to show up? I do not wish to leave yet, nor do I wish to have a confrontation with him, ultimately ruining this whole day. Still for just a while longer I would like to stay by this miko's side.'

With that thought Sesshomaru had made up his mind, turned around, masked his presence in every way and followed the path he had taken back. Just has he had sighted her, she had gathered her things and began towards the hot springs.

'Hmmm this should prove interesting.' he thought as he followed her. ' She truly is an unusual creature. Why did she encourage me? I acted like a pup! But...it was nice not having any pressing duties to tend to, or having to worry about anything else for a while. Attending to my duties can truly be challenging at times.'

As he thought to himself, they had arrived at the springs. And as he watched her from a distance, her kimono dropped. A look of total shock and appreciation donned his angelic face.

' KAMI SHE IS BEAUTIFUL. Quite possibly the most beautiful creature this Sesshomaru has ever seen.' Sesshomaru jumped into the nearest tree he could get to, without alerting her of his presence, and laid back starring at the stars. He wanted to stay close to feel that soothing sensation he felt within her company, but he, being the gentleman he was, also wanted to give her the privacy she so deserved.

After a while of splashing and singing, Kagome emerged from the hot spring and dried off with the towel. Once she had combed her hair and applied lotion to her body, she dressed in her traditional priestess kimono. She gathered her things knowing that it would not be long before Inuyasha and the others arrived and headed back to camp. The moon shown brightly enough to allow her to do every thing in the dark. What she did not know was that a certain inu had followed her back.

' Beautiful heart, beautiful soul. It truly is a shame that she is human, she would make the perfect mate for me. WAIT! Where did that thought come from. Grrr, curse you wrench, for putting such thoughts into my head. Why is it that as of late I have been unable to get this woman off my mind? And why do my thoughts always seem to take a turn for the more animalistic side of things?'

Once again Sesshomaru had jumped into the nearest tree, where he could see but would not be seen in return. He would get a front row seat of the sure to come entertainment that would be promised upon his idiot brothers arrival.

Kagome walked back to camp and began making a fire. By the time the fire blazed, burning bright, she had turned her face to the sky so that the moons glow caressed her face.

"Beautiful" escaped her lips as she studied the moon.

' Yes my little miko, the moon truly is beautiful tonight.' Sesshomaru thought in response. However what ever was thought, stayed in his head. Nothing passed his soft lips. He readied himself for the yelling that was fixing to take place, knowing that by the time every thing was said and done his ears might just bleed.


	5. Let Me Help You

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, though i wouldent mind getting my hands on his brother...hehehe

Just to give a warning, this can get a little graffic in this chapter, nothing serious, just language, oh and fluffiness too, so if you do not like sappy stuff then when sango gos all serious and starts talking you might just want to skip the rest of the chapter.

**bluediamond-hime: thank you for your support, to be honest, i dont really care about reviews all that much, im getting a lot of hits for my first fan fic and thats enough to make me happy. i am just doing this for the fun of it. thank you for reviewing.**

**hellspixie18: thank you for reviewing i will try to update more.**

**sweetangelkags: lol i am glad you like it. thanks for the support**

**mirage and mirokiki: lol i did not really understand what you wrote, but thank you.**

**the squabbit: unfortunatly there will be at least 20 chapters, i will try to not add to much on but i have most of the story already written, i just have a slow computer to fight with so i do not update so often.**

**MoonStarDutchess: i hope you will enjoy this next chapter, it is not the best.**

**Neptune-Saturn: as you have requested, more chapters.**

**thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot. now on with the story.**

Let Me Help You

The bushes began to rustle and then all hell broke loose, while Sesshomaru made sure he had control of his actions.

"SIT BOY" 'BANG'

"BITCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"SIT BOY!" 'BANG' "I MAY BE A HUMAN VERSION OF A 'BITCH' AS YOU MAY CALL ME BUT AT LEAST I AM NOT YOUR BITCH."

"Owe, why did you sit me?"

"Why did you come after me?"

"Because I was worried about you, you stupid..."

"Sit boy."

By now every one else had arrived and in full view of what seemed to be taking place...another argument between the sibling rivalry.

"Why did you leave?"

"Inuyasha you know why I left. Why do you care?"

Every one knew to stay away. They had all learned in the past not to get involved in these fits that Inuyasha and Kagome had. They all kept their distance as the two of them went head to head in a battle of wits.

"Why do I smell Sesshomaru?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Dammit wrench will you stop that!"

"Stop what? Oh yeah and Sit Boy." 'BANG'

"THAT!" Inuyasha yelled

"Oh you mean answering your questions with questions of my own? Okay fine I will do that."

"Feh." Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome was fuming now. Why was Inuyasha always so darn stubborn and pigheaded, arrogant, and selfish,... grrrrr. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" 'BANG' 'CRASH'

There was a loud crash heard as the crater that Inuyasha was already in became even deeper.

"Now if you would be a good puppy I just might give you a treat." Kagome said into the hole.

"Fuck you wrench."

Kikyo was slightly offended, she knew that Inuyasha would start a fight with Kagome but he did not have to be so damn rude. She hated it when he called Kagome names. It was offensive to her, after all Kagome was the reincarnation of her.

"Sit boy." 'Bang' "No Inuyasha, I believe that offer should be for Kikyo. That is Kikyo's position to fill not mine. Nor do I wish to fill it."

Sesshomaru smirked at the miko's come backs. She truly was a challenge when it came to wits. Things like 'human filth, wrench, wench, and bitch.' did not seem to bother her.

"All right already, will you quit with the sits please." Inuyasha pleaded.

"If you would stop insulting me then yes I would."

"Fine what ever now answer my damn questions."

"All right but you have to be quite, no interruptions until I am done. Understood? And if you interrupt me one more time I will 'sit' you not once but twice." 'Bang' "oops sorry."

"No your not." Inuyasha muttered.

"I heard that."

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself, if she were going to answer Inuyasha's questions, picking and choosing words correctly, she just might get to sleep before dawn. Just then she noticed another presence. 'Oh my gosh, Sesshomaru? He is still here? Hmm, hehehehehe, lets see if he would like some entertainment.' With that thought , an evil grin passed her lips. She heard a sniffing sound and knew that Inuyasha was close. When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha stood right in front of her sniffing at her lips. When he saw the grin on her face, he jumped back.

Upon further inspection Inuyasha realized her whole face had been graced with that evil look. "Ah, what are you thinking about Kagome?"

When Kagome did not answer right away but just smiled sweetly, Inuyasha backed away and jumped into the nearest tree. "Oh no you don't! I will not let you make a fool of me, baka."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly while angelic features played her face. Just as soon as the angel had come, the devil had replaced.

"SIT BOY! 'BANG' WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SNIFFING ME OUT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD FIND YOU COCKY BASTARD!"

"Owwie, I was trying to find out why my idiot half brother was here! You two... you didn't?...ya'll didn't mate did you?"

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were taken aback by the question.

'How baka of Inuyasha to think so little of such purity.' he thought.

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN NOT BELIEVER YOU! INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU THINK SO LITTLE OF ME! I MEAN REALLY. (Deep calming breath, oh yes lets play) Oh yes Inuyasha, I rutted Sesshomaru, and let me tell you it was good. We got all hot and sweaty as I clawed at his back screaming his name and begging for more. Wanting him to fuck me harder and faster, oh and the organism were the bomb. Best sex I have ever had!"

Sesshomaru widened his eyes in shock, he knew she had only meant to toy with the stupid hayou, but still, so much detail...almost makes you wonder does it not?

"Yep truly the best sex I have ever had."

"WHAT? I CANT BELIEVE YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU MATE WITH SESSHOMARU...wait a minute."

By now Every one, especially Kagome, had fallen over laughing while Inuyasha reexamined what had been said. Kikyo sighed and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to tell him that he had fallen face first into Kagome's trap.

"Wait a minute...best sex you have ever had? But you have never had sex...?

"Duh jackass!" Sango said

"Damn I feel real stupid right now."

"Well now that the obvious has been stated, perhaps we should be seated, and lady kagome please answer Inuyasha's questions so that he will be quiet." said Miroku

"Inuyasha, she was being sarcastic from the start, your demon side should have picked up on it. How you did not catch it I do not know." Miroku said (wow miroku actually made an entrance without making a scene.)

"I do." Shippou chimed.

"Pray tell then my son, how did he miss it?"

"He let his anger get the best of him, just like he always does."

Every one laughed and the young kitsune's taunts. He truly was getting braver to stand up to Inuyasha without cowering later.

"Okay, now will you listen to me Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead."

"Okay then, to answer all of your questions in order...(deep breath) I said the 's' word on your arrival because I asked you all not to follow. I had said that I needed to do this alone. No one can help me with what I have to do, at least I do not think you can. I sat you again for calling me a bitch, then again for insulting me again. The reason why I left, Inuyasha, well you should already know the reason why. I told you, there is just something that I have to do, and no one else can do it for me. It has to be me. (Another deep breath) you smell Sesshomaru because he was here an hour before you arrived, inquiring why I had trespassed on his land. What I was thinking when I had an evil look on my face, was torturing you with a series of sits 'bang' oops sorry. For the pleasure of others of course. Oh and just to let you know, no Sesshomaru and I did not mate. I can not believe you would think I would have a one night stand. To make it worse, you thought that I had done it with the Ice Lord himself. Grr, you frustrate me sometimes."

Every one was shocked to say the least. Eyes blinking several times. This was not the Kagome they knew. She was much more in control of herself, and she did not 'sit' Inuyasha several more times. She actually remained calm while she talked. To make things even more confusing, she had called Sesshomaru 'Ice Lord' and not lord of all baka's or something like that. She had almost complimented him. Then again, other and Rin and Jaken, she was probably the closest one to the lord of the west.

After a while of persistent staring and ogling at the new and improved Kagome, they all let out a sigh of relief. Sango was the first to start laughing at all the tension. Followed by Kikyo, Shippou, Miroku, then finally Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and started laughing as well. The tension was gone, and the friends were back to their normal ways. Thus, conversation commenced.

"So why did you guys follow me?" Kagome asked curious as to why they would go against her wishes.

"We were worried about you Lady Kagome, and uproar has occurred in the east, and they believe it was an act of war. There was also the simple fact that, after much discussion of course, we had all agreed that we had sensed a change in your aura. Figuring it had something to do with the occurrence after the final battle, we came to inquire what would cause such a drastic change."

"Uh how 'bout the fact that I gave Kikyo her soul back?"

"Yes we figured you would respond to that in such a manner Kagome, but if I know you better than any one, you are hiding something, now spill it." Chimed Sango

"Kagome let us stay with you, at least for tonight." Kikyo begged

"Why? So that you have the pleasure of making my life even more of a living hell. No thank you! I have already given you, your soul back, a second chance to live, you have Inuyasha's devoted love. What more do you want from me?"' Kagome winced, she had not meant to be so harsh or so mean.

"TO HELP YOU KAGOME, WE WANT TO HELP YOU!" Kikyo was not yelling but she made damn sure that Kagome understood that she meant no harm to the young miko's life. She noticed the regret that crossed Kagome's face and took advantage of it by stating so.

Sango got up and walked over to Kagome then sat next to her warrior sister. She looked at her sister then down at her feet as she drew in her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Kagome...do you remember when we first met?"

Every stayed silent. If any one could get through to Kagome when she was like this, it was Sango. Hell even Shippou had a hard time getting through to her when she was in this ominous mood.

"Of course. How could I forget?"

"All I wanted was to be alone Kagome. I was full of self loathing and hatred for all demons near and far. It had been demons that had slaughtered my family, it had been demons that played me for a fool. My village was destroyed. My home, my life in ruins because of demons. The only demon that I even wanted to see after that was Kirara. But every one else, I would not rest till I seen them dead. You saw this in me. The way Naraku set me up to attack Inuyasha, saying it had been Inuyasha, a half breed, that had slaughtered my family. Your kind words and Inuyasha's willingness to help save my life so that I may live to avenge my family proved otherwise. But after I had healed, you should have left, leaving me to my own devise. You did not do that though now did you?"

"No I guess I didn't."

"Do you remember what you said to me that day? You said, and I quote 'Let me help you.'"

Kagome had sat in quiet realization as to what Sango was getting at. Kagome felt a sense of loss since Kikyo had returned. Inuyasha had Kikyo, Miroku had Sango, Koga had Ayame. Every one she knew had found their mate. She had begun to feel a sense of loneliness, which she cursed herself for. She so did not want to be having this conversation right now. Not with Sesshomaru listening in. He already thought she was weak just for being human. She knew that she would hear from him later. Great. She no longer loved Inuyasha in that way, but still, her heart had a hole, that not even Shippou could fill.

"Kagome I was full of hatred and lust for revenge, but some how you convinced me to travel with you. And not just you! I had to endure the arguments of a thick headed arrogant hayou, the pawing of a lecherous monk, and a cute little fox demon out to prove himself to the world that he can stand on his own. Which I might add, he did so do. Very well too. We had all been united for the same cause, to defeat Naraku. It was through all the friends I had made through you that I was able to heal. And when ever you went home, we all fell apart. We were all a good team, a good group, all the pieces were there, but without you we were never quiet whole. You were the glue Kagome. Hell you even got Lord Sesshomaru to open up to you, even slight as it may be, he did do it. No one could resist your persistence to befriend them."

Kagome sat and listened to her friend ramble on. Sango was right. When ever Kagome had gone home, they would always argue and fight with each other, or Shippou would get beat up on by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru did open up to her, as did all of the other allied demons. She could not believe that although she was the reason for so much bad, she had also been the reason for so much good. It shocked her to no end.

"Kagome you not only gave me friends, but you gave me a new family, a place to call home. So please, let us help you, let us for once carry the burden, you be the piece and allow us to be the glue that holds you together. If only for tonight, allow us to stay at least a few more hours before you begin your destined journey again. If any one knows what you are going through, it would be Kikyo, remember, she was the original victim of Naraku, driven by lust for her. She had lost every thing before you came into view."

Kagome had been shocked, yet again. Sango was right...but she still felt alone with the rest of them cuddling with one another. They had no idea that the reason she felt alone was because she herself did not have a mate. Damn.


	6. Sesshomaru's Face and Kagome's Heart

Sesshomaru's Face and Kagome's Heart.

Kagome sat quiet for a while, digesting all that her sister had said. It was now nearly 2 in the morning.

"Every one, I am going to the hot springs, alone please, I need to think." with that Kagome got up and walked right under the tree that Sesshomaru had been resting in.

Every one noted that Kagome did not take her bathing objects with her, nor did she take a towel of sorts. As they went on about their business, Inuyasha caught a glimpse of white jumping out of a near by tree that Kagome had just passed under. Deciding it was best not to make a scene, he let it go. Though it did irk him that his brother and his now adopted sister were getting closer. Yes he knew it had been Sesshomaru that had jumped out of the tree. He now realized that Sesshomaru had been there the whole time, from start to finish. That thought nearly made him laugh.

Sesshomaru had skillfully gotten out of the tree undetected, and followed after his quick-witted miko. He had surprised him self as to how he kept calling her his little miko or 'his', period. She was not his, nor did he wish her to be his. She was, after all, only human. Strong as she may be, still human. Just before he could make himself comfortable in the next tree, he got a huge surprise, though he did not show it with his stoic face in full tack.

"I know you are there Sesshomaru."

He walked out from the lush green, to the clearing just behind her, as she stared into the springs.

"Before you ask, my lord, the answer is no."

"And what pray tell, did you expect my next question to be miko?"

"That I knew how you were here. No I do not know how I knew, just that I did know."

"Well met. Then I assume that asking the question would be pointless."

"Indeed my lord." Kagome blushed a little. She loved using the old language.

"How long have you known of my presence?"

"Come and sit, I will not bite, my lord." Kagome chuckled at her own thoughts, of not biting... 'much'. How the monk has twisted her mind. Sigh. She would have to stop hanging around the monk so much.

Sesshomaru walked beside her and sat down. He wondered why she had begun a light laugh, then figured it best not to find out. "Miko you have yet to answer this Sesshomaru's question, and I do not repeat myself."

Kagome sighed, Sesshomaru had come a long way from being cold hearted and murderous, but he still held onto the sub-zero freeze for dear life, as if he were afraid to feel anything but cold. "Do you recall the point of argument when Inuyasha was sniffing at me trying to determine what his thoughts were of? While my eyes were closed, trying to calm myself, I suddenly sensed you were near, and that you had never left. How? I do not know, but I decided to give you some entertainment as a thank you present."

Sesshomaru looked shocked, then stunned, then amused. She was the only one, he would allow to see past his stoic mask. "And rather exciting the entertainment was." He had decided to amuse her on the conversation of...mating. He found it rather amusing how she would blush and become embarrassed.

Just as he had expected, she had blushed and looked away trying to hide it. He gave a very slight chuckle. "Um yes I apologize my lord, um about that, I was merely angered by Inuyasha and wished to get my point across to him."

"And what, my dear, if you do not mind me asking, was your point."Kagome took a raspy breath as her heart started to beat faster, never before had any man called her by such sentiments. Sesshomaru noticed the heat that had risen in her, and the increased speed of her heart beat. It took all he had to keep from laughing at her. He was not through toying with her yet. He, for some reason, rather enjoyed watching her squirm because of him, or something he said.

"That if he had just shut up in the first place, I would have answered his questions. That he did not have to sniff at me to find out if I had mated or not, I would have told him." Rather pleased with her answer, Kagome gave Sesshomaru a shy smile.

"I found the whole scene, unusually...amusing. You should do it again some time, preferably when I am present. If only to see his face."

Kagome blushed even harder (if that were even possible) ' Is he flirting with me? No Way!'

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, for earlier today. I will not tell any one of it, not that they would believe me any ways." Kagome said with laughter dancing in her eyes

Sesshomaru chuckled at this, which in turn, caused Kagome's heart to skip a beat and catch her breath. Once again his ears did not deceive him as it all happened. His full out laughter allowed Kagome 3 more shades of red. Sesshomaru sensing her discomfort, decided to change the subject slightly to keep the conversation going.

"I am not so sure about that miko. This Sesshomaru firmly believes that Inuyasha would have taken your word for it on what you have to say about us." Sesshomaru stared at her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"And what would give you such notion, my lord?"

"He did believe you when you described our mating to him, did he not?"

Now Sesshomaru knew, this was way to much fun for his own good. But he could not resist as her face, once again, became redder than a tomato. As unnerving as it was, Kagome caught on to the fact that Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, had actually made a joke. As she thought about it, laughter was brought to her attention.

' Could she truly have found amusement in my humor? How odd that this Sesshomaru has make a joke of this night, after so many nights of cursing those who made jokes at all.'

"Gomen nasi my lord, I had to do it. He just left himself way to open for that. He really should try not to set himself up so much."

"Understandable."

There was a long silence, but it was comfortable to the both of them. While both their heads twisted and turned with thoughts that should be else where, they sat there starring at the moon.

"Sesshomaru? I traveled this way to get away from them. I wanted to do this on my own, away from them, yet... they came after me. What should I do?"

Sesshomaru was confused at the fact that this beautiful creature was asking him for guidance. "Why do you wish to escape them Kagome? What reason do they give you, especially one as strong as you, to run from their presence?"

Silence met him. But before he could get agitated she took a deep breath to calm herself and speak. She could not believe she was fixing to tell the Lord of all baka's why she was running. Great, another reason for him to see her as weak.

"Their love. The sense of loneliness I feel when ever they are near."

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow at her in question. Never before had he thought her to be a person who would know what loneliness felt like. He would have thought she would be happy for her friends and not care for her own life. Apparently he had been wrong.

"Do you not think, my lord, that I too, would like a companion. I will like to eventually, if not now, find a mate of my own. Start a family of sorts, not that I have not already started one with Shippou and Rin. I have a son I have a daughter. But now I wish a mate, and father to them. Please my lord, no one knows of this. I ask that you not repeat it or use it against me at a later date. For so long I sought to right my wrongs. For so long I sought to ensure my friends happiness. Now for once, I would like some happiness of my own. My duty to the Shikon no Tama is done, allow me a peace of mind, I ask. But instead I am given with another task as to my destined path. To head West and save another. Whom which I might add, I have not figured to be yet."

Sesshomaru took this all in. Never in his mind before, had he considered that his companion would actually want a family. She always seemed so involved in making every one else happy. But she had a point. She had righted her wrongs, and she had made every one, including himself, very happy. Of all people, she deserved to have her wish granted. And for once he wished he could be the one to grant it.

"You are aware that you are asking this Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, Human hating, hayou slaying Inuyoukai, for advise. Do you think it wise miko?"

Sesshomaru felt the sudden need to change the subject back to its original destination. He did not like nor did he feel comfortable with where his train of thoughts were going.

Kagome could not help but laugh. "My lord, please amuse me for just a moment. Was it wise of this Kagome to approach a certain demon lord in his relaxed playful form, and prompted that we should lay in each others arms completely at ease?"

"Touche' let us never speak of this again." Sesshomaru said with more irritation than he intended. However it did not stop the both of them from laughing together.

Seeing as Sesshomaru was not ready to give an answer to her yet she proceeded to find out more about him.

"Sesshomaru, my lord, (he loved it when she called him HER lordwinkwink) may I be so bold as to ask some personal questions of you?"

"You may ask, do not always expect an answer."

"Arigato my lord. I must warn you though, some of them may, and will seem offensive. I am not trying to seem that way, I simply wish to know why."

A curt nod was all that was given in response.

"Why are you so cold my lord?"

Sesshomaru thought about this question for a moment. Indeed it did sound offensive. But she had stated so. "My position as a Lord demands it of me."

"Why have you not taken a mate? Surly she would help you bare the burden, how ever little she may bare, it would still be a great weight off of your shoulder."

"..."

Kagome sighed, that had truly been one of the questions that she wanted answered more than any thing. Before she could ask another question though Sesshomaru had taken a deep breath and closed his eyes. She thought it best not to pry any more.

"Forgive me my lord, I did not wish to upset you so."

"There is nothing to forgive. You did after all, forewarn me of your questions. I have not taken a mate yet because I have not found one to catch my eye. I would prefer to be with some one tolerable, some one that I would enjoy the pleasure of her presence. Unfortunately, they are never real to me."

"So from what I understand, and please correct me if my translation is wrong, they dress like whores, showing off their cleavage and curves of their body. Leaving nothing to the imagination, in hopes to catch your eye. Not to mention the fact that they would woo you with words of false love."

"You are of the strange sort, miko. How you are able to comprehend this Sesshomaru's scripted words has not as of yet ceased to fascinate me."

"So what is it you look for in a potential mate?"

"I am not sure. Some one real that is for certain. When I meet the one I am destined to be with, I have high hopes that she will be much like you."

'Was that a compliment?' "Why like me, my lord?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look directly into her wonderfully dark eyes. "Miko, do you realize what I have done today?"

"No. Not really, my lord. Pray tell, what is so wrong with what you have done?"

"I broke almost every rule in the book of high class demon society. TaiYoukai such as my self, should not indulge in such play."

"But, even a demon such as your self, my lord, should be entitled to some time to be free of such burdens provided by society. What rules, that you deem so important to keep, did you allow yourself to break?"

Sesshomaru let out a low chuckle. "Where should I begin my little miko?"That one statement held so much meaning that Kagome had to resist the urge to kiss his worries away. "How about from the beginning, my lord? Some one once told me that the beginning is always a good place to start."

'How does she do such things? How does she compliment me and insult me all at the same time. And these feelings that she stirs in myself are most disturbing. Must I bare much more of this desirable torture?' "I left the castle for no real reason other than the excuse that I needed to get away. I dropped every thing that I am suppose to be doing right now to leave the castle. When I sensed a strong presence among my lands, I did not investigate. I ignored your presence here, Kagome, do you realize what damage could have been done if you had been a threat? I allowed my youkai to take over, I remained in my state of ease even after being discovered. I indulged in being near a human. I acted like a pup, very immature.. I took pleasure in being in the company of the lower class. And the worst rule of all that I have broken, I did all of this with a human and a miko. Miko being our sworn enemy. I enjoyed every minute of it as well."

Kagome stared blankly at the water's surface. She felt sad that his life could not be what he wanted it to be. "I apologize, my lord, I did not mean to bring such disturbance to your life."

"Do not pity me, it is how things must be. I have accepted that concept centuries ago."

"Hai, my lord." She said sadly.

There was another comfortable silence that fell upon them. And Kagome did not pursue the matter more. But she still had more questions to ask.

"Why do you hate Inuyasha?"

"..."

Kagome chuckled "Okay I get it. Be that way. How is Rin doing?"

"She is in her...rebellious stage? I believe you humans call it? With that knowledge, how do you think she is doing?"

Kagome sighed, she knew all too well what Sesshomaru had been talking about. Being just recently out of HER rebellious stage, but being in the feudal era for so long, her mother and she, never really butted heads. Then it hit her. The one particular question that had been nagging her since she had approached the great InuTaiYoukai.

"Sesshomaru? Why did you allow all of what transpired between us? Why did you not send me away, or even yet, take my head?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to sigh. He had expected her to ask that question since he arrived at the spring next to her. "Because, my miko, upon seeing me being as I was, you were not appalled. Instead you found it..."

"Amusing?"

"Yes, amusing, indeed. You did not judge me, but allowed me to indulge. Because of you, I was allowed one day of pure freedom and true pleasure. Such feeling and sensations that this Sesshomaru has not experienced for centuries. You also did not alter your own personality, as to appease me. And most importantly, you relished in the feelings of freedom and content just as I have done."

"Oh" Kagome sat for a moment then a horrid thought donned her face. The look on her face did all to much in disturbing Sesshomaru. He wanted nothing more than for this creature to smile.

"Do you mean to tell me, my lord, that if found by some one else, most likely a demon, they would have...?" Kagome allowed the sentence to trail off. She was unsure if she wanted the answer.

"They would have most likely ran for their lives, and if they should have gotten away, done well to ruin my reputation. Most likely resulting in rebellion of the people in my lands, thinking that I am incapable of ruling."

"Or rumors would get out that you have weakened?"

"Hai."

They sat in silence once again, content with the way things were, but secretly wanting more.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's heart leaped out of her chest as she took a sudden intake of breath. Sesshomaru simply smiled at the effects he had on her, but did not allow her to see it.

"Yes, my lord?"

Sesshomaru felt a jolt through his body, most likely by the way Kagome had said 'my lord'. It disturbed him greatly, knowing he wanted her so much. But he kept his emotions in check, never showing her how he felt. That his beast wanted to mate her. What he did not know was that Kagome had seen right through his mask, and to tease him a little bit more, she smiled her wonderful smile at him. Then looked away.

"Allow your friends to help you. If yesterday meant any thing to you at all, let them stay." What Sesshomaru wanted to say was 'If I mean any thing to you at all...' but he had refrained.

"Can I ask why, my lord?"

"The road is cold and ruthless. Loneliness will not be permitted for error, when you have no one to walk that road with."

Kagome had truly been confused to no end, and Sesshomaru had known it. He had finally stumped her. (Gives pats on back). But slowly she stood from her place of rest.

"Yes my lord, I will allow them to stay, if only for a little while."

Kagome leaned over and gave Sesshomaru a hug, which no longer surprised him, he was use to such acts from this woman. But what occurred next did surprise him.

"Promise me that you, my lord, will find a mate that you can tolerate. The burden is hard to bare when you wear the weight alone." She whispered in his ear.

"I can only promise that I will try."

Still hugging him, she gave a soft chuckle, allowing his body to shiver involuntarily. Finally seeing no reason to stay any longer, she straightened herself then walked away. Just before she was out of ear shot she whispered one more time "Good-night, my lord"

"Good-night Kagome."


	7. Sure, Why Not?

Sure, Why not?

Kagome had been deep in thought about what had just happened between herself and Sesshomaru. Funny how a little thing called trust could go a long way. It had changed Sesshomaru, and now it was having its way with her. When she finally appeared in the clearing with her friends, she was met by a certain kitsune wrapping his arms possessively around his mother. She laughed and patted him on the head.

"All right now Shippou not to tight, I would love to breath."

Shippou looked slightly embarrassed but smiled when he saw the playfulness in his mothers eyes.

"Oka-San, can we please stay with you this time? If only for a little while?"

Kagome looked at her son, firmly set on her decision. Every one prepared themselves for the coming argument. However the argument did not come. Kagome had smiled down at her son, taking a deep breath, she remembered her short but sweet time with Sesshomaru, and his last few words still very much alive in her head.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome said with laughter.

Every one jumped for joy while exchanging hugs. Kikyo was the last to give her hug, and to every one's surprise, Kagome hugged Kikyo back. 'Just like sisters' Inuyasha thought.

It had been about 4 in the morning when they all had finally buckled down, two hours later every one rose. The smell of breakfast being made teased even Kirara's senses. They all enjoyed each other's company, telling jokes and playing games that Kagome had taught them.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What now Kagome?" he said rather irritated due to having to stop in the middle of his impersonation of Koga

"Fine you want to be that way, SIT BOY!" 'BANG'

Every one laughed at the antics that had started so early in the morning. While someone said 'will he ever learn'

"So oka-San? What would you like to do today?"

"Actually I was hoping that maybe Kikyo could help me decipher my dreams. Now that I think about it, why don't you all help out. I would love to hear all you interpret my dream."

"Sure, I'm game." Sango said

"Works for me." Inuyasha added

"HENTAI" 'slap'

Every one busted out laughing. The sun has not even risen yet and already Miroku had groped Sango's rear end.

"Lady Kagome, may I ask as to what caused this sudden change in your mood? Also I would like to inquire as to what allowed you to make the decision on whether or not you would tolerate our presence."

"Geez Miroku! You make me sound as if I were Sesshomaru."

"I apologize Lady Kagome, I did not intend it to be that way."

"No problem. And I will be more than glad to tell you why the sudden change of heart. Some one very close to me had told me once that 'the road is cold and ruthless, loneliness will not be permitted for error, when you have no one to walk that road with."

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean Kagome?" Kikyo asked

"Well to be quite honest, I did not understand at first either. But now I think I do. For so long I have carried a burden all my own. For so long, I have sought to make every one else's life better. All the while, ruining mine. And because of this I wanted to break, death was my wish, and death was my deepest desire. I knew I would have to sacrifice some one I loved in the end, I just did not know who it would be. Now I do, and it is killing me inside to know I will never see them again unless I were to become immortal."

"Kagome, I do not understand, what burden are you talking about? And who have you sacrificed? And why would you have to become immortal to see them again?" Sango asked

"I was the reason the shikon no tama had shattered into so many pieces. And yes Inuyasha it was my fault, I should have never taken the jewel off from around my neck in the first place. I was the reason so may people, both humans and youkai alike, have lost their lives. Shippou had been the first victim to fall because of a shikon shard. I am responsible for your father's death Shippou, and for that I am truly sorry. Now I feel almost empty, and cold. Loneliness has filled my heart. I had made my wish after Naraku's death, and every one was happy and in love. That is, every one but me. I should be dead, but destiny sees differently. If I had remained alone without the help of a certain youkai, who shall remain unnamed, I would have broken down into just as many pieces as the jewel of four souls. None of you would have been there to save me. Now that I am embarking on a new destiny, I am again feeling as I had felt just weeks after the battle. And again, it is that same person who has seen right through my face, and forewarned me to keep those that I love most close."

"So what you are saying Lady Kagome, is that, for once you need to lean on us, instead of us leaning on you. As we have done on so many occasions."

"Precisely."

"Wait, hold on. That still does not explain who you had to sacrifice and why you had to do it or why you need to become immortal. Come one spill it kagome, just get to the damn point I wanna get going."

"So like you Inuyasha. Sit." 'BANG'

"WRENCH"

"Sit" 'BANG'

"Owe"

"The well, Inuyasha, if you have not noticed, has started to close. I had to make a decision to either stay here or go home to my own era. Either way, I would loose. I could go home to my time, but then I would never see any of you again. Or I could stay here. But...but..."

Kagome began to cry, she hated herself for that. "Mom, Grandpa, Sota my little brother Sota. I will never get to fight with him any more. Surprisingly that makes me sad."

"How did you make your decision oka-San?"

"I made my decision by what I knew. Translation for those slower than myself. (Not naming Inuyasha) there is another that I must save. I have saved Kikyo now I must save some one else. Do not ask me who please. You will not get an answer."

A number of loud and thunderous 'SLAP' 'WHACK' 'BANG's had been heard in the background. Every one busted out laughing. Miroku had done it again. Since it was on every one's mind to lighten Kagome's mood, Inuyasha did the only thing he could do to get her mind off of all the things she had been through. He made and effort to anger her, even though he knew that another crater was fixing to form.

"Hey Kagome, by the way, I can smell Sesshomaru on you again. Did you and my brother have fun rutting at the springs last night? And what was so important that you had to go and run to talk to him, that you could no say to us?"

"Oh you know, the usual. He wanted me to claw at his luscious body again while screaming out his name. Pure and utter pleasure if you ask me. Such bliss that man provides."

Inuyasha looked a little annoyed at her response. That was not the effect he wanted. But it worked so he played along and acted all macho and pissed off. He mumbled something that sounded like a 'what ever' to every one.

"Kagome can we talk over at the sakura tree please?"

"Yeah, let me just pack my stuff real quick first. Then when we get back I can tell all of you about my dreams and we can start deciphering them."

"Sounds good to me. Um, Kagome? What did you and Sesshomaru really talk about?"

"Geez Inuyasha, you are quite possibly, other than your brother of course, the most impossible man I have ever met."

Every one laughed at Kagome and Inuyasha as they went on with their normal arguments.

"Inuyasha, I really grow tired of this, but for your sake I will spare you and just walk away."

"Don't walk away from me, stupid, I am not through with you."

"Actually Inuyasha, yes you are, see I have completed the jewel. There for there is no reason for us to converse. Unless you have something else in mind that I would need to know? If not please allow me to leave so that I may stick with my own devise."

"Feh, what ever."


	8. Harsh Memories And A Sisters Affections

Harsh Memories and A Sister's affection

Sango and Kagome sat under a large tree just taking in the beauty of everything around them. It had been a long time since they just got to sit there in silence and admire Kami's creations. However, what they failed to notice, was that a certain Taiyoukai was located high up in the same tree that they were now resting under.

As Kagome thought about every thing that had happened in the

past couple of months, she realized something. Sesshomaru has now been there for her not once, but a numerous of times when she was in need of comfort the most.

The first time that it had happened, Kagome had been alone out next to the 'bone eaters well' just weeks after the final battle.

_Flash back_

_Kagome had approached the well, intent on going home. It had been two weeks since the defeat of Naraku, and every one had decided that a festival was to be held for all of those who had been in the battle. So for a month there would be nothing but games, booze, women, laughter, men, performances, children, dances, merchandise, food, food, and more food. Surprisingly all four lords had stayed to celebrate. Or at least that is what Kagome had thought._

_(Even the lords deserve to celebrate, after all they did go through a lot just to help with the war against Naraku.) Kagome said thoughtfully to herself. When she reached the well, she noticed that something was different about it. It had been a while since she could approach the well, do to the constant attacks from Naraku. Not to mention the spies that had been amiss. Wondering what could have caused such a change in the well's magic, she used her miko powers to examine it. Once she realized what was happening to the well, Her eyes flew open._

"_No, no, this can not be, oh please tell me that I am mistaken. This is all a bad dream it has to be." Kagome began to cry as all of the turmoil rolled over her brain. _

_Sesshomaru had heard the woman crying and figured it had been because of Inuyasha. As he approached her, he realized that, maybe, his thoughts of her crying over such garbage as Inuyasha, had been wrong. Her next cries confirmed that for him._

"_No. What am I going to do. How will I choose. Momma, please I need your advise right now. Oh who am I kidding she can't hear me, she is 500 years in the future. And if I choose to stay here, I will never see them again." with that thought Kagome began to cry harder._

"_Miko, get up. Your persistent crying is annoying me to no end."_

_Kagome jumped about 10 feet in the air, completely startled by the fact that Sesshomaru had been able to sneak up on her. She dried her tears and squared her shoulders. "I apologize my lord. I had not known that I was not alone."_

_Sesshomaru only nodded his acceptance of her apology. Then he went and sat next to her. "Sit. We must talk."_

_Kagome was, to say the least, most surprised that the Inu demon lord would want or even have any thing to say to her. "Hai." was the only response she could get out before complying to his command._

"_Tell me miko, what is the problem. If you wish to go home, then why not go home?"_

_Kagome sniffled a little, but held her own, not wishing to appear weak in front of him. "Because, my lord, the well's portal is open enough for only one last travel through time. If I were to go home now, I would never be able to return."_

"_As should it be."_

_Kagome had shock and sadness written all over her face._

"_Miko, this is not your time, you should have never been here in the first place. How and why you came to be has puzzled me since I have found out about your time travels. Should it not be wise then to return order and go home?"_

"_But that is the problem. I do not know what is home any more. And on top of that, my presence here in this time is still needed. For what I am not sure yet. Other than the fact that there is some one else who will need my talents for assistance."_

_Sesshomaru stared at her blankly but did not argue. He had learned since her declaration of time travel not to question her. He had thought her insane until she had taken him to her time. How ever she nearly purified him when he attempted to kill her brother for being so disrespectful to him. Since then, the two of them had come to a mutual understanding. He no longer turned his nose to her in disgust at her wardrobe either, for he had seen in her time that it was required to wear to her classes. Uniformity, truly a brilliant idea._

"_Then miko, I believe it is time for you to make a decision. Will you stay? Or will you go?"_

_They had talked a while, weighing the options of whether or not to stay or go. Finally she had gotten her answer. She no choice but to stay. Medoriko had made that very clear to her while she had been dreaming. Kagome, feeling lost, and loneliness taking over her, began to cry. She, at that moment, wanted nothing more than to die. Never had she felt such pain. _

"_Please forgive me my lord, I must go, so to spare you of my treacherous tears." Just as Kagome had gotten up to run, Sesshomaru had grabbed hold of her around her slender waist, and pulled her into a strong, but gentle embrace._

_Kagome cried for what seemed like hours, but in all reality was only minutes. After drying her tears, a blank expression was bestowed upon her face. This took Sesshomaru by surprise, never before had any mastered the mask that Sesshomaru wore so well as she had just done._

"_I guess, my lord, that this is karma."_

"_You speak in riddles miko."_

"_I had been the cause of so much pain and heart ache. So many people lost their lands, lives, and loved ones, all because of me. Now I am suffering for my sins. I have lost my home, my family, and my life. There is nothing left for me, save the person that I must save. But how am I to save any one, if I can not even save myself. Worst yet, I do not wish to save myself."_

"_Then permit me to save you."_

_Kagome had taken a sharp intake of breath. "My lord, I do believe I am hearing things. Are you well?" Kagome teased._

_Sesshomaru caught on to her bait. He, unlike his brother, did not fall victim to her traps...much. Sesshomaru had propped himself against the old well and adjusted Kagome so that she sat comfortably in his lap._

"_I will stay with you through the night little one. By morning I will be gone. Now sleep."_

"_Sesshomaru?"_

"_I commanded you to sleep little one."_

_Kagome smiled at him, her first true smile all night. "Domo Arigato, my lord, for attempting to rescue me." She snuggled into his chest, relishing in his warmth and the feel of a mans body against her. She could get use to this, sleeping next to some one every night and waking up with them every morning. But he will not be there in the morning, oh well._

"_As I will always be there in your time of need my little one. For I have a dept to repay that will by no ends be paid in full before our final departure." Sesshomaru said as she slipped off into dream land. What he did not know, was that although half asleep, she still heard him, and smiled._

_End flash back_

Kagome had come back to her senses when she realized that Sango had come here to talk.

"Sango. Sister? What is it you wanted to tell me? Mayhap you and a certain monk finally tied the knot?"

Sango blushed while denying that she had any feelings for him. Of course, Kagome knew it to be a lie.

"So Kagome..." Sango said trying to turn the tables off of her.

"Did you and Lord Sesshomaru have a nice talk?"

"Yes actually we did, and it was a very enjoyable conversation."

"But how? Normally if Miroku or Inuyasha walked up on us while we were bathing, we would try to kill them. How could you be so comfortable talking to Sesshomaru while in a state of undress?"

Kagome busted out laughing knowing that every one really did think that something had occurred between herself and Sesshomaru.

"Oh my gosh Sango, I never got undressed to begin with. I simply went there for peace. You know I love to be near a body of water while trying to clear my mind, or simply would like to be alone. The hot spring was the closest thing. And why does every one seem so fixed one Sesshomaru and I mating?"

Sango looked unusually embarrassed. "Wow that is truly a relief." they both laughed at that. "But to answer your question Kagome. I really do not know, we just see what you two can not see. It is obvious that you are attracted to each other, whether it be purely physical or something more I am unsure. It just seems likely that you two will end up together."

"Not likely Sango. Do not forget that I am human, and Sesshomaru hates humans...well most humans anyways, I think Rin has been made an exception."

"And you as well, sister."

"What? No way, I am no exception."

"Then explain why he would avoid us. But go out of his was to talk to you?"

"Maybe he feels he owes me or something, and that is the only way he knows how to repay it."

"Oh? How so?"

"I am not sure about why he would be indebted to me, but as far as repaying. I have no interest in money or land, or any thing material for that matter. So what better way to repay me, than to offer guidance and support."

"But you must know Kagome. You do have feelings for a certain demon lord. One who rules in the regions of um... what was it again... oh yes, the west!" Sango said playfully. She was determined to drag the proof out of her sister that she did in fact harbor feelings for Lord Sesshomaru.

Kagome threw her hands in the air in defense. "Woh woh woh woh woh, I do not, and I repeat, DO NOT, have any thing going on between myself and Sesshomaru. I have no clue as to what your game is or what you are getting at, but there is nothing romantic there!"

Uh oh, first mistake. Kagome had said that there was nothing going on between them, she did not say that she did not harbor feelings for the TaiYoukai. Sango caught on to Kagome's mistake and attacked with a vengeance.

"Oh really, my dear Kagome, did I say any thing about my thoughts of you and Sesshomaru-sama being together? Hmmm? I simply implied that YOU had feelings for the Ice Lord."

"Hey he is not an Ice Lord!"

'Uh hu, thats right Kagome, keep digging your self a hole, you are simply giving me more ammo to use against you.'

"Ha I knew it!"

"Knew what!"

"Spill it Kagome, You like Sesshomaru, you like the lord of the western lands."

"I DO NOT!"

"DO TOO"

"NO WAY"

"YES WAY"

"Not if he were the last man to walk the earth."

"That's the thing Kagome, he is the last man to walk this earth. Every one else had died at some point. The only reason we are still alive now is because of him and tensegia."

Kagome took a deep breath at the realization that Sango, had been right, and was not going to let up. "I do not have feelings for Sesshomaru."

"Really ? Are you sure?"

"YES I AM SURE!"

"So then you do not picture yourself being pressed against his rock hard body."

Kagome's face turned 4 shades of red. Of course she pictured that. She just did not want any one else to know that she did. To late. Kagome faltered then turned another 10 shades of red as the image of being so close to him came to her mind. Sango fell over laughing.

"Kagome (laugh) you are nothing (laugh some more) more than a love (laughing again) struck puppy. (Breaths)"

"I am not. I care nothing for him, he has a nice body, that much I will admit, but nothing more. In my eyes that is all he has going for him."

"Rrrrrriiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhhtttttttttt, and pigs can fly. Kagome, I am your sister for crying out loud. Please, you may lie to me as you see fit. But do me a favor and do not lie to yourself."

"Fine what ever. I am attracted to him, deeply I might add. There are you happy?" Kagome said, anger and venom apparent in her voice as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Kagome? On a serious note...do you love him?"

Do I Love him?

Kagome and Sango walked back to the rest of the group, with a very annoyed Inuyasha growling at them.

"Took you long enough stupid."

"Sit."

Kagome had not answered to her sisters plea's. Nor did Sango press for answers, she had what she wanted and that was enough...for now.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see. How are you?"

"Hi Koga, How is Ayame? I am good, well as good as can be expected any ways."

"She needs help, the pups will be due soon. I have come to acquire Kikyo's help."

"Oh wow that is cool. I would love to come along and help, but I am afraid that there are other pressing matters that I must attend to in the opposite direction."

"Ah that's cool, you would not wish to deal with her temper any ways. Geez talk about mood swings."

Every one laughed.

"Hey every one tell you what. Why don't you all accompany Koga back to his pack, then later after the pups are born, you can all come and find me. I should not be that hard to find."

"Hey that's a good idea."

Every one said their good-byes to Kagome once again. She had asked Sango to take care of Shippou while she was in absence. As every one left the clearing, one thing that had been on her mind, Sango's words, remained behind.

'Do...do I'

"Do I love him?" She asked out loud, unaware of the gazing eyes.

Sesshomaru had listened the whole time to the women's conversation, seeing as how it concerned him. He noted that Kagome had tried telling little white lies to her warrior sister. He smirked when it did not work. But one thing had caught him off guard. The demon slayer had asked Kagome if she loved him. Kagome had tried to deny it at first. And for some unseen reason, this had angered him slightly. But he listened on.

Eventually after some laughter, the demon slayer had carefully selected her next words with caution. And after she let Kagome know that she had been serious, she had asked the question again. Sesshomaru had made a note, that the miko did not say no, instead she looked deep in thought, as if she were unsure of her feelings. And most likely afraid to find out. It was at that moment that he decided it was probably time for him to take his leave. He could clearly see that the miko was in good hands, and was in no hurry to give up on life just yet. He had assumed, since Lord Koga had arrived to the group just moments before, that she would be heading south soon.

When Sesshomaru got back to the castle, he had been surprised to see it still in order. However, none of it showed, he now had his mask, once again, firmly in place.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed as she ran up to him to give him a huge hug. "Lord Sesshomaru I must talk to Kagome-sama, it is of dire importance, please my lord, allow me to go to the miko village."

"Rin, where is Jaken?"

That one simple question implied that he was pleased and at the same time disappointed.

"My lord, Jaken-sama would not permit me to go to Kagome-sama, so I stuffed him into the laundry room."

All though very amused at how ruthless Rin had become, he knew that she was getting to old for such games. He needed to start teaching her the ways of a lady.

"Rin, release me, then go get Jaken. If Ah-Un are prepared, then we will leave at once to go and find Kagome-sama."

"Yes my lord!" Rin chimed with enthusiasm

Just as soon as she disappeared, a shrieking voice reached Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. "You impudent wrench. When Lord Sesshomaru hears about this, he will rid us of you for good!"

"Nu hu, Lord Sesshomaru would not do that to me, I am his favorite! Besides we all know that it is you he can not stand."

Sesshomaru let out and exasperated sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked up when he heard tiny footsteps making their way towards him. "Jaken, we will leave at once."

"Y-yes my lord."

"And Jaken, the next time Rin says that she must talk to the miko, you will give to her request."

"Y-y-yes milord, please forgive this lowly Jaken, but that wretched human...AHHHHHHH?"

Jaken was met with a boot in his face, but to Sesshomaru's surprise, it was not his own. Rin had obviously heard enough insults form the little imp.

With an inward sigh, Sesshomaru straightened himself. "Jaken get up, you are fine."

"Yes milord."

"Prepare Ah-Un"

"May I ask where it is we are going ...uh...milord?"

"No. Now go."

With the harsh snap in Sesshomaru's tone, Jaken scurried away to do as was bided.


	9. Because I Could

Because I Could

Kagome had packed everything up just as neatly as it had been before she had settled in that spot. Before she continued her journey, she made sure that the fire was out. (Wouldn't want to be responsible for a forest fire)

"Do I love him?" she asked herself for what seemed like the millionth time. "Wow I never thought that I could actually have such feelings for Sessho...wait a minute, what am I talking about! This is Sesshomaru we are talking about. But then again...who knows."

Kagome had erected a barrier around her body, knowing she would be to deep in thought to sense any danger or presence. She walked like that for half the day until she emerged out of the forest and into a field. It was then that she realized she had been hungry.

"Whoops, guess Its time to eat." she said to herself.

Kagome sat under a shady tree and ate a soup cup, then an energy bar to keep her going until night fall. When she was done she got up and started walking again. She walked about another half mile before something caught her attention. It was the smell of fire. As she continued on her walk, getting closer to the village that had just come into view, the smell of blood assaulted her nose.

She tightened her backpack and readied her weapons. After she made a few more adjustments to herself she took off running towards the village to see if there were any survivors left.

Sesshomaru and Rin had just eaten lunch (seeing as how Jaken was taking so long) and were on their way to mount Ah-Un, when Jaken came running out on his stubby little feet, screaming for his lord.

"Milord wait, bad news milord." Jaken had reached them just in time, and Sesshomaru gave him an icy glare.

"Speak Jaken."

"Milord, a village in the Northeast region of your land has been attacked milord."

Sesshomaru was not pleased by this piece of news. "By whom?"

"That is still unknown to us milord."

Sesshomaru thought for a few minutes, formulating a plan of sort, before he finally came to a decision.

"Rin. Stay here, upon my return be ready with medical supplies, we will leave immediately to go and fetch the miko. Jaken prepare other supplies to be transported there and summon the General to alert him of this happening. This quite possibly could be an act of war. Oh one more thing Jaken, take care of Rin."

"Yes milord!" they responded in unison. And with that the TaiYoukai left to get his armor and katana's.

Kagome reached the village to find that every one still lived, but for some odd reason they were all unconscious. "But how?" she whispered to herself. She got out her first aid Kit, put a barrier up that prevented danger from getting near, and then went into a large hut that looked like a shrine and set up as many beds as she needed.

Kagome had taken a couple of buckets to a near by river, to get some water. When she returned, one of the villagers had awakened. It was an elder. Kagome ignored the villager's stare as she went around the room cleaning every ones wounds and applying bandages to those who needed them. She had noted a long time ago that all of the villagers were in fact, demons. Once she had dressed every ones wounds, including the one that had so adamantly observed her, she went into a near by garden and started picking some herbs that she felt she might need.

Once Kagome had set up a fire and boiled some water, she crushed the herbs to make some tea. She went back to the village elder and propped his head in her lap. It was then that she took notice of a familiar presence. Knowing who it was, she chose to ignore it, seeing as how she had more important tasks at hand.

"Here drink this, if you are in any pain or discomfort, it will alleviate it."

"Human, why are you doing this for us?"

"Shhh, don't speak. You are still not well. I am doing this because you are in need of it."

"We are all youkai, and we do not need assistance from that of a mere human."

"You are right, you do not need assistance from a mere human. Would telling you that I am a priestess help make you feel better about my healing you?"

The elder chuckled. "You are strange woman. Very much like my daughter. I have killed humans for less than such insult and back talk, I will have you know."

Kagome gave him a brilliant smile that seemed to light up the room and then helped him drink the tea and settled him back down into his bed. "When you are better youkai-sama, I wish to speak with you about what occurred here. That is, if you do not mind."

"Hai little one. I will speak with you. I can honestly say, you are the only human that has earned the right and respect of me. And my name is Vessle."

"Domo Arigato, Vessle-sama."

The youkai closed his eyes and allowed her tea to take its effect. Kagome stood up and made some more tea just in case some one else awoke in pain. It was only then that she realized that, the familiar presence had been standing in the door way watching her. To her surprise though it had not been one familiar face she saw, but two.

"General Rico. How delightful it is to see you again, though it pains me that we should meet under such...circumstances. My lord, I trust you are well."

"Yes delightful indeed miko, now mind telling myself and the rest of my men outside, why you have allowed us to get so close without warning? Or why you allowed us to sneak up on you?"

Kagome chuckled. He treated her like his daughter, and this was his subtle was of saying 'I am not pleased that you were so careless as to let us get this close, what if we had been the enemy?'

"Rico-kun, I had put a barrier up upon my arrival, did you not sense it as you passed through? It would prevent any one who meant harm from entering, thus the reason why you were allowed to enter. Plus, I sensed you coming about 15 minutes ago, your youki is all to familiar to myself, to allow you to pass by unnoticed."

Very shocked, and quite pleased with Kagome's answer, Rico approached her and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Lady Kagome..."

"Please drop the formalities, I can not stand them, well when applied to me any ways."

Rico chuckled yet again. For some odd reason this creature had a way of making people laugh, even in the worst of situations. "Kagome, why have you come to this village and aided these people. They are not of your concern. Plus they could have killed you upon arrival, they are not to fond of humans. They may appear to be weakened in this state, but lest you forget, we do heal considerably faster than yourself."

"Look, I saw the village needed help, and I came to help. I could not just leave them here to die."

"Lord Sesshomaru is here now, he will take care of them. This is no longer your problem so you are dismissed."

Kagome's anger got the best of her. "Like hell it isn't. I am a healer, if you do not recall, and these people are in need of healing. Just who the hell do you think you are dismissing me like that. I am not one of your servants and I am not leaving until I am sure that every one is ok."

"When you saw this place in danger you should have run the other way Kagome, why did you come here.?"

"Because ."

"Because why? That is not an answer"

"Because I could. There is that an answer?"


	10. Do You Love Me?

Do You Love Me?

Sesshomaru had stood there the whole time while they argued. It took him a few minutes to catch on to what General Rico had been trying to point out. Rico was trying to prove that Kagome, be her human or not, would be the perfect lady for his lord. Intrigued that Rico would be so bold, he listened to the last half of the conversation as best he could with one thought in his head. 'Do you love me?'

"Lord Sesshomaru is here now, he will take care of them. This is no longer your problem, so you are dismissed."

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's anger rise to a new level and that brought a sense of awe to his eyes.

"Like hell it isn't. I am a healer, if you recall, and these people are in need of healing. Just who the hell do you think you are dismissing me like that? I am not one of your servants! And I am not leaving until I am sure that every one is okay."

"When you saw this place in danger, you should have run the other way Kagome, why did you come here?"

"Because."

"Because why? That is not an answer."

"Because I could! There is that an answer?"

Rico sighed. She truly was a magnificent creature. Raven black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. "Lady Kagome, please leave the village, you are no longer needed."

"No."

"My lady, you are very exhausting. These people are a dangerous threat to your life."

"And so are you, and so is Inuyasha and Shippou, Hell even Sango is a threat to my life, any one of you could kill me without a second thought. I do not care if my life is in any danger what so ever, I refuse to leave until I am sure that these people no longer need me."

Rico's temper got the better of him."DEAR KAMI WOMAN YOU ARE ONLY HUMAN, NOW LEAVE!"

"I WISH I WASN'T!" Kagome was shocked and stunned by her statement. As was every one else. Especially Sesshomaru.

As soon as those words left her mouth, she bit her lower lip. 'Cute' Sesshomaru thought. Every one had awakened earlier in the argument and had heard what the miko had said.

"My lady, why in all of this green earth, would you say such a thing?" The elder asked

"I did not mean to say it, I just want to help, and obviously I am not allowed to help due to the simple fact that I am human, so I guess I said it to shut him up. I am sorry. Really I did not mean it."

Even as those words left Kagome's mouth, she knew it was not true, she wanted to be a demon, or at least a half demon. Then maybe, just maybe, she might live long enough to see her mother and brother, and grandpa again. Sesshomaru sensed her lies, but he did not pursue her for the truth, he felt, that maybe it would be best to leave it alone. He had a pretty good idea as to why she would make such a statement, and it had something to do with being immortal.

Rico chuckled at the woman, never in his entire life had he met someone so willing to give up everything to help others, including their life. Yet, he also found her boldness very erotic, such a spit fire, was not common among them. "Lady Kagome, you truly are a magnificent creature. Any man would be pleased to claim you as his mate."

Kagome blushed furiously as she tried not to fall over. "Err..." was all she had managed to get out. That sent Rico in to fits of laughter.

"You will make a great 'Lady of the House, or Palace' some day. Please, if I may, allow our lord to make the decision on the matter of you staying."

"Hu?..." Kagome was truly lost, she had no idea where all of that came from but she had liked it. Finally some one appreciated her.

"I say she stays."

Every one turned to face Sesshomaru, then all, including Kagome, bowed respectfully to the TaiYoukai.

"Milord we..."

"Silence Rico, I have heard enough." Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and glared at her with cold eyes. To his surprise, Kagome glared back with the same amount of coldness. "I needed to inquire your presence as of earlier, Rin is in desperate need to speak with you. Why I do not know, she will not tell me. Even after I had threatened and punished her."

"Fine. Thank you my lord for such kindness in allowing me to stay." Kagome said coldly.

This made Sesshomaru wonder as to what he had done to upset the girl. As he stared at her , he noticed a blush come to her face, and knew then why she was being the way she was.

'Kami he is handsome, AHH bad me, stop it, people need your brain here. Not in la la land.'

"Kagome you may continue to treat my people, if and only if they allow it. Once I am done scouting around the village, I will return for you and we will proceed to my castle. There we will collect Rin and Jaken. We will be back at this village upon night fall, with supplies.

"Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru turned and walked away. A female demon started to snicker. Kagome turned around to see who it was, and possibly why she had started to laugh.

"What do you find so funny woman?" Rico asked. Kagome had been relieved that she would not have to ask herself.

"She is in love with Lord Sesshomaru. It is quite obvious." the demoness said.

Sesshomaru had walked back in to collect his general when he heard Rico asked what was funny. It floored him to hear the demoness state that Kagome was in love with him. 'No human would dare to love this Sesshomaru... then again, she is not completely human, she is part angel...wait a minute, where did that come from, dammit.'

A little wolf cub started to sing. "Kagome and milord, sitting in a tree."

"I do not like Sesshomaru!" Kagome stated, but this only fueled the youkai."K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"I DO NOT LIKE SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled

"Do to." a young kit chimed

Kagome let out an impressive growl at the kids, which only caused them to laugh as hard as they could.

"Tell me Miko. If you are not in love with our lord, then why do you blush when he nears you? Do you love him?"

For the second time that day, Kagome failed to deny that she loved the TaiYoukai. "Uh...hu? Why does every one keep pestering me about that? Why do you all care? I am human, he is demon, not a chance."

Rico bellowed out a laughter " You, My lady, have yet to answer the question. Do you love Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Oh Rico, not you too. Why does every one insist on asking me that question, there is nothing going on between us."

"That is not answering the question Miko." said a demoness

"Grrr, My Name Is Kagome. Say it with me. Ka-go-me. There, Kagome."

"That is not answering the question either." said the wolf cub. Now every one had rolled over laughing, still failing to realize that Sesshomaru was in fact, still standing in the door way. He had purposefully hid his presence so that he too, could get an answer from her. Why he cared if she did or not, he had yet to figure out.

Kagome sat down in the middle of the floor and began to pout. "You people are so rude. I refuse to answer any questions."

All the children squealed and began singing again. "Kagome and milord, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes mating, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

Kagome let out one final growl to warn them, but failed to no end. Finally she gave in and sighed, allowing a smile to cross her lips. 'At least I made them feel better. It is good to see such high spirits after such an attack on their village. Maybe I can use my predicament as a distraction to them. To help keep their spirits up.'Sesshomaru had heard her thoughts when he read her mind. He had the ability to do so, he just did not much like using it. But in this case, he was curious as to why she would smile after such torture. Now he knew. 'Kami, she really would sacrifice every thing to help my people. How strange.'

"Miko?" Vessle spoke.

"Yes Vessle-sama?"

Every one fell silent, shocked that Kagome would give such respects to them.

"Why is it so hard for you to answer such a simple question? Why must humans always make things so complicated?"

Kagome pondered on the elder's questions before answering. "It is hard for me to answer the question, because I do not like the feeling of being rejected, not like I would ever give him the chance to reject me. And we make things so complicated because we have nothing better to do, I am guessing. To be honest I am not sure as to why we do what we do. Guessing emotion rules our brains. For women any ways. Men among the humans, tend to have better control of themselves. Which I guess is good because..."

"You are rambling."

"Oh, Gomen-nasi Vessle-sama."

"If you wish to keep my respect human, then answer my question, do not mind every one else. Do you love him or not?"

Kagome turned crimson red, and took several deep breaths. 'If any thing, he deserves my honesty.' she thought. She took only last final deep breath then stared him in the face to answer. "Yes Vessle-sama, I do."


	11. Stories Under the Tree

Stories Under The Tree

Every one sat in silence as they waited for her answer. Sesshomaru now stood halfway in the room when every one noticed him. Every one except for Kagome. They were so caught up in that one question that neither of them saw or heard Sesshomaru walk up behind her. All the demons cowarded away from him as he starred daggers into her head. 'She better not embarrass me or I shall have her head.'

"Yes Vessle-sama, I do."

Sesshomaru's heart did several flips as he let out the breath that he did not even know he had been holding. Kagome stood up and brushed off her kimono, then turned around to leave the hut for more supplies.

When Kagome turned around she ran into something and fell back to the floor. "Ouch, leave it to me to run into a tree, or post, or rock." Kagome heard a snort and immediately looked up, beautifully golden eyes, met dark brow. Her eyes widened when it hit her that she had run into Sesshomaru, then turned red when she realized that he might have heard to much. But as she allowed herself to be held by his wonderful gaze, she realized that there were some unfamiliar emotions dancing through his eyes.

"Gomen nasi my lord, I did not know you were there."

"Naturally. I did not know that I was a tree."

A few demons snickered. Then it hit them that their lord, had just made a joke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NATURALLY!" Kagome yelled. Then it to hit her... "wait...did you... just make a joke?" Kagome giggled a little at the thought of Sesshomaru being a tree. Sesshomaru had been reading her mind the whole time and knew of her fears, then of her humor of him being a tree.

"This Sesshomaru, has more sides than the ones you see."

"I am beginning to take notice of that, my lord. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go and get some herbs so that I may further assist your people."

"We will not be needing your assistance any longer miko. We have our own healer. But I will be more than happy to allow you to stay, you have helped us a great deal and we will do what we can to repay that dept." Vessle chimed.

"No please Vessle-sama, there is no need for that, I am merely doing what I was put on this earth to do." Kagome said.

"My lady, it is not polite to reject such and offer." Rico said

"Hu? Oh my gosh, I did not offend any one did I?"

Every one laughed, they all knew she did not know the ways of the youkai. "No Lady Miko, you offended no one, this time." a beautiful demoness said. She looked to be the wolf cub's mother.

Kagome walked out of the hut and just a little bit away from the village. There she found a wonderful tree to sit under and think. To her surprise though, most of the children followed her. It had been the wolf cub to brave the rest, he had walked right up to her and sat in her lap. And she had wrapped her arms around him. Once all the children saw that she would not do any harm, they too got as close to her as they could. Something about her allowed nothing but calm and tranquility to set in, therefore not allowing fear of what had happened to take affect.

"Kagome-sama...gomen." the wolf cub said.

Kagome giggled, "For what child, you have done nothing wrong."

"For insisting that you tell us how you feel about Sesshomaru-sama. It is not every day that a woman, human, would dare to love our lord. Or stand up to him as you have done. We were very intrigued that you still had your head on. None of us would have ever been able to stare him straight in the face and kept our heads."

Kagome laughed. "Do not apologize, it was rather amusing now that I think about it. But, how much did he hear?" she asked.

"Every thing, from start to finish." a kitsune chimed.

"You know, the two of you remind me a lot of my Kit."

The children eyed her wryly. "You have a kit." they all chimed together.

"Yes, I do not know how his mother died, but his father died at the hands of two youkai called 'the thunder brothers.'. Hiten, and Monten were their names. Have you ever heard of them?" she asked sweetly. General Rico and Sesshomaru had heard all they needed to hear. She would keep the villagers safe while the two of them went to see what they could find. So they left.

(My first true attempt at describing something, tell me how it is.) Kagome examined the wolf cub. He was only about 3 feet in height, and had white hair and silver eyes. His tail was white too. His face was heart shaped with cute button nose, and little pointy ears. Kagome smiled at the cute creature, then turned her attention to the kitsune. The kitsune was much smaller than the cub, and she sat in her lap as well. The kitsune was only about 8 to 12 inches tall, with orange hair, a fiery red tail and royal blue eyes. She looked a lot like Shippou use to, except he had red hair and orange tail with green eyes. Just as Kagome finished her examination, the kit broke Kagome's thoughts with her sweet voice.

"Yeah I think I have heard them mentioned once or twice, but that is about it."

About thirty minutes past before any thing else was said. They were all very happy just to sit there and watch the clouds go by. Some of the children even fell asleep. By now the whole village sat around that one tree just starring at the sky in peace. Something pricked at Kagome's neck. When she looked over to see where the bad aura was coming from, a youkai with blonde hair and brown streaks in it sat about 15 feet away from her. She got an uneasy feeling when she sensed that there was something seriously not right with that one Youkai. 'I don't remember helping him? Where did he come from? And what is he doing here? Why do I feel such uneasiness around him?' she thought. Before she could examine further with her powers, something pricked at her neck again. A much stronger aura, and she was suddenly put to ease, feeling a sense of security.Sesshomaru walked up to them, with Rico not far behind. It had shocked him to see the village take to this human so soon. Then again, when he had been traveling with her and her companions, he had noticed that she won people over easily with just being her. As he approached, the children cowarded away from him and slowly crept to their parents. The little girl was the only one to remain in Kagome's lap and even she tried to hide. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled a beautiful smile. To reassure every one that it was ok, Kagome started to rub the kitsune's back gently. Sesshomaru saw this and made note of it. He noted that Kagome was making an effort to calm the children, but instead of being enraged about being underminded, it pleased him. 'She will be a good mother someday...if only she were not human, I would be more than glad to offer her a position as my mate.' Sesshomaru had come to term with the way his thoughts had been going when it came to this human. He sat next to her and to everyone's disbelief, he smiled back. Some demons actually fainted thinking it was the end of the world.

Upon seeing Sesshomaru smile so openly, and watching others faint, General Rico, and Kagome, chuckled lightly. Kagome still sensed distress in the children and now some of the adults, so she decided to tell a story.

"Well would you like to hear a story about my son and how he got involved with the thunder brothers?" she asked the female kit.

The kit nodded viciously. Kagome just laughed at her eagerness. "Okay but first, may I know your name little one?"

"Rika. My name is Rika."

"Wow what a beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl."

Rika blushed at the compliment. Kagome let out of sigh of content. 'I could get use to this, sitting here telling storys to my children. Wait these are not my children, oh well. Some day though I will have some, no I will have lots. Once I find my soulmate any ways.' she let a sad smile cross her face. Then there was that same uneasy pricking at her neck. 'That youkai over there, I must make sure to warn Sesshomaru, That youkai, now I know for a fact, was not here when I treated every one else. Where did he come from and what does he want, and why does his aura feel much like Naraku's?'

Sesshomaru had once again heard her thoughts, but not intentional this time. It was almost as if she had intruded on his mind. But he had been glad to hear them because now he knew why she had been so uneasy since his arrival. He had to keep himself in check to suppress a growl at the name Naraku, and to keep from beheading the youkai.

"Well ..." Kagome continued. "The thunder brothers, had killed my son's father to get the jewel shard that he had possessed. So to get revenge, he tried to steal my jewel shards. He used his fox magic to do it and I must tell you it was quite impressive. Ever since then we have been together. Five years has past and now he is all grown up. It makes me sad really. I loved it when he was as small as you are now. He would always run and jump into my arms and I would always carry him there and we would always sleep together as I kept him warm. I mothered him as much as I could. And when ever someone threatened to harm him, well lets just say they did not see the sun rise the next morning."

A shiver ran down Rika's back. She was truly impressed that a human, would adopt a demon as her child.

"Did your kit ever get his revenge?" Rika asked.

"Yes he did... with help."

"Oh can I hear how it happened please?" asked the wolf cub.

Kagome giggled, "Well first of all, you would have to ask our lord, secondly I would need your name."

"My name is Jason."

"Well it is nice to meet you Jason. Do we have time for a story My Lord?" Kagome asked sweetly. This sent shivers all through Sesshomaru's body. But he made sure no one knew of it.

"I see no reason as to why there would not be time. How ever we will leave at night fall, and we will return here at day break. Rico, you will remain here to protect the village."

"Yes milord." Rico said.

"Yay!" all the children cheered.

"Thank you my lord."

The villagers made note and smiled at the little slip that Kagome kept making. She would always say 'my lord' and not 'milord' it was funny to them. They knew that eventually their lord and this miko would end up together. The question now is, when?

Sesshomaru chuckled a little as Kagome blushed. The rest of the villagers followed.

"Lady Miko, you have done the impossible. For that, I am eternally grateful. I thank you, and I am sure that Medoriko does as well." Vessle said.

"Hu?" Kagome responded. She was confused as were others. Instead of pondering on the matter though, she simply shrugged it off. She wanted to steal a glance at Sesshomaru, and that was all it was suppose to be. But when his hypnotic gaze caught her eyes, she could not bring herself to pull away. He sat, propped up against the tree with one leg bent and his arm resting on it. 'Kami, when did I fall for such a man?' "What have I gotten myself into now?" Kagome's eyes shot wide as she realized she had said that last part out loud.

Sesshomaru just turned his face from her for a second then looked back. Kagome's eyes widened even more, heart stopping, and catching her breath. Every one looked upon this miko's reaction to their lord with awe. Sesshomaru simply gave her a little smirk, causing her to blush. 'Dammit never have I blushed so much, I can not stand this. How does he do this to me?' she thought.

Once the awe's and giggles died down, Rika snuggled into Kagome's lap and closed her eyes.

"Kagome-sama, will you tell me about your kit and the thunder brothers please?"

"Yes Rika, I will. It all went like this..." As Kagome told the story, memories of what had happened danced in her head

_flash back_

"_Humph, expect you to be more fascinated with ramen than my rocket story." Kagome spat._

"_Actually I'm quiet impressed at how far we have come along. Tell me have we started trading with other lands yet?" asked Myioga_

"_Yes we have, actually ramen was invented right here in Japan."_

"_Really..."_

_Just then a swirling blue light appeared in front of them. Inuyasha jumped up yelling "get back Kagome!" and "What the hell is that?"_

"_I believe it is fox magic, but uh, I could be wrong" said Myigoa_

"_No one asked you."_

"_INUYASHA BE NICE."_

_Just then a big pink bubble appeared before them. It started floating towards Inuaysa saying, "I sense that you have jewel shards of the shikon jewel... give them to me or else..."_

_The pink blob latched onto Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha rather annoyed, scratched his head, then balled up his fist and proceeded to beat on the pink blob. _

_Suddenly the blob disappears and Inuyasha was looking around. Then they heard a noise from behind them. The little kitsune was throwing stuff out of her backpack._

"_HEY THAT'S MY STUFF."_

"_Ah ha, found it." said the kit holding up the jewel shards. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got things to do."_

_Just as soon as he said that, the kitsune disappeared into thin air . The next thing they knew they were hearing a clacking sound on the ground. Kagome turned around to see a skull with an orange tail sticking out running off. _

_Inuyasha ran up to the skull and pounded his fist on the kitsunes head. Inuyasha picked the child up and said. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." while shaking the kitsune up and down._

_Kagome walked up behind them and closed her hands together._

"_A little fox, oh how cute, let me hold him."_

"_Do you mind, I'm trying to teach this kid a lesson."_

_After a few more moments , Kagome was tending to the kits wounds._

"_So what's your name?" Kagome asked._

"_My name is Shippou." the kitsune said._

_Flash back_

"_Hey get back here you little rat." Kagome yelled_

"_Hey come back and get this thing off me!" Inuyasha whined_

"_Just hold tight Inuyasha." Kagome responded_

_When Kagome finally found Shippou, Monten was about to attack him. Suddenly she felt very protective and shot and arrow at Monten. The arrow went flying and it struck Monten in the nose._

"_Wow I actually hit him." she said_

"_Why you little..." Monten started, but was cut off by Kagome_

"_Hold it right there, I have an arrow and I'm not afraid to use it. Now Shippou get over here, and bring the jewel shards with you."_

_Shippou scrambled over to Kagome with haste. Monten went to chase them and Kagome sent another arrow flying at him. The arrow grazed the top of Monten's head which caused some hair to fall off (what little hair there was). This sent Monten into a rage, and his mouth lit up like fire works._

"_We better get out of here. That's the same attack that killed my father." Shippou said in a scared voice._

"_You don't have to tell me twice." Kagome responded as they began to run for their lives_

_Flash back_

"_Hey no fair, that's two against one!" Kagome yelled as she shoved Monten off the cloud. But since Monten was no longer on the cloud it disappeared._

"_Inuyasha!" she yelled_

"_Kagome, hold on I'll save you" Inuyasha yelled back_

"_Hey keep your eyes on the battle, no woman is worth dying for." Hiten retorted._

"_Well you better hurry up because gravity is not on my side." just as she finished her sentence she landed on Monten._

"_Oh wow, the fall didn't kill me." she said with relief_

"_No but I will." Monten countered_

"_Eeep." she said. As she got up and scrambled to safety behind a tree with Shippou._

"_You can run but you can't hide. I will find you." Monten taunted._

"_Shippou, I have an idea on how to get out of this. But I will need your help."_

_Shippou transformed into an image of Kagome and laid in the middle of the field lifelessly._

"_Gottcha" Monten said as he picked 'Kagome' up by her hair. "Did you really think that you could fool me?" he teased._

_Shippou opened his eyes and looked Monten straight in the face. "Actually yeah, I did. You see, I just cant seem to be able to do a thing with my hair today." as Shippou said that, his fox magic took effect, entangling Monten in his hair._

"_I'll be taking that back, thank you." the real Kagome said as she ran up and pulled out the arrow in Monten's nose. But just before she could use it to pry out the jewel shards in his forehead, Monten broke free of Shippou's hold and knocked him against a rock. Shippou was stunned and could not move for a while._

_Monten then grabbed Kagome and began strangling her._

"_I-inu-inuyasha" Kagome squeaked out._

_Shippou came out of his stunned state to see Kagome was losing life. Enraged he leaped at Monten._

"_What is it about the site of a woman before death that's so appealing?" Monten said. The next thing he knew he had Shippou attached to him_

"_Brat remove your baby teeth from me at once." Monten shouted as he pounded on Shippou. But shippou would not let go. ' I wont let go, no matter what, even if it kills me I wont let go.' It was Shippou's distraction to Monten that prevented him from sensing danger coming._

_The next thing Monten knew, the tetsiguia struck him through the back. The whole time Kagome had been struggling to catch her breath. Monten fell over, dead._

_Monten's brother, Hiten, was furious at this act by Inuyasha. He sent an attack at Kagome and Shippou. As they got up to run to safety Shippou yelled and pleaded_

"_Kagome don't leave my father please." _

_Kagome looked at the fur pelt around Monten and said "Don't worry Shippou, I won't allow that." She grabbed Shippou's father then got to safety just in time to be buried under a bunch of dirt and rock._

_Shippou worked real hard to dig them out of the pile of rubble. Only to realize that blue fox fire surrounded them, a protection, final act from his father. "Thank you father." Shippou said. When they came out of the rubble, Hiten had already been beaten by Inuyasha._

_End flash back_

"So you see, that's how Shippou got his revenge and he ended up joining the hunt for Naraku, which is how he became my son. Some one had to protect him from other demons, and Inuyasha." Kagome said that last part giggling.


	12. Explinations and Medoriko's Wisdom

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Thank you every one for reviewing, it is great that my story is actually interesting, and i am glad that Kagome's embarrssing moments bring laughter to you all. I am trying to update as much as possible because I am moving soon, so I will try to complete the story before I have to leave...or give you a lot to read. Any ways, that is the reason for so many chapters at once. well on ward to the next chapters.**

**WARNINGS: There are some lemony like moments in here, oh and the language gets really bad for the next couple of chapters. Ok for the rest of the Chapters, until i update again. you have been warned, no flames.**

Explanations and Midoriko's Wisdom

"You lied to us." Rika said in a very angry voice.

"Oh, how so child." ask General Rico

"She said that Shippou got revenge with help. But it seems to be the other way around." Jason accused.

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome asked. Every one looked at her for an explanation.

"I don't understand." the children said in unison.

"Then allow me to explain. Shippou was about the same age as you are now, when we first met. He was not the strongest of demons, and that will be the first thing I admit. But he was very impressive. He was just a kid, and yet he was willing to give his life to avenge his father's death, and to save mine. If Shippou had not used his fox magic to distract Monten while I retrieved my arrow, we would have been nothing but sitting ducks. And dead ones I am sure. Then when Monten was trying to kill me, which he almost succeeded, Shippou created another distraction so that I could breath and quite possibly get away. How ever, it had been that same distraction that allowed my friend Inuyasha to kill Monten. I know demons can sense others, or approaching danger. But since Monten was so busy beating up on Shippou, trying to get Shippou to let go of him, Inuyasha was able to get an attack by Hiten and into Monten, unnoticed. It is thanks to Shippou, that the thunder brothers are no more." Kagome said.

Kagome took a deep and well over due breath. She had explained every thing on her first breath. "He may not have been the one to kill them with his bare hands. But he is the reason they are gone. What little he did, as you so see it, was enough."

The demons just stared at the strange human before them. Getting tired of the starring Jason chimed.

"Oh tell us another story. Please, please, please."

"I don't know it is getting kind of late." Kagome said. But was soon brought down by all the children that were still awake begging her."No I really do not think..." Kagome started

"Yes tell us another story." Sesshomaru interrupted before she could finish.

Kagome looked upon him with shock and amazement.

"Tell us what happened after the final battle. When you died.." Sesshomaru intervened.

This sent more shock coursing through Kagome's body, and even some fear.

"Whoa. Hold on. What do you mean when I died? I do not recall ever dying, I think I would know if something that important happened you know." Kagome said in protest.

Sesshomaru eyed her wryly. "Miko, I do believe you were well dead. I had to use the Tensiga to resurrect you. Now, within the period of your death. I wish to know what happened." he stated cooly.

"Well um..." Kagome said as she swallowed hard. ' I was dead? That would explain the reason why I was at the line of life and death with Medoriko.' Kagome thought. A shiver ran up and down her body. How could this be. How did she die? None of it made sense to her. Medoriko said that she had been set free. But how? Was it the temporary death that had set her free? So many questions and no answers. Kagome swallowed again and then proceeded to tell every one what had occurred.

"Kagome. Where did you go? You obviously did not go to the land of the dead. Especially if you had no clue that you had died." Sesshomaru asked.

"To another realm, it was the passage of life to death. There you are not alive, but you are not dead either, you are in a state of deep slumber, like a coma. And that is where I saw Medoriko."

"You saw Medoriko?" Rico asked skeptically.

Sesshomaru simply raised one delicate eye brow in question of what this woman had just said.

"Will you all stop looking at me like I'm crazy! You asked and I answered. Look here is what happened okay." Kagome said in annoyance.

_Flash back_

"_Where am I?" Kagome asked to no one particularly. She had not expected an answer either_.

"_You are between life and death child." a feminine voice said._

_Kagome turned around to come face to face with the legendary Miko herself. Medoriko. "Medoriko!" Kagome exclaimed. " oh did it work? Did my wish set you free?" Kagome asked._

_Midoriko chuckled. "Yes Kagome, I am free, and now so are you." she said._

"_I don't understand." Kagome responded_

"_Only part of your soul was the incarnated Kikyo. In better words, both your very own soul and Kikyo's were fused together to create you." she said._

"_But why?" Kagome said_

"_To save her." was the only answer Medoriko provided._

"_Oh" was the only response Medoriko got in return._

"_Did I?...Did she?...am I?..." Kagome kept stumbling over her questions. Not sure if she wanted to know the answer._(Authors note: For those of you who do not understand here is the translation. Did I succeed in saving her? Did she live? Am I dead?) _"Yes, yes, and no." Medoriko said with enthusiasm._

_They both laughed together. Then Kagome was sent whirling back to earth with Medoriko's words in her head._

"_You are not meant to die yet, you must first save another" Medoriko said._

"_But who?" Kagome asked_

"_You know who" Medoriko responded._

_End flash back_

When Kagome was done Sesshomaru eyed her suspiciously. "And who, pray tell little miko, are you suppose to save."

Kagome thought about this for a few minutes, then it came to her. It was Sesshomaru she had to save. But why?

"I believe I was extended to save you as well, my lord." Kagome said while looking at the ground. Suddenly the little rocks just seemed so interesting.

Sesshomaru left some soldiers in the village along with General Rico. He and Kagome started back to his castle. It was about 4 hours before sunset so neither one of them were in a huge hurry. The village was okay and in no need of supplies just yet. Sesshomaru had been lost in thought when he heard Kagome yawn. 'Was this woman, this human woman, put in to existence for this Sesshomaru?' 'YAWN' he heard her loud and clear.

"Kagome, come here." he said.

Kagome walked up to him and he took her backpack from her, hoisting it up onto his own shoulder. Then he picked her up bridal style and began running. "Eeep." Kagome yelled. This only caused Sesshomaru to smirk. He just loved the reactions he could bring out of the Miko.

"Sleep now. I will wake you when we arrive at my castle." Sesshomaru said. To his surprise, she complied with out a second thought or argument.

About half way back to the castle, he noticed a heat starting to radiate off of Kagome's skin. He looked down at her angelic form. He could not believe that she would trust him enough to actually sleep. 'Beautiful.' was the only thought that crossed his mind. Kagome stirred in his arms trying to get comfortable again. He readjusted her so that she would not wake yet. He knew that she would be a powerful ally if war should break out. 'Should I tell her that we had discovered this to be an act of war?' he asked himself. Just as he finished his thought a slight hint of arousal came seeping off of her skin and assaulting his nose. Sesshomaru stiffened when he heard what came from her sleeping form. Not good for him.

"Sesshomaru." she whispered in her sleep.

"Dear Kami woman! Wake up!" Sesshomaru yelled

Kagome's eyes flew open and her cheeks turned slightly pink. Sesshomaru had stopped running completely when she had said his name in her sleep.

"Gomen my lord, I did not realize I was so tired. I will not let it happen again." Kagome said. 'Oh Kami please tell me that I did not talk in my sleep.' was what she had been thinking.

Sesshomaru looked at her seductively and smiled and evil smile. "Kagome, that is not why I woke you." he said huskily.

"Er...then why did you wake me, my lord?" Kagome's body was on full overload right now. She did not know how she was going to tell this man no, if her body wanted him just as much as he wanted her at that moment.

While she was talking, Sesshomaru had laid her on the ground. He placed himself half way on top of her with his leg in between her's while resting on one elbow. Kagome's blush deepened when she realized what he had extended to do. 'Kami I did talk in my sleep. Crap! How am I going to get myself out of...Kami that feels good.'

Sesshomaru had began nibbling on her ear. "Sesshomaru...eep" was all that had come from her mouth. When she did not protest any further he continued down her neck. "Beautiful." he whispered.

"Sesshomaru, wait please, we must not do this. Oh Kami." Kagome said. While she had been putting up a pathetic attempt at protest, he had moved his leg up and rubbed at her core.

Kagome had come back to her senses when Sesshomaru accidentally nibbled a little to close to her neck, drawing blood. "Sesshomaru please we have to stop." she managed to get out.

Sesshomaru looked up at her for a few moments, seeing that she wanted this as much as he did, he decided to ignore her protests and continued to lick at the blood on her neck. "Why?" he managed to say between licks.

Kagome fought hard to gather her brain. "Why?" she did not notice that she was speaking out loud. "Why am I asking him to stop. Kami this is heaven. Wait. Oh yes that's why." she said. Upon hearing this Sesshomaru looked at her. "Sesshomaru do you plan to take me for a mate?" Kagome asked.

That got Sesshomaru's attention. He stared at her coldly as if he were ready to kill her. "Human, most women would not object to my... comforts." he said.

This angered Kagome to no end, and Sesshomaru sensed it, so he prepared himself for the argument to come.

"If you have not noticed by now, my lord..." Kagome said with venom leaking in her voice. " I am not most women. And you did not answer my question. If you do not plan to take me for a mate then I will not give myself to you. I will not be a whore or a bed warmer. I am worth more than that and will as such not allow any one to make me feel otherwise." kagome retorted.

Sesshomaru had been shocked to hear her words. 'So, she know's then that she would have been nothing more than a whore to me. How inconvenient.' he thought. Sesshomaru was not happy. Frowning as hard as possible, he got up off of her and stared daggers into her face. He had completely gone back to being cold.

Kagome noticed this change in him and treated him with the same coldness that he was now treating her with. 'So then I really would have been nothing more than a whore to him. Wow I am so glad that I had control of my emotions. Still, why does it hurt so much knowing that he is fixing to reject me. Oh my gosh now I am going to cry. Stupid, stupid, stupid.' she thought. She too stood up to face him. No she would no allow herself to cry in front of him. But what she did not know, was that he could sense her tears already. And her sadness.

'Kami, why do I feel pain. Is this punishment for causing this angel pain? It is the only explanation. No matter, I will not allow my emotions to rule me. I will not fall victim to my fathers fate.' he thought.


	13. Only Human

Only Human

Sesshomaru could not believe that this woman had the nerve to tell him no. Especially since she wanted to mate him just as much as he wanted to mate her. Kagome still stood there staring at him.

"Well my lord, will I be your mate or not?" Kagome had grown impatient with the staring contest and wanted an answer. But deep down inside, she did not want to hear his answer. Still she held some hope that he would do the unexpected. That hope was dashed when he spoke.

"No." Sesshomaru said coldly. Ice had seeped through his mouth and straight to her bones. Not to mention the sharp one that stabbed at her heart.

Kagome knew now just how upset he was. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. But she would not be his whore. 'No I will not just throw my virginity away to the first man that excites my core. I deserve better than that. Kami what was I thinking, hoping that he would actually say yes? Yeah right. I'm only human.' Kagome stared up at him with wide eyes, he could see the pain that she held. But she still did not let those tears fall. 'Foolish!' she thought ' now not only is he pissed off at me to the point that he has gone back to his cold hearted self, but I now know how he sees me. Foolish me. What was I thinking. That he would see me as more than a human, mortal, that's what I was thinking. Great, now I know I am going to cry. I need to get away from him.'

Sesshomaru had been reading her mind, 'there is no way in 7 hell's that I am going to let her get away from me, she can suffer for all I care.' "Let us go, we need to get back to my castle as soon as possible." he said.

'Hmph, funny, he didn't seem to be in to much of a hurry a few minutes ago!' Kagome thought. Once again though, Sesshomaru had been reading her mind. 'This ability that I have really comes in handy.'he thought.

"Which way is the castle Sesshomaru." Kagome asked, deliberately leaving out 'my lord' or 'sama'. But instead of angering him further like she had hoped to do, it only amused him.

"Straight ahead."

"Then you go. I would like to walk the rest of the way...alone...away from you." she said

Sesshomaru was very displeased with this request. But gave into it any ways in hopes that she would learn her lesson. 'She has no weapons, let her die.'

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru left and then fell to her knee's and began to cry. "Kami what was I thinking. I am only human." she cried out into the setting sun.

He watched the girl cry, he had seen every thing. 'Only human, eh? How ever human she may be she truly is powerful. I shall do well to take her for my experiments. Oh and what is this, hmmmm...she remains untainted. She will be a perfect specimen for my project. And an even better mate. But not now, no I am not ready for you yet my beautiful butterfly.' the mysterious on looking eyes took one last lingering look at the raven haired girl and committed her body, and her sent, to memory. Then he stood up and took off in the opposite direction that Sesshomaru had gone.

Kagome was just about to stand when she felt a presence. But just as soon as it had come, it had disappeared just as quickly. "That was odd." she said. She walked over a hill, and there in plain sight was Sesshomaru's castle. It was about a mile or two away, which said something about the castle for it to be that far away and for her to still see it. So she gathered her courage and self-confidence and walked.

Before she could even get 5 feet of distance in, she began to feel restless. "Normally I only get this way when someone close to my heart is in trouble." Kagome laid down on the ground and put one had over the other just below her breasts. Kagome focused on her heart beat and began to meditate, but something was different about her heart beat and because of that she was finding it hard to concentrate. Not being able to do so, she started concentrating on her heart beat. 'Wait a minute.' she thought 'there are two heart beats. But then that means...' Kagome shot up from her laying position and yelled "Shippou is in trouble." Kagome then placed her hands on the earth and focused on the second heart beat. "Shippou, where are you love?" She asked. That's when she found him. He was about 5 miles back. "Buy why did he follow me? If he wanted to be with me, he could have just stayed. Wait there is another presence. It's...oh no...not him!' Kagome thought.

"It's the python youkai from the village!" she yelled. And with inhuman speed Kagome took off to save her son.

'Kami please let me get there on time.' she thought as she neared him. But she still was not going fast enough. She felt another presence coming at her like the speed of light and knew who it was. But instead of stopping to tell him what was going on, she kept running. 'I have to get to my son. Shippou, hold on baby, momma's coming.'


	14. Greetings Rin, Lets Play

Greetings Rin Let's Play

"Kami please let me get there on time" Kagome yelled in one last final attempt to move faster. However it failed.

Sesshomaru had heard something that sounded like some one yelling. When he stopped to survey his surroundings, he sensed that something was wrong. Sessshomaru knew that Kagome had stayed behind to cry, yes he was well aware of that. 'Why do I care, she is a filthy ninjen, nothing more.' he thought before the feeling of something wrong hit him again. 'Something is not right. But my castle looks to be in order.'

When Sesshomaru reached the castle gates, two soldiers greeted him. "What has happened?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Milord? We do not know what you ask. If you are inquiring the status of the castle milord, nothing is out of the ordinary." the first soldier said.

"Just the usual milord. Rin torturing your retainer." said the second soldier.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he thought of what could be wrong. Suddenly it came to him. 'It must be the miko. Her aura is fading, not getting stronger. She would not dare to cross me. Would she ?' he thought to himself

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin squealed as she ran up and hugged his waist. Before he could give Rin a chance to do any thing else, he picked her up and started off in the direction he had just come. When he got back to the spot he had left Kagome, he could smell the powers of her magic all over the place, but more towards the village they had come from. 'She runs from my castle, and more importantly from this Sesshomaru. How dare she! She will pay for crossing I lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands.' he thought has he took off again.

"Milord please, where are you taking me?" Rin cried out.

Sesshomaru had not noticed that he had carried Rin with him, and he felt sorry for doing so too.

He had almost caught up to her and was readying his claws to attack her when something caught his ears, and the smell of desperate tears caught his nose.

"Kami please let me get to Shippou on time! He needs me. Please help me." she begged, and pleaded with her very life. It was then that Sesshomaru realized what was going on. Her son had turned around from the group of friends she has and had come to follow her. He was in danger and she knew it which was why she was running from him. With every thing that Sesshomaru had, he ran up to Kagome, swept her off her feet (ignoring the yelps she let out) and ran in the direction where he could smell blood from.

Shippou had turned around and left the group and backtracked to his mother. He wanted to be with her, not them. Why he had left her side in the first place still alludes him. "It isn't the same with out Kagome." he had thought. He had been tracking her all day. He finally came upon a village that she had just left about 2 hours ago. One of the youkai's in the village offered to show him the way to Sesshomaru's castle. He was now regretting not declining that offer.

The youkai had turned into its true form, and was now squeezing the life out of him.

"You will pay for this, when my oka-San finds...aaaahhhhhhhhhh."

The python youkai had squeezed harder to shut the fox up. It was nearly impossible to breath let alone use his fox magic. Shippou was helpless at that point, and he had begun to loose consciousness. Just before he blacked out, he whispered a final good bye to his mother.

"Oka-San (cough) I love you." and then he went limp.

Kagome, Sesshomar, and Rin had all gotten there in time to see Shippou's body fall. Kagome went into a rage and because of that, Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and headed for cover.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM _MY KIT._" Kagome yelled. She soon realized that, this youkai was the same one in the village that did not belong there, Sesshomaru had caught on to this and stayed out of it.

The python looked over at the intruders and instantly recognized who Kagome was. He hissed at her, warning her to stay away. This caused Kagome to go into an even deeper rage, now even the great TaiYoukai was afraid of her. So Rin ran up, grabbed Shippou's lifeless body and ran back to Sesshomaru. "Milord" Rin whispered. "Her eyes are glowing reddish pink." Sesshomaru simply nodded his head in response.

"Have you ever faced a mothers wrath?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Oh shit!" was all the snake could hiss out before Kagome sent a ball of reddish pink energy flying at him. How ever it did not make contact with him, he had managed to dodge it. He then ran up to her and tried to attack her. It surprised him that she had dodged his attack as well. And so it went on an on for at least an hour like that. Kagome never tiring. Attack, dodge, attack, dodge, dodge, attack, pain, blood, ah shit. Kagome had been cut by his claws in her leg. 'Fuck he will pay for that.' she thought. Oh yes she was pissed, she never cursed unless she was in that state of rage. Dodge, dodge, attack, jump, flip, dodge, attack, attack. 'Ha, he will pay now.' Kagome sent a small ball of purifying energy his way along with another one for a distraction. While the youkai had been trying to dodge those tow attacks, Kagome readied her final attack and sent it his way. He did not see it coming until it was to late, he could not get away in time. Before he dissipated though she gave him one more thing to think about while in hell.

"NO ONE EVER FUCKING HARMS MY KIT, AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT." With her last words, the youkai was gone.

Kagome choked then whimpered. Before she could loose her adrenalin rush, she ran over to the others.

"Shippou? Shippou are you okay baby?" there was no response. Kagome began to cry as she leaned over her son. "Oh please, be okay, please don't you leave me too." Kagome said.

Rin had begun to cry and Sesshomaru pulled her away from Shippou. Tears streaming down both the girls faces. Kagome put her hands on Shippou and allowed her powers to flow through. "Please love, be okay, wake up, say something. Let me know that you still live." she said.

Shippou took in a raspy breath and coughed. He repeated this process a few more times before he got the handle of breathing on his own without his mothers healing powers. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up into his mother's eyes. Kagome picked him up and help him close and cried. She did not care who or what was thought and said. For a long time, they both cried.

Sesshomaru allowed them their time. It was after nightfall that they had finally composed themselves enough to stop. For some reason he felt compelled to resurrect the kitsune. Now he knew why. He would not be able to bare the pain on his miko's face should her son die. 'My miko?' he asked himself. Then it donned on him that Kagome had just purified a demon with out the assistance of a weapon of any sort. "Rin." he said.

"Yes milord."

"Remind me to never piss Kagome off. Also remind me to stay well away from her children."

Rin giggled at her lords worries. "Milord, if you are to stay away from her children, then you should know that you must stay away from Rin as well." she said jokingly.

Sesshomaru knew she had been joking, but he sensed the seriousness in her voice. Kagome and Shippou had finally quit crying all together and were now laughing at each other. Once the laughing fits stopped they picked themselves up and walked to where Rin and Sesshomaru were. It seemed as if Shippou had gone back to his old self like nothing had happened. He had always been that way. But Sesshomaru could clearly see that Kagome was still a wreck.

"Greetings Rin, milord, let's go play." Shippou said.

"Can we please?" Rin begged.

Sesshomaru just shrugged when Kagome looked at him questioningly. "Fine" she said "but it is dark so stay close. Oh and Shippou get a fire going over there please."

"Yes oka-San" they both responded and then took off running. Kagome had told them to make a fire so that she could keep an eye on them well after dark, her night vision sucked.

Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru, who had sat before the kids took off. She needed to talk to him. She knew for a fact that if he had not come back, that she would not have made it in time. She was now in dept to him. 'I owe him so much...but I have nothing to give. Except my services. Yes that will work. The attack on the village might have been an act of war, so I can pledge my loyalty to him and serve him as his personal miko. That should cause a few demons to run.' she turned her face from the sky that she had been looking at and faced Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, we need to talk...please my lord." she said quickly.

Rin and Shippou had just built a fire and were now playing games with each other.

"Tag." Rin said as she popped him upside the head and took off running. Shippou chuckled and took off after her.

"You will not get away from me that easy, my lady."

Rin fell over at what Shippou had said. Shippou walked up to her and reached out his hand to her. When he helped her stand up he realized that she was blushing. "Rin, I think you like me."

Rin was mad at Shippou now. 'How arrogant of him. That cocky bastard. I'll show him.' she thought. "I do not like you, you arrogant, selfish self-centered cocky bastard."

Shippou fell over laughing and this only caused Rin to fume more. "Oh my gosh you are impossible. I can't stand you. I can't stand to be around you!" she said.

This got Shippou's attention. It hurt, like a knife carving out his heart. "Please Rin, tell me you did not mean that."

Rin saw the hurt and pain in his eyes and was surprised. She did not wish to make him cry so she took a different path of retaliation. "Why Shippou, if I did not know any better, I would say that you were in love with me. Only a man in love would cry over such words."

"WHAT!" Shippou yelled. "I am not crying for one... and two I am not in love with you. Not if you were the last woman on earth." he said. But before he could say any more. Rin was now on the ground laughing so hard that she had began to cry. Finally giving in to the fact that he had fallen into her trap, he too had laughed.

Once they stopped laughing, they got up. "Hey Shippou, would you like to make flower reefs with me? I know it's suppose to be something for girls, but I would like to talk to you. And I find it hard to just sit here and talk. Especially when it is personal."

"Sure Rin what's up.?" he asked.

"What was it like?" she asked as they began to pick flowers and braid them together.

"What was what like?" Shippou asked.

"You know, well, being...on the other side?"

"Rin were you not once on the other side as well?" Shippou asked. He had already completed one flower reef.

"Well yes, a long time ago. But I just wanted to know if it was the same for humans, as it was for demons."

"Why does it matter." Shippou was confused as to why she cared.

"Because, one day when I die, I will be lonely. But I am hoping that it will not last forever. I will hope to see at least one friend in the after life." Rin said, she blushed as she said it.

Shippou laughed at her. He knew that she harbored feelings for him, but what he did not get, is why she would not admit it. Maybe she was scared that he would reject her. Then again they were both only teens so why did it matter. With that thought they looked at each other and smiled. They picked up the reefs they had made and walked back to Sesshomaru and Kagome.


	15. All I have to Give

All I Have To Give

Sesshomaru stared at her with interest. Normally when a woman was indebted to him, he would simply take what he wanted from her and think nothing more of it. But this, for some reason, was different. He did not just want to take advantage of her. He did not want to force himself on her. 'I wish for this one to come to my bed willingly.' he thought to himself as he waited for her to speak.

"I am indebted to you Sesshomaru."

'Wow that took a lot to figure out.' he thought sarcastically.

"If you had not ...I would not have...I mean Shippou would be..." Kagome could not finish any of what she had started to say. Sesshomaru made a note that she could not speak what was running through her mind. She could no longer bare to look at him so she looked away as the tears came. She did not want him to see her cry. She fought the tears, but they demanded to be free. Sucking in a sharp breath she muttered "Oh Kami, this hurts."

It pained Sesshomaru to see her like this, so he reached over and gently grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. He let out a small chuckle at the sight of her face. She was trying not to blush and it amused him to no end. "Think nothing of it." he whispered.

To his eyes she was everything he wanted. Every thing he could ask for. Except for the fact that she was human. A small moan escaped her lips from being so fatigued. She had used up a lot of energy when she had fought with the youkai and saved Shippou. And though Sesshomaru knew why she had moaned (he could sense her fatigue.) He could not help but lean into that moan and place a gentle kiss on her lips. 'Kami she is sweet.' he thought.

Kagome had been shocked to say the least when Sesshomaru kissed her. She had been thrown into confusion when she had kissed him back. 'Kami, even if it is for just one night. I love him.' she thought.

Kagome moaned again, realizing that the children were screaming in the background. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss before Kagome could pull away, and she let him. Kagome allowed her hands to roam as they felt at the muscles of his back and shoulders. She ran her hands up the back of his neck and grasped the back of his head deepening the kiss even further. She loved the way he tasted and she wanted more.

Sesshomaru's body had responded to Kagome's touch. He too began to explore her body as well. He used all of his will power not to rip her clothes off and take her right then and there when he felt her deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue into the caves of her mouth and explored the moist gift that had been given to him. He allowed one hand to be placed on the back of her head to hold her in place as his other hand began to massage her breast.

Kagome could not resist the temptation, she too had to explore his mouth with her tongue. Following his lead she allowed him to dominate with pleasure coursing through their mouths. Now she wanted pleasure to course through other places of her body. His hair was soft, almost like silk, as was his mouth.

Sesshomaru could no longer stand the pressure, he needed her. He needed her now. He laid her on the ground and followed, placing him on top of her , all the while never breaking the kiss. Finally needing air, they broke away from the kiss. But their hands kept exploring each other. Sesshomaru let out a moan of delight when he felt Kagome's hands slip into his pants and groped him. They looked into each others eyes and saw that they both wanted this. Sesshomaru began working his way down her jaw, then neck, kissing, nibbling, licking, sucking, caressing, loving her with his tongue.

Kagome was breathing heavy, she could no longer concentrate and had withdrew her hand from his body so that she could keep control of herself. Sesshomaru had gone down to her midsection and now nibbled at her stomach through her Kimono. Just as he started to untie her obi, he got and annoying wake up call.

"AHHHHHH, Sesshomaru-sama, what are you doing to Kagome-sama!" Rin asked horrified.

Shippou fell over laughing because he knew exactly what they were doing, or were fixing to do he should correct. "Rin-chan, (still laughing, cant breath) please do not ask. You may not like the answer."

Rin pondered on this response for a second while looking at her lord. Sesshomaru now buried his face in Kagome's stomach, trying to hide his anger. Kagome was busy trying not to laugh. Rin finally realized what Shippou had meant, then she too fell over laughing. They both had forgotten the crown of flowers they had made.

Sesshomaru being extremely annoyed and pissed, let out a low and very dangerous growl, warning them not to push their luck. By now Kagome had failed to contain her laughter and sat up. Sesshomaru eyed her with suspicion.

"Oh come on my lord, you know it's funny."

Sesshomaru let out a loud sigh and then pulled Kagome into a warm embrace. Before Shippou and Rin could do any thing else, he had pulled them down with Kagome and held all three of them in his protective arms. 'A family. We are like a family.' Sesshomaru beamed with pride when that thought passed through his mind. Even if it was only for one night, he would cherish this forever.

The next morning Sesshomaru had awakened before every one else. Soon after, to his surprise, Kagome was the next to wake. He had thought that with all the energy she had used yesterday she would have been the last to wake. He looked at her face and saw nothing short of an angel. She gave him her brightest smile and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Kagome, if they had not interrupted last night...you would have allowed me to take you. Why?" he asked.

"Because Sesshomaru, It's all I have to give. I am all I have to give." Kagome said, when secretly she had been saying 'because you baka, I love you.'

"I do not understand." he simply stated

Kagome took a deep breath and said, "I know. Some day though, you will understand, until that day just remember what I had said okay?."

Sesshomaru just stared at her and for a few moments then rested his chin on the top of her head. "Go back to sleep my koi."

He heard Kagome's heart stop as well as her breathing, and smiled. He loved to make her feel this way.

Kagome had answered his question and then looked back down at the kids. She then felt something light placed on her head. It was Sesshomaru's chin. Then she heard him speak to her.

"Go back to sleep my koi." he said.

Kagome caught her breath and felt her heart stop. 'Kami how I love this man. If only we could be together. His father did not care that his mate was human, why does he have to care?' she thought to herself. Then all thoughts melted away when she sensed that he had smiled, truly smiled. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She knew that he enjoyed the effects he had on her. Surprisingly though she was not angered that he toyed with her, if it gave him a reason to let go of the ice that he held on to. She also knew that he would not understand what she had meant when she said that it was all she had to give. Only one in love would understand such a sacrifice. When people are in love and have nothing to offer, no money or power, they offer themselves, even if that affection will not be returned. She knew this and hoped that someday he would to.


	16. Pocky! And a formal visit?

Pockey! And a Formal Visit?

Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingers through Kagome's hair, he felt as his hand shook slightly. When he started combing her hair she knew something was bothering him, especially since he shook.

'How am I going to protect those that are so close to me if a war should break out? I almost lost Kagome once, I do not wish to loose her again. When I held her as she died in my arms, I felt as if I would go crazy, I had to bring her back. I had to be with her. But she is only human, this Sesshomaru does not understand how one can have such an affect on so many. More importantly how she can be so damn stubborn. What if she will not listen to me when I tell her she will not be allowed to fight? What if she refuses to stay behind while those she loves go's off to battle and die? Dammit, I will not let any one harm her, or my children...wait...when did I begin to think of Shippou as mine? Dammit! Hmmm, who would dare trespass on my lands? There are three, and strong enough to rival even this Sesshomaru.'

"My lord? Please tell me what is wrong." Kagome said softly

"Nothing koi. At least nothing as of yet. But I sense three strong youkai coming to my lands. One from each direction."

"Then what ales you love? You know it is probably just the other three lords."

Sesshomaru caught his breath when she had called him 'love'. He knew it was probably just a slip of her tongue, but he wished so badly for her to say such things to him again. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then exhaled. "Nothing." he finally said.

He opened his eyes and stared at her with the beautiful gold on chocolate brown, they were once again hypnotized by each others gaze.

"Would you like to know what my last thought was last night before I allowed myself into a light slumber." Sesshomaru asked. He had to distract himself or he would end up taking her away from the children and seduce her into his arms, and much more.

"Hai." she said. Both were relieved at the broken silence.

"It was not of what had happened at the village. Or of possible war. Not of my home, or lands. My last thought was of us. All four of us being a family."

Kagome looked surprised, then he felt the excitement rise in her. She had to control herself to keep from jumping up and down. Once she got herself back under control she stared at him intently waiting for him to finish.

"And that is okay Sesshomaru." she said, realizing he had been waiting for her to respond. "Look, even if it was nothing more than a fluke thought, it was your thought. No one else can have that thought. People can only make you feel low if you give them the power to make you feel low. They can make you feel important if you allow them to let you feel important. It all depends on what you give them and what you do not. If you were expecting me to make you feel...like you were less of a demon for such thoughts, you will be expecting for a very long time."

"You are wrong my little miko." Sesshomaru snapped. Then winced. "I...gomen. I did not mean to be so harsh. Kagome, I want you. In every aspect, in every way, in every position I can think of, I want you, and I want to mate you." He said in a rather seductive voice.

That last part of his little speech made Kagome blush, and become aroused. " I want you too, Sesshomaru." she said.

"But not the same way." he said. Then took a deep breath, he knew he would have to explain. " Kagome, I do not believe I love you, but I do crave you. You would be perfect for my mate. Your only flaw, is that you are human. You care for every one no matter what they do to you, you are forgiving. You are beautiful, patient, and kind. You are my perfection. You are also mortal. Human, mortal. No I will not."

"So it is that I am human. That is what you are trying to get at." she said, heartbreak setting in.

"Hai." he said

"Sesshomaru, do you truly want me? Do you want to be with me?"

"Hai."

"Then what is truly stopping you. Surely not the fact that I am human. Your father did not care, why should you?"

"I will not follow in my fathers footsteps. He has brought shame to our bloodline. I will rectify that."

"But you are not following in your father's footsteps. Even if you took a human woman for a mate. You are not your father."

"Explain yourself woman, you speak riddles."

"You want me, and I want you. I am human. But I am a miko, I can protect myself. Sesshomaru, look at all of your female companions. We are not delicate flowers, not like Inuyasha's mother, nothing like Inuyasha's mother. We enjoy the fight just as much as you do. We pride ourselves in protecting those we love, our homes, and each other. That is the difference between you and your father. Even when you mate a human, your pups will not be like Inuyasha, they will be different. They will have the blood of not one, but two warriors coursing through their veins. Admit it Sesshomaru, we are a bunch of kick ass chicks. Woot."

"WOOT!" Sesshomaru repeated in question.

"Never mind. You would not understand. Has to do with a league at home."

They sat in silence for another half hour or so, before Sesshomaru decided that they did not have a choice to stay longer. "We must go. We need to be at my castle before the others arrive. And my idiot half brother approaches as well."

Kagome did not know why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha insisted on insulting each other, it was obvious that they were on good terms now. Hell they have even been caught sparing with each other just for the hell of it. They were having fun. Which was really hard to imagine seeing as how Sesshomaru never has any fun.

"Yes my lord." she gently began shaking Rin and Shippou. "Rin hun time to wake up, Shippou, love, you too."

Sesshomaru felt a ting of jealousy when Kagome had called Shippou 'love'. He wanted that to be for him and him only.

"Five more minutes oka-San." Rin said in her sleep.

Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru chuckled. Hearing Sesshomaru chuckle, Rin and Shippou woke up thinking that someone was fixing to die.

"Oka-San are you okay?" they both asked in unison.

"Yes darlings, but right now we need to get going. Shippou, do you feel okay? I know I did not heal you completely last night, I did not have enough energy to do so."

"Uh hu. All better. Some times you forget I am youkai, oka-San." Shippou said while puffing out his chest and hitting it once with the palm of his hand. Kagome giggled at her sons pride. Its commonly known as youkai pride. And she loved to see him wear it, for he wore it well. A sudden growling noise was made and every looked at Rin.

"Oops, gomen, I guess I am hungry." she said a little embarrassed.

"That's okay I brought oka-san's pack and weapons with me."

"Shippou hun, I brought my backpack." Kagome said a little confused. Then she remembered, the last time she had gone home she had packed two packs because she knew the final battle was coming up and that she would not be able to return for a while. "Never mind hun, I know what you are talking about now. I am just so use to only having one to worry about."

Shippou got up and ran over to the tall grassy area and grabbed her pack and weapons. When he got back to the group he began pulling out granola bars and a box labeled 'Pockey'

Upon seeing the box of pockey pulled out, Rin did her girly thing (authors note: you know how us girls get when we crave chocolate. Or any thing sweet for that matter)

"POCKEY ! Oh can I have some oka-San, pleasepleaseplease."

Kagome laughed, now this is how she knew she would want things to be between the four of them, and hopefully someday more.

"You may split the box in half with Shippou."

"Are you sure that is a good idea mother?" Shippou asked in a worried tone.

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Rin yelled, causing Sesshomaru to wince. He had been watching the whole scene from a little ways ahead to emphasize the importance of getting a move on.

"Well the last time you had pockey you started acting weird." Shippou retorted.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru had walked back over to her when the teens started arguing. He caught her chin and brought her to a stand, he bent down slightly as she stared at him in anticipation, and began nibbling on her bottom lip. She let out a moan and that got the two to stop arguing, they had both heard her. Sesshomaru snickered into the kiss, then deepened it.

"Eeeewwww, get a room please!" Rin yelled

"Yeah otou-San, you are not setting a very good example."

"Yay otou-San finally has a mate." Rin exclaimed.

Sesshomaru's eyes had shot open when he had heard Shippou AND Rin call him father. For just a second, he hesitated with the kiss. But he soon closed his eyes and deepened the kiss even further, causing Kagome's body to react. He broke the kiss and scooped her up into his arms. He looked over at Shippou and they both picked Kagome's stuff up.

"Boy, how fast can you run?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Shippou eyed him for a second in confusion, then understood. He quickly picked Rin up in the same manner that Sesshomaru had done to Kagome and said, "Fast enough Sesshomaru-sama."

"Wait, what about my pockey?" Rin whined

"See this is what I mean mother." Shippou said.

" Rin you will eat when we arrive back at the castle." with that, Sesshomaru and Shippou started towards the castle at full youkai speed.

When Sesshomaru arrived at the gates of his castle, he noticed he was not the first to arrive. 'What is my idiotic half brother doing here.' "What is it you wish of Inuyasha." he said coldly.

"Oh drop the act Sesshomaru, I am here with Lord Koga." Inuyasha spat.

Sesshomaru was not happy to hear his brother be so formal. It could only mean one thing. War.

"You need to ask Lord Koga as to why we are here, I am just helping him."

"KAGOME." some one yelled happily. Kagome got out of the holding grip Sesshomaru had on her to stand on her own two feet. To his relief, she stayed in his arms. He had wanted to hold her as long as was permitted. She looked around to see who had called for her. Sango and Miroku was approaching them on Kirara's back. Miroku had a fresh hand print on his face. 'Naturally, does he ever learn, I mean really.' Kagome thought.

"Oh hi Sango. How was Ayame?" Kagome said cooly. This caused alarm in Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Koga and Shippou were not worried about it.

"Kagome? Is every thing okay?"

It was Sesshomaru who answered for her. "The miko is fine, she simply needs more rest."

"What do you mean Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked worriedly

"She exerted an extreme amount of energy yesterday when protecting her kit. Then even more energy when she had healed him."

"See I told you we should have kept Shippou with us." Inuyasha said angrily.

"I believe that I can make that decision myself." Shippou chimed.

Sango was mad now. Her friend had been in trouble and she had not been there to help. But she got and evil grin when she realized that Sesshomaru was holding Kagome. Her grin widened when she also noted that Kagome was allowing him to hold her.

"Hey Kagome, so you had a HARD night Hu?" Inuyasha asked with 'gutter brain' apparent in his question. It surprised Sango because she had been ready to ask the same question.

"Sit boy." 'Bang' "I swear, you have been hanging around with Miroku to much, you are getting just as bad as he is."

"Why are you all on my lands?" Sesshomaru asked, finally annoyed with the way the conversation was going. It only reminded him that he did not get to fulfill his desired fantasy.

Koga stepped forward and bowed slightly. "Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Wester lands. I call upon you to inquire any acts of war on your part."

"There have been no acts on my part, as a matter of fact, there has been an act of war against this Sesshomaru as well. A near by village on my lands, has been attacked. This miko, has saved most of the villagers, how ever some are missing. But only the humans." Sesshomaru said while looking at Kagome. Kagome blushed. 'Dammit Kagome stop blushing, grr, so mad at myself' she thought.

"Wow." was all Kagome said.

Sesshomaru and Koga raised an eyebrow at her, as to ask what 'wow' was suppose to mean.

"Oh gomen, it is just that I have never heard Koga, uh I mean Koga-sama, be so formal."

"Well this is, unfortunately a formal visit." Kikyo said.

"Hi Kikyo." Kagome greeted.

"Why thank you Kagome-sama." Koga said.

"Koga-sama, I do not believe that, that was meant to be a compliment." Rin said, then giggled. Koga just growled, then laughed.

"Easy Koga." Kagome teased.

"That's Lord Koga to you, you stupid bitch." Ayame yelled as she walked up to the group with Ginta and Hakaku at heel.

"Ayame I do understand that you are pregnant and there for moody, but I must correct you. See the technical term for 'bitch' is a female among the K-9 species. And seeing as how I am human, that term does not apply to me. How ever, you are wolf, making you a K-9, and there for the bitch, not me. Sorry love."

Ayame blinked several times. She could not believe that Kagome had just done that. Her features softened and she began to laugh.

"She wolf, if you wish to throw around proper titles, then you must give Kagome her proper title. Lady Kagome, Lady Miko, or just plain miko will be acceptable, nothing else." Sesshomaru said.

Rin and Shippou snickered, "man adults are so weird, to bad we are not far behind, hu shippou." Rin said.

Every one laughed now, except for Sesshomaru of course.

"Thank you my lord." Kagome said with a blush.

Ayame saw this and jumped on it like vultures on road kill. "Why lady Kagome, surely you do not so openly show your affection for Lord Sesshomaru, do you? Does this mean that you two are an item? Perhaps there is hope for the two of you after all. Maybe love?" she said.

"Eeeep." Kagome whispered. Which she should not have done, now Sango had fuel as well.

"My dear sister, please tell me, are you to be mated soon? Perhaps the proper title that should be given to you is Lady of the West. I am sure Sesshomaru-sama did not intentionally leave that out. Must have been a mistake."Sango mused.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl. "She is not my mate." he stated.

This hurt Kagome to no end. She wanted nothing more than to be his mate. Apparently the feelings were not mutual.

"Uh, Rin and I have to have a talk. Gotta go, bye." Kagome said quickly then grabbed Rin's hand, and ran off.

"Well that was certainly interesting to watch." said a deep but familiar voice.


	17. Enter, Demon Lord of the North

Enter, Demon Lord Of The North

"Welcome, Lord of the north. Enter and know that you are among allies." Sesshomaru said without a bow, it was after all, his lands they were on. He had greeted the lord like that because he now knew why the other three lords were coming to him. They were trying to figure out who had started this little act of war, and they all had come to him to exchange knowledge and make sure it had not been him.

"Hai. Thank you lad, it is good to know that it is not you who poses these acts of war."

"Welcome Lord Kouton, I assure you we are nothing short of allies. Besides I would be stupid to try an act of war on you any ways." Koga said with a bow.

Lord Kouton, bowed back to both Koga and Sesshomaru. Then looked around and gave a greeting to every one else. Then something caught his attention. He had to inquire Sesshomaru about his 'companion'. He had hid his aura last night and was going to attack the youkai that had attacked Shippou, but Sesshomaru and Kagome had gotten there first. He chuckled when he saw them two get close, and to do everything in his power to keep from laughing when he saw the two kids interrupt them. He could tell that Sesshomaru was not happy about it. He had always felt like Sesshomaru was a son to him. So he stayed and watched over them while they slept. Although he knew all to well that they could take care of themselves.

"Lord Sesshomaru, mind telling me where your lady has run off to. I had wished to speak with her on a matter of some importance." Lord Kouton said slyly.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by the fact that Kouton had called Kagome his. He had liked hearing that, but he knew it would never be. So he corrected the lord. "Lord Kouton, she is not my lady, and She ran off with Rin to speak with her." He said.

Kagome had taken Rin as far into the garden as she could before she finally stopped. Rin knew that Kagome had needed to get away after what her lord had said.

"Kagome-sama, please, may we stop now?" Rin asked.

"Gomen-nasi Rin-chan. I was...it won't happen again."

Rin giggled. " I just want to ask you if we could talk later, say after dinner. I would much prefer not to talk now seeing as how there are to many ears."

"Oh yes Rin that would be just fine. Thank you for allowing me to get away."

"You are welcome Kagome-sama."

"Lady Rin. Lord Sesshomaru summons you to breakfast." a servant said.

"Okay, let him know that I will be there as soon as possible."

"Yes mamma." the servant said. Then walked away.

Kagome was led by Rin up to one of the guest rooms, it was the one right next to Sesshomaru's. Rin's was across the hall, adjacent to Kagome's. Kagome and her friends had their own rooms for them, with their own Kimono's. Sesshomaru had done this for them when he teamed up with them and they all had retired to his castle at times. But they had always come by air flying on Kirara, Ah-Un, or Sesshomaru's cloud. So it had confused her when she was on the ground heading towards his castle, she did not know where she was.

Kagome stripped out of her priestess attire, which was now all dirty and bloodstained. Then went to the hot spring with Rin to clean up. To their surprise, the other women did not join them. 'How odd' Kagome thought.

After Kagome and Rin got cleaned up, they dressed in silk Kimono's. Then they left for breakfast.

As Rin and Kagome approached the dinning hall, they stopped and looked at each other when they had caught the end of a very interesting conversation. Inuyasha and Koga, arguing of course.

"So Inuyasha, did Kagome dump you for Sesshomaru? Or did she just get tired of your ugly face?" Koga taunted.

"Shut up you flea bitten wolf, it was neither if you must know. I chose Kikyo."

"Oh. So then you don't mind seeing her with your brother then?"

Sesshomaru and Lord Kouton turned their attentions to the conversation now, upon hearing his name mentioned.

"Of course I mind. She is my best and little sister friend and I do not want to see her hurt."

"Yeah, okay. I think you are jealous if you ask me."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too."

While the boys were arguing with the 'am not's' and 'are too's' Kagome and Rin entered the room and walked up next to Sesshomaru and Kouton. Kagome sighed when she realized they were the only two to notice her entrance. It made her sad. But what she said took the two demon lords by surprise.

"How childish and immature of them." she stated coldly. Kagome had long ago gotten over the fact that they fought all the time. For some reason though, when ever the reason they were fighting was because of her, she let her anger get the best of her. Standing next to Sesshomaru though, felt calming. It helped her think more clearly.

The two lords watched her intently, they knew she was not happy about hearing the wolf and hayou argue. She now stood directly between them, extremely annoyed, but decided to wait for the right moment, like a cat stalking her pray.

"What are they arguing about Kagome-chan? Why would Inuyasha-kun be jealous of you and milord?" Rin asked softly while the 'are nots' and 'are toos' were still being thrown around.

"Me." she stated simply. Then turned to the lord of the north. "Lord Kouton, it has been a while. Care for some entertainment? It will not be appropriate I must warn." Kagome said cooly and quietly.

Lord Kouton, having spent the last few months of Naraku's life with the miko, smiled at the thought of her scaring the two youkai with no respect for her. He knew what she had meant. "My lady, I would be honored, and would love very much for some entertainment."

"Did you bring something to place over your ears milord?" Kagome asked.

"No. But I will live. Please continue on your pouncing." he said.

"Okay." Kaogme took another step forward, and inhaled as much air as she could. "SIT BOY" 'BANG'

Instantly Lord Kouton and the rest of the inu-gang were laughing. Koga had ceased his arguing, and was now cowering behind Ayame. "Coward" she said.

"Bitch, what the hell did you do that for." Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit boy." 'Bang' "Now, now, Inuyasha, you really should not give me so much credit. I mean honestly I know I can strut my stuff just as good as any other k-9 out there, but still." Every one in the room laughed even harder.

"Oh she got you there" "ha nice one" "cut down time" were all heard from various people. Inuyasha, Koga, and Kagome immediately jumped on it and started hacking at each other with 'words of wisdom'

"So Kagome, how ya feeling? I heard that a couple of demons got some good knocks on you last night." Inuyasha said.

"No actually it was just one demon." Kagome said, then got an evil grin on her face. She really was becoming notorious for that. "Funny you should ask Inuyasha, because he looked a lot like you in a way. Though I could not be quite sure, seeing as how we all know that humans do not have good night vision."

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Inuyasha asked cockyly.

"No, sorry love, but I have had better. Sesshomaru actually." she said.

"Ouch." Koga said

"Shut up you no good for nothing mangy wolf." Inuyasha retorted.

"Mutt faced ass licking half breed." Koga shot back.

"Please boys, do not make me get into that, you will loose."

"Oh yeah, bring it on." they both said.

"Fine you asked for it. Koga, you are nothing more than the creamy after birth of a butt fuck pidgin." Kagome said.

"Holy shit, I don't know how to come back to that." Koga said, a little shocked that she had been telling the truth and not bluffing.

"I can, whore of a cock sucking rat." Inuyasha said.

"Left over squirts of an ass sniffing dog, no pun intended of course."

Koga and Inuyasha just starred at their friend in a state of awe. They could not believe they had been beat, especially by a girl. Lord Kouton was snickering in the background, he had been shell shocked by her mouth, never had he heard this miko talk so...dirty. Sesshomaru was trying to decide on whether to be embarrassed by the girls mouth, or proud that she had stumped them both and put them in their places, without destroying his home in the process of course. Sango and Miroku had lost their appetites, Rin and Shippou had left not wanting to hear what was going to be said. Ayame and Kikyo were rather pissed that, once again, Kagome had to step in to get the boys to act like men.

"Um...Kagome? Where do you come up with this stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm, good question. Well since Naraku has been defeated, and I can not go home, and all the lands were at peace. I had way to much time to think."

"Feh." was all he said

Rin and Shippou had come back and heard him ask Kagome that question. "Typical" she said.

"Rin, do not lower yourself to his level of immaturity please." Kagome asked.

"Why you..."

"Now, now Inuyasha. I am sure that Kagome was only joking."Kikyo said.

"Ha, yeah. I am way to much of a lady to truly pass judgment on his tiny brain." Kagome said.

"YOU A LADY! DO NOT MAKE ME LAUGH." Koga yelled.

"Some times I wonder if you are even a woman. Seriously, no woman out there would talk like that. Not even Yura of the hair." Inuyasha examined.

"Well Inuyasha, I am more woman than you can handle." she retorted. This caused Sesshomaru to 'cough' which was his way to cover up his laughter. Yeah, she had defiantly impressed him, pride had won over embarrassment.

"Oh and who told you that lie." Inuyasha said.

"No one really. But it was not hard to figure out. I mean it truly is a simple equation. Since we have first met, we do nothing but argue, and you cant stand that. You chose Kikyo over me because she is submissive, or at least more so than I am. She is more obedient than I am. But at the same time, she is still very strong and more beautiful. I just have to much spunk for you, you could not handle the heat, so you moved away from the fire."

"De? Uh...NO I CHOSE KIKYO BECAUSE I LOVE HER." Inuyasha yelled. But it was to late, every one had heard him falter.

"Yes. Yasha I do believe that you love me. But I also believe that Lady Kagome is right, she speaks some truth."

"Is not." Inuyasha argued.

"Then why did you falter? Hmm?" Ayame asked.

"Dammit, why is every one ganging up on me?" Inuyasha struggled to get out of the mess, then an idea of how to get the heat off of him popped in his head.

"Because you are easy prey." Kagome teased.

"Funny you should say that Kagome. Since every time some one questions you upon your relationship with my brother, you run for cover, with your tail between your legs I might add."

Kagome knew what he was trying to do. So she started looking at her butt, and feeling her lower back and butt with her hands. He did not like the heat, she put it on him, so now she will help get it off. But not at her expense.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome's examination of her body. Finally curiosity winning over him he decided to ask what she was doing. "Miko, what in Kami's name, are you dong?"

"Oh, gomen my lord. Inuyasha said I had a tail. So I was checking if something had been added to my body without my knowledge. I am looking for my tail. Nope I don't see one. Hmm, how odd." Kagome mused.

Sesshomaru awarded her response with two raised eyebrows. Every one else (save Inuyasha) laughed.

Before any thing else could be said, a servant appeared in the room followed by others, and began placing food on the table. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and whispered something to him. His answer to what she had asked for was a small but noticeable nod. Kagome watched Rin closely, then she looked around the room, and realized what every one was trying to do. They were giving her no choice, but to take a seat next to Sesshomar. "Great" she muttered under her breath.

They all sat down and waited for drinks to be served, then Sesshomaru picked up his chopsticks and began eating.

After lunch later on that day, Rin and Shippou had run up to her and placed a crown of flowers on her head.

"I now pronounce you, Lady of the Lake." Rin said. She had remembered a story that involved such a lady that Kagome had told her about.

"Shout it not be Lady of the Western Lands?" Shippou asked slyly. They fell over laughing and when Kagome gave them a death glare, they got up and ran screaming "AHHHH, LORD SESSHOMARU, SAVE US."

"So Kagome. If my idiot half brother did decide he wanted you as a mate, would you accept his oh so generous offer?" Inuyasha teased.

"Um well." Kagome shifted in her seat, uncomfortably and let her gaze drop to the table. For some reason her unfinished bowl of rice looked very interesting.

"Why is it every one keeps bugging me? Ask him sheesh."

"Because you're easy prey, besides we already tried to get some answers out of him. He threatened to kill us." Sango retorted

"Oh." silence "why did I not think to do that earlier? Then they all would have left me alone." Kagome thought out loud. She looked up at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes, clearing begging for help. However she would receive no help from him, he was enjoying her squirminess. Kagome gave him a death glare, which he translated to 'you jerk' and smirked back at her.

He leaned in closely to her and began to whisper. "My little miko, I believe my brother asked you a question. Would you come to my bed, if I allowed it?"

Kagome caught her breath as Sesshomaru pulled away. Some how he managed to get her core to throb, which caused her to blush. The thought of him being inside of her was almost to much to bare, and made her wet with need.

'Dammit' she thought. She hung her head down and hoped no one picked up on what had just occurred.

"Kagome."

She jumped up and yelped at being whispered too.

"Now, now, my little vixen. This is hardly the time, or place for such arousal. And yes, every one else has sensed it or smelled it as well." Sesshomaru said softly.

Sesshomaru got up and all his glory and walked out of the room, he had to get away from her before he took her right then and there. He knew that he had left a very hot Kagome, to fend for herself. As he walked out of the room and shut the door, he heard her yell at every one.

"IF ANY ONE SAYS ANY THING I WILL PURIFY ALL OF YOUR ASSES TO HELL AND BACK." she yelled. Sesshomaru on the other side of the door, smirked. Kagome stormed out of the room in search of a certain demon lord. He was not going to get away with this.

Lord Kouton smiled brightly. "Those two remind me of my mate and I when we were their age." Every one laughed at Lord Kouton's statement. Every one except Inuyasha. He worried for his sister. He knew how Sesshomaru can be, and he just hoped that Kagome knew it as well. Or else she will end up with a broken heart.


	18. Revenge and Girl Talk

Revenge and Girl Talk

Kagome was furious. She had no luck finding Sesshomaru. Which meant only one thing, he was hiding from her. Oh yes she was pissed. 'Oh he on purposely avoided me, then he had the audacity to summon me to dinner. Well he can just rot in hell because I am not going. Cocky ass bastard.' she thought. "I'll show him. GRRRRRRR." she stomped into her room with the servant named Ayla following her.

"Ayla, do me a favor please. Tell 'Lord Jackass' that I will now be attending dinner this evening. Or any other time he decides to summon me for that matter."

Ayla hesitated for a second. Then bowed her head and left.

A servant walked into the dinning hall and approached Sesshomaru, got to her knee's and bowed deeply. She was scared for her life and he knew it. She shook with fear practically. Every one was waiting for Kagome but she did not enter after the servant.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is the miko." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Milord, please forgive me. I could not swayed her out of her room. She sends me with this message, and I quote milord. 'Tell Lord Jackass that I will not be attending dinner this evening, or any other time he decides to summon me for that matter.'"

"Ouch." Koga said.

"Sesshomaru, what did you say to her at lunch? She is pissed." Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru stared at the servant then stood. "You are dismissed. Every one else, I shall return. You may start without me if you wish." With speed, he exited the room and ran straight for Kagome's bed chambers. This was going to be fun.

Kagome laid on her bed staring at the moon through her balcony window. "The moon is beautiful tonight." she said.

"Yes it is." Sesshomaru chimed. He had startled her.

"AHHH. Don't scare me like that you buffoon."

He just chuckled at her outburst. Never in his life had he met any one to stand up to him and insult him so much. It was extremely erotic.

"What do you want you highness?" she said in sarcastic sweetness.

'Why must she set herself up like this? One can only help but tease.' "I wished to dine with you my vixen. How ever, since you have refused to come into my presence, I have come into yours." There now he had baited her, then he waited for the response he knew she would give.

"Um, if you haven't noticed Lord almighty, there is no food up here, therefore no reason for you to be here in my presence."

"Why do you assume it is food that my mouth craves. You, my little vixen, have yet to answer my question from lunch."

Sesshomaru pinned her on the bed and laid down on top of her forcing her legs open. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and began making love to her with his lips.

Kagome moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him in place. Sesshomaru used his free hand to grope her breast and began sucking at her neck.

"Please..." she said breathlessly.

"Please what Koi?" he said huskily.

"Sesshomaru please, no more teasing, please." Sesshomaru could smell her wetness but decided to get back at her for not coming to dinner and making him appear weak. He picked her up and threw her onto his shoulder, and walked out of the room.

Kagome was pissed and he felt it. She pounded her fist into his armor, kicking and screaming. He was surprised that his ears were not yet bleeding.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN NOW."

"..."

"SESSHOMARU, I DEMAND THAT YOU PUT ME DOWN."

"..."

"OH THAT IS IT! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY, YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKING BASTARD!"

She gathered her miko energy, but before she could do any kind of blasting, he dropped her onto a soft cushion. Every one started laughing when he faltered her attack. Sesshomaru sat down next to her, licked her cheek, and began eating.

Every one fell silent at what the Lord of the Western Lands had just done. They all waited for Kagome to blow up. She, how ever, did the exact opposite. She simply gave a beautiful blush that made her glow and smiled. She too had started eating.

After dinner, Rin took Kagome's hand and ran to her room. She then shut the door and barricaded it. Kagome could not help but laugh. "Rin-chan, what is wrong?" she asked on a more serious note.

"Kagome-sama...is there something wrong with my body? I have not started bleeding yet like all the other girls, and they make fun of me because of it."

Kagome now knew why Rin had wanted to wait to talk. She also knew that this was a serious conversation and needed to seriously think through an answer. She picked through her words wisely as she answered the growing girl. "Rin-chan, there is nothing wrong with you at all. A lot of girls get to bleed early, yes I will agree. But at the same time, a lot of girls do not start to bleed until they are 18 or on a rare occasion 20 summers old. And you know what? It is not a big deal if you do not bleed yet."

"But all the other girls make fun of me." Rin whined.

Kagome thought about this for a few minutes. Then the answer came to her.

"Rin do you know what it means to bleed. I mean, do you know the true significance of it?" she asked

"No. Not really. Why?"

Kagome giggled. She knew now that she could make Rin forget about what the other girls said. "Rin, hun, you are worrying about nothing. To bleed simply means that you are fertile. That is all."

"Fur-tail?" Rin asked

"Fertile. It means you are able to have babies."

"Oh, whoa, wait a minute. I am so not ready to have a baby. I am not even ready to see the opposite sex in the nude yet." Rin freaked out.

Kagome busted out laughing, she could not help it. Rin was just to innocent.

"Rin, then you have nothing to worry about. You will begin to bleed, when your body is ready. But, just because your body is ready does not mean that you are ready, remember that okay."

"Oh thank you ssssoooooooooo much oka-san."

Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Rin, if there is anything else you need, just ask and I will do my best to answer your questions, or point you to someone that can."

"Thank you oka-san." Rin said in between giggles.

"Good-night Rin." Kagome tucked Rin in and then kissed her on the forehead. She quietly removed the barricade and left. When she got up to her room she noticed she was not alone. "Who is there?" she asked in a low and dangerous voice.


	19. Thats okay, I love you any ways

That's Ok, I Love You Any Ways

"I asked a quest...yelp." A large clawed hand covered her mouth, cutting her off. She now knew who it was. He slowly took his hand away from her mouth.

"My lord, to what do I owe the pleasure too?" she asked innocently.

"Kagome, drop the formality please. We need to talk." he said

"What is wrong?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"Kagome, I love you. I want you. I want to be with you. Mate with you. Every fiber of my being calls you."

Kagome was shocked to hear such things. Her heart leaped for joy and she lunged into his arms. "Then what is the problem Sessho-kun?" she asked, hoping he would say 'oh nothing is wrong I want you to be with me that is all'

"YOU! You are what is wrong. You are human. Why Kagome? Why did you have to be born human?"

Kagome was hurt by his words, she slowly pulled away from him and stepped back. His words had cut deep.

"If you truly love me, then being human should not be an issue." she said coldly.

"But it is. My status will not allow it. It will not allow us. If I were a lower class demon then yes, but I am not."

A tear slipped down her face, Kagome stepped back out of his reach as he tried to wipe the tears away.

He had been hurt when she removed herself from him. But he knew that it had to be done. Other wise...

"So where does that leave us, milord." she said.

Yet another stab to Sesshomaru's heart. The third one tonight, in the last 10 minutes. First she lets go of him, then moves away when he reaches out to touch her, now she would no longer give him his pet name. He loved it when she would said my lord, but now, he doubted she would ever give him the pleasure of hearing her call to him again. No she would start acting like every one else. And it was his fault.

"It would leave us at tonight." he said. He wanted, if any thing, to have her at least once before she slipped through his fingers like the sands of time. Wanted, for nothing more to have her just once, before she disappeared from him forever.

"W-what are you saying?" she asked, still crying.

"I am saying, that because of who we both are. You could never be any thing more to me than a one night stand. A bed warmer if you would like." he said matter-of-factly.

"A one night stand?" more tears escaped her treacherous eyes.

"Hai, my koi, my angel. We could never be. I will not stand for half-breed pups at any case, I am truly sorry." he said sadly.

Kagome shoved him away from her. She tried to shove him out of her room, but failed. So she did the only thing she could do. She ran out to the balcony, and grasping the ledge, fell to her knees and cried. Sesshomaru walked up behind her. His chest was tight with pain, and his heart ached to no avail.

Sesshomaru did not want to do this to her, but he had no choice. Especially now that an act of war had occurred. He pulled her away from the ledge. She had whispered 'no' but did nothing else. He pulled her into a tight embrace and carried her too the bed. He laid her down and then laid next to her. "Gomen-nasi, my beautiful angel." She sucked in air only to drag his sent with the air. Then she whispered back the only thing she could.

"That's okay, I Love you any ways."

**A very short heart breaking chapter, I know. Don't worry they will end up together, and Kagome will be a demon, by the way Serious lemons in next chapter, you have been warned.**


	20. We made love, now its good bye

We Made Love, So Now It's Good-bye

Kagome woke the next morning and noted that her cheeks were still damp. She looked over at her slumbering prince and gave a sad smile. She still owed him, and she loved him. 'Even if it is only one night...er day...' she stroked his cheek and removed a strand of silver hair from his face. 'It would defiantly be a good way to wake him up.' her smile became more sincere.

Kagome noticed he was not wearing his armor or swords any more. She ran her hand down his chest making a trail down his stomach, till she reached his pants. She slipped her hand in, and cupped it around him. He was huge, even in its 'slumbering' state. She gently squeezed, and was awarded with a moan, followed by a seductive growl as he began to wake.

Kagome then started sucking on his lower lip and felt a pair of strong arms around her. She looked up into those beautiful golden orbs and gave his now growing erection another squeeze. "Good morning." she said. Sesshomaru growled at her, but it was not a warning of any sort.

"My little vixen, if you plan to stay pure, I suggest you stop right now."

Kagome gave him a seductive smile and began stoking his now fully attentive cock. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to restrain himself, but lost almost all control when he felt her tongue and nibble at his ear, one of the most sensitive parts of his body. "My lord, if I had wanted to stay pure, I would not have awakened you in such a manner." she stated in a sexy 'come hither' voice.

That was all the invitation Sesshomaru needed. Kagome pulled away and climbed out of bed. This action confused him a little, so he propped himself up on one elbow and watch her with erotic curiosity. Kagome untied her obi, and slowly allowed it to float to the floor. Then slowly, very seductively, she allowed her Kimono to drop.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, then got up and stood in front of her. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her deeply, running his tongue along her. Then he broke the kiss and ran his tongue from her lips down her neck, then between her breasts. As he got lower, she tensed. He parted her legs enough for him to maneuver himself. He sensed her tension and figured it to be virgin fear.

"Relax angel. I simply want to taste." all though that caused her to tense more, she became hot, and wet. He could defiantly smell her core wetting. He feared if he tasted her while she stood, she might fall. So he picked her up and placed her on the bed with her legs spread even further apart.

He went down on her and inhaled her sent. 'She smells so good, like sweet nectar. I must taste her.' he took his thumb and parted her curls then he inched his face closer as he slipped out his tongue. He licked her once, and only once. But it was enough, she moaned, then whimpered.

"Kami, this must be an erotic dream of sorts." he said out loud. "Kagome, you taste as good as you smell. Sweet nectar. So good" he whispered. 'I must have more'

Before Kagome could respond, he dove his tongue into her lips. She let out a loud moan that sounded much like his name "Sesshomaru." she whispered breathlessly. He came back to reality and moved up her body. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and allowed her to taste herself. As she enjoyed the feel of his tongue in her mouth, he skillfully inserted one clawed finger inside of her, causing a wave of pleasure to shoot through her body. "Aww, Sessshomaru please." she begged "I know koi. Relax, do you think that you are the only one that burns with the need." he went down on her again, licking away her juices that had just spilled.

Kagome moaned loudly, causing slight vibration. Sesshomaru growled and nipped at her clit. Kagome could not stand this any more, she needed him, and he needed her. "Sesshomaru please." she screamed. He growled and thrusted three of his fingers into her core. He came up while he worked on fingering her and started sucking on her nipples, taking as much of her breast as he could into his mouth. "Please, Sesshomaru, please." she begged again.

"Koi, you must tell me what you want. I can not read your mind." he lied and teased her. But she did not have to know that he could read her mind.

He crashed his lips against hers and she bit him. He moaned slightly, before breaking the kiss. He was throbbing so hard, her sent, the way she tasted, the pleas, it was getting to be to much. He wanted to be inside of her. To thrust his throbbing man into her tight virgin wetness. Then it hit him, he was still clothed. 'Dammit, I hate clothes.' he thought. He stood up and listened to her whine. "No please."

Sesshomaru bent down and hushed her with a passionate kiss. He stood back up and undid his obi, then he too, slowly but surely, striped off his clothes.

Desperate, wet, and well past horny, Kagome jumped off the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist as she attacked his neck, biting, sucking and licking. She ran her hands down his well toned chest, making her way to his now hard and extremely heavy erection. She eased herself off of him as she wrapped her hands around him. "I want this" she said giving him a gentle tug, "inside of me." she swung him around and pushed him onto the bed, and this startled him. He was surprised at her dominate streak. When he finally came out of his first shock, he was immediately sent into another one. Kagome had drawn him into her mouth and began sucking slightly. Running her tongue over the tip, and teasing him, as he had done to her.

Once Kagome measured just how much she could handle in her mouth, she began to work him with her hand while she still wrapped her mouth around him. She would speed up till he moaned and growled, then she would slow down. Sesshomaru needed release, and he was getting desperate that every time he came close, she would stop or slow down to the point where he could not fill her with his seed. He needed to fill her with his seed, he needed release. He needed her. He loved what she was doing to him, but now he wanted more. Sesshomaru snatched both her wrists and rolled out from under her, throwing her on the bed face first. He ran his hand over her ass and bent down closely to her ear. "Koi, please tell me again what you wish of this Sesshomaru."

Kagome's entire body shivered. "I wish you to make love to me." she said before she could stop herself. When she realized what she had said, she winced.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her words. But this is what he had wanted to hear. "Hai, my angel, I will enjoy making love to your sweet body." he said. He could smell the hurt and tears in her, but he would make her forget about his words.

He pulled her to her knees and put the tip of his manhood on her nether lips. She moaned a little with anticipation and need.

Kagome did not care that he was fixing to make love to her from behind (dog style) as long as he did it, she did not care. "I am sorry angle." he whispered before he entered her. She cried out in pain, almost falling, but Sesshomaru held her firmly in place. Tears streaked down her face. A few minutes went by before she gave him the signal to continue.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome give a slight thrust, this caused him to growl in pleasure. Slowly, inch by inch, he worked himself into her. "Kami, Kagome you are tight." he whispered. He noted that she did not respond. Instead she seemed to be urging him to hurry. Finally he pushed the rest of his erection inside of her, his balls coming in contact with her smooth skin. "Kagome." he whispered.

They fit perfectly together. They were soulmates, meant to be. Put on this world for each other. "Kagome." he whispered again as he pulled back out and then with force, shoved himself back in. "I love you Kagome." He whispered to her as a single tear slid down his face. They were on this world, for each other, but it was time and status that kept them apart.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru. My Sesshomaru." Kagome whimpered out. After hearing her respond to him finally, he began working his way in and out of her.

Kagome felt something soft hit her back, and knew it had been a tear from Sesshomaru, then suddenly he fell into pace. She felt something boiling inside of her, trying to claw its way out. "Sesshomaru." she cried as she clawed at the silk sheets, biting her lips. "More please, please Sesshomaru.". Upon hearing his lady begging him for more, he began working faster, and pumping harder. The sound of his skin colliding with her skin from his force could be heard.

The faster he went, the tighter she got. She moaned and it got louder with every thrust. Every time he filled her with his cock she would shudder. "Sesshomaru." she pleaded. She wanted to scream, but did not do so. He just growled as every thing around him became red. He growled her name. "Kagome." he felt his seed building up, almost spilling into her. But not yet. He held on and went faster at his lady's request. Faster, and faster, his claws digging into her skin.

Kagome could not handle the pressure any more and Sesshomaru sensed it. They both, after fighting so hard not to, climaxed together. Sesshomaru spilled all of his seed into her. He wanted to mark her as his, he could not bare the thought of letting her go, not now, not after this. But he just gave her one last thrust instead. He knew what would have happened if he had marked her. 'My mate...my children...they will be rejected. By every one. Just like my fathers mate, and their son. No I will not take her. I can not. But I love her.' he thought sadly.

Although they had finished, he remained inside of her as much as he could. They now laid on the bed together, he pulled her into a warm embrace, and cried silently. For the first time, in a long time, he could not have the one thing in this world the meant any thing at all to him. Before he drifted off to sleep, his last thought had been angry. 'Why Kami, did I have to love the one woman that I can not have.' he cursed.

Kagome was still breathing heavy when she felt a warm liquid hit her skin. 'He is crying. But why?...NO!' Kagome had forgotten that this would be their first, and last time, together. And she too started to cry. They stayed that way for a while. Then fell into a deep slumber while in each others arms.

It was well after noon when Sesshomaru finally woke. He looked at the angel sleeping in his arms and smiled sadly. He pushed some hair out of her face and kissed her lips. Continuing to run his hand through her hair, he whispered into her ear. " I meant it when I said I love you. But what I have to do next...oh Kagome, Gomen-nasi, please forgive me. Know that my heart will suffer the same pain that you suffer too."

Sesshomaru got up and dressed as quickly as he could. Then took one last look at his angel, the angel that will soon leave his castle, and his life forever. He had wanted to cry again but knew he could not allow that weakness any more. "Good-bye, my angel. My love and my life." He then walked out of the room and before he closed the door he whispered one last time. "You made my heart beat. Now it will remain iced over once again. Forever. I will not love another."

The cool evening air stirred in Kagome's room causing her to curl into a tight ball. "Ammmm, Sesshomaru?" she whispered while serching for him with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes when she did not get a responce and failed to find him with her hands. She looked around and started to cry. 'He is gone. He want not kidding...when...when...he said... that...oh Kami no, please no.' she began to cry harder, her whole body shaking with tears. "Why Kami? Have I not done what you have asked of me? I have never been to selfish and I always put others before me. So why do you punish me? Do I not deserve to be happy as well?" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru had been outside her door when she spoke. Her words were like a thousand spoons carving out his heart. Sango noticed the hurt on his face. 'Does he know that he has allowed his mask to slip.' she was helping him bring dinner up to Kaogme. She watched as Sesshomaru shuddered as he fought back hot tears that stung his eyes. "Give this to her." he ordered as he shoved the tray into her hands. Then he turned and walked away.

Kagome half expected an answer to her question, possibly Sesshomaru declaring that no matter what, he wanted to be with her. But nothing came. Only silence.

'Tap, tap, tap.' came a light knock.

"Enter" she said, making sure to cover herself with the sheets.


	21. A Broken Heart's Song

A Broken Heart's Song

Sango came into the room and set the tray of food on the night stand.

"Kagome? What has happened between you and Lord Sesshomaru? And please, do not lie to me."

Kagome took a deep breath and cried even harder, it was some time before she could respond to Sango. "We made love." she said softly.

"What?" Sango yelped.

"Shhh, keep your voice down."

"Gomen." Sango said. She could tell that Kagome did not wish to speak on the matter, so she opted to change the subject. "Hey I brought some food to..."

"I am not hungery." Kagome interupted.

"Kagome, you have not eaten all day. You missed breakfast and lunch." Sango said with a worried voice.

"Sango. I know you care, but I am not hungry, so drop it. Please." Kagome pleaded. She noticed her sister wince. "I am sorry sister, I did not mean to sound so harsh."

"Do not be. Would you like to go to the hot springs with me?" Sango said, desperate to cheer her once well known warrior sister up.

"Sure." was all Kagome said.

Kagome got up and put a robe on. Then they left for the hotsprings.

When Kagome and Sango got to the hot springs, they noticed they would have to share. Kagome wore a stoic mask to hide her pain. Sesshomaru would have been proud. She did not want to cry.

"Kagome, how ya bee...whoa." Ayame had caught a whiff of Kagome and immediately noticed that Sesshomaru's sent was all over her, and inside of her. She sniffed the air once more to make sure she was not letting her imagination get the best of her. "Kagome... congratulations. Wow finally you two got together. I need to tell Koga that I win the bet. Kagome? Hey you in there?" the whole time Ayame had talked, Kagome had turned her back. She dropped the robe and stepped into the welcoming warmth of the naturally heated water. She sat down and looked into the sky, nothing but stars and the moon tonight.

"Kagome, you are being..."

"AYAME!" Sango yelled.

Ayame looked over at Sango and Sango shook her head 'no' while mouthing the words 'don't, please leave her alone.' letting Kikyo know as well that something had gone wrong.

Ayame had read Sango loud and clear, then mouthed back, 'Sango, what happened?' Kikyo Mouthed 'Will she be okay?' Kagome was completely unaware of the conversation going on behind her back. Either that, she did not care. So Sango mouthed back 'it is not my place to tell.'

The other two women now understood perfectly. Kagome just had her heart broken and was now singing a sad song inside her shattered soul. Ayame thought to herself 'oh Kagome, I am so sorry.'

"..." Every one had looked at Kagome upon hearing a sigh come from her. "..." silence. That was the only response they would get from her. She just stared up at the rising moon. After a while though, she got tired of listening to the gossip and how happy her friends were. None of them had thought she had been listening, or could even hear. She knew this, and it made her mad that her friends would think so little of her. She stood from the water and said, " I am leaving."

Every one grew quiet as they watched their hurting friend walk away from them. And that is how she wanted it to be, quiet.

Kagome had been so engulfed in her grief that she did not realize where her feet had carried her. With her robe wrapped tight and her arms across her stomach, she walked into Sesshomaru's study.

"Yes but who is behind all of the attacks? Naraku is dead."

Kagome stilled at hearing this, but did not move to leave.

"The better question my friend, is who would be stupid enough to declare war on all 4 lands."

Kagome stopped walking, she still did not know that she had walked in on something important.

"And most importantly, who could afford to be stupid enough to declare war on all of the lands."

"Why would they declare...well hello."

Kagome froze, sensing that some one had dared to speak to her. She was in the middle of grieving and did not wish to be disturbed. Then she looked up and around the room, this was not her room. Every one froze, they saw the confusion and anger on the miko's face, and this scared them.

Kagome finally came to her senses when a familiar voice spoke to her. She looked around to see who it was. No one moved for fear of being purified.

"Hu?" she finally said. "Where am I?"

Three of the four lords chuckled slightly in hopes to pick her spirits up. However, they had failed. Her aura only became darker. Lord Kouton was the one to brave the rest. Now Lord Tilket would be next. He was the Lord of the Eastern Lands. Since Maxwell had his heir back he was able to step down and allow his son, Tilket, to take over.

"Good evening Lady Kagome. It has been quite some time."

Kagome looked around. When her eyes set on Tilket, he took a deep breath. Her eyes were hollow and black. Grief had taken her, and there was no way back any time soon.

"H...h-hai." was all she managed to squeeze out before looking at Sesshomaru. Kagome Shifted from one foot to the other. He stared at her with the same cold look that he had when they had first met. The look that promised death.

"Speak miko, or leave." Sesshomaru managed to get out without letting on to the others that something had occurred.

"..." Kagome just stared at the stranger before her. 'I will not cry.' she thought. But she could not talk either.

"Leave us." Sesshomaru said.

"..."

It was killing him to see his angel like this, but there was nothing he could do. So he drove her away. "This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself. Remove yourself from my presesce, lest you wish for an early retirement to your grave."

The three Lords watched the scene play out before their very eyes. They all knew what had happened between the two. Rin had caught them in bed together when she went to check on Kagome, then ran to tell of her findings, they had also heard them early that morning, now the three lords, Kouton, Koga, and Tilket, knew why Sesshomaru had not been there to greet Tilket upon his arrival. What they did not know, was why he would do such a thing to her, then try and make her leave. But it was not their place, so they stayed out of it.

To every one's surprise, Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru, wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a caressing kiss and then let go. She watched his reaction. She noted that anger flew through his aura. 'So it is true, you will not love me...or this child I carry.' She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru had heard her thoughts, and she was right, he would not love her. No he was not allowed to love her. But what hurt was that he would not be allowed to love his child. 'She is ...she bares my child, and I can not even claim it.' So he did the only thing he knew how to do when he felt so much pain. He iced his heart even more.

"Filthy wrench, if you ever..." Kagome had silenced him by placing a gentle finger on his lips.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I know now why I came to you."

He growled at her.

"I came to..." she paused as if searching for the right words, but finally she just sighed. Sesshomaru knew what she was going to say next, and so, he braced his heart for the knife that was sure to come.

"Good-bye, my lord. My love." she gently kissed his cheek again, and he stood frozen with shock. He had known she was going to say it left the room she turned to him one last time. "A beating heart can sing a song, but what does a shattered one do? What happens when one's heart, no longer beats?" Kagome asked. This baffled every one but Sesshomaru.

"Miko, you speak in rhymes." Lord Kouton said.

"No, I don't." she retorted then added "my heart no longer beats Kouton. Tell me, how can it when it froze just after it cracked, and right before it shattered."

This made every one freeze, it was suddenly very cold in the room. Kagome did not wait to see who would speak next, she turned around and walked away. "Kagome, wait." she heard Sesshomaru call. That caused her to grow still. Hope seeping through her aura.

Although Kagome had paused, she did not look back. "Yes my lord?"

"..." all hopes of him asking her back were dashed.

"Good bye, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

Those words stung. "Wait" he yelled. "Tell me where it is you are going, I will provide escorts." it was the least he could do for her. What he really wanted was to beg her to stay, even if they could not be together.

"NO. I am going, and I will not be needing any thing from you, any more. I have payed to you what was owed, now I will go. Good bye."

She left, and he let her. He let the one good thing that meant so much to him, other than Rin, walk right out of his life. "Good bye...my angel." he whispered. A single tear escaped his eyes and he dropped to his knees. The other three lords locked every door they could find, they would not let any one see him in his weakened state. For if they did, he would surely die, and the worst part was, he would beg them to let him die.

It had been three hours, and Sesshomaru still did not move. Koga finally getting tired of it, decided to do something about it. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru? It is not to late to go after her." Kouton said, he had caught on to what Koga had wanted.

Sesshomaru looked at the three of them with nothing but raw pain on his face. When did he loose his mask? But instead of responding he just looked back to where Kagome stood. Her sent still lingered, and teased him. He lifted his head to the sky, eyes red and yelled. Every one within a 10 mile radius now knew that the Lord of the West has lost his mate. He straightened himself up and left to Kagome's room.

When he got to her room and entered, he noticed it still smelled heavily of sex. Of them having sex. He could see her lying on the bed, waiting for him to take her.

" I am tired, that is all. I meant to go to my bed chambers. Just lay down and rest.' and that is exactly what he did.


	22. Just Walk Away Kagome

Just Walk Away Kagome

Kagome had gone back up to her room to get her stuff.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. Kagome just looked at him.

"Is it true, are you just going home? You are not really leaving for good are you?" he asked. Every one thought she meant home as in Kaiede's village. But Inuyasha knew better. That was why he had asked her such questions.

"..."

"Kagome, please. Come back to us. If not for me, then for Rin and Shippou. They need you, they need a mother." Inuyasha gave her a hug, then turned and left. Kagome had finished packing and started walking out of the room, that is, until she noticed what was on the floor. She had noticed that something was missing from Sesshomaru's Kimono, now she knew what it was. His obi still remained there. He had grabbed the wrong one. She picked his obi up and placed it inside her pack. Then she left.

As Kagome neared the gate, she noticed all of her friends, save Koga, were standing there. 'Why will they not let me leave alone?' they all walked up to her and gave her a hug while whispering "please come back." and parted.

'Finally.' he thought. 'It is time to put my plan into motion. Heh. I was hoping to take her for myself, but oh well. It has no affect on my plan.'

Kagome had been walking for about 3 hours when she heard a cry. 'I am sorry Sesshomaru. But I know you will not accept me for who I am. Even if you learned to I know you would never accept our half-breed child.' Kagome felt something prick her neck and she turned around bow and arrow ready.

"Who's there?" she demanded. She knew some one was out there. She tried to use her miko powers to find the stalker but failed. Suddenly every thing went black, as she let out one final scream for help.

Sesshomaru had only been resting for about 5 minutes when his youkai bacame restless. He heard a slight noise that sounded like a distant scream. 'Kagome.' was the only thing that came to mind. But he could not move for some reason. So he did the only thing he could do, that he had hoped he would never have to do.

Inuyasha had been talking to Koga when he felt a wave of familiar youkai aura hit him. It nearly knocked him unconscious.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha whispered. Koga heard him and wondered what was going on. The next thing every one knew, Inuyasha was running towards the youkai calling to him.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said when he got to Kagome's chambers. Every one arrived behind him and had heard him speak to his brother. They were all shocked that Inuyasha would actually care if his brother was in trouble. Apparently Sesshomaru felt the same way towards Inuyasha.

"Kaogme, trouble, can not move." Sesshomaru squeaked out. As Sesshomaru babbled, Inuyasha received images in his head of a restless InuYoukai and darkness around a fragile body. Inuyasha immediately knew what was going on. Kagome was in trouble and because of that, her aura called out for her mate. Her mate, being Sesshomaru had responded as best he could. For some reason he had been rendered paralyzed, probably feeling the affects that had fallen on Kagome.

"Don't worry big brother, I am on it right now. We Will Bring Her Back To You. That I will promise." Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the arm and hauled him all the way back to the courting hall where every one had been conversing. The rest of the people were forced to follow after Inuyasha and Koga, completely confused as to what had just happened.

Upon arriving back in the room he had been in earlier he began to yell. "AYLA" she was their most trusted servant, had been there since he was a boy and then some.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha?" she responded sweetly.

Inuyasha began barking orders while every one still looked on with confusion. "Summon every one. Lords, ladys, mates, demon slayers, monks, priestess, children, every one do not leave any one out. They are to all meet me in the court yard AS OF YESTERDAY. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes milord." Ayla had sensed his distress, and knew not to argue when something was amiss.

"Hey mutt face, mind letting go of me?" Koga asked.

"No you are coming with me." Inuyasha said.

"Tell me what the hell is going on Inuyasha."

It was very rare that Koga used Inuyasha's name, so he knew that Koga meant business. "Kaogme is in trouble and because she is Sesshomaru's mate, he has felt the affects and can not move until what ever happened to Kagome wears off. He has also lost the will to live, I do not know if it is his will that has died or Kagome's but I do not wish to find out if you know what I mean." Inuyasha explained while dragging him to the court yard.

Inuyasha (compliments of Sesshomaru) now knew how to communicate through the mind. 'Sesshomaru, listen to me. I need you down here as soon as you can move. Kagome needs you to live.'

'I can not move as of yet but I am feeling the affects take leave. I promise little brother, I will not die, and no it is not my will that you sensed. Not as long as she needs me will I simply lay down and die.'

'Okay, but I will hold you to that. I might need the tensegia. I know that you do not wish to hear it, but just in case.'

'Send a servant, or Jaken, to retrieve it for you.'

"HEY INUYASHA SNAP OUT OF IT." Koga yelled.

"Dammit Koga I was busy." Inuyasha snapped.

"Every one is here." Ayla reported.

"Thank you Ayla, I need one more favor from you right now. Go to Sesshomaru and retrieve the Tensegia. He has already given permission so no fear alright, this is of great importance."

Inuyasha looked around at all the sleep deprived faces. Kagome had left in the middle of the night to get away from his brother. Her heart was to far gone to try and reason with her, now she was in trouble.

"All right every one. Listen up. Kaogme is missing. She did not make it back to Kiade's village which is located just on the outskirts of 'The Forest of Me'. Ha get it? Me? Never mind! I want to do a full scan of the Western Lands and the lines of the other three lands as well. If you find a trail you are to have it reported back to me, which means you will need to take a servant or two with you. So choose wisely. Children, I need you to try and make contact with Kaogme. You have a special connection with each other, she always knows if you are okay or in danger. Use that connection. Lords of the North, South, and East, use any and every thing at your disposal. We have to find her. Lady's and mates of the Lords, I need you to stay here and run things while we search for Kagome, if need be, go back to your lands and prep your soldiers. I fear this is another act of war. Sesshomaru and Kagome may not have marked each other, at least not a mark we can sense, but some how they are mates now. If she dies, he dies. We have two lives to save, so get to it. Move out now."

Every one left to prepare themselves for the hunt, once they had every thing prepared they were to return to the court yard so Inuyasha could give some more orders. Not even the TaiYoukai of Japan dared to question Inuyasha. He may have been a half-breed, but he proved his worth in the fight against Naraku.

Every one returned with only 15 minutes between the first speech, and now waited for the next few orders.

MYSTERY'S POV

I knew she had sensed me. So I ran up to her and whispered a sleep spell. She fell into my arms, screaming. Not good, her mate would hear her. But how I will love to ravage her body. She is truly beautiful, filled in all the right places. I carried her back to my castle in a bridal fashion. Only appropriate, seeing as how I plan to make her mine. He was a fool to let this woman out of his sight unmarked by him.

I got her back to the castle and immediately took her to my bedchambers. I will take her for my mate when the time is right. But in order for me to use her in the war, she must be willing. I will woo her, seduce her, charm her. If I am to win her, I will not use chains. No beauty such as her should suffer so much pain that she suffers now. She has no will to live, I will have to fix that. In the mean time, she will rest in my bed. Now I must go and prepare the spell. It will take a while. I will need to assign servants and guards to her. Hmm, she stirs. Good.

Kaogme started to wake up, wishing she would just die. 'Soft' she thought. "Sesshomaru?" she asked.

An unfamiliar voice chuckled, it was smooth and deep, like dark silk. Shivers ran up and down Kagome's body. 'Where am I?' she asked herself.

"That baka breaks your heart, then he was an idiot to let you go, yet still you call for him."

Kagome opened her eyes. "Who...who are you? Where am I?" she asked.

"My name is Lord Shinako. I found you in the field of the Western lords lands. You were unconscious on the ground. I was in pursuit of a youkai that had slaughtered my peoples village, he must have tried to get to you as well. And you are now at my castle, safe I assure you."

"Y-your...castle?" Kagome asked, warning bells ringing in her head.

"Hai My lady. My castle."

"How is it that we have not met? I know all of the Lords." she asked suspiciously.

Lord Shinako chuckled. "I am only a minor lord, My lady. You may stay in my castle as long as you like. After a week of rest that is. A week is required, any thing beyond that is your choice."

"Eh?"

The strange Lord chuckled yet again. His voice laced with velvet. So smooth. "My lady, something obviously traumatize you to the point that you could not defend yourself against a low class demon. You need rest."

"Thank you Lord Shinako." Kagome finally said, allowing fatigue to get the best of her. Kagome closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

'She will be mine.' he thought. Then left the room.

Sango had suggested a plan of action when every one got back to the court yard.

_Flash back_

"_If you are human, you need to be paired with a Youkai. We do not have night vision and will need their assistance." _

_End flash back_

"I am glad I suggested the human/youkai pairing." she whispered to herself. "Lord Tilket, over here, I found something."

Lord Tilket walked over to Sango. "What is it?" he asked.

"It is Kaogme's weapons and backpack."

"You! Servant! Report these findings back to Lord Inuyasha now! Let him know that we will be following the trail as well."

Sango was shocked. Tilket was not the strongest of allies for the western lands.

"Hai milord." the servant left.

"Shall we, Lady Sango?" he asked. He noticed her blush slightly at the title he had given her, and snickered.

"Hai, but I can not ...yelp. Hey!"

Tilket picked her up and set her on his back. "I apologize. But we must hurry before the trail gets cold, and your little friend right there (talking about Kirara) can not keep up with me." with that they left.

Kagome woke to the knowledge that she was not as safe as she had felt when she went to sleep. Something was wrong, and her instincts demanded that she leave right away. She knew, however, that Sango and Lord Tilket were on their way. Not knowing if she wanted to stay or go, she masked them with a concealing spell of her own, to aid in their hiding and protection. They would be near if she needed help, but she knew that they would not storm the castle unless they had a back up plan.


	23. Renewed Hope and Discovered Abilites

Renewed Hope and Discovered Abilities

Kagome laid back down on the silk bed when a servant entered the room. She did not wish to arouse suspicions.

"My lady? Do you wake? I have brought food, that is...if the Lady wishes to eat." the servant said, voice laced with worry.

Kagome could not help but giggle. "You do not have to be so formal, I am of no nobility. Kagome is fine, please. It is not like I am your lords mate." she said the last with laughter.

The servant shifted uncomfortably, contemplating what has been said. "My lady, I have been ordered to take special care of you. Milord only wishes the best for you, and your child."

Kagome shot up out of bed, which was a big mistake. As soon as she was on her feet, darkness swirled around her, and she passed out, falling back onto the bed and head on pillow.

The servant had been worried and went running screaming. "MILORD COME QUICK."

Lord Shinako came into the hall way, to meet the servant.

"Why have you summoned me servant, it had better be good." he said coldly

"Milord, I do not believe she knew she was with child. She has fainted."

Lord Shinako visibly relaxed then chuckled. "Oh she knew, she was probably just shocked that we knew. When she wakes, offer her a cool bath. She is not to have access to the springs. Is that understood."

"Hai, milord. What of her food?"

"Just leave it, she will eat when she wakes."

Rin and Shippou were reading up on mind connections but nothing was of use to them.

"Shippou, I'm scared. What if..."

"Shhh, it will be okay Rin. I promise." Shippou said pulling her into his arms. He held her as she cried. Shippou was listening to Rin's heart beat when it hit him. 'That's it! That is how we can find our oka-san."

"Rin I know how we can find Kagome. Come to the garden with me."

They went out into the garden, it was about 2 hours before sunrise, which means they had been up all night. Shippou had sat down with legs crossed. Rin followed his example.

"Rin, listen to your heart beat. When you think you hear another heart beating with yours, reach out for that second heart beat. Place your hands on the earth like so. And search for Kagome's heart."

"Okay." Rin said.

Inuyasha had just received the news about Kagome. He called every one back, save Sango and Lord Tilket.

"Gather what you need. We will follow Sango and Tilket. General Rico, I leave you to defend the castle while we are gone."

Just as Inuyasha finished, he sensed his brother stir. He walked out of the court yard and to his brother. He entered the room and sat on the bed in his normal Inuyasha style, looking out the balcony.

"I never knew how scary it was to be Lord. How you do it, I have not a clue. I'm not sure if you can even hear me right now, but we found her...or at least her trail. I never thought I would say this...but...I could really use your help right now."

"When...will you...go...after...her...little brother?" Sesshomaru asked weakly.

"Wow, you are awake. In the hour. I have left General Rico in charge while we are gone. The Lady's of the East, South, and North will stay behind to over see the servants. Once we return they will go back to their lands and ready their soldiers."

"I will come." Sesshomaru said stronger.

"NO! You are not well Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha, would you allow me to tell...you no...if it were Kikyo?"

"Feh, fine. See if I care. Go ahead and get yourself killed."

With renewed strength that came from his mate, Sesshomaru donned his armor and swords. "Let us go. She stirs and the affects of the sleeping spell has warn off."

"Hai, big brother."

Kagome had awakened yet again. This time she did not go back to sleep. Strangely enough, she felt wide awake and stronger than ever. She was not hungry either, but seeing the food, and thinking of her child, she knew she had to eat something. She picked up the bowl of rice and began to eat. It was cold, rats. When she finished she felt restless, almost as if her children were calling out to her. She breathed deeply and focused on her heart. Instantly she heard three heart beats inside of her. She sat on the bed with her head down and hands in her lap.

The minute Kagome extended her miko energy, her mind was invaded.

'Kagome! Oh Shippou, I found her.'

'Hello Rin. How are you?'

'Oka-san, where are you? Are you well?' Shippou asked

'Yes I am fine, and I do not know where I am at.'

'Kagome, can you tell us how you got there? Any thing will help.' Rin asked.

Kagome's mind shifted uneasily, she was not sure she wanted to be found. Not after being cast aside by Sesshomaru. Unfortunately both Rin and Shippou had felt her thoughts and mind shift.

'Oka-san, I know that Sesshomaru-sama hurt you. But you are not safe there. Please come back to us.' Shippou pleaded.

'How would you know Shippou? The Taiyoukai here has taken extra care of me. To protect me and my unbor...oh kuso.' there was silence. Kagome had not wanted any one to know she had come to bare Sesshomaru's child.

'Oka-san, are you with child?' Shippou asked.

'Yes Shippou, I am. Now you know why I do not wish to be found.'

'Oka-san, it is not normal for a taiyoukai of any sort, to take an impregnated woman into his home. Lest he wishes something in return.' Rin said.

'I have nothing to offer him Rin.'

'Yes mother, you do. War has been declared, and a miko will be a fine ally. You should be extremely valuable, against the four lands.'

'I am with child, I will be of no use in war.'

'Then he wishes for a mate, and possible heir.' Shippou chimed.

'At least my child will have a father.' Kagome snapped.

'Oka-san, you can not mean that. Sesshomaru is the father!' Rin gasped.

'Daughter, Sesshomaru has already declared that he will not take me for a mate. One of the reasons why, is because he will not have hayou's for children.'

'No oka-san that is not...'

'No Shippou. He told me this to my face before we even made love.'

'Oh oka-san, I am so sorry.'

'I am too Rin. I am too.'

'Please, do not stay with this strange man, please.'

'I must cut our connection now. I love you both. Bye.'

Kagome opened her eyes and picked up a piece of toast. When the same servant walked in, she smiled.

"Milady, I hope that you are well."

"Hai, thank you for the food. It was delicious."

"Would the Lady care for a bath?"

"Hai." Kagome finished all of the food and stood to follow the servant. They walked out and left for the baths.

'Oka-san?'... 'oka-san come back please.' Shippou had begged and pleaded, but nothing came. Rin had the same results.

"Shippou-kun. What are we going to do." Rin asked while trying to fight back her tears.

"We are going to report to Lord Inuyasha as ordered. However, I sense that Lord Sesshomaru is awake as well, so you will tell him every thing that has just occurred. Okay Rin-chan? Now chin up, at least she is safe." 'For now' he thought.

It was now day light when the rest of the group caught up to Sango and Tilket. There, about a mile or so ahead, stood a small castle.

"About time you got here." Sango scolded.

"Sorry we had to gather a few things." Inuyasha explained calmly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, good to see that you are well." Lord Tilket pointed. Every one else had gotten over the fact that he had recovered so fast.

Sesshomaru stared at the Demon Lord before he spoke. "Is this where my mate is ? Is this where she is being held captive?" he interrogated.

"Hai." Sango and Tilket responded at the same time.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sesshomaru said with hatred leaking into his voice. He wanted to tare the man to shreds for taking his mate.

"Rin and Shippou have been given the assignment to make contact with Kagome. And until they get ..."

Inuyasha was cut off by a voice in his head. Every one stared at him waiting for his answer.

'Hey, yasha. Like our new ability?' Shippou asked.

'Did you find her or not runt.'

'Hey drop the attitude. Yes I found her.'

'Well where is she?'

'Well, see, yes I found her but...no I did not.'

"What!" Every one looked at Inuyasha. "Oops."

'What do you mean?'

'She dose not wish to be found Inuyasha.'

"What do you mean she does not wish to be found? Kuso I said that out loud. Sorry every one." he said a little embarrassed.

Sesshomaru became very alert when he had heard Inuyasha speak. Then his heart sank. 'Does she hate me that much?'

'No father she does not. She simply fears you as of this moment.'

'Rin?'

'Hai. What would you do if Kagome gave birth to a half-breed that you help to create, father?'

'I would kill it. I will not have dirtied blood in my courts.'

'Then father, that is why she does not wish to be found. The person holding her now, has done nothing but care for her. He wishes her...'

'He wishes her what?'

'I believe, father, that he wishes her his mate. He will take the child as his own.'

"WHAT!" Now every one was looking at Sesshomaru. He stuttered, then fell to his knees in tears. Never before would he had thought that another man would offer her such a position. Never before did he really think she would leave him. And never before did he believe that he could feel such love for a child not born. He loved this child that he now knew of, and now he will loose both his child, and his mate, to another. "She's...I am...I was...it's...but...she's..." he fainted. The pain was too much.

"Kagome is pregnant, with Sesshomaru's child. She does not wish to be found. Most likely she will become the mate of this minor lord and he will raise the child as his own. She fears what Sesshomaru will do to her and the child. And no we can not go save her, because she is safe...for now." Inuyasha translated.

Every one gasped. "No, it can not be." some one said. Inuyasah just looked at the castle. He did not trust her judgment as of yet. His gut told him danger.

"We will make camp in the forest a couple of miles back. I do not trust Kaogme's mind right now. Shippou and Rin will try and contact her again."

Every one gathered their belongings and back tracked their path.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Inuyasha thought.


	24. Offerings of a Lord

Offerings Of A Lord

Kagome was now dressed in one of the most elegant kimono's she had ever seen. Pinks, and reds with fall leaves. It was truly beautiful.

"I could get use to this." she said to herself.

"I would be very pleased if you did beautiful one."

Kagome whirled around and was greeted by Lord Shinako. He was the typical but very desirable description. Tall, dark and handsome. But something about him irked her. She just could not put a finger on it.

Lord Shinako was slightly shorter than Sesshomaru. Beautiful onyx black hair down to his waist, in a braid. He had deep crystalic blue eyes and a very handsome face. His body was well toned and slightly broad shoulders. He was, as we say, to yummy for his own good.

"Kami, you are delicious." Kagome's eyes widened and she freaked out throwing her hands over her mouth and trying not to run away.

Shinako laughed at her then made a seductive comment of his own. "Well my lady, seeing as how you know how I taste, should I not get the chance to know yours?"

Kagome blushed furiously. He walked up to her and smiled wickedly, with promise of untold pleasures. He offered his arm to her, and she placed her hand on him lightly.

"Would you love a tour of my castle? I would be honored to escort you around." Lord Shinako asked.

"Hai, that would be lovely. Arigato Lord Shinako."

"Please, beautiful, just call me Shinako. It is a privilege to me. Very rare the occasion of escorting such an angel."

Kagome blushed again, and smiled at him. All of her feelings of not being safe were forgotten.

Later that night, Kagome was escorted back to the Lord's bed chambers. She did not protest either. 'This could work, little one. We can be happy here. You will have a father, and I will have a mate.' tears escaped Kagome's eyes as she let these thoughts pass through her head.

"My lady? Why do you cry?" Shinako asked.

"I was only thinking of my child, that is all. I am worried for him...or her. I don't ... I mean...never mind." Kagome said with and exasperated sigh.

"May I ...inquire some personal questions of you Lady Kagome?"

"Hai, milord."

"Where...is your...mate?"

"I do not have a mate."

"Then where is the father, the man who dared to seed you without taking you in? Should he not have been trying to protect you?"

"No. He...we were...I am sorry but, the father wishes nothing of this child."

"So, then offering to escort you back to him is...?"

"Out of the question. No. Please my lord, let me stay. He will kill my unborn child, and possibly me as well."

Shinako smiled to himself. 'I have her right where I want her.' he thought.

"My beautiful lady, will you not even try?"

"NO. I know in my heart that he will harm us. Please, I beg of you, do not take me back." Kagome pleaded almost in tears.

"But.. Your child... needs a father, does he not?"

"No one will raise a bastard child." Kaogme said sadly. Then added. "And a hayou at that. I am alone. And I do not mind." She knew that the last was a complete lie. She did mind. She wanted Sesshomaru to help her raise her child.

"Then my lady...may I make an offering?"

Kagome looked at Shinako. 'This is it. We will be happy now.' but even as she thought this, she knew it was only half true. "Hai, my lord."

"I know this is...very...sudden... and up front. But, if you will allow it... become my mate. I will father your child. I will love the both of you." Shinako said.

Kagome gasped and nearly fell over. Shinako caught her and held her in place until she could regain her balance. She had expected him to make the offer, but not to promise love.

"My lady, you do not need to answer me this night. As I said earlier today, you are welcomed to stay as long as you see fit." he picked her up and placed her in bed. Then crawled in next to her and held her close to him. 'She will come to me or she will pay the price, either way. Definitely a good choice for my spell, I just hope she turns out better than the rest.'

Kagome closed her eyes and felt lips among hers, just briefly. Then he kissed her forehead, and she drifted off to sleep. 'A family.' she thought.

Shinako had gotten up and left when he noticed her sleeping. "Is every thing ready?"

"Aye milord. But is it wise? She bares child."

"DO NOT QUESTION ME AGAIN." Shinako yelled.

"Hai milord." the servant said as she cowarded away.

"Now all I have to do is wait for her answer."

Sesshomaru had been using a great deal of energy reading Kagome's mind. 'No. My angel. Come back to me.' he thought. He had not moved since they had set up camp in the forest. Every one had worried about him, but he would not speak. He would simply stare blankly into space. 'My angel, do not say yes, please. Come home to me. I will give you your family. Our family. Come back.' "Please come back." he whispered. However, it did not go unheard. Inuyasah had been near when Sesshomaru had whispered it.

"Yo bro? Whats up?"

"Inu...yasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ya, whats wrong?"

"He has made an offer to her. One she will accept. But I do not want her to accept it. I want her to come home. The thought of another man raising my blood...what have I done. I have allowed pride to drive away the one good thing in my life, right into the arms of another man. One that will treat her well, and make her happy. He will give her every thing that I could not, and she will reject it because it is not me. But still she will stay. She will mate him. She will leave and forget about me. I have become nothing to her." Sesshomaru had began to babble. Every one standing around now knew what was going on.

Sesshomaru loved this miko woman. And he had driven her away because of pride. Now he wants her back, but he fears that she will not come back. Every one felt pity for the lord. But only a little. He did, after all, drive her away.


	25. To be what you want me to be

To Be What You Want Me To Be

Sesshomaru had been pacing when some one had startled him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I demand that you stop pacing. You are making me sick and dizzy."

Sesshomaru looked around to see who had spoken. Six days. It had been six days since she had left him. It had been 3 days since the lord had made the offer. He was confused. This was what she had wanted, yet, she had not answered him still. He did not know how much more of this torture he could take. But at the same time, he just wanted her to be happy.

Sesshomaru had been in deep thought since Kagome had left him. He had analyzed his life. For as long as he could remember, he had been nothing but selfish. Now for once, he only wanted the best for his mate, even if it meant giving her to another man. He could not bare the thought of it, but he knew it was what she wanted.

Just before Sesshomaru could start pacing again, some one interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey every one. Guess what?" Shippou said. He had learned to project himself, with the help of Rin. Turns out she has the abilities of a priestess as well. Every one froze and looked and the Kitsune before them.

"Kagome contacted me. She called to me. Woohoo. Oops sorry. She sends me with this message, to all of you. 'I am coming home in two days time.' oh and Sesshomaru, she asked me to tell you this. 'Mate, come back to me.' I guess she thinks you will understand. Have you been speaking with her and not telling us about it?"

"Kami." Sesshomaru gasped. He knew what she had meant. She had heard his pleas. "Shippou I am indebted to you." he said.

"Do not celebrate yet Lord Sesshomaru. I want all of you to stay near the castle tonight and tomorrow night. Which means you will have to move camp. I have a real uneasy feeling about her having to wait two days to return. And its not going to go away until she is in your arms."Shippou said.

"Hey Shippou." Inuyasha said. "Who's calling the shots here?" 'Snickers from yasha'

"I am so HA HA HA." with that he was gone.

'Laugh' 'giggle' 'snickers' 'chuckles'. Every type of laughter was heard throughout the camp. Inuyasha and Shippou had become close, like uncle and nephew, so they enjoyed playing around to lighten the mood.

"Well what are we waiting for. Lets go." Koga demanded. Along with Draco adding. "Yes I should like to see the beauty again before she swells to large."

This caused Sesshomaru to growl while trying to stay out of protective mode. He tends to kill people when he is in that mode, despite the fact they had been joking or are allies.

The next afternoon, Kagome had been getting her stuff ready when alarms went off in her head. Not bells, alarms. Something was wrong. She reached to grab the weapon that had been provided to her, only to find it was missing. 'Something is definatly not right.' she thought.

"What do you want." she asked, trying to make it seem as if she knew who was there.

"Ah, you are a strong one." came a raspy voice.

"Yes I am. And if you wish to keep your life, I suggest that you tell me what it is you are doing here." Kagome demanded. She was not afraid. She knew she should have been but she wasn't. Maybe it was a new ability of hers since she was pregnant and needed to protect not just herself but her pups as well.

"Feisty I see. Now I know why milord has chosen you for his experiment."

"What experiment. Your lord is taking me home tomorrow." Kagome could feel her brain begin to bleed as the alarms got louder. She knew she had to get out of there and now."Are you so naive child?" with that the Shadow ran up to her and snapped something underneath her nose. She immediately caught of whiff of something wonderful. Then darkness.

Sesshomaru had once again become restless. He had collasped on the field of flowers and rendered helpless.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled. Then remembered that this had happened once before. "Sesshomaru, if you can here me, tell me or show me what is going on."

Pictures of a huge inu trying to get loose of its chains came to every one. The dog was not happy, his eyes were fierce, promising death to all who harmed his mate. Then darkness, but every one knew there was something more than darkness. A fragile body came into view, but something was wrong with the body. It was tied to a bed, with ropes, on its stomach. Every one knew right away it was Kagome. Just as soon as the images had started, they had ended. Every one got up and collected their things to leave before Lord Koga, Kouton, and Tilket stopped them.

"Every one FREEZE." Koga screamed.

"Do not go and assist her." Lord Kouton added.

"It will be your death, and it will not be the enemy to cause it." Lord Tilket warned.

Now every one was confused. So General Quan of the Northern lands stepped in to explain. "Milord, if you will permit. I will explain every thing to them in as few words as possible. Long story short."

"Go ahead Quan." Draco said.

"Every one, That restless dog you saw, was Sesshomaru-sama's beast. Duh right? Every one knew that? Well what you did not know, was that he had gone to protect mode. Lady Kagome was put to sleep using a leaf that is very potent, causing you to faint. She will wake soon. When she wakes, he wakes. When he wakes he will go and he will kill all who are around her. He can not tell friend from foe, he can only see who stands near her, or in the way of her. Therefore, if we are to be near her when they both wake, we will die as well."

"Thank you General. Now that, that has been explained. We must wait here until Lord Sesshomaru has gone ahead of us. Till then, we can do nothing but hope for the best. Those of you who think you can stand against a feral lord, then by all means, go." Lord Koga added.

No one moved. After about five minutes of staring, they all sat back down, and waited.

Kagome had been sleeping when bells chimed. 'Mmm, that smell, its nice, like rose oil. Where am I? I do not remember what happened. I remember packing to leave.' Something was not right. She could not move. She opened her eyes to see youkai of all kind standing around her holding either scrolls with weird symbols on them, or a knife pointed at the floor. She tried to move, but noticed that she had been tied to the bed, naked. They had done this to her while she slept. Then it all came back to her. The demon, the leaf, the conversation. Damn she should have run.

"What's going on? I demand to know. Let me go this instant."

"Oh I think not my little miko." came the same silky smooth voice that had been near her since she had arrived. Lord Shinako.

Kagome winced. "What are you doing milord? Stop, don't touch me. Let me go now." she demanded. She was, to say the least, freaked out.

"If you try to purify me, you will end up purifying your child as well." Shinako added. 'There, now that will ensure that she will not try to harm me during the process.' he thought with and evil grin.

"No. Stop please let me go."

"You were a fool to trust me miko. You are even more of a fool now, to have rejected me." he said soothingly while tracing kisses down her spine.

"Please stop this. What are you doing?"

"I plan to turn you into a demon my little butterfly."

"NO! STOP THIS NOW! HELP SOME BODY PLEASE HELP ME. AAAHHHHH." Kagome screamed out in pain as she was struck by Shinako.

"Once you have become demon, I will take you as my mate. You and your pups will be mine. How ever, if you continue to fight, I will rid us both of the pups. They are a nuisance to me anyways. Like I would truly wish to raise bastards from a whore."

Kagome had went still for a few moments. She had ceased all movment. Then protested again but this time quieter, with tears. "No, please do not do this to me. Stop. Some one please stop him. Can you not see how wrong this is. Shinako, I do not love you. Please stop this." she begged.

"I love it when you beg. I hope later, you will be begging for me to rutt you and not to let you go. After I show you what it really means to feel pleasure, you will not wish to go back to him."

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Kagome had screamed once more, something sharp and painful stabbing into her back. As he carved, a servant poured liquid on her back, and Shinako began chanting as he carved.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open the second he felt Kagome wake. But she was still incoherent so he was as well. The first scream came and that got his attention. He had to break the connection they had some how, if he wished to save her on time. His eyes bled red as he stood up. He sniffed the air, blood, and took off towards the castle.

"Sesshomaru wait. It's a trap. There are soldiers every where." Sango yelled.

"Do not try Sango, his mate is in distress, he can not hear you. Nor can he be reasoned with." Miroku chimed. He had been quiet the whole time except for consoling those in need. With out his wind tunnel any more, he was almost useless in battle, or so he thought. So he had opted to take care of Kohaku. Now he was here to tell Sango that Kohaku had found a wife and wished to be married by winter's season. Unfortunately he had not been able to do so, since he had gone to help with Koga. Then Kagome disappeared.

"Every one up! Lets go kick some ass." Koga cheered to get them rallied, but they were all scared of what Sesshomaru would do to them.

"Hai Lord Koga. Me tinks our dear friend will need some assistance. As long as we stay behind him, we should be fine." Lord Draco said.

Shinako had been so deep in chanting that he did not notice his servants fall. He started working the third symbol into her back when he sensed someone lunge at him. He dodged just in time. Soldiers came barging in and attacking the intruder. Shinzo went back to work and in no time had the third symbol completed. He worked on the fourth and fifth symbol in the same manner. Just as Sesshomaru lunged at Shinako again, another demon tackled him. The final symbol was being carved into her back. He was almost done. Almost there. Once again Sesshomaru had attempted and failed to stop what was happening.

"You dare to harm my mate!" he growled before someone else tackled him.

"I am not harming her, I am making her a demon. And she not be your mate, she will be mine." Shinako said with laughter laced with hatred and jealousy. He finished the spell and Kagome began to glow. Now all he needed to do was some how get her to drink the blood of a youkai, any youkai. Since you become the youkai that best suits you, it did not matter who's blood you got to taste.

Sesshomarus eyes had gone to an almost black. Shinako had jumped into battle with him, and the rest of the Inu gang burst through the door and went into action. They made sure to stay well away from Kagome though.

"No...please, no more." Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru help the lord by the throat firmly and looked at his mate. She was weak, and near death. Their children, their pups, they would die with her. Sesshomaru knew the Tensigai could resurrect a dead person, but what of unborn children. Could his fathers fang ressurrect them as well. He was not willing to find out.

"You will pay, if I should loose my family. I will not kill you quickly, but I will make sure your death is slow and painful." Sesshomaru threatened.

"She will not die, she just needs the blood of a youkai, just a taste. No more." Lord Shinako spat out between gasps of air.

Sesshomaru thought about this. Something in him was keeping him from protecting his mate, but what. Then it came to him. 'She will be a full blooded youkai. Just like me. We can truly be together then, and our pups will be pure.' he was about to let the lord go, then he heard his angel speak to him.


	26. Take me for me

Take Me For Me

"No. Please, I just want to go home. No more. Please." she begged.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said in a growl, still in feral mode.

Before any thing else was said, another soldier managed to slip by Inuyasha and the rest, and attacked Sesshomaru, sending him flying into a wall. He recovered, but not soon enough.

Shinako had taken this chance to bite his finger, causing blood to start dripping, then he shoved his bleeding finger into Kagome's mouth. As soon as she felt it, she spat it out. Nothing happened. 'Dammit, this one is strong, she actually needs to swallow the blood.'

Sesshomaru's eyes were nearly black with rage, but he was almost to beat up for the fight. Even the lower class demons were getting hits on him. And that never happened.

'Kagome.' Sesshomaru reached out to her by the mind as he fought to get close to her. He was now outside, being thrown out of the window of the balcony.

'Hai. Save me. Please, I do not wish to be a demon. Not this way. I do not know what I will be. Please. Do not allow this to happen. We can find another way. I promise.'

'Calm down my little miko. I will not allow this to happen. But I wish you would allow it. We could be together without prejudice if you did.'

'No! Take me for me. Or do not take me at all.' she snapped.

'Hai love. I simply meant. What about seeing your family again?'

'Like I said, we will find another way. Please Sesshomaru, help me.'

'Help yourself.'

Sesshomaru had just remembered that she was indeed a priestess. She should have purified the lord a long time ago. So why did she not do so?

He was awarded with the smell of her tears. 'No. Do not cry.'

'I have to, it is the only thing I can do.''Why will you not save yourself.'

'Because if I purify him, I purify them. I will not do so.'

Sesshomaru was confused but spoke not another word. Instead he rose and went to her. The last soldier had died and now it was only Lord Shinako, and surrounded by every one that had been waiting to rescue Kagome.

Shinako had untied Kagome and flipped her over. Most of the men turned around upon seeing that she was in a nude state. He once again cut his finger and shoved it into her mouth. Once a sufficient amount of blood had ran into her mouth, he slammed her mouth shut and waited. Sesshomaru was advancing on him fast. But as soon as Sesshomaru sliced Shinako into pieces with his poison claws, Kagome had accidently swallowed the blood, out of fear that he was coming at her.

A blinding light flashed through the room, and Kagome screamed. Her hair grew longer, to her thighs. She grew claws and not nails, she held pointed ears, and her eyes became a sea of blue. Then the light disappeared and she was on the bed unconscious.

Sesshomaru's adrenalin rush had dissipated, now he was weak from the loss of so much blood. Who ever was behind the acts of war, obviously expected him to come here, for the forces were great. If he had known there would have been so many, he would have summoned his army. He weakly picked up the strange body that he knew to be his mate, and walked out. 'I have failed her.' he thought.

As Sesshomaru walked out of the room and into the hall way, his friends offered to help. Upon seeing his eyes red, and hearing him growl, they all melted away, and left up ahead of him to clear a path. Only Inuyasha and Sango remained behind to watch his back.

'How am I going to win her back now? Will she still love me after such failure? Or will she take our pups and leave me yet again?

He walked around a corner and down some stairs. Moon light shown down on her, and he took that moment to take in the beauty that he knew would not be his, as he had hoped. Kagome did not look much different to him. She had a single black tear drop on her forehead. Her hair was longer, and she had claws instead of nails. She was slightly taller, her breasts slightly bigger, hips slightly wider, and her lips slightly fuller. Only if you had been close to this woman would you notice the changes. Her ears were pointed into a cute angle. They gave her a look of innocense. Most demons and youkai looked evil or menacing with ears like that. But on her...it was perfect.

Sesshomaru had realized at that moment that he had stopped walking. He adverted his gaze, trying hard not to fall from exhaustion, and began his walk. When he got out of the castle and into the court yard, he noticed that the moon light made her skin glow. Her skin was the color of milk and honey combined. Sweet and smooth. Pale but beautiful. He began walking again. Finally he had reached the camp that they had set the night before. But the camp was no longer there. It was that moment that Inuyasha took to explain.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru swung around and growled at his half brother. He gave the threat of death, if his brother did not back up.

"Easy big brother." Inuyasha put out his palm so that Sesshomaru would know he meant no harm. Upon seeing the palm of Inuyasha's hand being offered, Sesshomaru's beast quelled a little. Allowing him room to think with reason. His eyes were now only tinted red in the areas of the white of his eyes. And not his whole eye. He stopped growling and sniffed at the air. Indeed the danger had been disbursed of. But he had failed his angel once, he would not fail her again.

"Speak hayou." Sesshomaru knew some where inside of him Inuyasha meant know harm. But he could not recognize his own brother. He did not recognize the youkai slayer behind his brother either. 'Who are these people. Do they mean Kagome harm? They will not get by me.'

"Sesshomaru, I know you do not recognize me as of right now. But I am Inuyasha, your half brother. I am to tell you that camp has been moved back into the forest, near a source of water. This has been done so that we may take care of our wounds. You may also find this to your advantage so that you may tend to your mate."

"Sesshomaru-sama, I am Sango, warrior sister to Kagome-sama." Sango said, following Inuyasha's example. "I will tend to your wounds and heal you as best I can, so that you may tend you Kagome's wounds."

Sesshomaru looked at them for a moment while in deep thought. His beast screamed that he should kill them. And they knew what his beast was screaming, yet they did not move. 'The names, they sound familiar. They offer to take care of me and not my mate, they sensed that I would not allow it so they are allowing me the means to do it. I smell nothing but sincerity in their words. I do not smell the sent of lies or deceit.' "Where is the camp?"

"It is a couple of miles back." Inuyasha reported.

"Let us go. My mate needs tending to." Sesshomaru was starting to regain control of his youkai. He could not believe he had lost control in the first place, but he did.

When they got back to camp, every one froze. Sesshomaru's eyes were now back to their original beauty of golden sun-kissed color. They all relaxed, then realized that something was wrong. Sesshomaru staggered the whole way. Not good. As he approached, Kikyo ran up to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you alright?"

"I have my mate back."

And that was all he had said before he once again hit the ground being surrounded by darkness.


	27. A Lonely Heart

A Lonely Heart

Kagome woke and the first thing she did was scream out of fear as it hit her in waves. "HELP! SOME BODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Kagome stopped screaming long enough to take a breath, but was cut off by a familiar voice. One that promised safety and security.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome looked over to her side, and came face to face with the TaiYoukai. 'Sesshomaru? Am I dreaming again?'

"Kagome. Please do not scream like that again. You are safe now."

"Se-sesshomaru? Is it...where am I?

"Home angel, you are home."

Kagome felt a clawed hand rest itself on her stomach. "That feels good." there was silence that followed then it dawned on her. She needed to find out how long she had been asleep. "Sesshomaru? How long have I been asleep?"

"Six days."

"Two weeks." she whispered.

"Beg pardon?" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I...never mind."

"Kagome."

"Hai..."

"Why did you not purify that low life? Even after I had told you to save yourself?"

Kagome started to cry. "I-I-I-I-..." Kagome took a deep breath to try and calm herself, but it only made it worse.

"With child?" Sesshomaru had heard her thoughts and knew what she had been trying to say.

She began to go hysterical with tears, she could not stop shaking or crying.

"Shh it is okay. But I really do not see waht that has to do with protecting yourself."

After a few minutes of being cooed by Sesshomaru, Kagome was finally able to answer him.

"He, our pups are half demon. He said that if I use my powers to purify him, I will purify them as well. I will end up killing our babies."

"Oh you stupid miko." Sesshomaru teased. But Kagome did not have to hear him to know he was teasing, his smile said it all. "No your powers will not harm our pups, lest you wished them harm." He stated in a more monotone voice. She could tell he was daring her to say other wise, and this caused her to giggle.

"No. Never." she whispered.

Sesshomaru just chuckled. He could tell that Kagome's body and mind were still in shock, she had not taken notice to what has happened to her. And that saddened him.

"Sessho-kun? Why can I not move?" Kagome asked worried.

"Your body is in shock from what that low life demon had done to you." He said this, hinting to her that she was no longer human. But she did not get it. She still did know acknowledge the fact that she was now a youkai. He saw that she was waiting for answers in regards to them. So to change her mind on inquiring answers he spoke to her. "Sleep now Kagome, your body needs rest."

"Wait, my lord. What about us?"

"..." 'I am sorry koi, but until you are well aware that you are no longer human, I can not talk about us. I fear you will not want me once you discover that fact. You will blame me and think it my fault.' he felt her cry. He could sense her sadness, her loneliness. 'The loneliness of a Broken heart. It intrigues me how she feels so much in a short period of time.'

Kagome began to cry again and Sesshomaru turned away from her as she did. No longer being able to handle her tears, he climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. When Kagome heard the door shut she said a prayer. "Kami, please do not punish my sons for my wrong doings. Give them the father they so deserve, even if he never loves me." Kagome took a few more deep breaths and then fell into a deep sleep. 'Two weeks' was the last thin on her mind.

Sesshomaru went to his library to hide from every one. They expected him to either be with her, or in his study. He sat in his chair and thought about what had occurred. 'She was human.' he shut his eyes and let all the pro's and con's of the now complicated situation run through his head.

Inuyasha had heard Kagome's prayer when he went to check on her. She laid in Sesshomaru's bed asleep just a few minutes later. 'Dammit, does he ever learn!' Inuyasah cursed. He left the room and started tracking his brothers sent. If he knew his brother, and he was sure that he did, his brother would not be in his studies right now, but else where. Some where no one would look. He followed the sent all the way to the library. Upon moving through the maze of bookshelves he found his brother sitting in a chair in the center of the enormous room, with his eyes closed.

"Why do you disturb me Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Do you still hate me? Do you still wish me dead?"

Sesshomaru took a breath of air and slowly opened his eyes. "No brother, I do not."

"Do you still find half-breeds disgusting?"

"Some yes, but I Sesshomaru, have learned that no matter what you are, there are those who deserve hight respecke such as yourself and the demon slayer. Then there are those who deserve to die."

"Naraku." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes." Sesshomaru growled. "What reasons have you being here little brother." Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"To question you and receive answers to those questions."

"Have you found the answers you so sought?"

"Hai, some of them."

"Then speak."

"If you do not mind half breeds any more, and Kagome is youkai now, then why do you deny her still?"

"She is not aware that she is youkai. I fear that once she learns of her...changes, that she will not wish me a mate."

"Why would you think such things?"

"Becasue little brother, she asked me to take her for who she was while I battled. She did not wish to become a youkai, I have failed her. It is my fault that she has turned, and she will hate me for it. It is odd, that I should fear her hatred towards me. I do not want her to hate me, I want her to love me."

"Hai."

"Leave me in peace, and see to it that I am not disturbed again."

"Not yet, I have something I need to say."

"Then say it." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Do you know why Kagome chose to stay here in the feudal ear when the well was left with only enough magic for one more travel?" a simple shake of the head told Inuyasha that his brother was listening. "Because she was destined to save another. She knew she was meant to do something more, and she wanted to do it with you. A war is breaking out, yet the only reason she came back to life, other than you using Tensiga, was to be with you. She came back for you. Kagome is a kind hearted person, and being youkai will not change that. She will not blame you for something that Shinzo has done. She knew you tried to save her. She saw you kill the stupid demon in front of her. The only reason she changed is because she became frightened at the sight of a fierce Sesshomaru on a rampage. She accidentally swallowed the blood instead of spitting it out. Give her a chance. Please. Go to her and be there for her when she wakes. She will need her mate, just as much as her mate will need her."

"You speak in riddles. She did not live for the sake of me."

"Do I?"

Sesshomaru let out a low growl.

"She chose to stay in this time because she knew she would be the key to defeating Naraku, and she was. If it had not been for her, we would have all killed each other before we had a chance to Kill Naraku. Something about her calms and soothes those who acknowledge her aura. General Rico told me about what had happened in that village north east of here on your lands. Should that not be proof enough?" Inuyasha sighed then continued. "She also knew of her death. And to my surprise, she welcomed it with open arms. How she had forgotten that she had died, I do not know, I guess it was the experiance of meeting with Medoriko."

"Gift of sight?"

"Something like that. But what she did not see, was a lonely heart."

"..."

"She did not see you revive her. About 7 days before the final battle, she began dreaming. She also began blushing around you. Apparently her dreams were a little on the erotic side." Inuyasha joked. "How ever, her 'other' dreams would predict her death. So she knew she had no chance. The day before the final battle, she told me that she was meant to die, I said I would protect her. She said that the way she dies can not be prevented. Now I know why, it was her wish on the shiko no tama, giving Kikyo her soul back. She wanted to die though. She was tired of a lonely heart, I could sense her sadness and longing. All the pain and heartache would cease to exsist where she would have to go next. So I gave her a reason to live, I asked her what her visions, other than the final battle, were about."

"And?" Sesshomaru asked, eager to hear the answer.

"Her visions were of you rutting with her." Inuyasha blurted out.He was telling the truth, but Sesshomaru knew for a fact that that was not how Kagome has said it.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened with shock. Inuyasha snickered. Sesshomaru got frustrated. "Your Point!" he bit at Inuyasha coldly.

"You are her reason for living. If you take yourself out of her picture, she would only be going through motions. And not to mention having to raise both pups on her own. When Kagome had left, you fell apart. When you found where she was residing you would pray every hour for her return. Will you now, so willing give up the answers to your prayers, the gift that Kami has given you a second chance to take, because you fear her anger. She is very forgiving. Hell look at me. Kami know's I have hurt her in all the time I have known her."

Inuyasha stood and walked out of the library. Sesshomaru sat and absorbed all of the information that had just been dealt to him. Then something came to his thoughts that disturbed him. 'Did we just have a heart to heart talk? I must clobber him later for this.'

Sesshomaru let out a slight snicker and a snort then sighed. He stood and picked up a two books from Kaogme's time, that she had been reading. One was called 'The Sun Witch' and the other was 'The Moon Witch'. He stared at each cover of the books before walking back to his bedchambers. 'How odd.' was all that his brain could manage.


	28. Demon Pride

Demon Pride

Kagome woke and felt nothing but warmth all around her. She looked to her left to find Shippou and Rin both sleeping next to her, then to her right to find Sesshomaru. Suddenly all types of things played with her senses. 'What is happening to me? What is wrong? So dizzy. Yet I feel a rush of power, I want to run, I want to jump. Wow I feel so great. Did I reach a new level of power with my miko energy?' thoughts like such kept running through her head. She could see better, she could hear better, she could pick out every sent with in a mile. 'Wait every sent within a mile?' 'Sesshomaru? Why is he here? I thought he wanted nothing to do with me? Maybe I did something to make him mad, or said something. Not sure.'

It was at that moment that Sesshomaru opened his eyes. She had been sleeping for about six hours, and it was now starting to get dark outside. He remembered her saying two weeks. He had figured out later that she was talking about how long she had been with child. He had heard her thoughts since she woke up, and was disappointed that he would still have to tell her.

"Kagome?"

"Hai, milord." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru winced. "Please do not call me that. Any thing but that..."

"Sessho-kun? What is wrong?"

"Kagome, we need to talk. Wake Rin and Shippou and have them leave please."

"Kay."

After a few minutes of coxing the two teens out of bed, Kagome looked back a Sesshomaru. 'She really looks just as she did before he turned her. Minor changes, but nothing truly noticeable other than the mark on her forehead.'

"Sesshomaru? Tell what it is you wish to speak about."

"Please forgive me angel."

"For what?"

"For failing to protect you, my mate. For not getting to you on time to stop what has happened."

Kagome giggled. This caused Sesshomaru to stop breathing and his heart to speed. Kagome heard all of it, and allowed her eyes to widen in shock. 'No.' she thought.

Sesshomaru saw the look in her eyes. Happiness, shock, confusion, fear. The last was fear.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What has happened."

Sesshomaru looked away from her, not being able to look her in the face, he answered her. He never thought the day would come that he would coward away from something. "You, my angel...are not...you're not...hu..man...any...more." 'There I said it.'

Kagome's eyes narrowed and anger seeped off of her body. Sesshomaru did not move away from her though, something inside of him would not allow him to leave her. She began to cry and snuggled into him as she cried, this shocked him.

"Kagome? Are you not angry with this Sesshomaru?" he asked.

Kagome gave a hate filled laughter, this sent shivers down his back. "No I am not angry with you. I am angry at myself. Every thing inside of me screamed danger, but I allowed myself to be wooed by his words. He knew a way to a woman's heart. I should have left and I did not. Now every thing that has happened to me is my fault. I just hope that our pups are going to be okay. None of this is your fault, I watched as you fought to save me Sesshomaru. Stay with me please. Don't let me go." she pleaded.

Sesshomaru visibly relaxed, he pulled her into an even tighter embrace, then fell into a deep slumber, and she followed.

Kagome woke again to find that Inuyasha was now laying on the other side of her. "Um why are there two guys in the same bed as I am?"

Inuyasha was the first to wake up, and he looked at her, with content and happiness evident in his face. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah why wouldn't I be? And you have yet to answer my question." Kagome tried to move only to realized that Sesshomaru had tightened his grip on her to hold her in place. "Poor thing." she could sense is fatigue. Which she some how knew was very rare for a demon as powerful as him. Something must have happened.

"The spell that was put upon you, had a few bad side effects. We have been taking turns surrounding you with our body heat. Well except for Sesshomaru. He refused to leave your side. We have also been cramming food down your throat when ever you floated into consciousness."

"Eh? How come I do not remember any of this?"

"When he sensed something wrong with you he bolted up here to find you almost as cold as death. No matter how many blankets we put on you, your body temperature kept dropping. It took Sesshomaru holding you to him, with no clothing between the two of you, to raise your body heat before hypothermia set in. But after an hour of Sesshomaru using his own body heat, he noticed you were stable, barley. Not enough to keep you pups alive."

"WHAT!" Kagome froze in place, she did not even breath. Then she could smell Sango enter.

"Kagome, stop. Your pups are fine. Just listen." it was too late.. Kagome was crying for her babies that she had lost. So Sango did the only thing she knew how to do. "KAGOME HIGURASHI."

Kagome winced at hearing her name yelled. Never before had she felt such pain from Sango's yelling. Now she knew how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha felt. Sango continued to talk knowing that she was listening.

"It was not enough to sustain your pups, so we all started taking turns surrounding you with our body heat as well. Every one took leave, save Sesshomaru, he refused to leave you. If any one tried to take his place, he would swipe at them. We were lucky no one lost their heads."

"Kami no one got hurt did they?"

"Just him."

"Hu? What happened?"

"He did not sleep until he knew that you were okay. He wore himself out Kagome, he has not even had time to recover from the rescue at Lord Shinako's castle."

Kagome shivered at the mention of a certain lord's name. "He did not sleep? Thank you Sango. Um, can I... what I mean is ...what I am trying to ask is..." Kagome was nerves with Inuyasha studying her.

"It is okay Kagome, I understand." Sango said with a giggle.

"Understand what?" Inuyasha chimed.

"Curiosity killed that cat Inuyasha." Sango said while dragging him out of the room.

Kagome had breakfast brought up for the both of them. She did not know how long she had been out, but she was guessing at least another two weeks at least. Her stomach was slightly swollen. But not enough to tell. Just a pudge. She could still fit her own clothes...well she could have if she had not grown two inches taller. Kagome made note that Sesshomaru still remained nude. She figured they could not even get him to move long enough to put his clothes on, she then realized that she was still nude as well. She giggled.

Kagome propped Sesshomaru in her lap and beamed with pride she had never felt before. "This must be what they call 'demon pride.'" Kagome said out loud, then giggled again. She ran her fingers through his silk soft hair and listened to a slight sound resinating from his chest. "Are you purring? In you sleep?" she giggled again. She felt so happy, so alive. She giggled again at the Demon Lord being caught doing such things.

"I love you Sesshomaru." she said when she stopped running her fingers through his hair.

"Grrr,mmmm." Sesshomaru muttered in protest when she stopped playing with his hair.

Kagome suppressed her laughter and said, "Alright, alright. You win. It is the least I can to for my barbaric lord." Three days had passed and Sesshomaru finally woke. But Kaogme was not there. He shot out of bed and started running around the castle looking for her. As he rounded a corner he ran into something.

"Gomen milord." the servant said while bowing deeply.

"Ayla, Gomen-nasi. Where is Kagome?" he said quickly.

"I believe she is hiding in the gardens milord."

'What is Kagome hiding from?' he thought. "Arigato." then took off towards the gardens.

'Did Lord Sesshomaru just say Gomen AND Arigato in the same sentence? To me? Hm? Nah I must have been hearing things.' and with that Ayla went on with her business.

Sesshomaru found Kagome meditating in the gardens. 'She truly is the oddest woman I have ever encountered. She should be pampered, not disciplined.' He walked up to her and sat down behind her.

"Kagome?" he whispered in her ear.

"AAAHHH. YOU BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? TRYING TO SCARE ME TO DEATH? IF YOU WANTED TO GET RID OF MY THAT BADLY THEN WHY NOT JUST KILL ME?" Kagome yelled. Her head was hurting now. She had forgotten about her new hearing ability.

"Gomen mate."

"What? Oh Sesshomaru-sama, I am so sorry. I had no idea it was you."

Sesshomaru responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, then placed his hands on her rapidly growing womb.

"Kagome, I would like to talk to you about us."

Kagome winced. She knew this was coming. She said nothing.

"Are we having twin boys?"

"How did?"

"A dream.""Hai."

"Kagome please become my mate. My true mate, with the marks of a mate and all. Please give me a second chance to prove to you that I do love you."

Kagome turned in his arms and looked at him sternly. "Are you sure you are not asking me this now because of the fact that I am youkai?"

"Love, when you sent Shippou to deliver a message to me, what did he deliver?"

"Come back to me mate."

"Now why would you send such a message." he knew why she had sent it, however, he needed her to know.

"Because I had heard your prayers and pleas since..." Kagome eyes widened. He had wanted her back with him while she was still human.

"Yes mate. You were still human when I begged all the Kami's to give you back."

"Kami, Sessho-kun. I am sorry for douting you."

"No do not apologize. You have no reason too. Just say you will be the new lady of my lands, my castle, my home. Me. Be with me."

Kagome giggled. "You have become to sappy."

Sesshomaru gave her a look that normally sent people running, but she only laughed. "Have I now? We will have to fix that now wont we."

"Yes, I guess we will. We will have to start in the room you know. And work our way to the bathing chambers. You need to be whipped back into shape. Lets see if I can make YOU beg this time."

"If you recall love, I did beg last time."

"No, you pulled me off of you, put me on my knees and then...oh Kami." that one thought had sent a wave of heat coursing through her all the way to her core. Sesshomaru had sensed her reactions. He felt her heat, smelled her arousal, and could almost taste her wetness.

However their little plans were short lived."Lord Sesshomaru, there has been a mass army of humans coming this way. And it is nothing but priests, priestesses, and monks on the front lines. We have counted at least ten in each category."

"WHAT?" they both yelped out.

"Ready our soldiers. Kagome, come with me, we must do this fast unfortunately." Sesshomaru picked her up and ran to his bedchambers.

Sesshomaru stripped Kagome down and then took his own clothes off. He did not need to mate her to mark her, but he feared that this might be the last time they would get to see each other. He placed her on the bed and gently placed kisses all over her body. Then he entered her. She began to moan and scream as he worked her. He waited for her to scream his name before he allowed his seed to spill, then he bent down and bit her lip, and then just on the back of her neck. He quickly dressed and allowed her to dress. Then he picked her up and ran to where he knew the others would be.

"Why are they attacking us? What have we done to them?" Lady Ayame asked.

Sesshomaru entered the room with Kagome in arms. Every one could smell them and knew what had happened and they all smiled, snickered, whooted, hollared, yelled and cheered. Or blushed and remained silent. Kagome blushed and burried her face in Sesshomaru's neck and bit him. Then she kissed his lips and bit his lower lip as well.

"Sesshomaru? What are we going to do? You can not allow Kagome to fight in her condition."

Kagome was really getting tired of hearing about her 'condition.' and Sesshomaru had read her mind.

"There is nothing about her 'condition' that will prevent her from fighting. However, I will not risk harm to my mate or my pups."

Kagome cleared her throat and gave him a dirty look. "Our pups, you over grown prick."

Sesshomaru smirked at her. "Yes mate, our pups. And strong ones they shall be." this caused Kagome to blush profusely.

"So then what shall we do with her. She can not stay here, she will be a sitting duck." Rin chimed.

"She can not go out there, she will be a target, being youkai now." Shippou cried.

"She will go home. You priestess. I put you in charge in insuring that she makes it to the well."

"WHAT NO WAY. DO I NOT GET A SAY IN THIS?" Kagome yelled as she broke into tears and jumping out of his arms.

"No my mate you do not. Do you remember what the most important thing was that you told me about your time?"

Kagome looked confused. "No."

"There are no youkai in your time. Which says something about this war now dose it not?"

Kagome began to fall to her knees as it hit her as to what Sesshomaru was saying. In history class, she had learned that a great war broke out in the feudal era, shortly following the war, was a short period of peace. "No. I will not leave you. Do not do this to us. Come with me. Please. Stay with." Kagome begged.

"I would love nothing more than to be with you mate, however, as a lord, I am obligated to remain here and fight with my men."

"YOU MEAN DIE WITH YOUR MEN." Kagome yelled, once again giving herself a headache.

"Yes my angel, die with them." Sesshomaru picked her up off the floor and kissed her passionately. He tasted her for what he believed to be the last time. Savoring the way her tongue felt in his mouth. He would never forgive himself if he allowed her to stay, and ultimately die with the rest of them. At least with her in the future, the demons had a slight chance to survive. But with her being the only one to populate, that would be rather difficult. He loved her and he would not allow her to die here, no not after all he did to get her back.

"Koga, Take her, please, and make haste. Inuyasha, take your mate, and go. Make sure that Kagome gets through the well and that she does not find a way to come back. Both Inuyasha and Koga nodded. Neither one of them dared argued with him. For the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru was thinking about someone other than himself, and he would die for it.

"I will not fail you brother."

"I know you wont, you have too much demon pride." Sesshomaru teased while looking at Kagome. She blushed because she knew that his comment was directed at her.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you Sesshomaru."

And with that, Koga and Inuyasha took the back way out of the castle and ran.

It had taken them a day to get back to the well, they did not stop for any thing. Not even to rest or eat. Which was really hard on Kagome. Once at the well they gave a final hug to Kagome. But she refused to go into the well.

"No I will not go."

"Kagome you must. For the first time since his mother's death, Sesshomaru is thinking about someone other than himself. Please do not make him regret it."

"What do you mean do not make him regret it. I am the one that will have to suffer knowing that my mate is DEAD. I have to live with the pain and misery of never having someone to love me the way he did. And no I will not take another, not after this. Never. Not even for a father for my babies."

"Kagome, he would kill himself if anything were to happen to you or his pups."

"Our pups." she cried feeling defeated.

Koga and Kikyo looked at each other. They knew what had to be done. "Kagome forgive us. But danger approaches." Koga picked Kagome up and threw her into the well. A blue light surrounded her and then faded. She sat at the bottom of the well for the rest of the night. She just sat there and cried.


	29. Survival of the worst kind

Survival Of The Worst Kind

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well still crying but almost passing out. The pollutions of her time were overwhelming. "I see now why Inuyasha always complained about this place." she whispered to herself. She did not feel like facing her family just yet. So she went to the ancient god tree hopped in it, then opened her windowsill and climbed into her room. Once in her room she locked her door. Although they could not hear her, she could hear them loud and clear. Her ears hurt. She wasn't sure how much more she could take before they began to bleed.

"Now I know how both youkai and hayou feel. No wonder they hardly raise their voices."

"Mom? It has been eight months since Kagome has been home. Do you think she is okay? What if the well sealed? If it did she will be stuck in feudal japan forever." Souta whined.

"Yes Kagome has been gone a long time. But I do not think that she is harmed. And as for the well being sealed, that is just silly. And do not worry Souta, she will return to us. Some day."

"What do you mean someday mom. She hasn't been home in like forever." Souta whined again.

"Call it a mothers intuition. Besides remember Kagome had to stop coming home because of that evil man Naraku. Remember what happened the first few times Kagome had traveled back home without caution? A demon named Yura of the Hair followed her, and then there was the Noh mask that came to life because of a jewel shard. She is simply trying to protect us, and our time."

"What ever you say mom."

"Souta, watch your mouth or there will be no friends to hang out with for the next 2 weeks."

"Y-yes m-mother."

"Now go to your room and get your homework done please."

"Okay."

With that Souta skipped up the stairs happily. He knew his mother was right, Kagome would return...someday. But when he passed by Kagome's room, he stopped. 'Hmmm, something is not right.' he began to try to open the door, it was locked.

Souta ran downstairs and told his mom what he had just discovered, in a whisper. But Kagome heard it. She also heard her mother say something about calling the cops if she knocked on the door and Kagome did not answer. 'Dammit, why did Souta have to sense my presence? I just wanted to be alone. At least for tonight.'

Kagome quickly unlocked the door to her room, her mother came barging in, and looked surprised to see Kagome sitting on the windowsill looking out at the moon.

"KAGOME!" both Souta and their mom yelled.

"Oi, mother, brother please do not yell. Actually do not raise your voice at all. Please."

"Kagome what is wrong? Why do you look different. What happened. Why is your hair longer? Wait don't answer that question. It has been eight months after all. But still for it to grow almost six to twelve inches in eight months is amazing. Kagome why are you not looking at me while I am talking to you. Answer me young lady..."

"Mother."

Every thing went silent at that one word.

"Mother, I am not looking at you because the moon is beautiful. Yes I know it is rude. My hair is longer because...I will tell that story another time. Maybe tomorrow morning. A lot of things are wrong, but right now the moon is helping to sooth the pain. So I do not wish to talk about it right now, please forgive me. You have not seen me for eight months because of the well, after we had defeated Naraku, had only enough magic left to send me back through once. Meaning if I came back here, I would never be able to go back there. I look different because I am pregnant. I did not answer you because you did not give me a chance to. And as for raising your voices, I have a head ache right now. And if you do not mind I would like to get some rest. That is why I locked my door, so no one would find out that I was home."

Her mother looked shocked, then hurt. Kagome did not have to look at her mother to know this, she could sense it. Not to mention smell it. Kagome just simply kept starring at the moon. Her brother left, getting the hint of 'wanting to be alone'. Her mother on the other hand, got the hint, just refused to take it.

"Kagome I know you want to be alone, but if I promise to be quiet, may I sit with you? Its just been so long, and I love you. You're my little girl."

Kagome sighed. She knew how much her mother missed her and loved her. She was just hoping to be alone for a while. But she could not turn her mother away. She could not stand to see her mother in so much pain because she wanted to be alone. "Mom, come here."

Kagome's mother went to her, Kagome wrapped an arm around her mothers medium waist and then jumped out the window and into the ancient shrine tree. Once there, she then took her mother to the roof, on top the house. There Kagome released her shocked and frightened mother. Kagome sat down and her mother did the same. They starred at the moon as long as they could. A couple of hours later, it got to cold for Kagome's mother. So Kagome once again grabbed her mother and took her back into the house. Told her that she loved her, then went back to the roof. She stayed there for the rest of the night, and watched the sun come up. 'Beautiful. Sad. But beautiful.'

Kagome had taken a shower and ate breakfast like nothing was wrong. She then left again before her mother and brother could get up to interrogate her. 'I need to get out of here. How am I going to explain all of this to mom? I know I am an adult but still. It is my mother. She has always seen me as sweet and innocent. Not any more I guess.' she thought as she walked down the street.

All of the sudden, she ran into some one. She had not been paying attention to where she was going.

"Hey watch where you're going stupid." said a rough voice.

Kagome whirled around on her heals and starred at the rude person who had just interrupted her thoughts. "Who the hell are you calling stupid you jerk. Why don't you watch where the hell you're going!" she said pointing a finger at him. She had to control her temper to keep from lopping off his head. She guessed it was a demon thing, seeing as how she had never felt like lopping off some one's head before.

The guy that had insulted her did not even turn to look at her. He just gave a snide comment about 'fucking off' and then kept walking. Kagome was fuming now. "DO. NOT. TURN. YOUR. BACK. ON. ME." She hissed at him. This caused him to stop dead in his tracks and turn on her.

Kagome went into complete shock. She was seeing things, she knew it. But her mouth betrayed her. "I-inuyasha?"

The rude guy's eyes widened slightly. Then 'feh' came from his mouth and walked away. Kagome tried to follow him to find out who he was, but lost him. 'Dammit. I know it is Inuyasha, his aura is the same. And his sent as well. But I can not use my demon speed or abilities. People will freak. Shit I am losing him.' she saw him turn into an ally and then disappeared around a corner. When Kagome rounded the same corner, she was met with a dead end. "Where did he go. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. Maybe that was not Inuyasha. Just my wishful thinking." she said out loud, then began to cry.

She started cursing as she cried. "Sesshomaru, you cock sucking bastard. How could you do this to me? To us? I don't care if I died. I just wanted you to love me. But no, you had to send me away. I hate you. I hate you with every living part of my body." she yelled. Little did she know, that her mate had heard every word.

'Please forgive me my angel. It had to be done.' and he continued to listen to her rant and rave. "Fucking bastard. What am I going to tell MY pups. That's right I said MY pups. They are not yours any more because you threw us away like garbage. What am I going to tell them hu? Send me a sign or something please. Inu no Tashio? What kind of men did you raise. Surly you did not throw your mates away like that. Do me a favor and kick his hell bound ass for me." Kagome continued to yell, and yell, and yell, and yell some more. "I hate you Sesshomaru, I hate you. I hate you. (Sobs) I hate you (falls to the ground and sobs more.) I love you." The last one had been barely audible, to a human. But Sesshomaru had heard it. As did Inuyasha, Shippou, Rin, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo. The others had died in the war. Not wishing to be revived, Sesshomaru allowed them to die. Leaving Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands, Inuyasha Lord of the Norther lands, Shippou Lord of the Eastern lands, and finally Koga Lord of the Southern Lands. Koga and Sesshomaru had quickly taught Inuyasha and Shippou how to be a proper lord. Which, unfortunately for every one, included paper work.

'I love you to my little angel. Soon we will be together again. Very soon.' he thought.

Sesshomaru turned and left. The dead end was no dead end at all. They had used a spell to conceal them, so that they may make sure it was Kagome and not some shadow demon that had been trying to impersonate Kagome. They had all been watching over Kagome since she had been born. They knew that they could not interfere when Yura, and the Noh mask attacked. But they stayed close any ways. " Let us return to our homes. There is no more reason to be here."

They all knew that Sesshomaru was in pain. He had to watch his mate grow, fall in love with his brother and come home angry and crying when ever his brother did something stupid. He had wanted to hold her, comfort her, make sweet love to her all night. But he could not. No, he was not allowed to have her yet. They were not allowed to engage with the miko until told otherwise by the angel Andariale. She was the guardian of time. With haste, all four lords and their mates, had gone their separate ways.

Kagome had gone home, only to find her mother on the phone with her friend Eri. "Yes, thank you. No I have not seen her, that was why I was hoping she was with you. No I do not know when she left. No I do not know what is wrong. Yes, thank you again Eri. I will talk to you later. Bye." her mother hung up the phone and put her hands over her face. She began to cry.

"Do not cry mother. I am fine. I just needed to do a few things. I did not wish to wake you." Kagome said.

Kagome's mother looked up, then ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "Kagome, I love you. Do not do that to me again please."

Kagome's heart sank, and she put on a stoic face. She was not going to cry any more. Not for herself or her dead lover, who happened to be the father of her children. She went up to her room and turned on her cd player, putting Linken Park in.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless just under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_I'm tired of the undertow _

_Just tired of the undetow_

_Every step that I take_

_Is another mistake to you_

_I'm tired of the undertows_

_Just tired of the undertows_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired _

_So much more aware_

_By becoming this _

_All I wanted to do _

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

_Can't you see that your smothering me_

_Holding to tightly _

_Afraid to loose control_

_Because every thing that you thought I would be_

_Is falling apart_

_Right in front of you_

_I'm tired of the undertow _

_Just tired of the undertow_

_Every step that I take _

_Is another mistake to you_

_I'm tired of the undertow_

_Just tired of the undertow_

_And every second I waist_

_Is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there _

_I've become so tired _

_So much more aware_

_By becoming this _

_All I wanted to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

_And I know_

_In the end I'm failing to_

_But I know _

_That you were just like me_

_When some one was disappointed in you_ _I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired _

_So much more aware _

_By becoming this_

_All I wanted to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

_I've become so numb_

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb_

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

'Geez that is exactly how I feel. All Inuyasha wanted me to be was Kikyo. Sesshomaru wanted me to be a youkai. Why can I not just be what I want to be.'sigh. 'I miss them all. But no more. No more will I cry. No I must move on.'

Kagome got up and went down stairs. She was greeted by a confused look from her mother when she had entered the Kitchen.

"Kagome, how far along are you?"

"A month, maybe two at most. Why?"

"Well hun, you look as if you are around three or four months."

"I am having twin boys."

"Oh. Come sit, so that we may talk."

'Great. Here we go again, now I have to tell her every thing. Why can no one just leave me alone?'

500 years back

"Lord Sesshomaru, they are too great in number. They have already purified Tilket, Bishou, Kouton, Layla, Alula, and General Rico." said Jaken.

"We must retreat back to the Southern lands and regroup. Dammit." 'At least Kagome is safe. My angel I am so sorry for the hurt that I have caused you.'

"Yes milord." said the servant then left.

"Sesshomaru-sama. I have news." said Kikyo.

"Speak miko."

"It is Naraku's son that has pitted this war. It is also Naraku's son that has convinced Lord Shinako to do the experiments on the humans. That is why the humans are after all of the demons. They had found out the a few demons were doing experiments on humans trying to create one pure race."

"This day just gets better by the hour." Sesshomaru said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sesshomaru. We are ready to retreat."

"Let us go then. Shippou, you are the fastest out of all of us. Grab Rin and run for your life to the Wolves den. And Rin do not fear, they will not dare harm you."

"Yes milord." they both chimed.

'This is survival of the worst kind' Inuyasha said in Sesshomaru's head.

'How so little brother?'

'Because most of my friends are human. I am half human. Sango and Miroku feel torn yet they stand with us. To think, a demon slayer would turn against her own kind. I think it has something to do with protecting Kagome. Kagome was once human to. Yet if she were here right now, and could not negociate with them, she would stand with us.'

'Hmm, most intriguing perception. I'm surprised that you were able to figure that out by your self, with that small brain of yours.'

'Go fuck a cow.'

'No I would rather fuck Kagome.'

'I did not need to know that.'

'And I did not need to hear such language, or your fantasies.'

'Touche'.'

Kagome sat next to her mother and explained every thing. The final battle with Naraku, her dreams, her meetings with Medoriko, Sesshomaru, her friends, how she became pregnant and a demon, what her pups...er...children would look like. Every thing. She told her mother why she was back. She also told her mother that there is going to be a change in her attitude. She will be cold, stoic. When her mother asked why, she simply said, "because I will never love another. Nor will I cry any longer. If he does not want me by his side, then I will not stand by his side."

Her mother looked sad. 'Have I really lost my daughter. She has been through so much, yet, she still survives. As do her babies. But she is going to close herself off from the world. That is still surviving, but it is of the worst kind. Oh Kagome please do not do this. I have lost you once, I do not wish to loose you again.' her mother thought as she fought not to cry.

"Mother?" Kagome said coldly. This took Kagome's mother by surprise.

"Kagome, please I am begging you. Do not close your heart to the world. Your babies will need that pure and beautiful heart of yours."

"Mother, my heart is no longer pure. I lost all essence of purity when I became a demon."

"That is not true Kagome. The jewel around your neck is still pink, and not tainted."

"The jewel around my neck is also dead, I just wear it out of habit. I feel naked without it. And what I mean by dead, is that I have already made a wish on it."

"Oh."


	30. Why have you come

Why Have You Come

Kagome had gone to the mall when some one familiar came by the Shrine. 'Knock, knock,knock.'

"Souta hun, will you get that, I am busy right now."

"Sure mom."

Souta went down stairs and opened the front door. The man standing there looked awfully familiar, but he just could not put a finger on it. "Hi, have we met before, because you look familiar."

"Yes we have met before, no I can not tell you yet. And I need to speak with Kagome, please."

"Kagome is not here, she is at the mall, she will be back in an hour or so, she needs more clothes to fit in. By the way, do you know that she is pregnant? She won't tell me who the father is either. Said something about him not wanting her by his side."

"Did she now? Thank you for informing me. Yes I know who the father is. He is my half-brother. And all will be told in time. Hey if you like come by the Taishou Dojo tomorrow and I will give you some lessons in self defense." 'Maybe he will stop questioning me now.'

"REALLY? WOW COOL THANK YOU SO MUCH. IS THERE ANY THING I CAN DO FOR YOU IN RETURN? OH PLEASE THERE MUST BE SOMETHING I CAN DO."

The strange man standing there in a t-shirt and slacks chuckled. 'He hasn't changed a bit.' "Yes I wish to speak with your mother."

"Alright be right back."

'Tick toc tick toc tick toc'

"Hello. How can I help you. Kagome is not here right now. Are you the father?"

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. You can help me by sending Kagome to a special hospital for women that give birth to demons and hayous, and no I am not the father. My half-brother is the father."

"Oh." 'Silence' "Um. Would you like to come in? I just made lunch. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes I would like to come in. No thank you. And I need pen and paper so that I may write down the information please."

"Okay right this way please."

'This is too weird. I have never felt so out of place here. Then again it has been 500 years. Kagome will be so happy to see that most of us are alive.'

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you." 'Scribble scribble.' the strange man handed the paper to Kagome's mother, bowed, then left.

"Such an odd man."

Kagome had returned home only to pick up a familiar sent. 'That sent. It smells like Inuyasha. But how? What was Inuyasha doing here?'

"Kagome there you are. A strange man came by today, said that you needed to visit this hospital. It is for demon and hayou births. How he knew baffled me at first, then he said that his brother was the father. So I let it go."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She dropped what she had been carrying and snatched the paper out of her mothers hand and took off out the door.

"Guess she is happy." Souta said.

"Guess who is happy." Grandpa said.

"Kagome. And no she is not happy Souta, she is angry. I just hope she does not do something that she will regret."

Kagome ran until the sent trail ended. 'Dammit. Bastard. They are alive, I can feel it. If they want to play like that fine. They will not come near my pups. Suffer the way you have made me suffer mate. I hope you feel every ounce of pain that I have felt when you find out that I will have full custody of the children and you will never see them, or me.' she thought. Then she took the paper and headed for the hospital to get registered. She wanted to find out if her dream had been just that, a dream.

Once Kagome had registered and signed in, and filled out all the paper work, they finally called her back for her check up. The nurse that was taking care of her looked awfully familiar. But she was human so Kagome knew that it could not be possible. Unless...no scratch that thought.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. How are you doing today?"

"As good as can be." she answered with and icy tone. This made the nurse back up. 'Kagome? What has happened to her? Could she be in so much emotional pain that she has locked her heart away from the world?'

"What the hell are you staring at?" Kagome winced. "Gomen I did not mean to be rude."

The nurse giggled. "That is quite alright, Kagome."

Kagome looked shocked. "How did you know my name?"

The nurse immediately recognized her mistake. 'Shit.' But rectified it when she looked at her clip board. "It is right here on the paper work you filled out Ms. Higurashi. I am sorry I did not mean to frighten you."

Kagome could smell the lie, but decided to drop it. She figured it was probably someone from highschool. "No worries."

"Alright, I need you to go to the bathroom and empty out your bladder as much as you can, we are going to do a regular check up today, and an ultrasound. Once you are done in the bathroom, I need you to strip your clothes off, and step into this gown. The doctor will be with you soon."

"Kay."

Sesshomaru walked briskly, he had heard her thoughts and felt fear building in him. He had always remained close to Kagome since the first day she came back from the feudal era, he wanted to hear her voice, inhale her sent, embrace her. But he was not allowed to do so at the time. Now he has been given permission to go to her, and it was to late. She hated him, she had grown cold and locked her heart away, and she would not share their children. 'Kami, I could use some help right now. Please.' he said inside his head. He arrived at the hospital just as the door behind Kagome had begun to shut. He stopped it and walked in behind her. Rin was her nurse, so when she saw him she did nothing. She knew what was going on. He wanted to be close to her, and Rin could not blame him.

Rin looked at Kagome, she had tried to make Kagome smile, it did not work. She remained distant. 'Kami please help me, father will be crushed if she should reject his presence.' As much as she pleaded in her head, nothing had changed. Kagome still sat there, alone.

"Ms. Higurashi? May I ask where the father is at?" Rin did not wish to hurt Kagome, but she needed to make Kagome feel something, other than impassive. If she could get Kagome to open up at least a little bit, then maybe there would be room for her father. She knew that Sesshomaru had read her thoughts and had said nothing, he too wanted to make Kagome feel something other than impassive.

Kagome's eyes watered. That was all Sesshomaru needed to see. 'She still loves me after all.' He walked into the room. "I am right here."

Kagome turned around to stare at her mate. 'No.' "You pompous jerk. How dare you come here. Who do you think you are? Leave at once, I wish nothing to do with you." she hissed out.

"No. I love you mate, my angel. I will not leave you. And you will not shut me out of our pups lives. Yes I know what you plan to do."

"Fuck. Off. And. Leave. My. Presence. Right. Now." she gritted through her teeth.

"Kagome please. I only sent you back to protect you." Sesshomaru said as he entered into the room. He tried to grab her hand and she pulled away. He got on his knees and looked as if he were going to cry. "I love you koi.""Go to hell. I want nothing of you, or from you."

"That is not true." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Really? Read my mind. Yes I know that you can read minds, well now I do. Go on read it. If you find any falseness in what I said I will gladly glide back into your arms."

Sesshomaru tried to read her mind. Searching for something, any thing. He found nothing. 'I do not understand. She loves me I know she does. Why is she doing this to me?' "Kagome, do you still love me?"

Kagome became angry and growled. Sesshomaru took that as his answer, he got off he knees while letting tears flow freely. She had made good on her word to make him feel all the pain she had felt. He took one last look at his mate, then left. Before he could get out the door though, he turned one last time to look at his mate. "I love you beautiful angel." he whispered. Then he disappeared.

Kagome put her mask back on. She was not going to cry for him. She did not care any more. She was tired of bending for every one. For once they will bend to her. She knew it was mean, and that it was completly out of character for her. But she did not care any more.


	31. Thoughts of love

Thoughts of Love

Kagome had left the doctor's office soon after with a lot on her mind. 'Why do I feel this way? What is this, regret? Guilt? No! I will not feel that. I did what I had to do and that is all. He would not come to me so I will not go to him. . . . but.'

Before Kagome could finish her thoughts, she had ran into some one again for the second time that day. "Gomen." she said.

"Kaogme? Is that you?"

Kagome looked up to see her son, Shippou.

"SHIPPOU!" she yelled. Every one stopped to look at the happy couple as they hugged and embraced each other.

"Shippou what are you doing here?"

"Lets go some where else to talk please. Now is not the time."

Shippou and Kagome had navigated their way to the shrine where they sat under the God tree to talk. Once there and settled, Kagome nailed him with questions.

"Why did you not stop him from sending me back? How did you survive? What happened when I left? Who all is still alive? What of Sango and Miroku?"

Shippou let out a light chuckle. "Calm down Oka-san. I can only keep up with so many questions. I did not stop him because I could not stop him, plus I wanted you to be safe as well. I survived because otou-san protected both myself and Rin by sending us away as well, he would have sent us with you if he knew that we could get threw. Most of our closest friends and allies, including their ladies and mates died after you left in the war, as far as who all is still alive. . . you have to find that out yourself I was sworn to secrecy. As for Miroku and Sango, well I can safely say that they have lived a good llloonnngggggg life."

Kagome thought about all of this for a few minutes, processing what her adopted, now grown, son has told her. "I saw Sesshomaru today. And I have picked up Inuyasha's sent several times. Once was here at the shrine just after I had gone shopping. Shippou, Sesshomaru wants me to come back to him, but I am to angry at him. I am not sure if I can forgive him."

"Oka-san. Sesshomaru love's you dearly. He loves you more than life itself, and with out you, he see's no reason to live. You must some how learn to forgive him. I know I have."

"What do you mean you have? What has he done to you?"

"When he sent you away to your time, I thought I would never see you again, but as time went by I became aware that the hatred I harbored for him was killing me, eating away at my soul. The pure becomes the impure. Do not be like me oka-san. Please."

"Feh, I have already become impure. Just look at me. I am a demon now."

"That means nothing oka-san. You can still be pure, all you need is a good heart."

Shippou saw the look on his mother's face. She was really thinking about what he said. He knew that he had to get through to her, Rin had called him and told him about what had happened. It was him or no one at all. With her actually thinking about what he had to say, he was beginning to think he was getting through to her.

'Should I trust him. . . wait what am I thinking, this is my son. . . but still, five hundred years have past since that day, he could be. . . no get these thoughts out of your head. I love him so much and I have missed him, but he is not the same Shippou that I know. I can not hold him like I use to any more. Dammit life sucks.' "Shippou, dinner will be ready soon if you would like to eat, I need to think some more."

With that Kagome stood and leaped to the roof of the house and sat to watch the sun set. ' I still love Sesshomaru, I can feel it. But he hurt me. At the same time he only wanted to protect me, after all Shippou said that without me he had no reason to live. What should I do? I hurt him, he has changed. He cried, kami, he cried! And freely! He cried for me.' Kagome sighed as she stood, she picked up a familiar sent and knew that Shippou had decided to stay for dinner. 'Well I guess I should go see what is happening down there.'

Kagome jumped off the roof and landed gracefully on the ground before walking into the house, the sight before her was enough to make even the cold, stoic, Sesshomaru laugh.


	32. Sight for sore eyes

Sight For Sore Eyes

Shippou was standing there trying to hold grandpa off with wards stuck all over his face. Ms. Higurashi had accidentally dumped flower all over Shippou while trying to stop her father, and Souta was climbing on Shippou's back. All in all, it was something to laugh about.

Kagome looked once, then twice and started to giggle, then her giggles turned into laughters of force. All three of them had not meant to make her laugh, but they did and now they were glad. Soon after every one got over the initial shock of what had just happened they too joined in with laughter.

"Oka-san, please tell my why you all are torturing my son."

Ms. Higurashi blinks a couple of times trying to figure out herself what just happened, then realization hits her. Her flower that she was going to use to make home made cupcakes, was all over Shippou. So she starts laughing again. (just imagine, Shippou covered with flower. . .yeah funny.) "Well you see hun, I was making dinner and desert when I heard a familiar 'demon be gone' shout. So I came out to investigate only to try and stop grandpa from covering your son here with wards and in the process dumping flower all over him. I do apologize. . . Shippou was it?"

Shippou gave a light haughty chuckle. "No problem, it made Kagome laugh so I am happy now."

"Why would you want to make her laugh, she is no one important."

"Your gonna die little brother!"

"AHHHHH MOM HELP!"

"Not this time Souta, you are on your own."

"AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

And every one laughs yet again as Kagome gets Souta into a head lock.

Later that evening, Shippou and Kagome had gone back outside to rest near the God tree. Kagome had sat up against it, while Shippou took one of the branches above. They were both full from dinner, Kagome's mother had once again made to much to eat. But that was normal and Kagome did not wish to change it. They were both lost in their own thoughts as the looked upon the semi complete moon.

"Shippou?"

"Yes Oka-san?"

"How much has Sesshomaru changed? I saw him today, and he cried when I told him to go away. I was cold Shippou, and I was cold to him. And most importantly, I enjoyed it. Why Shippou? I have never been like this before."

"You are a demon now oka-san. So what you are feeling is normal, it is the demon way that if some one hurts you, you hurt them back. An eye for an eye I guess. As far as otou-san, he has changed greatly. Hell he laughs at the stupidest jokes. It took him five hundred years to accomplish this, but he wanted to be a better person for you. A better father too."

"Why? I loved him for who he was, why did he have to change for me?"

"He did not really change just for you, he changed for himself and his pups as well. He likes who he is now. He still has some coldness to him but I am sure you can fix that. But now he can actually point to some one and say, 'oh he's a friend, or he's an enemy'. Its odd really if you think about it. But I guess you get use to it and you just don't notice it any more."

"Do you know where he lives? Or maybe a way for me to get a hold of him?"

Shippou thought about this for a moment. 'Yes, yes,yes,yes. Score one for the fox machine. Wait till dad hears about this. He will be all to thrilled.'

"Youhoo, Earth To Shippou."

"Oh Sorry Oka-san, I was lost in thought. Yes I have a way for you to get a hold of him. Are you sure you want to though?"

"Yes, I love him. I can not stand this feeling that I have. The feeling that tells you that you are doing wrong and makes you feel bad. And I do not truly wish to cut him out of our pups lives. I was just so angry that you all were avoiding me on purpose."

"Oh about that, yeah we had to."

"WHAT! I DEMAND TO KNOW THIS INSTANT."

"Well you see, as long as the well was still opened, we were not allowed to interact with you, or else we could accidentally alter the past, not good. So this woman ordered us to stay away from you unless we wanted to die, an angel or guardian of time if you like. Then the day that you had promised yourself to keep Otou-san out of your life, which would be today I guess, was the same day we got the message that is was time to come and see you again. So here I am. The others are staying away for right now because they are afraid that you will hate them the way you hated father."

"Oh Shippou." Kagome was feeling suddenly ill. She got up to try and stave the illness but to no avail. She rushed into the house and up to the bathroom to lean over and upit. (Sorry I really do not like vivid images of that so I will use strange words in its place)

Shippou just laughed a little and then pulled out his cell phone to dial Sesshomaur's number.

Sesshomaru had been pacing back and forth since he had sent Shippou to try and talk some sense into Kagome. He was not about to give up on seeing his pups. If he had to, he would take her to court and get full custody. He did not wish to do that to his mate, but he needed an heir for his 'empire'. Just when he had decided to drink his problems away, like he had done so many other times, his cell phone rang.

"Taisho speaking."

"Ok otou-san you owe me fifty big ones."

"Shippou? What do you mean? Did you see her? Does she hate me?"

"Nope, just the oposite, I had to explain to her why we avoided her and then she got sick and had to run upstairs but other than that I think she is coming around."

Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief. He had been right to send Shippou. "Does she want to see me?"

"Yeah she was asking me if I knew a way to get a hold of you. Now about my allowance."

"We will discuss that later son, right now I want to see my mate."

"Then get your happy ass over here. I mean really its just duh."

"Shippou?"

"Yes otou-san?"

"Stop hanging around Inuyasha, it is affecting your brain."

Shippou laughed and then gave directions to the shrine and said good bye.

"Boy I am just a sight for sore eyes." Kagome said while looking into her bathroom mirror. She had just finished getting rid of her dinner and was now feeling oddly weak. She washed up her face and then brushed her teeth. After doing all of that she decided to say screw it and take a shower.

After Kagome had gotten out of the shower she got dressed in one of her winter kimonos. She walked down stairs to see Souta and Shippou playing video games, grandpa reading the news paper, and her mother cleaning up the kitchen.

"Mom, would you like some help?"

"No sweety. Oh there is a man out side waiting for you."

'Hu? Who would be waiting outside for me at this time of night?' "Okay thanks mom."

Kagome walked to the door and opened it only to see him standing there with roses and a box of saltines. Kagome let out a quick gasp and whispered. "Sesshomaru."


	33. Must this go on?

Must This Go On?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome. Please may I come in?"

Kagome stood there and stared at her mate. He had Roses and saltine crackers. 'Hmmm, a pregnant woman's best friend.' After thinking that she giggled. "Yes you may come in."

Kagome stepped aside to allow Sesshomaru entrance to her home. Every one stared at the new guest. Then all hell broke loose.

"DEMON BE GONE."

"GRANDPA NNOOOOO!"

'SMACKS WARD ONTO SESSHOMARU'S FOREHEAD.'

"FATHER STOP THIS INSTANT!"

"WILL EVERY ONE BE QUIET I AM TRYING TO PLAY MY VIDEO GAMES."

"Hello Otou-san." Shippou said before going back to kicking Souta's butt.

"Ah man, Thanks a lot Kagome, because of you I lost to Shippou."

"Don't be a sore looser Souta."

". . . . ."

"Mom tell Kagome to shut up."

"That's it your dead I will give you to the count of five. 1. 2. 3..."

"MMMMOOOOOOMMMMMMMM HELP ME PLEASE."

"SSSTTTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!"

Every one froze when they heard Sesshomaru yell. 'Figures they would listen to me.' he thought triumphantly. He took several deep breaths to try and calm himself. Then he looked at his mate, who happened to be pretty railed up. She too was trying to calm herself before she really did kill her little brother.

"Kagome, is there some where we could talk? Alone."

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, she still wanted him to suffer, she still wanted to be cold and indifferent, she still wanted to go to bed at night next to him and wake up the next morning in his arms. Damn being a woman. Damn being preggy. Just damn. She sighed in defeat, she was after all going to call him any ways. Might as well get this over now.

"This way, we will sit under on or in the God tree. Your choice. I could care less."

"Oka-san. Remember what I told you earlier kay?"

"I will baby. Don't worry about it."

Kagome sat at the base of the ancient tree again while Sesshomaru took the spot next to her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, but knew all to well that it was to soon.

"Why did you send me back?"

"Kagome it was not safe. I did not get you back only to loose you again in death. Within the time you left to about 2 years after, we lost half of our loved ones and allies. Our most trusted friends were purified. Is that what you wanted to see? Is that what you wanted to run from ? Is that the life our pups should have to endure?"

"No, to all of them. But at least we would have been together."

"And what if some one decided to be smart and break Tenseiga?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I had lost the sword that my father made for me, how would I bring you back should you die? And our children should they die?"

Kagome sat in silence for a long time. Then she felt something odd. Her sickness was gone, yep odd indeed. "How come I am not feeling sick right now?"

"You may be passing into your second trimester. How far along are you now?"

"A month maybe two."

"You do not know for sure?"

"How can I? Half the time I was pregnant I was unconscious."

"Point made." there was another stretch of silence as the moon rose up above their heads. "Do you love me?"

"Yes. Yes I love you. Do I still want to be with you? I do not know. You have hurt me so much Sesshomaru. The problem is, you have had a good reason for it every time. But part of me demands revenge. Only this afternoon when I got my revenge, I felt bad. Regret has never been a feeling that I know how to cope with."

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru. . . I am still having those dreams. I need to know why. What is my mind trying to tell me?"

"What dreams?"

"Well there is the final battle where Inuyasha just finishes off Naraku, then I make a wish and all go's black and the dream ends. Then there is the dream where I am conversing with Medoriko. I keep having them, even now I still have them. The only other dream I have had besides those is the dream you and I shared. Where our sons are trying to whack at your head with wooden swords."

Sesshomaru let out a light chuckle, causing Kagome to catch her breath. She loved it when he would loosen up and show is good side. 'This just might work. I hope. I don't know he has hurt me so much. Ack. No stop it. Must it be this way? Must I always fight with myself? Why must I push those I love away from me? Damn I have become a real bitch."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hu?"

"You said damn I have become a real bitch."

"Oh snap I said that out loud? I'm sorry I did not mean too."

"What did you mean by it?"

"Well Um...you see, I have become like you were before we fell in love. Kinda, not that extream. But pretty darn close."

"Why Kagome? Why must you hide your beautiful heart, and your spirit?"

"Because of you jackass. You hurt me, so I decided I would need no one to help me. No I was going to do this on my own. You are a stubborn pigheaded selfish self-centered dog."

Sesshomaru smiled at her brightly. It was one of his rarest smiles that he only reserved for those he truly loved. "I love you Kagome."

"Oh thats good to know."

Now Sesshomaru was laughing out right, and his soft silk like voice rang through the night. "Marry me Kagome."

"I can't believe how selfish and stubbo. . . wait a minute. . . did you just? . . .no that can't be right. . . . ." 'Hold on. Ok. He compliments me, I insult him, he tells me he loves me, I insult him again, ok check so far so good. Hmmm. Whats not right. He asked me to marry him, so I start to insult him again then stop. Yep some thing is not right. I have done nothing but insult him and yet he has asked me to marry him? I am already is mate. What more does he want?"

"Why do you want me to marry you?" Kagome asked with a slight blush.

"Because I want you to have my last name. And it is human tradition. How would it sound if you walked up to your friends and said hi I would like you to meet my mate. They can accept husband, but mate they will most likely become a little confused."

Kagome giggled. She never knew that Sesshomaru could have this much of a sense of humor, but then again Five hundred years have gone by.

"Sesshomaru? Have you been with any one else?"

"No koi, only you. I love you and no one else. I must warn you though. I am very. . . popular I guess? You will be a target should you accept my proposal."

"Sweet, then I accept."

Sesshomaru busted out laughing again. He could not believe that it would only take telling her that he was fawned after to make her take his offer. "Does this mean you will come and live with me."

Kagome looked at him with shock. "I don't know. I mean, my family."

"You needn't worry about them love, I will take care of them, after all I do have more money than I know what to do with."

Kagome smiled gently at her mate. Finally they could be together as a family. Their own family. Little did they know that some one would interrupt their happy life before the babies are born.


	34. Repeating History

Repeating History

It had been four months since Kagome and Sesshomaru spoke of marriage. And it had been the happiest four months of Sesshomaru's life. He only wished he could say the same for Kagome.

'Kagome, I wish I knew how to help you, but I don't. Kami what do I do? -sighs- maybe ones the children arrive she will calm down and be herself again.'

That's right be herself again, the happy cheery little girl who always looked at the positive side and could never truly think anything bad about any one. How ever, that Kagome was gone. No one knew why Kagome had changed so much, and this irritated all of them. She still did not know exactly who was alive and who had died in the war, she knew about Shippou, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. That was about it.

"Otou-san, do you think it is time for a little family reunion yet? Maybe it will help Oka-san?"

"I am unsure. For once, I am unsure of what the out come will be."

"Ah come on Otou-san. That is only because she is preg. . ."

"No Shippou, son. It is not because of that any more. I am unsure if any thing will help her be herself again. The Kagome we knew and loved was human, pure hearted. This Kagome is not. I am unsure how to deal with that. Or how to deal with her. I love her, yes. But she is not the same any more. I am beginning to think she will never be the same."

"Otou-san?"

"A reunion sounds nice."

". . ."

"Bye mom, I am off to my appointment."

"Okay honey, I love you."

"Love you too mom."

"Oh and Kagome, when you get back we need to go through the arrangement of the flowers okay?"

"Can I take a nap first?"

"That will be fine."

Kagome had gotten into the limo and waited to arrive at the hospital. 'Four months. Wow. Sesshomaru and Shippou have been acting weird though. As if they expect something from me. Has my change really been that disturbing? What can you expect when I die, then brought back to life only to find out you have lost half of your soul. Then find out I am in love only to be rejected after a one night stand, oh yeah lets not forget he didn't even want me until another man wanted me. Then the other man casts some sort of weird spell on me to make me a demon, while our pups are probably still hayous. Then he tells me to save myself, how rude. Yep definitely a lot. Oh and to top it off, when he finally does come to my rescue, he has me thrown down the well after marking me as his mate. Damn him. All this trouble because of him. Now about my dreams... hmmmm.'

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"Hu? Oh yes."

"We are here miss. Allow me to help you."

The driver held out his hand to assist her out of the limo. It was getting harder and harder for her to move the farther she got in her pregnancy. She hated not being able to move very well. Once she was safely inside of the building, the driver finally left.

"Dammit Sesshomaru, stop being so damn protective of me I can take care of myself."

"I beg to differ mate."

"AHHH!"

Half of the hospital had broken out into laughters, they had all heard what had just transpired. It made Kagome blush and Sesshomaru chuckle at her blush. He walked up to her and gently stroked her cheek with his fingers. Very cautious of his claws of course. He lifted her chin and gave her a heated but very innocent kiss. Kagome's aura spiked as well as her cent. Sesshomaru leaned in closely to her ear and whispered into it low enough that only she could hear.

"Now, my mate, is not the time for such thoughts and pleasures."

A shiver was sent down her spine as she thought about that one promise that her soon to be husband just made. 'Damn you Sesshomaru I hate you with every fiber of my being.'

"Only because I am torturing you love."

"Dammit!"

Every one laughed again. "I am so glad that I am here for your amusement today everyone." Kagome said out loud. That got them to shut up. They knew better than to press their luck with a pregnant demoness.

Sesshomaru escorted her to a chair and helped her sit down then took a seat next to her. "So what are you doing here?"

"Can I not accompany my mate to her appointments?"

"If you wished to accompany me, then you would have been in the limo."

"I'm sorry Kagome, I had things to. . ."

"Bla bla woof woof. Do me a favor and tell your excuses to some one else who cares or would believe to care."

"Kagome. ."

"No, I have heard enough. Just leave me alone will you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"If you had loved me you would have kept me by your side 500 years ago. But no. Lets send the poor defenseless miko back to her time. Fuck off."

"Kagome we have already been through this."

"And you expect it to hurt any less? Hell in the past four months I have barely seen you at all. You spend all your time at the office. Now tell me my love, who could be keeping you there late at night? No woman in her right mind would dare mess with you for they would fear my wrath."

A cold chill was sent through out the entire room as every one and every thing fell silent. No one wanted to be near the two any more, they feared for their lives and for those of their offspring. No one stood up to Sesshomaru like that, and no one accused him of infidelity and lived to tell about it.

"No mate, no woman has kept me. Only my work."

Every one was shocked to see such calmness in the Demon lord. Then again, this was his mate.

"Then why have you not come for me?"

"Because, mate. Our home must be made ready. I will not allow my pups inside a home that is not safe for them."

"With all the money you have and it is taking you four months?"

"Yes."

"What am I to do when it is time for my pups arrival."

"Our pups."

"No, my pups. You have yet to participate in this ordeal. No instead you keep yourself locked up in your office."

Sesshomaru let out a long frustrated and exasperated sigh. "Kagome? Why must you be this way? What happened to the loving woman that I knew? The one I fell in love with?"

That did it. Kagome was pissed off. 'So, he doesn't like the new me eh? Well I will give him a reason to hate the new me.' Just as she stood up to give him a piece of her mind her name was called.

"Ms. Higurashi? The doctor will see you know."

'Saved by the nurse. I should not have said that to her. Damn it is going to take a lot to get back on her good side now.'

"You stay here, I want nothing to do with you." Kagome said to her mate. 'Yep, a lot.'

After the appointment was over, Kagome got back into the limo and went home. She was angry. When she walked out of the door, she just stormed right past Sesshomaru and left. What hurt her the most, was that he did not even bother to stop her, or even call out to her. So she left, and she made a promise to herself not to let him get to her again. No she was strong and she will not let him make her think other wise.

Once she was inside her house, the limo once again drove away. 'Hmm that driver is weird. I will be sure to ask Sess. . . wait no, I will not ask him for any thing. I need nothing from him. To prove it I will drive myself to the hospitals from now on. That will show him.' Kagome after finishing arguing with herself went up to her room and laid down on her bed to take a nap. Her mom wasn't home and Souta was still in school. Peace and quiet.

_Dream_

'_Where am I?'_

_Kagome looked around her to see where she was only to come face to face with herself, as a human. _

'_Inuyasha Watch out.' _

_Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha deal the final blow to Naraku and watched as Naraku turned to dust. 'Hmph bastard, serves you right. Wait a minute. This dream is different.'_

'_You must first save another.'_

'_Medoriko?'_

_Kagome watched as she made the wish and watched as her body went limp, but her body never hit the ground. Sesshomaru had been there to catch her. He wisphered softly into her ear._

'_Do not leave me now Kagome. You are the only friend I have. The only one I can trust.'_

'_Sesshomaru? I love you too Sesshomaru.'_

'_Kagome stay with me please.'_

_Kagome heard her heart beat slow to an alarmingly slow pace. Then she looked over at Kikyo. Kikyo's shell became flesh, and Inuyasha remained a hayou. 'Wait a minute, I thought Inuyasha wanted to be a full demon. So why did he not change?'_

_She then watched as her soul left to join with Kikyo's body. But something was different. There was a piece of that soul, a very big piece, that did not wish to join Kikyo._

'_That must be my soul, my true soul.'_

_Then there was another floating in front of her soul before they both shot up into the clouds._

'_NNNNOOOOOO!' Sesshomaru yelled. He then gently placed her on the ground and took Tenseiga out of its sheath. Kagome watched as the sword pulsed in Sesshomaru's hand. She took this time to look around._

'_You must first save another.'_

'_Who is there?'_

'_It is I child.'_

'_Medoriko?'_

'_Aye.'_

'_Where are you?'_

_There was silence, so she resumed looking around for what she could not find. Then something caught her eye. Slightly apart from the other three lords, was a demon dressed as a northern soldier. But Kagome had taken the time to memorize every ones faces before the final battle and knew for a fact that he was not an ally._

'_Who is he, and what does this mean?'_

'_He is the new evil that will arise. And he is after your mate.'_

_Kagome gasped. 'NO OH KAMI PLEASE NO.'_

'_I am afraid it is true child. He is the brother of Lord Shinako as well.'_

'_So why has it taken me so long to figure this out?'_

'_It hasn't child. It has just taken this long for events to be set into motion.'_

'_I do not understand.'_

'_I have been given permission to warn you of the up coming evil, however I would only be allowed to reveal it to you once the well has sealed you to this time.'_

'_So in essence of a warning without breaking the rules, you replayed my dreams to me over and over again in my head to make me pay attention. But what about the dream with my sons?'_

'_That was a vision all your own Lady Kagome.'_

'_Oh. So what do I do now?'_

'_Warn your mate. Kagome please, you must learn to let go of the hurt and anger you hold on to. I know you have been wronged but so much good will come out of it. Be yourself child.'_

'_But myself that every one expects me to be is human, I am not human any more.'_

'_No you are wrong. They expect you to be high spirited and happy Lady Kagome. You do not have to be human to be happy. Sesshomaru should be proof enough of that, and if not then look at your adopted son. All they want is the Kagome they knew and loved, the one with a personality like no other and would never take no for an answer with it came to friendship or helping others. That is the Kagome they want.'_

'_But. . .'_

'_No buts. Just do. Do not think to much on this or you will just cause further confusion.'_

'_What is his name?'_

'_That, child, is unknown.'_

'_Kay. I guess.'_

'_It is time for you to wake, your mother is home and will need help planning the wedding.'_

'_Okay. Thank you Lady Medoriko.'_

'_No child. Thank you for setting me free.'_

Kagome woke up and went down stairs wobbling all the way. "Here mom let me help with something."

"No that is okay dear, you just rest and see what looks good to you."

"No momma please let me help. I will carry the light stuff if it makes you feel better."

Her mother hesitated for a few moments then gave in. "Alright, but only the light stuff. Understood."

"Understood mom. Thanks."


	35. The Rise

**Here is another chapter, sorry that I have been slacking off a lot of stuff has come up to keep me away from my story. To answer some questions. This story, unless I make a sequal to it, is going to be very long. I mean very long. This story originally started out as only a thirty chapter story, as you can see that changed. Um I would like to thank the people that have been helping me and complimenting me on my story. I did not know that midoriko was spelt with an i and not an e. BUT, its to late now lol. oh well. If any one has any advise or suggestions as to what they like or dislike or what they want to see in the future plz feel free to voice your opinion. If you all perfer a sequel to this Story and want me to end it within the next few chapters let me know about that too. Any ways I guess I should shut up and let you read hu?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or any of the original characters of Inuyasha. All my characters were killed off for the most part. damn.**

The Rise

Miroku and Koga had just sealed a deal on one of the hotels that Sesshomaru's business had been trying to buy when they got a funny feeling on the back of their neck. The same feeling they got when ever Naraku was near. They gave each other knowing looks before packing up their briefcases and leaving to their cars.

"Hey Miroku, what do you think that feeling was all about?"

"Not sure. I will probably inquire Lady Kagome's knowledge of this new up rise at the reunion party."

"Still does it not creep you out? Don't you want to find out now?"

"Easy Koga. You know Sesshomaru-sama does not like us going around sniffing for trouble. No pun intended."

"None taken. Your right."

"Hai. Let us go. The party will be soon."

Kagome had just woken up and found the most beautiful dress sitting on her desk waiting for. Along with it were matching flat footed shoes, flowers, saltines and chocolate, and a beautifully decorated card. She knew instantly that it was from Sesshomaru. For some reason today she felt as if maybe she could be nice. Who knows.

Kagome took a quick shower and then put the clothes on before reading the letter. Once the letter was read she knew to expect the limo within the hour to pick her up for a surprise dinner. She was excited but at the same time afraid. She had not truly been out in public since she got back so she was scared as to how every one would look at her. She wondered how her friends looked at her. After all she was different. With her illusion spell she went back to being the normal Kagome that every one knew. Dark hair only to the small of her back, brown eyes, and short nails. Yep, that is who every one saw. But when she was alone, she dropped her spell and studied herself in the mirror. She was taller and had blue eyes, she would do this every time and every time she would end up saying something like bla bla woof woof because she was so tired of trying to find something different. She knew what she was looking for. She wanted to know what type of youkai she was.

In the four months that she had been pregnant, she had done research on the spell that had been carved into her back. Apparently it did not matter what type of blood is given to you, for your demon beast is determined by your soul. Since Kagome's soul was pure, would this make her a pure demon? She made a note to herself to ask Sesshomaru about it later. She was sure though that he would refuse to let her find out until after the babies were born. She giggled at the thought of Sesshomaru looking horrified because she wanted to be in her 'true form'.

The limo arrived and Kagome climbed in. It was the same driver. And that same driver still kept creeping her out. There was just something about that limo driver that made her skin crawl. Warning bells began to go off as well as her miko and demon senses. She did not know what to do. She had already gotten into the limo and was already enroute to her next destination. She just hoped that she would not have to purify any one.

Sesshomaru had been barking orders for the past hour making sure that every thing was perfect. His 'guests' and 'presents' were in the living room chatting with each other. They all reminisced about the old days and the war. They also realized that only those who could take a human form survived. This made Sango sad at first to have lost her partner Kirara, but then was reminded that she was not really lost, she just had to hide in her human form. Yes Kirara some how managed to discover her humanoid form. She lived in America now working for Sesshomaru over there as a liaison and langouste.

Laughter was heard and Sesshomaru brought his attention to the group. "What is so amusing to you little brother?"

"Oh nothing, just that you act as if your life depends on this."

"Shove it dip shit."

"Hey what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"You and Kagome had another fight didn't you?"

"I said shut up."

"Ha you did."

"Grrr."

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said giggling.

"What Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in a more gentle tone.

"I think it might be wise for you to relax. After all Kagome is a demon now and she will sense your discomfort."

Sesshomaru let out a sigh.

"You know my mate is right otou-san."

"Yes Shippou I know."

"So then what are you planning to do? Maybe a relaxing in the hotsprings?"

"No Kohaku, there is no time for that, she will be here soon."

"Hey Sess, that reminds me, Miroku and I sensed something earlier that we need to talk to you about. Something way to familiar for comfort."

"What was it?"

"A bad aura, Sesshomaru-sama, almost that of Naraku but not quite. We could not pin point it and we did not investigate either."

"Thank you Miroku. Koga."

"No problem."

"Inuyasha, I am going to go get drinks and snacks and finger foods for every one. Ayame? Sango? Rin?"

"Yeppers right behind you."

Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed. He could not stand the slang that kids used these days. It had been Rin that had responded. Before he could say any thing though he got an uneasy feeling swelling up inside his chest. He reached out to search for his mate and found her in the limo heading for his castle. This confused him, why would his mate be feeling uneasy about coming to him? Had he done something wrong? He had to find out, the feeling that was radiating from his mate was suffocating. Panic, pure fear.

'Kagome?'

'Sess? Help me please. I do not trust this limo driver, he is scaring me.'

'What has he done?'

'I do not know love. But warning bells and my senses from miko and demon are going crazy. I can not find his aura, he has masked it. Sess help please.'

'I will not allow any harm to come to you mate. Please try to relax before you send yourself into labor.'

'I can't.'

'I am here with you. You are not that far from me do not worry. The driver would not be so stupid as to try something now, knowing that I await your arrival. He might be planning something for after I am suppose to send you home, but I will not be sending you any where tonight you will stay with me.'

'I'm scared.'

'I know.'

About thirty minutes after coaxing his mate, the limo arrived and he now stood to open the door. The driver got out to open the door and help Kagome out but was stopped short when Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Step aside, we will not be needing your assistance any longer. She will be staying with me tonight."

Sesshomaru watched the limo drivers reaction and found exactly what he wanted to see. The limo driver had a barrier up so Sesshomaru could not read his thoughts but seeing the drivers eyes harden for a second before complying was all he needed to send his beast into overdrive. Protecting his mate suddenly became very important. Never in his right mind did he think that he would have such need to be this possessive of her in this time. It was after all the 'civilized world'.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome out of the limo and she immediately leaped into his arms. Kagome cried and cried into his expensive suit and told him that she was sorry for being such a bitch. He only held her and comforted her. Not once did he berate her.

After Sesshomaru felt Kagome stop crying he looked down at her to see that she had fallen into a light sleep. He picked her up and carried her into the house where he knew he would be bombarded with questions.

"What happened? Where is the bastard? I'll kill um."

"Calm down Inuyasha. I am sure that she is only sleeping."

"Are you fucking blind Miroku? She has been crying and I can smell pure fear and panic radiating off of her!" Sango yelled.

This took every one by surprise. It was very rare that Sango used that kind of language. Let along yell at her mate for 'not seeing the obvious'.

"Sango, Miroku is right. She only appears to be sleeping, and although she reeks with fear, she appears to be unharmed. Father, please set her here on the couch and explain to us what has happened. Does it have any thing to do with what has been said earlier?"

"I will not talk now daughter. Kagome needs rest. If you wish you all may eat without us."

Just then Kagome began to stirr. She became restless and made small moans of fear. "No." she mumbled.

"Shhh. It is okay mate, you are safe. Kagome please calm yourself I promise no harm will come to you as long as you remain in my presence."

Seconds later Kagome's eyes fluttered open. 'Sesshomar. He stayed with me? He protected me?' "SESSOMARU!" she yelled before wrapping her arms around his neck and crying even harder. "Oh I was so scared I did not know what to do. By the time the bells had sounded I was already in the limo. Oh Sesshomaru please do not make me do that again. Please."

"Kagome I will not leave your side. As long as you remain with me no harm shall come to you or our pups. That much I can promise."

"Okay." Kagome said weakly. Then she sniffed. Something familiar in the air. Kagome took that moment to look around.

If Kagome had not been so far along she would have glomped Sango. It was funny because all she did was crawl out of Sesshomaru's protective arms and wobble over to her and hug her.

"Oh my gosh, your, your alive. But how?"

"Remember when you made a wish to have our deepest desires granted?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Inuyasha, if you remember, remained a hayou. He did not become full demon."

"That is right. I remember."

"His deepest desire was for all of us to be with you. So after he made a promise to Sesshomaru that Sesshomaru would live to see you again if he died trying to make it happen, his wish was granted by the jewel. The magic of the wish floated around Inuyasha until the wish sensed his deepest desire. For us to be with you. So here we are. And demon to. Woohoo. Oh and Kirara is alive but she is in America right now. In a human form."

"Wow that is so awsome. Tray cool."

All the girls squealed like teenagers and went on to chattering. All the guys just looked at them wondering what was going on and what caused Kagome to go back to being her old self. Sesshomaru finally snapped out of it and smiled. The panic and fear that he had smelled on his mate had now dissipated. This pleased him to no end. So he clapped his hands and walked off with every one in tow. To the dinning hall.

Yes there was a new arrival of evil. But for tonight no one cared because they were all together again. A family. Laughter and voices were heard throughout the night. Yes a wonderful night. Sesshomaru could not wait for what tomarrow held. He would have to look into the limo driver more.


	36. Background Check Gone Wrong

**Well I got another Chappy up, yay for me, woohoo. Sorry i'm being weird right now. Any ways hope you enjoy this one as much as you have enjoyed the rest. tata for now.**

Background Check Gone Wrong

Sesshomaru had just put Kagome into bed and kissed her good night when he got the call he had been expecting.

"Taisho speaking."

"Mr. Taisho. We checked in on the person you wanted us to look into. He is not an employee of yours milord."

"WHAT! Who is responsible for allowing this to happen? I want their heads!" Sesshomaru said in pure rage.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please, forgive us. It was us. Tell us what we must do to make it up to you."

"Find him, and bring him to be. Be warned he is not human."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. Right away sir."

With that the two men that were on the other end of the phone hung up.

Kagome woke to pains in her abdomen area. She immediately began looking for a dark corner or some where, any where dark. She did not know why she was doing this but instinct told her she needed to find a place to bed down. She managed to look at the clock in the corner of the room, it was now almost 2 in the morning. 'Wow I must have been unconscious for at least an hour. . . . wait! Why was I unconscious? Oh no I wasn't I was at dinner with all my friends and family. That's right. Find a dark place. Must find a dark place.'

Kagome was only dressed in a shear nightgown that Ayame had lent her. She had blushed upon seeing it, but she had nothing else to wear. And she did NOT want to wear Sesshomaru's clothes. They were a little tight on her stomach. Kagome allowed instinct to take over completely as another sharp pain hit her to the point that she let out a soft moan and gently fell to her knees until it would pass. She had been counting for some reason and discovered that the pain occurred about every 10 to 15 minutes, give or take a few. She ran outside into the garden frantically looking for a place to bed down. That's when she sensed a strong male aura. 'No, must get away from other males. Not safe.' she thought to herself. She ran in the oposite direction into the garden to come upon a small cave like garden. It had virtually no access to the sky as flowers blossomed above.

Kagome some how managed to realize that this was Rin's part of the garden, she had done this so that every one would have a place to sit in shade when the hot season came around. It allowed light and fresh air but at the same time lots of shade. Kagome's instincts deemed it worthy for her to bed, so she began making some place soft to lay, that is until another more sever pain hit her like a tsunami.

Sesshomaru had been walking the gardens when he sensed his mate near. He could sense that something was wrong with her. Pain, discomfort, worry, alertness. But what got him the most, was that it was not really Kagome, she had let her beast take over her. He was confused as to why this was. She was in no blood lust. And what worried him more, was the fact that he had made his presence known and she had run the other direction as fast as she could in her condition. That's when it hit him. 'No, it can not be time yet! Can it?'

Instead of going to find out if she were okay, he ran inside to wake every one up. He knew that she was okay, and he also knew what type of youkai she was now as well. Felines, when giving birth to their kittens, would automatically look for a dark but safe place to bed and birth. If Kagome was running from him and into the gardens, he knew that she was following the motherly instinct that of a cat, or something much bigger. And if she was running from him, it is because male felines among the animal kingdom were a threat to her and her pups. Which means, it did no good for him to go to her now. He would only cause her distress and possible miscarriage for she would defend her 'territory'.

"INUYASHA, RIN, SANGO. GET UP NOW." he did not need to yell for the rest. They would hear him. Also these three had taken to the medical field, and inspiration from Kagome and how she had always bandaged them and took care of them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING FOR JACKASS CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING T. . . ."

One look at his older half brother's face was enough to silence even the politicians, or a King. "Hey what's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"It is time and she has allowed her demon instincts to take over, she will not listen to reason from a male right now."

"What? Why is this?" Sango asked while walking into the living room.

"Her demon runs somewhere among the feline lines. That is why."

"Oh." was all Rin said as she entered the room. "Sango we need to locate Kagome, we do not know where she is and she is already in labor. Then we need to convince her that we mean no harm, which will be hard considering we have Shippou's and Miroku's cent clinging to us. Once we have done this, we then need to reason with her to regain control of her youkai then get her to the 'hospital'."

"Okay."

"Start in the gardens that is where I last sensed her. She is looking for a place to bed, but I did not know this at the time, I made my presence known to her in hopes to lure her to me, it did just the oposite."

"Okay Sesshomaru-sama. Call the hospital and tell them what is going on. Let them know we may need to sedate her until we get her in some restraints."

"I pray it will not come to that, my youkai will not stand to see its mate in such dissarray, nor will I."

"Do not worry father, we do this all the time, I just ask that you trust me."

With that said Rin, Ayame, Kikyo, and Sango took off into the garden. Every one else had arrived in time to get enough information to piece together what was going on. So no one asked questions.

Kagome had been counting her contractions still. They were still between 10 and 15 minutes apart, but they were getting closer and more frequent to 10. She had made her bed and was now perfectly content to rest in it. She had just closed her eyes to sleep when she felt several approaching aura's. She let out a growl and a hiss as she sensed them slow. She thought that they had heard her and would heed her warnings. No such luck.

"Lady Kagome, it is I your warrior sister Sango. Permission to enter into your domain?" Sango asked softly and quietly knowing that Kagome would pick up on it. Kagome let out a hiss of pain as another contraction hit and Sango winced.

Kagome's mind cleared some upon hearing her sister call to her in such submission. 'Where am I? Why am I out oooowwwwwwweeeee.'

"Mother, please allow us to aid you in the birthing process. Trust in us as we have trust in you." Rin pleaded.

Kagome's mind cleared some more sensing that they spoke nothing but truth. "R-rin? Is that you? Where am I. It hurts. What is happening?"

"Kagome you are in labor. It is time for your pups to arrive into this world."

"Help me please. I'm scared."

"It's okay Kagome we are here for you." Kikyo spoke up for the first time. Kagome finally regained control of her beast with the aid of her friends and then called for Sesshomaru.

Upon Sesshomaru's arrival Kagome tensed. But he picked her up and spoke gently to her, soft and comforting words. She relaxed greatly once she realized that he would do no harm to any of them. "I love you Sess."

"And I love you Kag." and with that he placed her down next to the limo.

As soon as Kagome saw the limo she began to freak, memories of being tied to the bed and having a sharp knife carving in her back came flooding back. "No no no no no no."

"shhhh. It is ok. It is not the same limo driver." Sesshomaru said.

After Kagome heard this, she looked at the limo driver to see that it was a female this time. She once again relaxed but refused to get in. So Sesshomaru got in before her. After seeing that he would truly stay with her no matter what, she followed. The door closed and they drove off for the hospital.

The background check on the limo driver had gone wrong, they could not find any thing on him. So they simply borrowed a limo driver from another company. The female was respectful and did not linger longer than needed. This Sesshomaru like, he would hope that Kagome would be pleased as well.

They arrived at the hospital and got her checked in. She was now laying on her bed and the room was some what dark. They did this to ease her natural demon instincts to find someplace dark. Once she was relaxed and sleeping, they left her and Sesshomaru alone until it was time for the birth of their pups.

Sesshomaru looked upon his sleeping mate, she was truly beautiful right now, and how he loved her so. He was only grateful that she had finally reverted back to her normal self. How or why, he could not tell. Kagome let out a slight moan as another contraction passed, but she did not wake this time. He noted that she only woke to the most sever pain. Not before then, and once it passed, she was back out. He felt sorry for her, he really did. Despite how strong she was, she was still tired and drained just from the short 3 hours that she had been in labor already. Unfortunately it looked like it was going to be at the least, another 5 before she woke.


	37. Unexpected Yet Expected

**Okay every one, I just discovered something very disturbing. My story is missing a whole chapter, either that i missplaced it. Dammit, that is why I do not like updateing so many chapters at a time, I did not discover this until today. Also I am sorry that I took so long to update. I would like to thank my reviewers individually so here gos.**

**Hellspixixe: thank you for the ideas about the babies, I know you did not entend to give me the idea, but i have to give you credit because you caused me inspiration. by the way love your story.**

**bluediamond-hime: always a pleasure to read your reviews, you were the first to review my story and have been following up with encouraging words ever since. YOU ARE AWSOME, and I mean that.**

**wawa1981: hey its cool, I suck at reviews too, just as of late I have been trying harder to review better, i am just glad that you enjoyed my story and hope that you will continue to enjoy it.**

**Mirage and Mirokiki: thank you, you also played a big part in helping me write this chapter, yes i know you did not entend to, but like i said earlier, i have to give credit.**

**inugrldemon: lmfao thank you for your review i found it funny and exciting to know that someone actually likes/ loves my story that much i am becoming annoyed with it because it is getting to sappy so i decided to throw another evil in there to spice things up.**

**Flame Ivy Moon: thank you for your review, i am glad that you enjoy my story and hope that you will continue to, if at all you have something that you would like to see added to the story feel free to input ur ideas i am an open writer right now because of the fact that this story has gone beyond what i had originally planned.**

**alexis: thank you, i will most definantly continue. sorry for spelling.**

**Cindygirl: lmfao you always write so much when you review, i always want to cry because your words are aways so kind, thank you so much. i enjoy writing this story and its people like you and bluediamond-hime and a few others (that i cant name cuz it will take to long) that make the effort worth it.**

**Raining tear drops: I really have to thank you for the mortal enemy thing, I had noticed it myself and yes did have some kind of theme, some what, but like i said earlier to flame, this story has gone beyond what it originally was so i am very happy to have been inspired by you. **

**As a side note, several reviewers here have stories all their own, and i want you to know that i read them and love all of them, sometimes i do not review and for that i apologize because you all do it for me, but i do love them and read them.**

**okay back to reviews.**

**hermonine: i am happy that you like my story, and i hope that it stays that way if ever you feel that you are not pleased with it any more i should hope that you tell me what has displeased you so that i may fix it.**

**KagChezaforever: I will try to keep it up, but no promises, i am finally done moving but now i work a lot to help support myself and my son. if you ever have any ideas or something you would like to see in the story ( and this applies to every one) feel free to speak your mind.**

**Megan Consoer: thank you for the review, i hope i continue to do a good job.**

**animegirl: thank you hun, your awsome.**

**InuGirlfriend: thank you, i will surely write more for those who are big fans of sess/kag**

**Blood Red Moon: you are awsome too. thanks**

**Mangaanimefan: ALRIGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD GIVE ME A COOKIE WHERE IS IT? he he just kiddin lol, thanks for the cookie and i am so glad that you love my story. thanks**

**Neptune: you know what, you will probably hate me for this, but that is my favorite planet, really it is. any ways thanks hun for the review.**

**wow there a lot of reviews to catch up on, oh well my fault. hehe.**

**The Squabbit: lmfao, i get to emotional too with characters. lol but you already knew that from reading my story, thanks for the review it was way awsome. and yeah i wanted every one to see the bitchy side of her, after all cats do not come when they are called, they come when they feel like it, hint hint.**

**Blackcatonthewell: yeah sorry bout that, i know it takes me at least that long to read a really good but long story.**

**babygirl: thanks for the review, i really do appreciate it.**

**well, me tinks thats it, however if there is any one i missed i would like to apologize now. i sowwy. oh and by the way, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. ha there said it. wwhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

Unexpected Yet Expected

Sesshomaru had been right about her being in labor for at least another 5 hours. Kagome was not working on her 6th hour of prediction, which pretty much put her at 9 hours of labor. He had wished and prayed for some of her pain to be relieved, but no such luck. Kagome would wake up and pant, some times she would almost go into hysterics because she had allowed her instincts to kick in with Sesshomaru so close. Some how though he had managed to calm her.

Sesshomaru had just drifted off into a light sleep when something brought him back to consciousness. A moan, he heard a moan, and now the bed felt wet. 'Wait! The bed is wet, and Kagome is actually moaning in pain instead of breathing, shit!' Sesshomaru jumped out of the bed and ran to get a nurse.

"It's time!" he yelled out into the hall way.

Suddenly there were three nurses rushing to the room. One was cleaning the bed and Kagome as best she could, one prepared the things needed for the birthing, and the third nurse prepared the warm bed for the child that would be born. That is until Sesshomaru stepped in.

"Why is there only one bed, my mate and I are having twins."

"Oh dear Kami." the nurse exclaimed then took off, only to return a few minutes later with another warm bed prepared.

Time had been passing slowly, Kagome had been pushing for about 10 minutes and they still did not see the head of the pup. The doctor started to get worried. Finally thinking of the safety of others, the doctor told Sesshomaru that he should wait outside. However all he got in return was a low and very meaningful growl.

Kagome screamed one more time before falling slightly back onto the bed. 'Kami, please help me, this hurts. Oh my babies, I do not care if I live or die just save them.' Kagome had grown worried. She knew that the first would come out all right, but the second one might end up being inside of her for to long. "Help me please." she pleaded.

"It's okay hun, you are doing fine, every thing is okay, just breath. All you have to do is push and breath. So get ready, we are going to need you to push again. The sooner we can get your babies out of you the sooner the pain will stop and you can rest." The nurse cooed.

Kagome found the nurses words to be very comforting. She grabbed hold of her mates hand and allowed him to continue to stroke her hair.

"Kagome? I love you, no matter what. And I will always be with you." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

That for some odd reason, gave Kagome the strength to continue. After several minutes of more pushing, the first baby was out. However, the unexpected just became the expected. Now every one knew why they were having such a hard time with the kids. They were in their Inu (true) forms. This completely took Sesshomaru off guard, and Kagome was too tired to notice that her pup was just that, a pup. (Yes pun intended) The first born had a dark crescent moon on his head with a tear drop in the middle. He could not quite tell the color of the moon because the new born baby had not yet been cleaned.

Sesshomaru stood there and admired his new born son for a few more seconds before brought back to the room when Kagome let out yet another ear peircing scream. He quickly grabbed hold of her hand and bent down close to her and whispered more words of encouragement. Now that the doctor knew what to expect, he had redirected Kagome's position and told her to gently push and not push as hard as she could. This would have actually helped the process along faster. And it did. About 45 minutes after the first was born, the second followed, and he was just as healthy as the first. With the same symbol in the middle of his forehead. Sesshomaru could not help but smile at the fact that the dream that Kagome and he had shared, could and most likely would come true.

Hours after the birthing, Sesshomaru emerged from the room and into the waiting room, where every one awaited to hear the news of the pups. He looked at all of his friends (yes he thought the word friend) before speaking. He loved torturing them when he could to he made the pause longer to make it seem as if something had gone wrong. Of course, with all of them being demon or hayou, they could sense nothing was wrong. But still, he was being a prick.

"Twin pups, with a red crescent moon and a royal blue tear drop in the middle of it. I have pups."

Every one was confused by this statement for a moment, after all, Kagome was a Neko youkai and Sesshomaru was Inu Youkai. Hmmm (I have to thank my reviewer for pointing that out to me, it gave me a good idea as to what else to put into this chapter. So with that said, thank you hellspixie.) Sesshomaru sensing the confusion that was surfacing around the room decided to try and explain, although he could not understand it himself. His dream after all portrayed Hayou pups that looked exactly like him (save for the ears).

Sesshomaru cleared his throat to get every ones attention. Once they were all looking at him he decided to speak. " I do not understand why they were born in a true demons form, this only signifies how strong they will be, for only the strongest of demons can be born in true form, even lower demons that can not take a humanoid form are not born in their true form. I also do not understand how this could be seeing as how they are hayou, Inuyasha has no true form."

Every one soaked up at what had been said. Then Miroku decided to speak. 'Yeah we all know he is the "wise" one of the bunch.'

"Maybe we misjudged Kagome."

"Hu?" every one said. (Yeah they adopted our language.)

"Maybe there is a reason that Demon's and Miko's are mortal enemies for a reason, because a joining would create something so powerful and distructive. Maybe they are mortal enemies because only a demon and truly kill a Miko and Miko a demon. Have you ever heard of any priestess being killed by humans, normal humans? Or a demon by normal humans as well? Thus making them equal in power."

"Houshi, you make less sense now then when you started, what the hell is your point."

"KOGA! YOU WILL NOT USE SUCH LANGUAGE AROUND THE BABIES UNDERSTOOD!"

"Yes Love I understand."

"Good. Now Miroku please continue."

"The pups are Inu because they were conceived before Kagome was turned into a demon, therefore their genetics were already determined and developed. They are in fact still Hayou, but they both now posses the powers of a preistess, making them a preist. Because of this, I would assume that would make them just as powerful as any full blooded demon out there and quite more dangerous. Thus allowing them to take this form. We will see once they loose this form for a humanoid for later. If my theories are correct, then they will have ears much like Inuyasha's."

Sesshomaru seemed to ponder on this for a bit, he wanted to tell Kagome about this new discovery, however decided to allow it to be a surprise. (I would also like to take this time to thank Raining Tear Drops for the idea of Miko's and Demons "mortal enemies." there was a theme there already, but I did not know what to do with it until I read that review. You guys are awsome) Sesshomaru had been so deep in thought that Sango actually had to hit him upside the head to get his attention. He stared at her dumbfoundedly, he did not actually think that Sango would hit him. Not that it hurt, but still. For some reason though, instead of being angry, he found the whole situation funny.

-snickers-"is there something that I can help you with Sango?"-snickers some more-

"Sesshomaru? Are you laughing? Wow I'm not gonna die, how cool is that?"

Sesshomaru could not hold it in any more and allowed himself to laugh full and loud. Once he calmed down enough, he spoke to the stunned demon/former demon slayer. "Sango, is there something you needed, I assume you were trying so desperately to get my attention for a reason."

"Oh, yes I almost forgot. When can we see Kagome?"

"Not tonight, she needs her rest, and I mine. With that said I will take my leave and join with my mate. I wish to be with her as much as possible."

"That is understood I would too." said Inuyasha. "Take care of her bro. Cheesy as it is, be sappy with her. Let her hear all the girly stuff."

Sesshomaru growled. "I will not lower myself lower than I already have."

"And exactly what do you mean by that." Kikyo spoke for the first time.

"I have already made amends with my half-bread half-brother, what more do you want. Besides you know I do not wish to talk in such a way as my dear brother has chosen to talk."

"Oh you mean you do not wish to use slang. Okies, for a minute there I thought you were insulting Oka-san." Shippou said.

"Naw, you know father would never insult mother, after all he did wait 500 years to see her again."

"Yeah, I guess ur right, but still."

"Still nothing Shippou, stop being so damn protective and possessive towards your mother and start being that way towards your mate!" Rin said with venom, jealousy was never a pretty thing with her.

"Heha" Shippou said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I love you too."

Sesshomaru let out a tired sigh then walked away. He had heard enough to last him a life time. They would always try and threaten him, knowing full well that it did them no good, nor did it have any affect on him. Yet to this day it still amused him and brought a smirk to his lips. But tonight, he was just to tired. His mate had needed him greatly so he had been there for her. She had been scared, what he could not figure out, was why. He made a mental note to himself to find out in the morning. Till then, sleep.

"Unexpected, yet expected." he said to himself as he entered his mates room. He had known that any thing could happen between them because of the fact that she was miko and he was demon, he had just not expected that. 'Oh well. I am not complaining one bit. Two handsome baby boys, and a beautiful mother to boot. Yep, life is great right now, at least until she remembers that she was trying to hate me. Kami I hope that is not any time soon.'

Sesshomaru laid next to his mate and was just about to slip into dreamland when he felt her stirr. A slight moan escaped her lips causing him slight arousal.

"Love, now is not the time for such thoughts." Kagome said weakly.

"You're awake?"

"Yes, I could not sleep with out you. I love you Sesshomaru and I am sorry for being so. . ."

"Shhh, hush. Sleep, we will talk in the morning." Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight embrace, then both slipped into a state of dreamy sleep.


	38. What should we name them?

**Thanks every one for the reviews. I got this up as fast as I could and it is slightly longer than my last few chapters, but not by much. any ways I hope you enjoy it, it is meant to be a funny ha ha just to warn you.**

What Should We Name Them

Kagome woke up before Sesshomaru did. She took the time to stare at her mate, and lovingly nuzzle his face with hers. Now she knew why it was they did such things. She laid her head back down on his chest to go back to sleep, but a nurse had come in to check on her.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes?"

"I need to look you over to make sure every thing is all right."

"Okay. Um. How are my babies?"

"They are just fine, we have them in the nursery right now, and the second born needed to be put on oxygen, but other than that, they are happy strong and for the most part healthy."

Kagome was scared for a second when the nurse told her that her son had to be put on oxygen. "Oh." was all she managed to get out before the tears fell.

"Do not cry, I know it hurts but really there is nothing wrong with either of them. If you like, later after you have rested some more and had a good meal, you could go to the nursery and see them."

"Yes I would like that very much."

"So what are their names?"

"Err!"

The nurse laughed, she knew what it meant, that she had not thought about names. Why though, that Kagome did not think of names, the nurse wanted to know. But it was not her business so she kept out. The nurse looked Kagome over one last time before deciding that every thing was right. 'Kami it has been so long since I have seen her. She is beautiful as a demon though-laughs to self- Sesshomaru I am glad that you have finally found someone to make you happy, you damn well deserved it.' The nurse thought.

'Why does the nurse seem so familiar? That cent as well. Hmm. But there are no warning bells or alarms going off, so I know she means no harm or has any wrong intentions. But still.' "Ma'am? Do I know you from some where? Like say the feudal era." Kagome asked.

The nurse abruptly laughed out loud. "Just as blunt and innocent as ever I see. Yes you do know me. Yes it is from the feudal era. And I am just temporarily filling in here." the nurse said.

"So then who are you? Were you an ally?"

"Yes, and no. I was both, but not by choice for the second."

Kagome gasped. She knew who this person was now. Wow she could not believe that after so long Kaugra was still alive. "KAUGRA!"

Kaugra laughed at Kagome's antics. Nope she had not changed much. Kaugra knew that with the neko in her, she was more prone to be a complete bitch (no pun intended) but she also knew that with Kagome's spirit, it was less likely to happen like that. "Nice to see you too Kags. So tell me how was he? Is he big?"

Kagome blushed furiously. She could not believe that the wind demoness just asked her about Sesshomaru. Then it hit her. Sesshomaru was still there with her. With a protective arm wrapped around her. "Um, Kaugra, can we talk about that like say when he isn't laying next to me?"

"Why? His ego to big for you as it is?"

"NNOOOOOO? I just don't want to have to deal with that stupid ass smirk on his face all day." she said matter-of-factly.

"Hahahahahehahha. Kags you have not changed one bit. Well except for you being a demon now. Any ways so come on please I want details. Besides it has been to long for me."

"Omg I can not believe you just said that! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Um. Well there is this guy I like but I can't have because I am afraid he does not like me, but we are talking about you so come on details please."

"No."

"Yes."

"Not now."

"Yes now."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Grrrrr."

"Snickers:giggles:laughs"

"Kaugra go away."

"Nope. Not till you tell me what I want to know."

Little did they know that Sesshomaru was awake, at first he was annoyed to be woken by voices and had wrapped an arm around his mate, now he was finding the whole situation funny. Kaugra was a good source of entertainment when she decided to torture some one.

"Dammit Kaugra, please I promise we will talk later."

"Okay."

'Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.' and Kaugra was still sitting there. "Okay it's later now tell me."

"Damn you woman, be gone."

"Nope tell me."

"Aaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh. Fine I will tell you. Yes he was good in bed, Kami he was a fucking god in bed, yes he is big, huge and yes I enjoyed it and no you are not getting the 'juicy' details. NOW go away."

"Okay, bye. Oh we should hang out sometime when I am not working."

And with that, the wind demoness was gone. Kagome sighed in frustration until she heard something she did not want to hear at that moment. Sesshomaru was laughing, quietly but still laughing, you could tell he was trying to suppress it.

"AAAGGGGHHHHHHH YOU FREAKING DICK! YOU HAVE BEEN AWAKE THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DID NOT DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT! WHY YOU COCK SUCKING. . ."

"And you are a goddess in bed as well my angel."

Kagome blushed, she had forgotten at that moment why she was mad at him. Damn it to hell, he was getting good at avoiding her rants. The prick. Sesshomaru let out another chuckle and gave her a heated and very passionate kiss. Kagome let out a moan of hunger.

"Sess, if you do not stop, I will have to take you right here and now."

"Kami forbid for that is a sin my mate."

"Shut up and make love to me."

Sesshomaru laughed out loud this time. Which caught Kagome off guard. "What's so funny?"

"Bugs bunny."

"Ha ha very original. NOT."

"Then do not set yourself up."

"Why were you laughing?"

"Because Koi, we are still in the hospital, to take you here and now, might. . . cause a scene."

Kagome blushed yet again, damn she was beginning to hate the affects he had on her. But she still to this day, could not deny her love for this demon lord. Then all of the sudden, the door burst open to her room and someone started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Inuyasha, sit." 'Bang.' "Ah, that felt good, if I can't take my frustration out on my mate, then Inuyasha is the next best thing."

Every one laughed as they entered the room.

"Hey Kagome, what did you names your pups." (Koga)

"Pups? Oh yes my babies, sorry brain isn't working."

"No I meant pups, as in actually pups." (Koga again)

"Meow?" Kagome said in question. This caused every one to laugh again. She had not intended to do that, but she did and now she too laughed. She sounded like Kirara with the little meow.

"Um, we don't know yet."

"What? You haven't decided yet? Oh goodie, Ayame that means we get to help them." Cried Kikyo.

"Ah but Kikyo we want to help too." Rin whined.

"Sure how about every one help." Said Kagome. Sesshomaru just looked at her to see if she were kidding, she leaned into him and whispered so softly that even he had to strain to hear her. "Don't worry it is just a game, we won't actually take them seriously. Besides there are a few names that I have to get out of my system."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval. Then kissed his mate one last time. Let the games begin.

"Hey, how 'bout Chika? For one that is not both." Said Inuyasha while laughing.

"Nope not good. How about Chilli."

"CHILLI!" Almost every one cried together. Kagome fell onto the bed laughing and Sesshomaru smiled down at her.

"Okay on a serious note." said Koga. "How about Ginta, or Hakaku? I would have named one of my pups after them, if I had males. But no they are females. Oh well."

"Koga, we would, but the names don't suite them. Please. . ."

"Chill out sis, its okay. I know how it is to try and find the perfect name for you offspring." Koga said.

"Okay how about Dominic." Sango chimed.

"No." said Sesshomaru.

"But. ."

"No." said Kagome.

"But. ."

"No." they both cried together. And every one laughed again.

"Okay how about fluffy for one and pookey for the other." Rin said. Shippou fell over laughing because he had dared her to say that.

"NO!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Ah why not Sessho-kun?" Kagome said with a puppy face.

"No, I will not have my sons walking around with such dishonored names. They would be tortured."

"Wow, he actually cares if his kids are beaten up or not." Said Shippou.

Sesshomaru let out a low warning growl. "And why wouldn't I?" he asked in a pissed off voice.

"Chill out father, we were only kidding."

Sesshomaru took a long and needed breath. Then nodded his head. A sign that they were forgiven.

"Okay how about Miroku." Miroku said.

"Figures that you would want to name someone elses kid after you." Sango chimed.

"How about Mikano." Said Ayame.

"No to both." Kagome said.

"I want to name one kirby." (Kikyo)

"No." (Kags)

"How about Koinuka?" (Inu)

"Maybe." (Sess)

"Oh I got the perfect names for them." Kagome yelled out scaring every one.

"Well we're waiting." Shippou said.

"You have been hanging around Inuyasha to much Shippou, maybe I should make a rosary for you as well." Kikyo said.

"No sorry please don't do that." every one laughed at him.

"We will name the older pup Sesshomaru jr. and the younger pup Inuyasha jr. that way they can really fight like their dad and uncle. Wouldn't that be cool? Just like old times hu?"

"NO HELL NO!" both the brothers cried at once.

Kagome's face fell and she looked as if she were about to cry. Sesshomaru sensing her disappointment tried to sooth her pain with words of comfort.

"Koi, Look at me." She did not look up. "Kagome, mate, please look at me." Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "We say no because we do not wish the two brothers to fight like Inuyasha and I have fought. No more bad blood okay?"

Kagome, after hearing this, brightened up. "Okay." she chimed happily. Every one relaxed thinking that someone was fixing to get purified and didn't.

"So then what should we name them?" Kagome asked her mate.


	39. HOW SHOULD WE KNOW?

HOW SHOULD WE KNOW?

"Kagome? Do you not think it wise that we send every one away so that we may discuss this in private?" Sesshomaru said lightly.

"Hai, love that would be a good idea. Sorry every one, but we really do need names, the nurse is suppose to be back with birth certificates."

"It's alright Kags, we'll just come back to aggravate your mate later, till then try and get some rest kay?" Ayame said.

"Yes will do, thank you Ayame, Kikyo, Sango, Rin. You all helped get me here when my demon blood took over. So thank you. Have fun for me alright oh yes and eat lots of ice cream for me too."

"Yay, Ice cream.!" Rin said excitedly

"Oh no." Shippou groaned.

"HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Rin yelled at her mate.

"Well remember the last time you had ice cream?" He asked

"De ja vue any one?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru immediately caught on to what she was hinting at. Over five hundred years have passed since that night that Sesshomaru brought Shippou back, and over Five hundred years since he felt for the first time that he truly belonged, he had a family for just that one night. It had been funny how that thought came around though.

_Flash back_

_Sesshomaru could hear Kagome breathing heavily. She had been applying pressure to his hard cock with her hand, but because of what he was doing to her, he knew that she could no longer concentrate. She had withdrawn her hand to try and keep from screaming, it was getting to be just as painful for her as it was for him. He had gone down to her mid-section to nibble at her through her Kimono. While he distracted her with his caressing touches and nips he started to untie her obi. However, his so called pleasure came to an abrupt end when he heard something he had not wanted to hear._

"_AHHHHHHHH, Sesshomaru-sama, what are you doing to Kagome-sama?" Rin asked horrified._

_Sesshomaru listened as Shippou hinted to her what they had been trying to do. He heard Shippou laugh and this pissed him off._

"_Rin-chan (still laughing can't breath) don't ask you may not like the answer."_

_Sesshomaru could smell Rin's sent change from confusion and horror to realization, and then listened as she too, started to laugh. Now he was extreamly annoyed and pissed, so he let out a very low and dangerous warning growl. Then he heard her, his angel, speak to him telling him it had been funny. That's when he felt it. He felt that he belonged, not just there, but to them, and them to him. His family._

_End flashback._

"Yo, Sesshomaru, are you in there? HELLO!" Koga whined, while Inuyasha waved his hands in front of Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru being annoyed again for being interrupted from his thoughts let out another very low and dangerous warning growl. Every one was shocked, scared and surprised. So they all just jumped back with a yelp and ran out of the room. The only one's who stayed were Shippou and Rin.

"Why are you two still here?" Sesshomaru asked coolly

"Because father, we remember too." Rin said warmly (a/n: don't you just love the opposites and mortal enemies I have in this story? Hot, cold/ cat, dog/ miko, demon. Hehe . . . ok ok I will let you read sheesh.)

Sesshomaru looked at his adopted children fondly. He truly belonged now. Being a lord had been great, but he would not give this up for the title of any thing. No, this is what he wanted, needed even. And he would be damned if he allowed any one to take that away from him. With that thought, he got out of the bed and stood.

"I must go, there are things I must tend to. I am sorry love. Talk with Rin and Shippou about figuring out names for our pups. I will be back later to discuss them with you. I love you, all of you." and with that he walked out, leaving a very shocked family behind."

"He left me?" Kagome asked in a very hurt voice that quickly turned to fury. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST FUCKING LEFT ME, WELL I WILL SHOW HIM THAT BASTARD. RIN GO AFTER HIM AND TELL HIM IF HE DOESN'T GET HIS. . ."

"Kagome?" said a female voice from the door.

"WHAT!" Kagome snapped. Then after she realized that she had snapped at someone else, she apologized. The nurse came in and guess what? It was none other than Kaugra.

"Kaogme, Sesshomaru did not leave you persay. Remember that limo driver that freaked you out yesterday?"

"Yeah." Kagome said now in a calm but still hurt voice.

"Well he found out that, that limo driver was not even in the Taisho records. He did not really work for Sesshomaru. So now that Sesshomaru has a family he fears for your safety. With that said, he had been remembering you and these two. His family Kags. He went to find that limo driver and take care of him so that his family will be safe. And he is doing it now because he knows that you are in a hospital safe, with me to guard you. Like I said this is not what I normally do, but for the Lord of the Western lands and his lady, I would do anything. You set me free Kags, now it is time I repay you."

Kagome allowed her jaw to drop. She had forgotten about the limo driver, and how scared she had been. Now that she thought about it, there are a lot of things she could not remember past going into labor. Oh well. "Thanks Kaugra. You are awsome." and she meant what she said.

Kaugra stayed near Kagome for the next several hours. If any one that Kaugra did not know came through that door, they were immediately sent away. Kaugra had been instructed by Sesshomaru four months ago to study every file of all those who were staffed here, and if any one was new or hired, she was to be notified a.s.a.p.! Three people that she did not know or even recognized tried to come into the room claiming to need to do a check up on Mrs. Taisho. Kaugra knew that they were false and sent them away. They had listened, because she knew that if they protested, their cover's would be blown. When the fourth person that she did not know come in, she decided it was time to contact the big guy. Yep I said, the big guy.

"Hey this is Kaugra, we have a problem. There is someone out there that obviously wants Kags dead, or just wants to get at Sesshomaru Taisho. Lord of the Western Lands. I want every one put on full alert, and I want their pups guarded well. Here are the names of the people I want to guard the pups and IF I FIND ANY ONE ELSE GUARDING THEM I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD UP YOUR ASS THEN HAND YOU TO SESSHOMARU HIMSELF. Got that. Good thank you baby. Alright. Here gos get ready to write. . . ."

Kaugra gave the names of the people she knew she could trust. Some of them were from Koga's pack, some from Sesshomaru's home. And some were just security guards that she had come to know personally over the years. Then she decided to let Sesshomaru know what was going on. His mate was in danger, and he needed to be here just in case 'shit hit the roof.' no pun intended.

Sesshomaru had been searching for the damn youkai that had managed to deceive him time and time again. It had been nearly twelve hours since he had left the hospital and his beast had become restless warning him that something was not right. But what? Then it dawned on him. Every time his beast had gotten like this, his mate was in trouble. But considering the fact that his beast would quail a few minutes later, he figured that Kaugra had been doing a damn good job at protecting his mate. And he made a mental note of that. Perhaps he would see if she would become Kagome's full time body guard. He knew Kagome did not really need protection, but the pups. He knew Kagome would sacrifice every thing to protect those pups, hell he knew it because he would too. So he feared that she might have to give her life for them one day, no he would not allow that to happen.

After another three hours or so of searching for the demon that had plotted harm for his mate, his phone rang.

"This better be good I am not in a light mood."

"Nor should you be milord." said a feminine but very serious monotone voice.

Sesshomaru let out a gasp, he had never heard her this way before. "Kaugra." he breathed out.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I demand you get your fuzzy ass back here right now, your mate needs you, and there have been several attempts of deception within the time that you have been gone. I have alerted the big guy and told him who to put as guards for the pups and that if I caught any one else I would shove his head up his ass then had um to you. So your pups and mate are safe. But I would feel much better with you here, they only seem to be trying when you are not around."

"I understand. And I will let the fuzzy ass statement go this time. But next time you will suffer."

Kaugra laughed before saying goodbye and to hurry back.

The phone went dead in Sesshomaru's hand. He had been right, his mate had been in danger, and he had been right to choose Kaugra to intervene. He made a note of all of this before turning around in his car and heading back to the hospital.

Kagome had called all of her friends back, she had heard Kaugra talking on the phone to her mate and knew that something was up. So she felt safer with every one there. They were playing 'name that baby' again. And most of the time ended up laughing.

"How about Mitsy?" (Shippou)

"NO WAY! That's a girls name." (Rin)

"How about Koinu?" (Kikyo)

"Hey I actually like that name. Can I really use it if Sess-kun likes it too?" (Kags)

"Yes that is why I gave it to you." (Kikyo)

"Oh thank you so much Kikyo."

"What other names are there, that we can use?" (Inu, yes I know he is actually thinking.)

"How about Shoroun?" (Ayame)

"Hey that is a really cool name too, I love that name." (Rin)

"Yes but we will still need more in case Sesshomaru does not like them." (Miroku)

"Oh I know how about Mukotsu?" (Sango)

"That is a good name too." (Koga)

"What do you think Inuyasha?" (Kags)

"How the hell should I know?" (Inu, duh)

"Actually a better question Inuyasha, would be, How should we know? We have not yet seen your pups, therefore have no clues as to what names suite them best." (Miroku)

"Oh shut up Miroku." (Ayame.)

Every one laughed. They loved the fact that Miroku stayed wise but sometimes it got old. Just then the doors flew open, and a very (and I mean very) pissed off Taiyoukai walked in.

"OUT!"

"Sesshomaru, mate. What is wrong?" Kagome said trying to sooth him. Apparently it worked because his eyes went from being red to being their normal beautiful golden color. "I am sorry mate, but I fear for your safety and I am not happy about not finding my target today. Fucking hell I spent most of the day away from my mate and children and I come up empty handed fuck it all to hell. Grrrrrrrr EVERY ONE OUT I AM IN NO MOOD FOR ANY COMPANY NO ONE IS TO COME NEAR MY MATE SAVE KAUGRA UNTIL I SAY OTHER WISE."

"But father." Rin and Shippou cried together.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!"

Every one, save Kagome, ran out of the room and shut the doors behind them. They did not wish to face his wrath. They may have been demon but their powers came no where near the power he held in his pinky finger.

Kagome had been shocked into fear, she did not know what he would do to her in this state of rage. Surprisingly though it was not what she had expected. He kissed her. Feverously, passionately, tenderly, hungrily, possessively, and last protectively. To say that she had not become arouse would have defiantly been a lie.

Sesshomaru smelled her arousal and immediately took advantage of it.

LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS.

Sesshomaru kissed down her neck to where he had place his mark, then lightly sucked on it. Kagome let out a soft moan and gasp as she felt him sink his fangs into her skin. He brought one hand up and cupped her now swollen breast, being gentle for he knew that producing milk for their pups would be painful to her. He quickly did way of her clothing and took her into the hospital shower where he then undressed himself.

Kagome had been in such a daze and confused that she could not think. So it shocked her to feel something cold on her feet. When she snapped out of it, she realized that they were in the shower. 'Oh no, not here.' she thought, but it was to late. Sesshomaru was undressed and had not even bothered to prepare her. He turned the shower on to hot water and thrusted her into the wall and slammed his hard member into her nether lips. Kagome let out a scream of both pain and pleasure that was quickly muffled by Sesshomarus lips.

Sesshomaru stopped his movements so that she could adjust. With her being demon now, she had already healed from the birthing. She adjusted quickly and urged him to continue. He started moving in and out of her.

"Faster, harder." She cried. And he obeyed.

Soon after, they climaxed together.

_END LEMONS END LEMONS END LEMONS END LEMONS_

Right after they had finished, Sesshomaru sat Kagome down on the chair that was in the shower (they have chairs in there because women who just gave birth find it hard to stand, let along walk. Trust me I know I have a son he he and he is so cute. Oops sorry)

Sesshomaru then took the rag that was in there and lathered it with the soap and washed her. After he washed her body he then began to massage her. From head to toe, he did not leave any part of her untouched. He made sure every last inch of her body was loved, and it surprised him that the hot water kept going the whole time.

After Sesshomaru was finished pampering her, she tried to stand to return the favor. "No Koi, this is for you and all the trouble you went through because of me. This is how I will repay you and prove to you my love. I will serve you." Sesshomaru said in a gentle loving tone.

"But, I do not wish you to serve me. I just want you to stay with me and stop sending me away when ever there is danger near. Please."

"Done my angel."

Sesshomaru very lovingly picked Kagome up and turned the water off, he then dried her off with the towel, careful of the blood that had begun to run again. (Don't ask) Sesshomaru then helped her dress and picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her down and they both feel into slumber.

"Hey every one what's going on in there." Kirara asked.

"How should we know?" Inuyasha spat at her.

"Oh yasha get over it, it was a long time ago, I can't believe you are still sore about it."

"No it is not that Lady Kirara. Sesshomaru just yelled at us to get out about an hour ago and now Yasha is worried for Kagome's safety. But we all know that he would never harm her." Miroku chimed.

"Oh." pause. "OH I GET IT! HE WAS HORNEY!"

Every one gasped at Kirara's out burst, they had all faced his wrath and refused to believe that, that was the case.


	40. Fears Unkindly Grip

**Alright, to explain a few things. Yes the last part with Kirara was suppose to be funny ha ha to lighten the mood, but, Sesshomaru was not horney. If you recall, he came back to the hospital in a rage, and being modern day he can't just go around killing ppl to get rid of the rage. So he took it out on Kagome, he mated her again to help subdue his inner beast. Also his rage was all anger. It was fear, but that will all be explained in time. Just wanted yall to know that. Now it starts out kinda lovy dovy but ends up as another funny, i have to lighten the mood in my story because my last few chapters were either really bitchy or really scary, or just plain stressful. And you lear a little more about Sess and Kags. Oh and you learn about the rest of the gang as well, but like i said funny ha ha. have fun reading and thanks every one for the reviews from the last two chapters.**

Fear's Unkindly Grip

When Kagome woke, she got a big surprise. In her room were dozens upon dozens of flowers, roses to be exact. She could sense familiar auras standing around her, and hear hushed whispers. She could also feel that her mate, no longer lay next to her. Slowly she opened her eyes to see what was going on, she saw just how beautiful every thing was. Roses were arranged perfectly on fifteen pedestals, inside fifteen beautiful vases. She couldn't believe, really she just could NOT believe it. After all, they were in a hospital. Then she heard it, that voice that she did so enjoy in the mornings and evenings. Hell she enjoyed that voice even when she had tried to make herself hate him.

"Morning angel."

Kagome looked around, there he was, just a little off to her left and slightly behind, standing there in all his glory.

"Sesshomaru!" she breathed out, barely above a whisper. "How, I mean, why?"

"Do I need a reason to shower you with my love?"

"Yes. I mean No. But this? Sesshomaru we are in a hosptial."

"Yes mate, we are. But you must remember, this is not a normal hosptial, this is a hospital for demons, and set up just for us as well. Just for things like this."

"I do not understand."

"You will."

"Please tell me, I want to understand now."

Sesshomaru gave a light hearted chuckle. This was a first for Kagome, she gasped.

"Demons tend to show their affections in every way they can to their mates, or intended mates. Thus, once given birth to, the pups are kept away for a day so that the parents may be alone. That is also why, my mate, that you are the only one in this huge room. The more important the demon is or was, the better the room. And you my angel, have the best room in the hospital, I just thought I should make it better."

"But what if they got hungry, that is mean. I want to see my babies."

Sesshomaru gave a sad but very amused smile. He understood her pain of not seeing their children, he understood pain of not seeing his mate, and he understood fear of losing it all. "Kagome. They will feed the pups. Do not worry for their health, they are well taken care of, if not, I would have their heads on a silver platter for you."

"You better." she murmured bitterly. Sesshomaru just laughed at her pouty face.

He walked over to the bed and sat on it, he had been watching her since he woke, he had planned last night to have this all done. He loved her, and he did not wish her to know otherwise, so he ordered the best of every thing for her. Most of the things he ordered were sitting at home for her. But here, no, he would only have the best here. Roses, vases, pedestals, and a beautiful dress to go home in, one he knew would fit her still very beautiful and enticing figure. He could not fathom as to why she would think so low of herself. Did she not know how beautiful she was? If that was the case, he would make sure that she knew.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze, he had been staring at his mate, taking in all of her glory and beauty. Yes indeed, she was nothing short of an angel to him. And his opinion was all that mattered and no one elses for the simple fact that she belonged to him, and he to her.

"Sesshomaru?"

'Damn it all, I did it again.' "Yes?" he said coolly but not in a cold monotone voice.

"Are you okay? You seem, lost in a way. As if you were so deep in thought or something. What ales you please tell me."

"No mate, nothing ales me." he lied, and had momentarily forgotten that she was now a demon.

"You lie to me." she said in a deathly cold voice that sent chills down even Sesshomaru's back.

"Shit I fogot you were demon now."

"Oh really." She said in a now pissed off, ready to purify, voice. "So when I was human, how much did you lie to me then?"

"No Kagome it is not like that mate." Sesshomaru sighed knowing he would not win this argument unless he told her, and he sure as hell did not want to tell her, after all Demon Lords are not suppose to fear anything at all. Not even the lose of their mate and family.

"Kagome, fear has an unkindly grip on my heart right now." He said as he looked away from her to hide the shame he wore. But Kagome saw it, she knew why he was ashamed.

"Why mate, why must fear grip the heart of a great demon lord such as yourself? Especially here, this is no longer the feudal era."

"Because someone wants my mate dead." Sesshomaru said while still looking away.

Kagome gripped his face gently but firmly in her hands, being careful of her claws, then turned him to her to see tears in his eyes. Her eyes too, began to water. "So that is why you left yesterday. That is why you came back in such rage. That is why you took me so viciously in the shower. And the shower incident is why you pampered me afterwards, because you were angry at yourself for using me to help sooth your anger."

Before Sesshomaru could respond, she had leaned in and kissed him. It was an innocent kiss, very chaste, but none less the loving. She pulled away to look into his eyes and saw amazement there, and love, and hope.

"Sesshomaru, I love you my mate, other wise I would not have given myself to you so long ago, or be with you here and now. You need not worry about me, I have the best of friends to protect me if need be. They have all been in the battle of Naraku, therefore making them worthy of guarding the Lady of the West, and Kaugra is a good guard as well."

"I must worry, someone is trying to attempt your life. What if they send a snipper? What then, from that far of a distance, if I am not careful, they could kill you. And I no longer have tenseiga to bring you back."

Kagome gasped. She could not believe the fear she had just heard in his voice. Yes his body radiated of fear, but for him to actually let it slip from his lips was to much. She cried and cried in his arms at that moment.

The Inugang had all gone back to Sesshomaru's castle (which is now classified as a mansion) to do as was ordered by Sesshomaru. They would do anything to protect Kagome, so they did not bother to argue. Not even Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"Sango come here please." (Kik)

"Wasup?" (San)

"Look here in this picture, tell what you see." (Aya)

Sango examined the picture that Kikyo and Ayame had been fauning over. There in the crowd, stood the same man that imposed as the limo driver at the 'carnival of time'. Sango let out a shocked gasp and called every one else over. Once they all examined the picture as well, they too let out shocked breaths. The tension rose in the room instantly.

"I will call Sesshomaru." (Inu)

"And tell him what? That we found a picture with his face on it? That will do no good mutt face." (Aya)

"Ayame, you have been hanging around Koga to much" (kira)

"Sorry. He is my mate." (Aya)

"Well, since Kikyo and Ayame have found a picture of him in this pile of information then I would assume that this would be a good place to start looking for what it is we need to find." (Ship)

"Shippou, you are acting to much like Miroku." (Rin)

"Yeah, what of it?" (Mir)

"Okay ya'll this is getting to weird." (Rin)

"Why?" (Koga)

"Koga is acting like Me, Inuyasha is acting like Inuyasha, Shippou is acting like Miroku, Miroku is acting like Shippou. Sango is acting like Kikyo, Kikyo like Ayame, Ayame like Koga, and me like Sango 'I think'." (Rin)

Every one busted out laughing, they had been working in close quarters since the fight with Naraku, so it did not surprise them at all that they had taken on each others traits.

"Hey what about me?" (Kir)

"You have been in U.S.A. as Sesshomaru's employee and advisor, you have not been around us like we have each other. Give it time and you will start acting like one of us soon enough." (Mir)

-sigh-"this sucks I always have to miss all the fun. Dammit, and it is all Sesshomaru's fault."

Every one laughed now. She sounded just like Inuyasha.

"We take back what we said Kirara, you are acting like Inuyasha now. Let us see if he will start acting like you." (Kik)

"Like hell I will." (Inu)

-sighs from every one but him- "he will never change." (Aya)

"Damn right I won't. What gave you the idea that I would in the first place? Oh hey, Ice cream truck." And Inuyasha Runs after the ice cream truck to get some ice cream.

"I take that back as well. Inuyasha has just pulled a Kirara."

And every one laughed again.


	41. Playing With The Big Boys

**Um ya, so I actually got some days off from work, and my son actually decided to take a nap so I have been able to update more, kinda like I use to, but not really, one or two chapters a day at least until Sunday. Or until I get writers block. Which I see happening (yah I am cursed.) Any ways this is for all of you reviewers that demand more. I love you all , the most awsome ppl in the world woot. thanks for the review, any ways heres your chapter.**

Playing With The Big Boys

Inuyasha walked back into the Mansion with three ice creams in hand. One chocolate cone, one drumstick, and one oreo sandwich. Every one stared at him before snickering.

"What the hell your problem?" he demanded rudely.

"Oh nothing Inu-baby, we just thought that you would never change. But you have changed, and into the most unlikely person." Kikyo mused.

"Hu?"

Every one, no longer being able to hold it in, burst out laughing.

"Inu. . ." (Rin)

"Yasha. . ." (Every one still laughing and panting from lack of oxygen) (Koga)

"You just. . . -laughs harder." (Mir)

"Pulled a. . . . . . . . . . .-tears running." (San)

"Kirara!" (Shippou)

Now every one was litterally on the floor laughing and Inuyasha was scratching his head trying to figure out what was so funny and what they meant by him pulling a Kirara. Deciding it wasn't important, and that his ice cream was, he walked into the Kitchen and began eating a little to fast.

"Holy shit, brain freeze. Fucking ice cream." Inuyasha yelled. Then herd every one in the living room laugh harder (if even possible).

* * *

Kagome had just finished crying. Then for some reason, she began laughing into Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru being a little perplexed by it all, just stared at her wondering if he had done something to bring on this change of mood. 

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

Still laughing.

"Kagome?"

Laughing harder now.

"Grrrrr, dammit Kagome I command you to cease this nonsense this instant. I also command that you tell this Sesshomaru what you find so damn amusing."

If possible at all, Kagome laughed harder. Sesshomaru, being more than a little confused, could do nothing more than stare at her. After about five more minutes of laughing, Kagome was finally able to compose herself once more.

"I'm sorry love, I do not know what has come over me, just for some reason I felt something tickle the hell out of me. I will have to call Shippou and Rin later to find out what had caused them to laugh so damn hard."

'Oh so that is why she was laughing. They must have sensed their mothers distress and so opened the telepathic links just enough to put her in a better mood. I must thank them later. Damn I have been making to many mental notes, I should really start carrying around a note book and pen.'

"Any ways, you do not have to worry about me Sesshoumaru. You couldn't get rid of me 500 years ago, and you sure as hell are not going to get rid of me now."

"Yes but. . ."

Kagome placed a finger to his lips. "Shh. Let us go see our babies."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a warm smile then in a gentle tone replied to her. "Yes mate, lets."

* * *

"Did you succeed in the assassination?" asked yet another mysterious voice. 

"No master, she was well guarded by a wind demoness who played the role of nurse. Lord Sesshomaru has his mate well guarded, as well as his heirs."

"Wait, did you just say heirs?"

"Yes master."

"Twin boys I take it."

"Yes master."

"Hayous?"

"No master, true forms"

"That is not possible."

"Apparently with this woman, master, any thing is possible."

"Dammit. This complicates things. I want her head."

"But master, her mate guards her well. We can not get to her."

"SILENCE. I do not care to hear you petty whines. Bring her to me. I want her to suffer as I have suffered. That bitch will pay."

* * *

"Inuyasha, get your ass out here and help us." (Koga) 

"No way, I want to know why you all were laughing." (Inu, duh)

-snickers from every one-

"See, and you want me to come out there, go to hell flee bitten wolf."

"At least I am not a mutt, and they have stuff to get rid of flees, but they have not invented anything yet to get rid of mutts." (Koga)

"Fuck off." (Inu)

"Alright now boys play nice." (Aya)

"Stay out of this Ayame!" (Koga, oooh bad move.)

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME, YOUR MATE, LIKE THAT, WHY DON'T YOU SIT ON A FUCKING DUCK AND ROTATE BECAUSE I AM TIRED OF YOUR SHIT, I AM GOING HOME TO BE WITH MY CHILDREN, AND YES I SAID MY. AS IN MINE NOT YOURS." Ayame screamed, then took off full speed out of the huge home.

"Now look what you two did. Geez all you two care about is yourselves, you are so selfish. Now we are one more person short of helping us, seeing as how Inuyasha refuses to help." (Rin)

"Shut up Rin." (Inu)

"Don't you ever fucking talk to my mate like that again." (Ship)

Every one now backed away from the two male youkai's. Inuyasha had just insulted Rin big time, and Shippou would not stand for it.

"I'm sorry Shippou, I am just on edge right now. First Kagome is in danger, now every one is laughing at me and I don't know why. I really am sorry. Rin I am sorry, please forgive me." (Inu)

Every one was shocked that Inuyasha had apologized instead of fight. Shippou was in such a state of shock that he had to be told the he was going to catch flies. Every one giggled as they herd his jaw snap shut.

"I'm sorry Yasha, I am very protective of Rin. She is so innocent, just like okaa-san, and I never want her to lose it."

"I understand."

"So, now that, that is over with. I guess we are playing with the big boys now aren't we?" (San)

"Hu?" every one said.

"Think about it. They managed to slip by Sesshomaru-sama, unnoticed until Kagome said something, now they have managed to disappear without a trace. And that is literal considering the fact that Sesshomaru spent nearly 16 hours looking for them and could not find them. Normally when Sesshomaru has a target to find and dispose of, it is done within at most the first 10 hours, but on average it takes only 8."

"You have a point there Sango. But who could be good enough to elude us?" (Mir)

"Good question." (Inu)

* * *

Sess's POV. 

I stood there looking over my mate as she fed the first child. He was the first born and though only 2 days old, had already opened his eyes. The second one would not be far behind. Although he was in his inu form, I could still see the markings very well that ran along his mouth. (A/n:Okay every one since you did not read the dream part about the future pups when they were like older you may not understand this, and yes it is my fault some how it did not get posted. It was the chapter just after the 'offerings of a lord.' but it did not get posted for some reason.) Blue ran along his mouth. On both sides. The pup whined a little bit about the lose of his mothers breast as she transfered him to the other. This made me happy. Why? Because it means that my son has a good appetite. I just hope she will be able to feed the other pup as well. Which reminds me, we should probably name them. Hmmm, what to name them. Just before I could think of a name though. My mates voice came to me like the song of an angel.

"Sesshomaru? What should we name them?"

"I am unsure little angel."

"Well I have some really good ones to throw at you, if you would like something to consider?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Before my mate could speak of the names that she had in mind, our other pup woke up hungry. I chuckled very lightly and very quietly as to not wake the first one. How I love my family. I only hope that they will remain mine and not leave my side.

* * *

Normal POV 

Kagome placed their first born back in the crib, and picked up the second one. This one had green running along side its mouth, much like the first born. The only way they will be able to tell the difference between the two is the green and blue markings.

"Well, I thought that Koinu was a good name. As well as Shouron. But I am unsure of which one should be which or if the names even fit them at all." Kagome said in a hushed tone.

"Shouron, yes. Koinu no, it does not fit either of them. Any more Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru what is wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Because you called me by my name. You do not do that at such intimate times."

Sesshomaru sighed. He could not get rid of the feeling of forbode, and now it was starting to slip out. He knew he could not lie to her, not any more any ways. Not that he liked lying to her in the first place but still.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing is truly wrong Kagome, just the fear that I can not seem to get rid of."

"Sesshomaur there is something I need to tell you."

Sesshomaru took in a sharp breath, fear radiated off of him in large waves, babies started crying for no reason other than the fact that they sense the Demon lords stress.

"That fear that you are harboring Sessho-kun, it will never go away, it my become weaker in power. But it will never truly go away. It is called being a parent. You will fear everything, from the littlest noise that comes from your pups, to watching a car crash in front of you and thanking all the Kami's that it was not your family that was hurt."

Sesshomaru visibly relaxed and let out the breath that he had not known he was holding. 'Kami I thought she was going to tell me something bad.'

"I do not understand Kagome. How is it that fear radiates off of me now like I am being chased by the most powerful demon in the world or being cursed by Kami, yet you seem calm and very little fear comes off of you."

"I have had several months to deal with it alone while you worked the office Sesshomaru." Kagome said in an almost sad tone.

Sesshomaru now regretted leaving his mate alone for any period of time. She had gone through what he suffers now, and she had done it alone, without him to comfort and sooth. Yet here she was, comforting and soothing him. He could not fathome, how one such as this, could suffer so much. How could she go through every thing she has been through, have every thing taken away from her that meant so much, and yet still remain so pure and remain kindhearted.

* * *

"Kagome is safe for now." (Kau) 

"And how would you know this?" (Inu)

"I am her personal guard, Lord Sesshomaru's orders."

"Why do you all keep calling him lord, he is not a lord any more." (Inu)

"Maybe not among the human race Inuyasha, to them we do not exist. But to all of us that still remain as demons, he is our lord, and until he dies or passes all he owns to his heirs, will always remain our lord. Do not forget Inuyasha that the struggle for power still exist. If another demon were to take the title of Lord from Sesshomaru, and he be something along the lines of Naraku, then you know what the world will be in store for." (Miroku)

"Damn it. Who the hell is trying to take that title from Sesshomaru?" (Koga)

"Koga-sama?" (Uh oh, formalities.)

"Ummm..." (Koga)

"Are you sure it is Sesshomaru-sama they are trying to get to?"

"Hu? Shippou what are you getting at?"

"Think about it. These people only try to get at Kagome, when Sesshomaru is not around. They have been plotting for a long time if they are skilled enough to slip through Sesshomaru's grasp. They have not tried anything on Sesshomaru himself. And trust me, with how distracted Sesshomaru has been, they have had plenty of opportunity." (Rin)

Inuyasha gasped as well as Kaugra, how did they not see it? "No!" they both whispered together. Then all dropped what they had been doing and took off towards the hospital to warn Sesshomaru not to leave her side. They tried to call on the way there, but being in the hospital, cell phones were not allowed on in the nursery, which meant trying to call the hospital directly was useless as well.

'Shit this isn't good, I just got my okaa-san back and now someone is trying to take her away from me.' just as Shippou thought that, they pulled into the hospital parking lot only to stop a second.

Inuyasha was the first out of the car, then Koga grabbed onto Inuyasha's shirt sleeve.

"Hold up mutt face, something is not right." (Koga)

Rin sniffed the air, as well as the others. Kikyo was the one to point it out though.

"No, gun powder."

An explosion took place just seconds after those words were spoken.

"KAGOME?" Rin and Kikyo yelled together.

Sango was to shocked to move and Ayame had not bothered speaking, but instead took off towards the nursery.

When they got to the nursery though, what laid before them was nothing short of horror, the sight was almost to much to bare.

'No.'

* * *

WOOHOO I JUST DISCOVERED RULERS, I SHOULD REALLY EXPERIMENT WITH MY STORY MORE OFTEN, ANY WAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. BYE. 


	42. Feral

Sessho-kuns koi: na, I'm not offended, thank you so much for pointing out the sent, and scent thing to me. I thought I was using the wrong word but I could not really figure out how else to spell it. Also yeah it's a miko thing about knowing that she is with child. Remember every thing has an aura, and miko's can sense auras. Since a child has a aura, she can sense it coming from within her, that is how she knew. Sorry I did not point that out in the story.

Feral

Rin nearly fell to her knees and cried but could not for her mate held her up. In front of them, all of them, were turned over baby cribs, bottles, blankets, and everything baby scattered in an unkindly manner. It made all of them sad to know that no one could have survived that blast, not even Sesshomaru.

Rin began to cry and weep for the loss of her mother. They had all thought the ones they were on their way to save were dead.

"Sesshomaru?" a small voice asked. It was Kanna. Though she was now just as old as most demons were now, she still held her childish form, she could be in her adult for if she chose, but this form was safer, people tended to underestimate her in this form.

A feral growl came from both Sesshomaru and Kagome, both sets of ruby red eyes on her now. All the pups, cubs, kits, kids, and any other babies that were in that room were now between Sesshomaru the Demon Lord himself or his Lady. Both had smelled the gunpowder as some one lit the bomb to explode and immediately allowed their leash to be set free and allow their true nature to come forth.

Feral.

That was the only word for them, they had gone feral in an attempt to protect what was theirs. So then why were they protecting the others? They were not their blood, nor their heir. Is there a part of them still in there that is telling them to save the others as well? Kanna was truly confused right now. So in attempt to see if her theory might be true she softly spoke his name while in her child form as to not alarm them farther.

Feral.

It was the only response she got.

Feral.

No one would stop them now, if they chose to give into their blood lust and go into a slaughter. How would she explain this to the press. She knew at this moment that herself and Kaugra would have a mess to clean up if she could not get through to them.

Feral.

They had taken all of the youkai, and hayou babies, along with some human ones, into their room where they had been residing. At least fifty babies were in there and crying. Some hungry, some stressed, and scared, and some just wanting to be held by their mothers and fathers. Is this the reason they protect the other babies along with their own? Could they still be in there and not have completely given into their beast? Or is it a different type of feral?

Most youkai, even Taiyoukai, who go into a feral rage after sensing such great danger, would go into an outrage and blood lust, slaughter and kill. But could this be a different beast all together? Could this beast simply intend to protect and nothing more? There was only one way to find out.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands. I call upon thee to protect me in my time of great need. Lady Kagome, Lady of the Western lands, I call upon thee to protect me in my time of Great need." Kanna said in her soothing childish innocence.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both stopped growling at the child like demoness in front of them. They knew that she was in no danger, something just told them that she was in no danger. But at the same time, something told them that she meant nothing more but to help and maybe reach out to them. Kagome stood at the window of her room a few stories from the ground outside. Sesshomaru stood near the double doors to their room, where they had some how managed to take ALL OF THE BABIES that were in the nursery. Slowly Kagome's maternal instincts took over slightly. She stood and walked over to the child and picked her up and brought her back into the room near the window.

Sesshomaru upon seeing his mate bring in a child in no need of care growled a warning at his mate. He had not meant it to be offending, and she had not taken it that was. No it had been meant to tell her to be careful. Upon seeing and hearing everything that had past between the two demons, Kanna knew for a fact that this was a different type of beast. The rare type that were only in legends. The type that would protect all that belonged to them. But what Kanna could not figure out, is why they would still protect the babies that were not theirs.

"Lady Kagome? Are you in there my lady?" Kanna asked in a sweet voice.

Feral. It was all that could be explained, for now Kagome was talking to Kanna in her own unique youkai language.

Inus with their, neko's with theirs, wolfs with theirs. . .well you get the point. Kanna though, being a sight demon, understood all languages, the only good thing that Naraku gave to her.

'Will she be mad? No she will not. What is she saying? Maybe I should pay attention instead of thinking.'

'_What is it child.' _Kagome said in her demon tounge.

"I wish to speak with you Lady of the West."

'_Then speak.'_ Kagome said in a soothing growl.

"I can not."

'_Why not child?'_

"Because of your state of feral. I do not wish to loose my life if I should upset you milady."

The Neko chuckled, but it was not evil, it was. . .happy? No, amused. Yes that was it, amused.

'_Kanna, child. My mate and I will not hurt you, I will not allow it. You may take your true form if you wish. Your adult form that is.'_

"Kagome? Is that really you? Are you in there? Has your demon blood not completely taken over you? Please tell me what is going on, this has never happened before in all the years I have lived. Not in demon society any ways. Why do you protect what is not yours? Is there something about you that I do not know of? Sesshomaru?"

The demon chuckled again. _'Kanna, it is me. Yes I am here. No it has not taken me, and it will not for my miko powers will not allow it to be so, that is why I can talk to you now. And yes, all of these babies are ours. Sesshomaru had wanted to kill them because his demon blood had consumed him, but with my feral growls, I had pointed out to him that all of these babies remain on the Western lands, there for making them our responsibilities. As long as they remain in the confides of the Western Lands, then they have the Western Lords protection as well as mine. Yes Sesshomaru is almost completely feral right now. I have managed to bring him back enough to try and think things through before acting on instinct or blood lust.'_

Kanna listened intently. She soaked up every thing that had just been told to her. Kagome was unable to truly experience blood lust. Could she take a true demon form? Has her Miko powers hindered her from doing so, or is it her powers that help keep her pure, even as a demon now. Very rare will one find a demon to be pure, all demons, and hayous, experience blood lust, or slaughter at some point in their life. Has Kagome not experienced this yet. Obviously not. So Kagome could go into a feral state, but remain herself. The feral state of being is just another protection for Kagome. For Kanna was sure that if Kagome had not gone feral at all, Sesshomaru would have unknowingly slaughtered his mate thinking she too was the enemy.

"Shippou? Our brothers?" Rin cried harder while trying to ask the question every one wanted to know.

Finally something came to Inuyasha's attention. No blood. The sent of blood should be thick and filled the air. But it did not. No, there was no blood at all. A slight sent of Kagome, and Sesshomaru. But nothing else. It was all covered by the explosion.

"Stop your crying Rin." Inuyasha said harshly. Normally Shippou would have been angered, but for some reason, he knew that Inuyasha had a good reason for sounding the way he did. Inuyasha had figured something out, he just doesn't know what yet.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"No blood." Kaugra said, she had seen Inuyasha take a few nonchalant sniffs and had followed his lead.

"They are alive then. As well as the rest of the babies that were in here." Ayame pointed out.

"Hey Ayame I thought you went home by the way. Why did you come back, I am glad you did." Sango said.

"I never really left, I cooled off and came back in long enough to hear what was going on and decided to come with. But we were all to busy trying to get to Kagome for any one to really acknowledge the fact that I was here. No big deal, I did not even acknowledge it myself." Ayame said.

"All right, this is what I want done. Kaugra, you are more familiar with the staff here due to Sesshomaru demanding it. Find out what the hell happened and who had been allowed close enough to plant a bomb. Koga, take Ayame and rally up all the newly made parents, the last thing we need are a bunch of feral demons slaughtering the streets in search of their pups. Miroku, take Rin with you and locate Sesshomaru. Sango take Shippou and locate Kagome. Most likely the two will be together seeing as how they are mates, but you never know. Kikyo, go into the cafeteria and await all of the youkai that will be arriving by command of the Lord of Both the Western and Southern lands. They will not Deny Lord Koga. I will check Kagome's room and see if they are there. Shippou, Rin. Keep your links open should I have to Call upon you. Go."

With that, every one took off.

'Kami, I hope that Sesshomaru and Kagome did not give into their instincts. If so, then hell will be paid to those that have done this.'


	43. The real reason

**Sessho-kuns koi**: Yeah I know I misspelled it again. To be honest the last chapter I had written, I did before I got your review, then I got your review and put at the beginning of the chapter that I was not offended. I was just to damn lazy to go back and fix my mistakes, for this I truly apologize. Therefore, from here on out, I ask that you, if need be, correct any mistakes that I make. Also I will try my best not to be lazy any more. I am truly sorry for misspelling scent with sent again. Well for now that is all. Thank you for your review. 

**To all of my other reviewers. I am sorry for confusing you with my story. Kanna walked in on Sesshomaru and Kagome in the Nursery, which will be made clear soon. Also she watched them save the babies. Kanna is not with the others or Kaugra. Okay now I would like to thank you all for the reviews. And I apologize for taking so long to update, I promise to make my next few chapters as long as possible to make up for it with out it seeming rediculous. I have been working a lot and my son had a diaper rash so I haven't been able to update inbetween. Well my next two days should be off so I will try to get another one up then.**

The Real Reason

The real reason? What was the real reason? Sesshomaru stood confused. Part of him wanting to give into his demon blood, and the other part wishing to listen to his mate. His mate had told him that the real reason as to why they could not kill what was not theirs is because, in all reality, they were theirs. Theirs to protect. He had been confused, then she had stated that they remain on the western lands, and he being the western lord was obligated to protect them. Still, he could not see the real reason as to why she protected them. He could sense her state of feral, just as he was. She had managed to bring him back enough to think, but nothing more.

How could she wish to protect while being in such conditions? Should she not be experiencing the blood lust as well? It was hard to say, but it was there. So he stood there, poised and growling at any thing that attempted to come through that door. But now, now that she had brought him back, he could feel something happening to him. It was as if he wanted to protect that which was rightfully his. Which worried him for he knew that only two out of the bunch bore his blood, and the blood of his mate. Still, he could now hear some one coming, and feel some one calling. So he stood there ready to attack if need be.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly made his way to his brother's room. As he neared he sensed his brother's and his sister's aura. But there was another one in there that was strong. It took him a minute, he hesitated. 'Kanna.' Now he was really confused. 'How the hell did Kanna get in there unharmed?'

Inuyasha walked up to the doors and noticed that they were opened, and then he noticed his brother. Before Inuyasha could do or say any thing he took the time to analyze the situation. His brother's eyes were red, but he had not completely given in, for if he had, Inuyasha might be dead right now.

"Sesshomaru? It's me. Inuyasha. You in there? What happened?"

A growl was the only response. It was a warning not to tred where he was not wanted.

"Damn." Inuyasha wispered. Then he heared another growl. A welcoming growl. Then another growl, a warning to the welcome. Sesshomaru and Kagome were arguing.

Now Inuyasha knew what to do. He had to speak in his native tongue. 'Well here go's nothing.' he thought.

' _Sesshomaru? It is I your brother, Second Lord to the Western lands and Lord of the Northern lands. Your pups uncle. Talk to me bro.'_

' _What is it you want little brother.' Sesshomaru said barely registering that it really in fact was his brother._

'_I want to know what the hell happened jack ass.'_

'_Do not proceed to insult me, lest you have a death wish boy.'_

'_BOY! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING BOY ASSHOLE! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED DAMMIT SO THAT I CAN HELP KICK THIS GUYS ASS.'_

_Sesshomaru paused, as his eyes slowly became clean. Their natural golden color began to return, but not completely. _

'_Inuyasha?'_

'_No shit. Bout damn time you prick, what the hell happened?'_

'_Shut up asshole. I am not sure what happened, Kagome and I smelled gun powder and before the bomb went off we managed to get all of the pups up here. Why I protected them is beyond me.'_

'_We will figure that out later, right now we need to find out who the enemy is.'_

At hearing this, Kagome tensed with Kanna still in her arms. They had both listened to the whole conversation. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha feeling Kagome tense, turned to look at her. By now Sesshomaru had gone back to normal completely.

"Kanna."

"Lord Sesshomaru."

There was a pause and silence, all the babies had some how magically gone to sleep, not really they just exhausted themselves from crying.

"Kagome why do you tense upon hearing that we need to discover the enemy." Sesshomaru asked a little bit worried. Surely she would not betray him this way, would she?

* * *

Kikyo had stood on the stage that resided in the hospital cafeteria, all the recent parents were now here and wanting to know of why they had been called. No one knew of the bombing in the nursery yet. There was a good reason for this, after all youkai had been known for their tempers should their babies be harmed. Wow and you thought a human mother's wrath was bad.

Kikyo being the lady of the northern lands held up her hand for silence. And she received it too.

"You all are wondering why you have been disturbed, and why you are here, this I know." She paused before continuing.

"I will tell you why, but you must all listen until I am finished, is that understood. Other wise you will all jump to conclusions and start a rally. No you must listen, no sounds not a peep until I am finished."

Every one nodded their head in understanding. They knew that the lords and ladies would not call upon them unless it was important, which means trouble. Fear was evident in the room, for they feared the worst for their families. Memories of the feudal battle still somewhat fresh.

"There has been an attack in the nursery, a bomb that has been set off. This attack was meant for the Lord and Lady of the Western lands, and their new additions as well. However, the whole nursery was destroyed in the process. . ."

Some of the demons were silently crying, some were keeping a tight rein on their leash and others listened not sensing any sadness or loss coming off their lords mate.

"However, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome, have managed to save every single baby that was assigned to that nursery."

Sighs of relief and sounds of joy were heard through the room. Some cried even harder now seeing that their worst fears had not been met.

"The down fall to this, is that the Lord and his Lady have yet to be . . ."

"Found." Stated Inuyasha as he walked into the cafeteria.

Every one turned around and bowed to Inuyasha. Then turned back to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said in a loving voice with relief evident in it. She had feared that he would be harmed by Sesshomaru.

"Aaaawwwwww." the crowed said.

"Ahh shuddup." Inuyasha said as they all broke out into a much needed laughter.

Once the laughter died down Inuyasha took his spot next to his mate and spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome have been found. They have taken all of the babies up into their room. Normally you would not be allowed on the 'royal floor.' but I will lead you all up there so that you may retrieve your child. If any one should say otherwise to you seeing as how this is a big group, you tell them it is the order of all four lords."

"All four lords?" one person spoke.

"Yes. Lord Shippou and Lord Koga are here as well. Along with Lady Rin and Lady Ayame. The minor lord Miroku and his Lady Sango with that. We were having a sort of reunion when Kagome went into labor and all of this started."

Every one nodded in understanding. Most of the demons there knew what Inuyasha had meant. They knew of the Lady that had traveled through time for most of them had been there when Sesshomaru had sent her home in order to protect her from the battle that had been raged. With that said every one turned and headed up for their lord's room to retrieve their child. No more questions were needed to be answered at that time. They knew that they would be informed should the need arrise.

"Inuyasha? What happened. How did you remain in one piece?"

"Kikyo, you are not going to like this, you need to sit down so that we can talk."

This scared Kikyo, Inuyasha was never serious even in the face of danger, unless it involved Naraku, or something close to reminding him of the evil hayou. Great.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called. But he would not answer her.

"Sesshomaru, please talk to me. Say something. Does this mean that you are mad at me. Sesshomaru?" Kagome began to cry.

"SESSHOMARU PLEASE SAY SOMETHING. I LOVE YOU." Kagome begged, pleaded, yelled, threatened. Still he would say nothing to her, all he would do was stare at her. Once in a while he would advert his gaze to his pups. Yes, his pups. For now he felt betrayed.

So, knowing now that he was upset with her, Kagome cried. She cried till her pups woke up hungry, fed them, watched them go back to sleep, then cried some more. Just before the first of the parents coming to retrieve their child walked in, Kagome had finally gathered herself. That is, until he spoke to her.

"How could you?" was all he said, then went back to simply glaring daggers of death into her. Oh if looks could kill. Kagome shot her head up to stare at her mate. Then saw the one thing she had hoped to never see in his eyes, at least not towards her. The first hint of hatred. After seeing this she cried harder, she did not really think that it was that important, apparently she had been wrong. Woopy for life hu? Damn it could be a bitch sometimes.

"Milord." asked a male voice, his general.

"What." Sesshomaru said coldly. This scared every one that stood behind the general for they had not heard such coldness from him since before he had mated Kagome. It scared them even more to see their beautiful lady behind their handsome lord crying her eyes out not even acknowledging them.

"We apologize for disturbing you milord but. . ."

"Get your children then leave. Do not doddle I am in no mood to tolerate any of you." Sesshomaru said with ice dripping from his breath.

Every one scurried into the room shuffled through the mess of babies, grabbed what was theirs then left. Shutting the door behind them.

Sesshomaru stood there and watched her cry out her broken heart, yet he did not care. She had betrayed him. He raised his hand to strike her, to back hand her. But for some reason could not bring himself to do it. She watched him the whole time, and she would have let him treat her that way, because she knew now she loved him and could not live without him. Though she does not come when she is called, she would always be there for him.

Sensing her thoughts, Sesshomaru lowered his hand back to his side. He heard how she had not known he would think it to be betrayal. He had heard how she had not known that it would have been a big deal. And he had heard that she would now die without him, which is why she did not cower when he had raised his hand. She would allow him to prove her love. Damn her. He wanted to strike her, he wanted to take his anger out on her, but could not. Not now that he sensed them approaching. No, now was not the time, she would not heal soon enough. Or would she?

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo had tracked down the rest of the group through mind links, telepathic thoughts. They had told them what had transpired and were now headed up to Sesshomaru and Kagome's room to make sure that they would be okay. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru was pissed off, for he now looked upon Kagome coldly, which had not happened since before he joined to defeat Naraku.

"Miroku? Do you think that Kagome will be okay?"

"I am not sure mate, that is entirely up to Sesshomaru. What happens is in his hands now." Miroku said.

"Not if I can help it."Inuyasha spat out.

With that Inuyasha bursted through the doors to see Sesshomaru still standing there staring coldly at Kagome, but there was something new in his eyes, something Inuyasha had not seen in 500 years. Hatred. ' no do not be so stupid Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha thought.

"Leave brother, I have no patience left to spare."

"No. YOU know that Kagome did not betray you on purpose. She did not know. She does not know the ways of the demons."

"I am aware of that brother, but still common sense would tell her to tell me this bit of information that she has withheld, yet she did not. There for it does not matter."

"Sesshomaru please do not be mad at oka-san. I am sure she had a good reason." Rin pleaded.

"She does not. I can read her thoughts, sense what go's on in my mate. How could you betray me Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry."


	44. The real reason II

**I would like to thank all of you for the reviews, hehehe i got flamed again lol for the cliffies and confusions. No that last chapter was supose to be that way every one. It was supose to be, hmmm what is the word i am looking for, absent? decreat? dont know. oh well. I would thank you all individually but i am just to damn lazy, plus i got stories that have been updated to read up on. Thanks to all who have updated ur storys, you guys rock. Bu bye. Oh by the way this chapter should clear the air some.**

The Real Reason II 

"I'm Sorry. I am so, so sorry. Please my lord, do not be mad at me. I did not know." Kagome litterally begged. These are one of the few times that you would see her bow or submit in such ways, due to her demon nature.

Sesshomaru took a DEEP cleansing breath and thought about every thing that had just happened. It was strange, to put it into words. She knew all along of this potential danger and had said nothing. What he could not figure out was, why? Did she hate him that much? Did he really piss her off that badly? These were questions that she could not, or would not answer. He looked once more from her to his sleeping pups. She had given him strong heirs to all his lands and more. Kami's did he love this woman.

Even when she was untrained, which is exactly what she was when he had first joined the group, he found her strength fascinating. As he and the other four lords trained her in swordsmanship and Kikyo trained her in her priestess powers, he grew more enticed by her. He could not keep himself from watching her. This was why he had spent most nights talking to the miko, or just listening to her rant or vent. He knew that she had loved his brother at one point, but no more, and he could sense it.

Yet it still hurt her to see the hayou run off to meet his dead miko. That is where the memories came flooding back like they just happened yesterday.

* * *

__

"_Miko, why do you allow my idiotic brother to continue to hurt you even if it is evident that you no longer love him in the ways a mate would?"_

"_Because I do still love him, as if he were my older brother, or little brother." Kagome said with a slight giggle. She could not help but think about how much him and Souta acted alike._

"_I see. That still does not answer my question miko."_

_Kagome thought about how to put into words that Lord Sesshomaru would understand. She knew that he did not understand emotion as she did. But he did understand possession._

"_My lord, how do you feel about Rin?"_

"_That is not answering my question miko!" Sesshomaru snapped out._

"_Yes My Lord it is. But you must first answer my question in order for me to explain this to you properly."_

_Sesshomaru sat silent for a moment, then sighed. He had grown use to how she talked to him, the way she would explain things so that he would understand her trail of thinking. He was not stupid or ignorant, he just did not understand this human before him. Some how though, she had managed to help him by explaining things in demon understandigns. Such as using the word mate instead of husband, or pup instead of son. Sesshomaru then realized that he had not yet answered her, and she sat patiently_ _staring at the stars._

"_I think of her as if she were my own daughter."_

"_Then you understand possession. Family ties. Is this correct my lord?"_

"_Hai, it is correct. What does this have to do with my hayou brother?"_

"_Inuyasha is MY BROTHER." she said stretching out 'my brother' before she continued. "And Kikyo made Inuyasha promise her that once they have defeated Naraku, he would go to hell with her. She dares to take my brother from me, my only family other than Sango and Shippou, on this side of the well. Tell me my lord, how would you feel should a man try to take YOUR daughter to hell with him?"_

_Sesshomaru let out a low warning growl at any one who dared to do such to Rin. Innocent Rin. His Rin. He now understood why she was so upset. She truly loved Inuyasha like her own blood as if they bore the same parents. Which they did not._

_It was at that moment that he realized as well, that he had begun to develop feelings for this little angel. She always had a way to make things seem more reasonable and less irrational, he now understood that human thinking was not as different as demon thinking. As a matter of fact, he had learned that humans could be just as possessive as demons. It was all from talking to this little slit of a human that had some how managed to wiggle her way into his icy exterior. How odd.

* * *

_

He came out of his musing when he heard voices behind him. He remembering the past and started remembering the present. At this moment some one wanted either himself or Kagome dead. And at that moment, he hoped it was Kagome. However, just the thought of losing her made his heart clench. It hurt, the thought of being alone. The thought of being without her. Oh how it hurt.

"Sesshomaru-sama, father? Please, tell us what happened and why you feel that Kagome has betrayed you." Shippou asked. He knew why, but he wanted Sesshomaru to say it out loud so that maybe Sesshomaru would see that he was throwing a fit over nothing.

Inuyasha on the other hand, knew better. He thought about what Kagome had said.

* * *

"_Kagome why do you tense upon hearing that we need to discover the enemy." Sesshomaru asked a little bit worried._

_Kagome caught her breath and looked up briefly before looking back down. She did not know if she could tell them. At he word enemy she finally remembered the dream she had where Medoriko came to her to forewarn her. How she had forgotten the dream is beyond her._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha asked._

_Would they be mad at her? She hoped not. Well here go's nothing, or something._

"_Remember Lord Shinako?" shivers went down everyones back._

"_Hai, I do. What does that have to do with th_e _new threat?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_He has a brother. His brother was there at the final battle with Naraku, dressed as a northern soldier. He is the new rise of evil. The new threat. I know this through a dream with Medoriko. I saw the battle with my human self calling out to Inuyasha, I saw the wish being made. I saw my body go limp and never touch the ground. 'You must save another.' was all I heard. I saw you talk to me, I heard you Sesshomaru, begging me to stay with you because I was the only friend you could trust. I saw you use Tenseiga on me. And then I saw him. I saw the soldier that did not belong there for I had taken the time to memorize every ones face before the fight. He was the new evil to arise he was the cause of the war 500 years ago, and he is after you Sesshomaru, not me. He is using me as a decoy to rail you up. He is toying with you through me. I am a pawn in his plan. Nothing more. I know nothing else of him, save that he looks much like the minor lord that has done this to me."_

_Sesshomaru stared at her in anger, rage. "And you now tell me this? Why have you not told me sooner? Do you wish to see me gone so badly?"_

"_NO LOVE, NEVER_ !" Kagome shouted.

"_THEN TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE TILL NOW WITHHELD THIS BIT OF INFORMATION?" Sesshomaru roared._

_Kagome began to cry because she knew he felt betrayed. He thought that she had be a part of the plan to destroy him, and now wants nothing to do with the plan because she has realized that she still loves him. And their wedding would be soon as well. "I did not mean to with hold the information, I did not see it important at the time. I'm sorry."_

_Since that moment, ice clamped around Sesshomaru's heart, and Kagome watched it happen. Watched as her love left her life. Watched as her life, left her yet again. Every time she would try to be happy something would happen to take that away from her, that was the real reason as to why she had become cold hearted and bitchy. That was the real reason why she had forgotten about the dream and that is the real reason why she was now going to possibly loose her mate. And to make it worse, he would take her pups with him and never look back. _

_Sesshomaru sensed, and read her thoughts, and for once agreed with her as far as what the future would bring to them. He would take his pups and leave, some where safe. Away from her, away from him, away from anything dangerous. Once his pups were grown and knew how to fight, then and only then would he return._

* * *

Kanna caught the far off look in Sesshomaru's eyes and decided to use her powers to see what he was remembering. The memories were intense and she was not prepared though. All the feelings and emotions that this cold, stoic demon lord felt, were truly amazing.

She knew then and there that she would have to step in and fix this. With out Sesshomaru's knowledge of course. So she prepared herself to step in and make him remember more, make him remember when he betrayed her, but a small shaken hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't." came a small voice. Kanna looked behind her to see none other than Kagome speaking.

"Just don't he will not listen, not even to himself. Nor will he understand." Kagome whispered.

"But he has betrayed you as well my lady. Would you allow him to cast stones onto you for the same crime that he himself has committed first?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love him. And I want to see if his feels are just as strong for me. I had to learn to forgive him, it took me a while but I learned. Now he must learn to forgive me."

"I understand now my lady. It is a test of time. Something that if one survives, makes stronger."

"Hai."

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO CHATTING ABOUT OVER THERE?" Inuyasha yelled.

Both Kanna and Kagome snapped their heads up, they had momentarily forgotten that the others were there. How idiotic of them. What they also did not know, was that Sesshomaru had come out of his musing just before the conversation started between the two. He had been ready to tell Kagome that he would take the pups and leave when he heard what they had said to each other. 'Betray her? I betrayed her? How?' when he asked that question though, more memories came back to him. This time he knew it was Kanna's work. She was answering his question.

* * *

_He sensed her approaching his study, however he could tell that something was wrong with her, she smelled of depression, hurt and anger. What caught him off guard was the slight hint of betrayal as well. What surprised him to no end, was that the other three lords could not sense her coming, and he was beginning to wonder why._

"_Good evening Lady Kagome. It has been quite some time."_

_Kagome looked around. When her eyes set on Tilket, he took a deep breath. Her eyes were hollow and black. Grief had taken her, and there was no way back any time soon._

"_H...h-hai." was all she managed to squeeze out before looking at Sesshomaru. Kagome Shifted from one foot to the other. He stared at her with the same cold look that he had when they had first met. The look that promised death._

"_Speak miko, or leave." Sesshomaru managed to get out without letting on to the others that something had occurred._

"_..." Kagome just stared at the stranger before her. 'I will not cry.' she thought. But she could not talk either._

"_Leave us." Sesshomaru said._

"_..."_

_It was killing him to see his angel like this, but there was nothing he could do. So he drove her away. "This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself. Remove yourself from my presesce, lest you wish for an early retirement to your grave."_

_The three Lords watched the scene play out before their very eyes. They all knew what had happened between the two. Rin had caught them in bed together when she went to check on Kagome, then ran to tell of her findings, they had also heard them early that morning, now the three lords, Kouton, Koga, and Tilket, knew why Sesshomaru had not been there to greet Tilket upon his arrival. What they did not know, was why he would do such a thing to her, then try and make her leave. But it was not their place, so they stayed out of it._

_To every one's surprise, Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru, wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a caressing kiss and then let go. She watched his reaction. She noted that anger flew through his aura. 'So it is true, you will not love me...or this child I carry.' She thought to herself._

_Sesshomaru had heard her thoughts, and she was right, he would not love her. No he was not allowed to love her. But what hurt was that he would not be allowed to love his child. 'She is ...she bares my child, and I can not even claim it.' So he did the only thing he knew how to do when he felt so much pain. He iced his heart even more._

"_Filthy wrench, if you ever..." Kagome had silenced him by placing a gentle finger on his lips._

"_Sesshomaru-sama, I know now why I came to you."_

_He growled at her._

"_I came to..." she paused as if searching for the right words, but finally she just sighed. Sesshomaru knew what she was going to say next, and so, he braced his heart for the knife that was sure to come._

"_Good-bye, my lord. My love." she gently kissed his cheek again, and he stood frozen with shock. He had known she was going to say it left the room she turned to him one last time. "A beating heart can sing a song, but what does a shattered one do? What happens when one's heart, no longer beats?" Kagome asked. This baffled every one but Sesshomaru._

_

* * *

'Kagome.' Sesshomaru reached out to her by the mind as he fought to get close to her. He was now outside, being thrown out of the window of the balcony._

'_Hai. Save me. Please, I do not wish to be a demon. Not this way. I do not know what I will be. Please. Do not allow this to happen. We can find another way. I promise.'_

'_Calm down my little miko. I will not allow this to happen. But I wish you would allow it. We could be together without prejudice if you did.'_

'_No! Take me for me. Or do not take me at all.' she snapped._

'_Hai love. I simply meant. What about seeing your family again?'_

'_Like I said, we will find another way. Please Sesshomaru, help me.'_

'_Help yourself.'_

_Sesshomaru had just remembered that she was indeed a priestess. She should have purified the lord a long time ago. So why did she not do so?_

_He was awarded with the smell of her tears. 'No. Do not cry.'_

'_I have to, it is the only thing I can do.'_

'_Why will you not save yourself.'_

'_Because if I purify him, I purify them. I will not do so.'

* * *

Sesshomaru took in a sharp breath. Kanna was right, as was Kagome. He had no right at all to be mad at his mate, for that was only the tip of the ice berg on how much he had wronged her and betrayed her.To all the kami's in the world as witnesses, he had no right to be angry with her._


	45. An overly Long chapter

**Here's ya's go's everyone's. This chapter is about 4 pages longer than my norm. I normally do about 5 or 6 pages and this one is 9 so woopy for me right? well guess not. Any ways thankies for the reveiws yall. you ppl are just great. GREAT BRILLANT. AWSOME. aaaahhhhhhh shucks you make me blush. well i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. loves hugs and kisses to all. yeah i love u that much. tehe.**

An overly long chapter

Sesshomaru could not believe that he had gotten so upset with Kagome. His mate had really in all essence done nothing wrong. He had no clue what so ever as to what had come over him. He was now standing in the nursery, or what was left of it. After the memories that Kanna had sent him, he had told his mate that he loved her then left. Using mind links, Kagome had contacted him to find out why he left and if he would be coming back, ever. He told her he was going to the nursery to investigate as much as he could before the human cops got there.

Sesshomaru and the other three lords had demons of all types with illusions on that knew how to control their power on the police force. It would do no good to put a demon on the police force that has inhuman speed and strength. So they needed some demons that were willing and able to _be _human. Sesshomaru now stood there next to the first arriver at the sene of crime. It was one of Koga's men. 'Hmmm, Ginta's son.' Ginta and Hakaku had died a couple of years after the great war. Ginta and Hakaku had both taken mates and had both had pups. That is why they are dead now. They gave their lives protecting the pack, and their loved ones.

"Kashitu, how go's the investigation?" Sesshomaru asked in his stoic voice.

"Good milord, we have traces of this being the doings of a demon we know that much, but nothing else has been found as of yet. But I promise we will find something."

"You needn't worry whether or not you find something I know the mastermind behind this, I would just like to know the culprit."

"Hai milord."

"Good job now back to work all of you."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama." they all responded.

* * *

"Rin, what is wrong?" Ayame asked a little concerned for her friend.

"Oh nothing Ayame-sama, I mean Ayame-chan. Sorry keep forgetting not to refer to you with such respect. Um but really there is nothing wrong, it's just that Momma and Pappa are fighting again, just when things were getting good between them."

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru has realized his mistake and will now try to do something to make up for it. Besides I do not think that it was really Sesshomaru that was mad at her."

"What do you mean Ayame?" Kohaku asked as he walked into the room.

"Hi Kohaku." Rin chirped.

"Hi Kohaku." Ayame replied.

"Hi girls what's up?"

"Nothing just girl talk."

"Oh I get it, I guess that means I am not needed then." he said with mock sadness.

"Oh no Kohaku, you are always needed, just not for girl talk, unless you want to pretend to be a girl." Rin said while batting her eyes. Shippou sat in the background and watched the whole thing. He fumed when he saw _his Rin_ flirting with Kohaku.

"Hey does Kagome know that I'm alive by the way?" Kohaku asked.

"Um, not sure. I don't think so. She hasn't even seen Kirara yet. By the way where have you been all this time." Sango said.

"Well Inuyasha just expanded his business to England, So I have been there like crazy fixing all the glitches and what not. It has taken me almost a year and then some to get every thing to run smoothly WITHOUT having someone on staff 24/7 to fix what went wrong."

"Oh joy." Sango said with her best imitation of actually being overjoyed to hear that.

"Haha, sis. Thanks for the support." Kohaku retorted.

"No prob bob." She shot back. Then they glared at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"Kohaku?" a small insecure voice asked.

"Kanna?" Kohaku responded while looking around for her.

"Awww, its puppy love." Kaugra shot as she walked into the room.

"SHUT UP KAUGRA!" Kanna spat.

"Ouch, girl's got spunk. Kinda turns me on." Kohaku said.

"You pervert. You have been hanging around Inuyasha, Koga, and most of all Miroku for way to long." Kanna said. But it did not stop her from blushing.

"I love you too." Kohaku said all of the sudden. The whole room fell silent and any thing that was going to be said was lost.

"Wha-what did you, you just.. . ..said... did, I mean, do you. ..?"

"Yes Kanna, I said I love you, and yes again I mean it. Will you be my mate? I should have asked you sooner. No! I should have told you sooner. But I was so busy helping Inuyasha all those years ago and I was afraid of rejection. And I wanted to make sure I could support my family in the ways of the humans of today."

Kanna moved, now standing in her true (adult) form beutiful white hair with blue tents and highlights. Her eyes were no longer dull, they were now a beutiful yellow, not gold, yellow. Like a sunflower. Her child like face still held some of its child like features but that was all. She had filled out in almost all the right places, and she now stood about 6 feet. Kohaku was only taller than her by a couple of inches. She threw herself into his arms and cried happily.

"Yes Kohaku, I will be your mate. Yes, yes, yes. I love you." Kanna sighed happily.

She had been waiting for this for at least 3 years. (Don't you just love sappy moments? I don't. I just write them cuz they make me cry. Odd hu? Okay okay I will let you read the damn story. But you have been warned. Odd pairings coming up. Other than the ones already up.) Hahahahaha. Kanna was laughing in her head at how ironic it was that Kohaku should tell her now how he felt although she had given him about 500 years to do so. Only when she felt his feelings change for her did she hold hope and begin to think that there could be something between them. Which was about 6 years ago. But only three years did the feelings become so strong that she was nearly dancing whenever they were near each other.

* * *

Now the question was, where was Kagome during all of this? Hmm well let's find out.

* * *

"Wake up koi." some one whispered into her ear. She swatted her hand at who ever was whispering to her, but only got air. She then heard giggles and laughter behind her. While Kohaku and Kanna were getting all lovey dovey, Kagome's mother had come into the room and was now trying to wake her daughter up. Which was surprising considering she was a demon and she was still oblivious to the world when she slept.

"Wake up Kagome, your mother is here to see you." a gruff voice whispered.

Kagome once again swatted at the air. But she moaned, yawned, smacked her lips, turned onto her side and went back to lala dream land.

Finally tired of trying to rouse his sister, he did the one thing he started to do the one thing that he knew would wake her, but the babies beat him to it. He was going to yell in her ear, but now the babies were awake, crying for their next meal.

Immediately Kagome was up and out of bed next to her pups before her family could even process what had happened. They blinked once, twice, then once more before grandpa finally broke the stunned silence.

"Well, I guess that is one way to wake my granddaughter up. Wake the babies." Grandpa joked, but received a growl.

"Grandpa, if you wake my pups before they are ready I will lop off your head." Kagome growled.

"Aahhh, demon begone." Grandpa yelled while placing a 'sutra' on her.

"DO YOU MIND GRANDPA, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO FEED HERE?" Kagome yelled. Every one was backing away now seeing her eyes slightly tented red.

"Calm yourself mate. It is after all how your grandpa is. He knows nothing." Sesshomaru said while walking into the room. He has sensed his mates momentary distress down in the nursery when the pups had first woke up and had come up to make sure every thing was okay. It amused him to watch the little fit Kagome was throwing at her grandpa, but as soon as he noticed her eyes, he decided it was time to step into the room and allow his presence be known. He had to calm her.

"Go away jack. . ."

"Kagome, would you really use such language around our pups?" Sesshomaru interrupted just in time.

Kagome sighed. Apparently Sesshomaru had gotten over her 'betraying him'. But she wasn't quite over it yet. It hurt to know that the one that has hurt you so much, has just found another reason to hurt you more. And once again he had not intended to. He has no clue how much he and Inuyasha are alike.

"Sesshomaru, can you do me a favor hun." Kagome asked sweetly.

"Anything mate."

"Go over to the counter over there where Kohaku and Kanna are standing and grab a bottle, put warm water into it and two level scoops of formula please. By the way have we decided names for them yet?"

"Well. Shouron was a good one, what about Hoshitu as well."

"Oh I love Hoshitu, but that means we need a different name other than Shouron because the names don't match." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru was a little confused by this, but knew that women even after giving birth were still emotional for at least a month or so, even if they were demon. He shrugged it off and began to think of another name for their unnamed pups.

"Hey how about Koikotsu?" Asked Kanna.

"No how about Kohaku." Kohaku said.

"No you want to name them with strong names that match right, then name the other Koga." Ayame said. And every one save Sesshomaru laughed.

"Actually, mate. Koikotsu sounds pretty good. It is a strong name." Sesshomaru said with the look of thought and concentration on his face.

"I agree my love. Then that is that. One of you is Hoshitu and the other one is Koikotsu." Kagome said while staring at her babies lovingly.

"Now the question is, which baby gets which name." Kikyo pipped in tired of staying quiet.

"Actually I have already thought of that." Miroku chimed. He too tired of being ignored.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes, the first name that both of you agreed on go's to the first born, while the second name you both agreed on go's to the second born. It is that simple. Or if you would like, switch it so that first name go's to second born and second name go's to first born. This way they were both first at something. It will prevent arguments from later on."

Kagome stared at the first born inu pup lovingly. While Sesshomaru held the second born and fed him with the freshly made bottle. Kagome did not quite produce enough milk to feed both of them yet so they switched off. One feeding each they both get formula.

"I like that idea. Thank you Miroku." Kagome said happily. Completely content to be near her mate and children. She just could not wait for them to be in their human forms. They were now 4 days old and had opened their eyes two days ago.

"Yes, that is a splendid idea."

Now every one knew that Sesshomaru was at peace as well, for he never talked in such a way before unless he was extremely happy. Which had not been possible in five hundred years.

"Kagome sweety, if I make another bottle of formula, can I feed him." Kagome's mother asked.

"Sure mom, here you hold him and I will make the bottle for you. This will give him a few minutes to get use to you scent and relax. Remember he is demon and not human so his sense of smell is much stronger and will stress out if he does not smell his mother or father."

"I understand dear." Mother said.

"Hey what about me, I want to hold one too."

"No Souta, if you want to hold one, you need to first go take a shower and get cleaned up. I can smell you a mile away. You just got out of pratice didn't you?"

"Ahh, come on sis. Please."

"No." Sesshomaru said.

"Please?" Souta said.

"Shower is over there and I believe Inuyasha has an extra change of clothes in his car for you." Kikyo said catching on to what the new parents wanted.

"Really? Great. Be right back." and with that Souta dashed off to take a shower.

* * *

Five minutes later he was out and changed into the clothes that Kikyo and Sango and gone to get.

"Now can I hold one."

"It's not a puppy Souta, you can not play with him like you would a normal dog, it is a baby. _My baby._ Understand."

"Gottcha." Souta chirped happily.

"Great, well they are both sleeping so you need to sit on the bed to hold one. I do not want you walking around while they are asleep."

"Kay."

Just then a cell phone rang loudly waking up the pups. Soon the sound of crying could be heard through out the room. Every one winced then laughed.

"Hello." Kaugra said while answering her phone.

"Kagura we got the person that planted the bomb. You will not believe who it was."

"Who was it."

"It was one of Koga's men. But they did not have a choice."

"Explain."

Koga had heard the conversation and winced, he would have hell to pay. And so did his pack.

"The mastermind of this kidnaped their family and clan. Koga's been held up in Tokyo so he has no clue of this happening. The whole pack is being held captive. He had a choice. Attempt life on Sesshomaru and his mate, or watch his family being slaughtered in the worst ways before his very eyes." said the voice on the other end.

"Ouch." Kaugra said.

"Kaugra." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes milord." Kaugra said with a little fear in her voice.

"Tell who ever is on the other end to get a search party ready. We have some rescuing to do. Koga, fear not, you are an ally and apparently your pack was not given much of a choice. No harm will come to you and yours. Besides I need to keep you alive to rule over the south. I have to much as it is right now to deal with that territory." Sesshomaru said with amused coldness.

Koga let out the breath he had been holding and sighed with relief. 'He isn't going to slaughter my pack.' he thought before thanking who ever was listening that luck was with him. Life was great right now. Why? Because he and his were still alive. And will remain so.

"Oh hey, I have got to go for now, but I will be back soon okay?" Kohaku said breaking the ice.

"Oh no, you just got back." Kanna said.

"No do not worry. I am just going to get my demon slaying outfit and a few other accessories so that I can help with the hunt. Oops I mean search. Dun dun dun!" Kohaku said before laughing and leaving.

"Oh I guess I should go too." Sango said. "Hey Kagome, do you want me to get an outfit for you? If you leave the babies with your mom they should be safe seeing as how this man is only after Sesshomaru."

"Good idea." Sesshomaru said. He would need as much help as he could get in order to find a whole pack that had gone missing without no one noticing.

"Momma, do you mind?" Kagome asked.

"YES I MIND. I JUST GOT YOU BACK AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO RUN OFF AND GET YOURSELF KILLED! AGAIN!" Kagome's mom yelled.

Kagome chuckled slightly.

"Mother, I am a demon priestess now for one. Two I will not be alone. We are all demons now. And three mother, we are going on a search, not to a final battle. That will be later. Do not ask how I know, I just do. And finally mother. I do not believe my mate will so easily let me after waiting 500 years to get me back. Now if that is your only objection I need you to watch the pups for us while we are gone. I will give you money and food and any thing you need."

Kagome's mother sighed in defeat. She had just gotten her baby back and did not wish to loose her again. "Yes dear. I will watch them."

"YES WOOHOO!" Souta shouted.

"THEY ARE NOT TOYS SOUTA." Kagome shouted back.

"I know sis, but I get to spend time with them, plus once they take their human forms I can walk around in public with them."

"Why would you want to do that Souta?" Kagome questioned with a suspicious that she already knew the answer.

"Are you kidding! All the girls will be flocking at my feet. 'Oh they're so cute, can I hold one. Oh you are such a good uncle to care so much for them. Yeah most guys would not even go near a baby.'" Souta said in a mock girly voice.

"Figures as much." Kagome said in a stoic voice.

"Boy, you will not parade aroun town with my pups in hand just to get attention from girls. If I catch you doing so or hear of something of the sort occurring, you _will_ answer to me. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru said with venom to make his point.

"Y-yes. . . b-big b-b-brother." Souta stuttered. Kagome tried her hardest not to laugh but could not help it. This was to funny, even after centuries of softening up, he could still intimidate just about any one. Well any one but her, but she wasn't going to challenge him at this moment. That would not be good because they would some how just end up on the bed. Hummm wonder how that always happens?


	46. Another overly long chapter

**I'd give you all a thousand excuses as to why I have not updated sooner, but what is the point, all authors give excuses. Therefore I will not be sorry. Ha ha ha I am evil. Any ways on with the story. Oh and thank you every one for the wonderful reviews. and The Squabbit. . .? hu?. . .I do not understand your reviews half the time, but they are fucking awsome. thanks.**

Another overly long chapter (and I can't think of a title)

Kagome was right. Every time her and Sesshomaru get into the tiniest of arguments (besides the serious fights) they some how ended up in bed. And that is where she was right now. In bed, on the bottom and Sesshomaru on top and she let out a scream of pure ecstacy (spelling sorry). How could he do this to her every time? They were both covered in a slight layer of sweat. Kagome had begun to ask herself how they ended up on the bed in the first place.

_Flash back_

_Kagome and Sesshomaru had gathered their stuff, signed the papers that needed to be signed and got into the limo to drive home. They needed to get things prepared so that Kagome's mom would not need any thing while they were gone. Hopefully they would only be gone a day at most. They still have not figured out which child would bare Hoshitu and which would bare Koikotsu. That is what had started the whole argument to begin with._

"_I think that the younger one should be Hoshitu_._" Kagome said nonchalantly._

"_Oh? And why is this mate?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow. Kagome had the sudden urge to shave it off._

"_Because he looks like Hoshitu. And the first born looks like Koikotsu."_

_Sesshomaru felt her anger rise slightly and for some odd reason it excited him to see his mate like that. "Well I think that it should be the other way around." He said offhandedly._

'_Oh no he didn't!' she thought._

"_Kagome?" Sesshomaru spoke breaking her from her evil schemes. And she knew that he deliberately broke her thoughts._

"_You are such a prick Sesshomaru, why do you have to always have your way. This one is Hoshitu and that is final!" 'There that'll show him! Prick. Grrr why must he always make me so angry?'_

_Sesshomaru heard her thoughts, alas he was ease dropping again, but none the less. On the out side, he displayed an outraged Sesshomaru ready to kill should any one cross that invisible line, again. But on the inside, he was rolling around on the floor laughing just watching the fire in his mates eyes. " You will have no say in what our children are to be named." he said in a monotone voice._

_Some how though, Kagome picked up on his humor and enjoyment of this little spat. 'Oh that, that. . . .GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. . . .' She tried to be angry with him for toying with her but some how she just became excited like he had. Then it hit her. She had been holding her pup close to her face and when she set the pup down in her lap to lash out at him, his arousal assaulted her nose._

"_You arrogant, arrogant, piece of. . ."_

"_Now, now my little miko demon. Surely you would not use such language around our pups now would you?" _

_It was at that point that Kagome heard snickering in the background. She just remembered that every one else was there too, save for Kohaku and Kanna, they took Inuyasha's car to drive it back to their home. (Yes every one is staying with Sesshy at the moment)_

"_Oohhhh, I can not stand you. Why do I even put up with this." Kagome said exasperated._

"_Because you love me." By that point the pups were asleep and they exited the limo as it came to a stop and walked into the house._

"_No I do not love it, maybe lust but not love!" Kagome spat._

_Sesshomaru laughed, truly laughed. He loved it when Kagome got into these spitfire moods, it had been what attracted him to her to begin with. That and how she always talked to him._

"_Oh I hate you, I hate you, I hate YOU!"_

"_And I love you. Marry me."_

_Kagome faltered while putting one of the pups down into the crib. "What?"_

"_I said I love you. Marry me."_

"_But Sesshomaru we are already planning our wedding? Why would you ask me again?"_

"_Because koi." Sesshomaru began as he pulled her out of the baby room and into their room. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I forgot to give you this." he said as he opened the box and handed it to her._

_Kagome stood stunned, and before she could answer, he took the box and placed it on the night stand, then gave her a heated kiss. That kissed ended up with them two on the bed while he had his hands down her pants and teasing her womanhood. She let out a slight moan and that was it, all clothes were lost and door still wide open for every one to see. Of course they had more manners than that. . .I think._

_End flash back._

"Oh yeah that's how it happened." Kagome said to herself.

"What are you talking about my angel?" Sesshomaru asked, still slightly breathless.

"YOU PRICK, YOU TRICKED ME! YOU WERE HORNEY SO YOU SEDUCED ME THROUGH ARGUING AND THEN ASKING ME TO MARRY YOU. GRRRRR, HONESTLY DOES MY ANGER AMUSE YOU THAT MUCH!"

Sesshomaru laughed, "Yeah well it worked did it not? I got what I wanted."

Kagome was really pissed now. "OH I FUCKING, GRRR, MUST NOT KILL HIM, MUST NOT KILL."

This only caused Sesshomaru to laugh harder at his mate. "Oh and by the way my love. No your anger does not amuse me, well maybe a little. However, it excites me more than anything. I would love to see you angry one day, dripping wet after a shower wearing nothing but a see through night gown." He cooed seductively.

"Eeeep." Kagome cried before she was caught up in another wave of passion and sex.

"Geez. How many times do you think those two are going to go at it?" Inuyasha asked while walking by his brother's room for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Inuyasha just leave them alone, they need to relieve the frustration that has been built over the past 500 years, and well months for Kagome. There was a big rift caused between them when he sent her back here. They are just now beginning to heal those wounds of hurt and betrayal. Now that Sesshomaru has been 'betrayed' per say by Kagome, he can now understand how she felt for a long time. This is why they are in such a good mood. They understand now, how it feels to walk in ones shoes." Kikyo said.

"Yeah but Koga's men are in need of help." Inuyasha said while walking into the Kitchen to make some ramen. The first time he had walked by Sesshomaru's room, he had shut the door. Only Kagome's moans and Sesshomaru's growls allowed them to know if those two were still going at it.

"True, but also, they are parents now, just like we are. Only our Kids are gown hun, theirs are just beginning. Not to mention that Koga's pack will not be going any where any time soon. And if they are dead, Sesshomaru can use Tenseiga."

"That was cold Kikyo."

"I am sorry love but it is the truth."

"I love you, so don't worry about it. Come on lets go pack Koikotsu's and Hoshitu's things so that Sesshomaru and Kagome can focus on each other and their family."

"Okay."

"Wow I have counted 50 for Kagome and 30 for Sesshomaru." Miroku said in the garden. Even this far away, his demon ears can still hear them through the open window from the balcony above.

"Shut up Miroku. You know it needs to be done. Get your perverted mind out of the gutter. Jerk." Sango yelled at her mate before blushing at his seductive look. He had picked up that look when he saw Sesshomaru use it on Kagome and the effects it had. There was another look he use on Sango as well that he made all his own. They both turned her on every time.

"Sango, my love. Care to try again for another baby?"

Sango turned bright red now. She never could get over how he made her feel. She is still use to being a demon slayer, even after her village was slaughtered. She never really could let go of her training that her father, their lord, had taught her. Which is why she blushes so much. She was suppose to be strong. Only anger being the emotion allowed to show while in the face of unease or danger. But he made her feel, well what was that word again? . . . . .oh yes that's it. Horney.

"Damn you Miroku, not nowOwwwwwwww." Miroku had hurried over and swept Sango off her feet and into a room before she could finish. He laid her gently on the bed and began to kiss her passionately.

"Dammit, not them two!" Koga scolded no one in particular.

"Calm down Koga, it is needed for every one. A lot has been going on with people trying to assassinate Sesshomaru and all."

"That doesn't give Miroku and Sango an excuse." He spat.

"You are right. Nor does it give us an excuse now does it?"

Before Koga could react, Ayame had grabbed his arm and forced him down onto the couch and began rubbing his now very erect member. Soon enough, they too were at it.

Inuyasha and Kikyo could just smell sex and sweat in the air as they readied the babies diaper bags. They chuckled at each other.

"Hey what the heck is going on here? Its like every one here ate something that made them all hor. . ." Shippou started as he walked into the room.

"Shippou if you finish that, you are dead. You do not speak that way in the presence of children." Rin scolded.

"I'm sorry love. But ITS TRUE!"

"I DON'T CARE?"

"WAHHH" as both babies woke up to the shouting and began to cry.

"Now see what you two have done. Out before Sesshomaru finds out and Kills ya." Inuyasha spat as he picked up one of the pups to comfort. Kikyo picking the other up.

Shippou and Rin took Inu's advice and left as quickly as they could.

"Whelp, I guess it's time for their next meal." then Inuyasha laughs evilly.

"Inuyasha, no."

"Ahh come on, why not."

"No." Said Sesshomaru he entered the room, with nothing more than a robe on. Kagome was right behind him, blushing beautifully.

"Hey you two, glad to see that you can put your. . .-coughs- activities aside to come and feed your kids." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up Inuyasha. Give me my pup and be gone."

"What ever." Kikyo muttered, not happy with giving Kagome the pup.

"Oh and Kikyo." Kaogme said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for packing up for us. We appreciate it. Thank you too, Inuyasha. And ignore Sesshomaru, he is just mad because we were interrupted."

Sesshomaru growled a playful warning at his mate before he nuzzled her neck to show her he loved her. To his surprise, both pups began to mimic their sire (father). Kagome gasped. "Sesshomaru?"

"It is okay angel. That is a good sign that they learn so fast. It is a natural instinct to show love and affection through nuzzling. That is why they are doing it now. For they now know what it means. My feelings and affections are evident in both scent and aura, they have picked up on it."

"Oh Sesshomaru, I love you too." Kagome said as she nuzzled each pup back. Both pups let out whines of hunger, causing their parents to chuckle before sitting down on the rocking chair and feeding them.

Three hours had passed and every one had, had a shower and was now ready to go. (A/N:Onward to the rescue mission. Okay before we get there I guess I can tell you what happens in between. After all, this is suppose to be an overly long chapter right? Alright then.)

They all piled into two small limo's. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyash, Kikyo, Koga, and Ayame in the first limo. Then Shippou, Rin, Kaugra, Kanna, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. Why might you ask? Because the people in the first limo know how to be quiet and not use rude language around babies, while the others are still too young and immature. Ha I'm good like that. . . sorry temporary insanity.

They arrived at the shrine to find that her mother was not home.

'Knock, knock, knock'

"Who is it?" Souta asked in a gruff voice. He had a friend over and was playing on the play station.

"Open the door Souta before I bash it in." Kagome said while rolling her eyes.

"Mom's not home right now, and I am not allowed to let strangers in. Sorry." Souta called out.

"Oh well then." Kagome said with an evil gleam in her eyes. Her brother had no idea what was coming. "Allow me to break and enter." she finished. She busted the door down and ran in. Souta cried out in surprise when his sister picked him up by the collar and ran outside. He shrieked in fear when she jumped high in the god tree and left him there.

"KAGOME, GET ME DOWN, PLEASE?"

"I'm sorry Little Brother, but I am breaking into the house and we can't have you calling the police for robbing the place now can we? Besides Souta, that will teach you for playing around, you know we have a rescue mission to go on."

"Stupid Bitch get me down now." Souta yelled.

Kagome paused in the doorway. She was seeing red, but because she was holding her child did nothing and walked into the house. Her and Sesshomaru had bought portable play cribs on the way over so they allowed the rest of the group to set it up for them. One of the pups was awake and Kagome was busy cooing him. This pleased Sesshomaru very much as he looked upon his mate lovingly. He had no idea what he did right to get such a gift, but he mentally promised himself to try and not mess it up by doing something stupid, like letting his pride get in the way.

'I should tell her that she does eventually go back to the past, the feudal era, or well 200 years after wards. But then it would just ruin the surprise.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He had been surprised to see his children and his mate 200 years after he sent her to the future and never to return. He was sad that they could not stay though. But what got him, was that he could not remember what their names were. He knew their names, just not which one. Damn twins, they all look alike. But he knew that was not true either.

"My Lord? What troubles you?" Kagome said sweetly.

Sesshomaru's breath hitched. It had been a long time since she had given him that title so lovingly. "Nothing my angel. Just thinking about. . .the past."

"I am sorry Sessho-kun, that you had to endure all of it alone, while others started their family." Kagome said in a whisper. Sesshomaru could smell the salt of her tears and he hated that.

Sesshomaru gripped her chin forcefully but gently all at once and lifted her face to his. He looked deeply into her eyes before he spoke to let her know that what he had to say was very, VERY, important.

"It was worth the wait, my love. You were worth the wait." He said softly, and just before he leaned down to kiss her, something pulled at his hair. "Ouch." he said non characteristically.

Kagome giggled. "I think our pups want to play."

Sesshomaru looked down in his arms, and indeed, the other pup had awoken.

"Kagome, hun. Can you please go and get Souta out of the god tree, I do not think that I can afford a doctor's bill should he fall out." Kaogme's mother said while walking into the house with groceries.

"Ms. Higurashi, you needn't worry about bills any more, especially if we are the cause of them." Inuyasha said while walking into the house. He knew why Kagome had put Souta up in the tree and left him there. Hell every one knew, they had all heard. Souta's friend was outside on the ground laughing.

"No mother I will not. I apologize."

Kagome's mom took a deep, calming breath before she spoke. "You mind telling me why Kagome?"

"He would not open the door when I told him too. Said that you weren't home and could not let strangers in."

Kagome's mom felt there was more to it, because Kagome hardly ever disobeyed a wish from her. "Is that all?" she inquired.

"No mother, but right now is not the time. Our kids are here and I do not wish for them to hear what your son has said, again."

"What do you mean again?"

"She means, Ms. Higurashi, that your son needs to grow up, for he does not know how to control his foul mouth when our pups are present." Sesshomaru interrupted, he was a little peeved. But decided to allow his mate to handle it.

"Okay, Ayame can you please take the babies upstairs and put them in Kagome's old room."

"Sure no problem." Ayame said while taking each pup from their parents.

"There. Now tell me what Souta said please."

"Sesshomaru can you please. I am already seeing red."

"Yes I will." He said with a smirk. He would enjoy this little show. "Your son, after Kagome told him that she was robbing the house and could not take him down for fear of him calling the cops, said and I quote 'Stupid bitch get me down now.' unquote." After that he held his breath for what he feared would come. But never did.

"Oh is that so?"

"Mother?" Kagome asked a little worried. She could practically feel the anger in her mother's aura.

"Do not worry Kagome, the anger is not directed towards you. Now, since the babies are up stairs playing. Care to put your strength to use and help me carry the groceries in?"

"Sure thing mom, but then after that we have to go."

"No problem hun."

Every one grabbed at least one or two bags to carry in. Her mother bought so much food and Kagome began to wonder why.

"Mom why did you buy so much food?"

"Oh, sorry I did not know how long you would be gone so I bought baby things as well."

"Mom I told you not to worry about that stuff."

"I know but I am a grandmother now, I have to worry."

"Grrr." Kagome said in frustration. Her mother would never change. And strangely she liked that. Now if only she could Keep every one else like that, then life would be great. But kids have to grow up eventually. This made her sad to know that one day her babies would no longer be babies but grown men.


	47. Count Down to Showdown

**Jeeringsmiles:** yeah i know it was the saddest long chapter. But to be honest, to me and this story, it is an overly long chapter. I normally only write 5 to 6 pages for each chapter, sometimes more sometimes less. Well the last chapter had like 10 or 11 pages in it. I was so happy. And this chapter has 9 I think. Either 8or 9. No i did not take offense to it or think it was a flame. I actually laughed and thought that you were right. If you do want to read a really and I mean **REALLY **great story with really long chapter. Try **Sunset Love **or **Tales of The House of The Moon.** Those are both really great stories. I got like a hundred that I read up on but those are some of the longest chapters that I like.

**to every one who wants a good long read (because I know mine is short) I recommend as well 'Accidental Seduction', 'A Whole New Woman', 'Embracing Ice', 'For Richer or Poorer', 'Shadow's Waltz', 'Heart Hacking', and i know there are others with some long chapters, but right now that is all I can think of.**

**animedorkette: **To be honest, I have no clue I will have to go back and read as well. lol I just write what comes out of me. so if I did, then i apologize and I am going to make it so that all great swords survived. plz forgive my stupid brain for betraying me and my story.

**Me: **Yeah she go's back in the past, but that is in a sequal. and the reason she is not still with him or him here, because it is not her time, therefore she can not stay. but all will be explained in due time. thank you for pointing that out though. I wasn't sure if any one noticed.

**Samantha (mini86): **Yep there sure is a second part. I hope you enjoy it. It will still be a little while before it comes out though. do not fret I will put an announcment up when i do write the sequal.

**phxazkyote3507: **lol yeah i know, and I am sorry. like i said it is an overly long chapter to me. because I hardly have time. well hope you enjoy this one.

**Midnight Walker: lmfao** i hate projects to, oh yes and I hate the sappybetween kanna and kohaku as well, but it had to be done (part of the story and all DUN DUN DUN.) any ways thanks for the review.

**whelp that is all for now. i know a lot of other ppl reviewed, but i only responded to the ones that actually had questions or comments (because there are just so many of you.) but to those that did review and I did not thank individually, I thank all of you and loves to all. Because I really do love you all, you people are great and encourage me to continue my story even when i am to tired to even stare at the computer screen. Great now onward to the story.**

Count Down To Showdown

After every one had said their goodbye's to the new additions of the family, they all piled into the limos and left. However the seating arrangement was different this time. And what Kagome was wearing was not helping Sesshomaru concentrate on the matters at hand. She wore a black tank top that said Rock Princess on it and Black jeans with Black combat looking boots (only with one inch heels) and black gloves. She also wore black eye linger. She hardly ever wears black and now that was pretty much all she was wearing. This turned him on greatly to see her slightly punkish and with a hint of rebellion.

As far as the seating arrangements, it changed because they no longer had the children to worry about. It was now Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Shippou, and Inuyasha, Kikyo in the first limo. In the second limo it was Miroku, Koga, Kaugra, Kanna, Kohaku, and Ayame. It was great. They all chatted and when they needed to talk to someone in the limo in front or behind them, they simply picked up the phone in the limo and called them.

"Hey Sango, how's it going? Still mad at Miroku?" Kohaku taunted. Kohaku and Miroku were the reasons why she decided to be in the first limo.

"Fuck off Kohaku, I am not in the mood." Sango snapped, her face red with anger.

"Ahhhhh, come on sis, don't be like that." Kohaku teased.

"Leave me alone dammit." she said exasperated.

"_Kohaku, please allow me to talk to my mate, for I feel I might have better luck calming her." _Miroku said in the background.

"Kohaku, if you give the phone to Miroku, I swear to all that is real that I will make sure you never have kids."

"Heha. Yeah. Sorry bro. But I like keeping my manhood in tact." Kohaku said.

"Coward." Inuyasha spat. Then ducked down behind Kikyo when pinned with and evil glare good enough to match Sesshomaru's.

Every one just laughed on both sides of the phone. They could all hear what was going on, which is why they only had to call each other on one phone and not five.

They arrived back at the mansion where Sesshomaru lived, it use to be his castle. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got out as well as Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kohaku, Shippou, Rin and Kagome. They all walked into the weapons room while the others waited in the vehicle, already donned with their weapons.

Sesshomaru was the first to approach the wall. He took out the sword Tokijin and swirled it around. He then took out his Kimono that he use to wear in the feudal era and put that on behind the changing screen as well. Inuyasha, being impatient as always, only waited for Sesshomaru to get half dressed before he too approached the weapons rack. He pulled out Teteiga (spelling ppl) then his fire rat kimono that he had kept even after times had changed. Then once Sesshomaru emerged from the screen, he too went behind to change.

Sango was the next to approach. Because of the fact that times had changed, she was not allowed to keep her weapon unless it was with a collection of ancient japanese weapons, and then you needed a permit stating that you had permision to keep the weapon. So all in all, her and Kohaku left their weapons in Sesshomaru's 'museum' -coughs-yeah right-coughs again-. She stepped up and took out Hirakotsu and got reacquainted with it. She normally come's over on a regular basis to practice with it, but it had been so long since she had actually slain a demon. She then walked over to Kagome and smiled. She had already changed into her uniform when Kohaku had returned. Now she just had to help Kagome into her demon slaying uniform.

Kohaku then took his turn while Inuyasha walked out from behind the screen. He grabbed his scythe (is that the weapon that he uses? I can't remember if it meant my life. Ohwell) and walked over to Kagome as well. He gave her a small bag that he had been carrying and smiled before he walked away.

Shippou was next to approach the weapons rack. To Kagome's surprise, he chose a staff that looked a lot like Miroku's except that instead of there being a circled blade on top, it was only a half circle. Not quite crescent but not just a circle cut in half either. She figured there was a reason for this, or that it was just made wrong. But said nothing. Then she got another surprise when Shippou grabbed a baby blue Kimono with a green dragon wrapping it's way around it. Then he too disappeared around the screen to change.

Rin gave her father a small smile before cautiously approaching the weapons rack. When he made no move to object to her going with them and Actually fighting, she dove for a beautifully crafted Katanna. He gave a small chuckle and then smiled at his daughter. This caused Kagome's breath to hitch just a little, seeing the exchange of love and concern between father and daughter. She felt slightly jealous that they had all bonded with each other and left her out of it. At that moment, Kagome felt nothing more than like running away because she was so out of place. They had five hundred years together and she has nothing but the two sons she gave birth to. They had everything and left her with nothing. For she knew that her sons, would one day want to leave her for them as well.

Sesshomaru became suddenly aware of his mates distress and could not figure out what would cause her such pain and misery. And what caught his nose the most that set his blood ablaze, was fear. He could smell fear on her scent. But why? When he took a peak into her mind, he was hit with a wave of emotions, so much so that he lost his balance and nearly fell over. Kohaku had been behind him though and steadied him, though he did not know why Sesshomaru had suddenly felt the need to topple over. Kagome felt out of place and no longer wished to be here. This upset him greatly and so he did the first thing that came naturally to him. He growled at her. A long, calm, soothing growl.

Kagome had been oblivious to the fact that her mate nearly fell over, or that he had seen and felt and heard her thoughts. But when he growled in her general direction, she was brought back to reality. She was their family, and they were hers. 'Kami I am so stupid. Why do I keep wanting to run?' Kagome thought.

'Kagome?'

Kagome's head snapped up at the sudden intrusion of her brain. 'Yes?'

'I have an answer to that question.' Inuyasha spoke to her telepathically as Sesshomaru approached her and wrapped his arms around her. (Haha you all thought it was Sesshomaru talking to her. -sticks tongue out at readers-)

'Then enlighten me. Please.'

'You are feline. Very, and I mean very few felines run in packs, or pards as they call themselve. Actually now that I think of it, I think that only lions do it. An occasional few others. But depending on your youkai, that is why you run. Solitare.'

'Oh. What about you?'

'Very few k-9's go solitare. Hell all k-9's by natural instinct want some kind of company even if it is just one person or. . .well you get my point, we like company. You don't so ha you suck.'

'Well I know I do but you do not have to announce it to the whole wide world.' Kagome shot back in her mind.

Sesshomaru busted out laughing, falling to the ground and taking Kagome with him. Inuyasha just turned 3 shades of red with embarrassment. 'Yep, haven't changed a bit.' he thought as Sesshomaru laughed with Kagome in his lap.

"Ease dropping are we?" Kagome said slyly.

"Please. . .(laughing) please do that again mate." Sesshomaru managed to get out.

"Do what again?" Rin asked innocently

"She just put me in my place." Inuyasha spat in disbelief that even after all the centuries he had, she still got the best of him in a verbal, or at least managed to shut him up.

"Inuyasha . . . when are you going to learn that there are certain types of fire that you just can't mess with, without the high risk of getting burned?" Miroku questioned.

"Look who's talking monk." Inuyasha shot back as Sango brought her weapon down on Miroku's head for groping her.

"Well, now that, that is settled." Miroku said while rubbing his head. "Shall we continue." Miroku now walked up to the weapons rack and picked up his staff along with a bag full of spells and sutra's. He then grabbed his normal wear, that he wore all the time in the feudal era and he went behind the screen to change. All the while Kagome looked back at Rin to give her an apologetic smile, but ended up catching her breath at the sight of her adopted daughter.

Rin stood there, while Inuyasha and Kagome had been exchanging blows with each other, Rin had grabbed a white demon slayer outfit that was made from the skin of dragon (making it extra strong). Sango and Kohaku had worked to make that outfit for Rin when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha began teaching both her and Shippou how to actually fight hand to hand combat. It was a gift for Rin's 15th birthday. Along with it be white uniform it had elaborate encoding's of the western territory on it, signifying that she belonged to the western lord. This would help to ensure and protect her. She tucked her Katanna inside her sash that she wore to secure her weapons.

When Miroku emerged from behind the screen he looked as if he had actually stepped out of the feudal era, except that he was a demon in a monks cloths now. How ironic, ne? It was then that Kikyo stepped forward and grabbed a simple katanna and handed it to Inuyasha for him to hold. She then grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Laying those down on the desk that was inside the 'museum' and grabbed her kimono that signified she was indeed a priestess, despite the fact that she was a demon now. She too changed behind the screen.

The only person left that had not taken up a weapon was Kagome, she felt so out of place because she did not have one. She would have, had she stayed and fought along side all those she loved. Hell the other three lords that she held dearly to her heart might still be alive, even if she wasn't. Now she stood there, every one starring at her expectantly, she did not know what to do. Sesshomaru picked up on her unease and confusion and approached her, they had long picked themselves up off the floor and separated while continuing the gathering of necessities.

"Kagome, I had a weapon made for you from a fang of mine. Totousi made it just before his passing in the war. However, I would like for you to close your eyes and choose the weapon that calls out to you the most instead of me just giving one to you. This way your powers and you will choose the right one. On top of that I have another bow and a couple more quivers full of arrows for you as your primary weapon. This way, both you and Kikyo can help us from afar and pin the ones that we do not see. And should some come after you, you have a weapon for close range combat."

Kagome sighed in frustration and relief. She was glad that she would not have to ask and feel stupid. She was glad that he had a weapon made for her, and another one set aside for when they met up again, if they did. She was frustrated because now she had to focus and would not know which weapon would call out to her. She was frustrated because she should have stayed with them and did not get to. They all had so much time together and she had none. Great.

Kagome closed her eyes and let her aura unleash, it was a combination of the softest pink, and the brightest blue. When the two types of aura mixed, a beautiful shade a purple emerged. This is of course, only if you can see or sense auras. Her powers reached out as she walked to where her body beckoned her to go, soon she could hear the slight humming of the one calling to her. She reached out her hand and grabbed the one that demanded that she, and she alone, wield it. When Kagome opened her eyes, there in her hands rested a beautiful sword, it was not as long as a standard Katanna, but it was not short either. It was still a very good length. The sheath had been well taken care of and polished till it shined. It was an ivory color with red roses decorating it and little green jewels emitting from the stems of the roses in the shape of leaves. It amazed her that such beauty would call out to her. But then again, she was suppose to be pure, right? Slowly Kagome took the sword out of its sheath. She gasped in surprise. The sword shined and she could she her reflection in it. Her eyes wide in surprise. This sword had not been used a day in it's life. It was sharp and groomed and primped and shined. It was perfection. But there was something different about it. The blade did not hold the scent of metal. Nor did it hold the look. 'A fang? Could this be the sword that Sesshomaru had made for me? Or perhaps it is the fang of another great warrior? No, this fang has not been used, and if it has, no signs show. Maybe I should just ask. Great Kagome you sound stupid right now. Just like you did 4 years ago.' Kagome giggled to herself because she suddenly felt like she was in highschool all over again.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome spread her powers out, as they combined creating a new shade of purple he has yet to see in auras. Then again, this was Kagome and any thing could happen when she was around. He had quickly learned that the first time he had met her. She had been yelling at Inuyasha to hit him in his pride by pulling the Tetsiga out of the stone in their fathers tomb. Then when he 'killed' her with his poison, all he could do was stand there in shock when she emerged from the melted bone and ashes that she laid underneath. She was always fun and mystery. Which suited her demon form. Fun, mysterious, lazy, witty, feisty, pretty, god the list could go on. The way she held the fang now was just another reason as to why the gods had chosen to make her into a feline type demon. As she unsheathed her sword that he had made for her. He stood both shocked and proud. Her powers, and the sword itself had called to one another. They will be well with each other.

Kagome grabbed the other priestess garb that was there, and just before she turned to go change she was stopped by her warrior sister's voice.

"Kagome wait."

Kagome turned to see Sango standing there with a package in her hand, held out towards her. "This is for you. We figured it would suit you better, instead of the outfit that Kikyo is wearing right now. We figured also to give the element of surprise by only revealing one miko. But it is up to you, it is only a gift not a demand."

Kagome took the package and the miko garb and then walked behind the screen. She then heard a slap followed by 'hentai' and a bunch of laughing. She opened the package while smiling and looked at the new slayer outfit that Sango and her brother had made for her. It looked exactly like Rin's except her's was ivory just like her sword's sheath. Along the shoulders were red exterior armor as well as her abs. Her shoes to go with the outfit were white as well. And all of it fit perfectly. She looked herself over as best she could because she had no mirrors then looked at the miko's attire. They were right. It would be better to have element's of surprise. And on top of that, this outfit did suit her better. Mind made up, she slipped her sword into her emerald green sash and stepped out for all to see. The gasps and cheers whistles told her that they approved. It was then that she realized why it was they were all so close. It was because of her. And even though she did not see through time with them, she was still with them like she had never left. In spirit she had been with them. It is the same spirit that was going to help her kick some ass.

Koga, Ayame, Kaugra, and Kanna were all getting tired of waiting in the limo for every one. It was so frustrating. But just before they could open the door to go in and get them the doors opened for them.

"Lord Koga. Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to report to you that they are nearly finished and will be out in a few minutes. They are gathering medical supplies and any thing else they might need for you pack. Food, water, clothes. Anything milord." the limo driver said.

"Do they need help?" Kanna asked.

"No milady. Only that your patience be given. Oh and Lord Kohaku says hi."

Kanna giggled at this. "Tell Kohaku I said to go to hell please." she loved saying stuff like that to him. He could be such a prick some times.

Five minutes had gone by before every one emerged from the house ready to go. They all climbed into the limo and headed in the direction that Kaugra's informant had told them to go.


	48. It's Go Time

**Very short, yet very sweet, I am sorry. I upset some people with my last 'chapter' so I had to get this out as fast as possible, I will make it up with the next chapter. I am going to get some help from a friend of mine and have him help me with the actions and battles. This way you get a really good chapter. I hope this will sate you till then. Well gots to go. Bye.**

It's Go Time

'Ring, ring, ring'

"Souta can you get that for me please?"

"Yeah sure mom, hold on." 'Walks over to phone.' "Hello."

"_He Souta, let me talk to mom please. I want to check up on Koikotsu and Hoshitu."_

"Yeah what ever. Mom it's for you, Kagome thinks you're abusing her pups." Souta said.

"WHAT? GIVE ME THAT PHONE." 'Snatches the phone from her son.' "What do you mean. . ." 'Hears laughing on other end of line.'

"_Mother, I simply stated that I wished to check up on my pups, I said nothing of the sort. Souta is just asking to be stuck up really high in a tree again."_

"Oh, well they are fine hun, nothing to worry about here. Really."

"_Okay then I will talk to you later, We just left our home and we are making our way to the northern part of japan."_

"Okay hun, please be careful I want my daughter back in one piece and I am sure the my grandsons would love to have their parents back in one piece as well."

"_No problem mom. Love you, Bye." _'Phone go's dead.'

"Well that was certainly unexpected." Mom mummers to herself.

* * *

"They are doing fine and we get to torture my little brother when we get home." Kagome spoke happily now that she knew her pups were okay. 

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, one day I am going to shave your eyebrows off just so you would stop doing that." Kagome said with amusement lacing her voice.

"Is that a challenge mate?"

"Why yes it is my love. Care to take it?"

"Hmm, I will have to think on it."

"Scared? Running home with your tail between your legs?"

"Scared, no. Running home with you between my legs, difficult but not impossible."

Kagome busted out laughing. "That is not even close to what I had said my love, please tell me that you are not getting old and hard of hearing because of it."

"No I just have better ideas of things that I would like between my legs. . .other than my tail."

By now the whole limo was laughing, and the others in the second limo as well for they were on the phone when all this took place.

"We are almost there, prepare yourselves." Kaugra called out.

"Great. Hey Shippou, I bet I can slay more than you." Inuyasha called out.

"Nope not a chance old man." Shippou shot back.

"Well I can slay more than both of you put together." Rin chirped.

"There will be no slaying, we go in, get the pack, then get out as quickly and quietly as possible. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru barked.

"You suck." Shippou spat

"No I lick. But that is none of your business." Sesshomaru spat back.

Every one gasped in surprise then all fell over laughing again when they noticed Kagome's red face. She could not believe that Sesshomaru would be so blunt.

* * *

"We are here. And unfortunately Sesshomaru-sama, they know that we are here. So we must fight." Kanna called out. 

"Sounds good to me." Koga cried.

Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh before he spoke. "Very well. But you all know for a fact that no one will be able to out do me in a killing match." With that he was out of the limo and on the battle field. Every one following behind.

* * *

Oraiden stood in his home watching every thing from the window. He knew that they would come for the pack. But what he did not expect was for Sesshomaru to be there, this certainly put a hamper on things. He is a newly made father, should he not be at home with his pups? But if he was not at home, then neither were his pups, so where could they be? All these questions ran through his head as he dispatched his soldiers and guards. It was going to be a grueling battle. A barrier to shed this from the human eye will be needed. With that thought, that is exactly what happened.

* * *

"A barrier was just put up." Kagome was the first to speak. 

"Yes, and I assume it is because of what is to come." Miroku thought out loud.

"Well, shall we my good friends." Ayame chirped.

"Here go's nothing." Kagome said

They all lunged forward into battle as the soldiers came pouring out of the gates


	49. review responses mini86

**Review responses**

**mini86**: hey thanks for the review, and no I am not sure as of yet how many chapters there are going to be in the sequel. And yes, I would be honored to help you with your story, I always have fun reading your reviews so it would be interesting to see your ideas for a story. I wanted to email you but the email address you have posted on your profile is not working so I will give you mine. Email me any time and let me know what needs done. Kay?

**Phxazkyote3507**: lol thank you. I was not sure what kind of weapon he used so I changed it. But now that I know I can change it back. You were a big help and I praise you for it. THANKIES.

**Flame ivy moon**: don't worry about it hun. It's no big deal really. I love reviews and they are great, but as long as you are reading the story and enjoying it, then the review is not that important.

**Jeeringsmiles**: DO NOT WORRY lol you will get your wish. And no you are not complaining or talking to much. After all I did say for you readers to let me know what you would like to see in the story. So if it is more Sess/Kag you would like to see, then I shall grant your wish. Oh and as for the talk, Yeah I like the old ways of talk myself. It just makes it easier to read and understand.

**Midnight Walker**: please don't be to mad at me, you know I had to. I mean come on, just look at all of my other chapters (most of them end like that too.) Any ways I will try to update soon so don't pout to much. Please! Thanks for the review lol.

**Animedorkette**: I'm sorry hun, I did not mean to do so. I will try and work Tenseiga back into the story then. Like maybe Sesshomaru had another sword made from his fang or something and just called it what the original was called. I hope I did not upset you to much with my stupid, idiotic mistakes.

**Sess' Sakura**: thank you so much. I am glad to know that I actually made it to someone's favorite authors list. This is my first fanfic so I was not exactly expecting to much. Any ways, I sure will try to keep up the good work and thank you again for the review.

**Midnight Faerie**: I will try, I promise. But my son just got his immunization shots so it will definitely be a couple of days before I can do any real work.

**Bluediamond-hime**: there you are. . .lol. . .I was wondering what happened to you. I lost you for a while. Thanks for the review and I hope you update your story soon as well.

**Me**: Lol yeah, that is something I would say too. I have to put a little of my personality in there some where right? I mean after all it is my story and since Kanna is not controlled by Naraku any more, she would act differently right? Not that I would know. Thanks for the review. Oh before I forget. No the sequel is not going to be angst. And yes I will definitely let EVERY ONE know when it comes out. Right now my main focus is this story. Just to give you an idea of when to expect it though. It will not come out until this story is complete. Lots of loves


	50. 49: Discussions and A Declared Winner

**To all of my Reviewers and fellow readers. I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY. BUT HERE IS THE EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YA. LOTS OF LOVES.**

Discussions And A Declared Winner

"Sesshomaru, I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart." Kagome said in a sad tone.

"Why would you say such things mate? It is not like we will so easily be killed. Hell I'd be surprised if any of us left with so much as a scratch." Sesshomaru spat confidently as he rushed towards the oncoming army.

"Because my love, I will be the winner and victorious. I have an advantage over every one. I have both demon powers and miko powers."

"Ah yes this is true Kagome, but WE all have at least five hundred years of experience as compared to your. . .um. . .five? Six? Hey how long did Kagome travel with us in the feudal era?" Rin tried to sound intimidating.

Every one laughed then it happened.

"One, two, three." and Inuyasha was already on three.

"Four, five, six."(aya)

"Nine, ten, eleven."(san)

"Eight, nine."(ship)

"Five, six, seven."(mir)

"Thirteen, fourteen."(kik)

"Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven."(sess)

"Thirty-nine, forty, forty-one." (Kags)

* * *

The whole time Rin, Koga, Kaugra, Kanna, and Kohaku were on the other side of the battle field in a little competition of their own.

Rin had learned to wield her sword well. Three demons came at her in a feral state. She hesitated for a split second then snapped back into action. Rin took out her sword and swung it in a crescent shape for her attack to ready it. "MOON DANCER!" Rin called out loud to warn her allies that her attack was coming. Little crescent moons came flying out and cutting not three, but six demons into nothing but chunks of meat. Rin stood there in a pool of blood, trying not to think to much on it. She realized she was soaked from head to toe with her attackers blood. Every time she used that attack, she always got covered in their blood because she could never think to move out of the way fast enough.

* * *

Koga stood there calling out for his pack. A few howls were his only response. But these howls disturbed him, they were not the howls of his pack. Something was indeed wrong. Koga jumped up into the air and shoved his fist through the lower demons head. Brains splattered every where. "Well, guess I can't complain to much. It's better than dealing with that vile creature Naraku." He said to himself. He and the others on this side of the field were to get through this as messy as possible. They wanted to see who was to chicken to get covered in blood and guts. Koga shoved his fist through the next oncoming demon and ripped his heart out. It was a sight to see, and it pleased him to know that he did not need weapons to kill.

* * *

"My sickle will be your death demon!" Kohaku taunted (a/n: I changed it from scythe to sickle. Thanks to phax, I know what type of weapon kohaku used.)

Kohaku let his mighty blade fly and watched as the demons head was cut clear from his shoulders. It was interesting to watch as the remains, such as his tongue and brains, fell through the hole that had once been his neck. But Kohaku was not satisfied. He was still to clean. Hell he barely had a drop of blood on him. He put his sickle up and extended his claws. "BLADES OF INFERNO!" Kohaku shouted. Suddenly large blades of fire ignited from his claws and was sent flying towards the five demons trying to attack him from the back. Once he released his attack he ran into the middle of all five and sat the with a sadistic smile on his face as he stood in the rain of blood. "Ah, much better."

* * *

"Kanna, watch out!" Kaugra cried to her sister.

"On it sis." Kanna cried back.

They were both fighting back to back. Kanna's once white hair now pure red. Kaugra's hair still remained untouched. They were in the competition as well simply because they did not wish to be left out, but they did not want to get completely soaked either. Their home was hours away and they did not have extra clothes at Sesshomaru's mansion.

"Kanna."

"On it."

Kanna raised her hands and extented her fingers. She mumbled something that no one could hear, then suddenly the attackers began to scream. This got most of the battle fields attention. Just as soon as it started it was over, because what happened next surprised the enemies. The demons exploded. They just became like bombs. They expanded filling up with air, then just burst into pieces. Kanna let one of her rare evil smiles grace her lips as she watched as the other demons ran away from her. Kaugra laughed as she took out her fan. "My turn." Kaugra called. Then she raised her fan high above her head. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Her attack was released and all the demons within a twenty yard radius of her because slaughtered. They all stood there baffled for a moment, then fell to pieces. It was great to watch them fall to the ground piece by piece.

* * *

Kagome was becoming overwhelmed. At least fifty demons were on top of her trying to kill her. All she could do is dodge and she was getting tired of that. Her and Sesshomaru had been targeted greatly because they were the biggest threats. Inuyasha came up behind them close behind.

'Sesshomaru. I have an idea. But I need you to co-operate with me.'

'What is it you need.'

'Move to the other side of the battle field with the others. Kikyo can stay, Her miko powers will allow no harm to come to her.'

'Done.'

"Every one But Kikyo. Move to the other side of the field now." Sesshomaru called out. And they all did just that.

Suddenly Kikyo was at Kagome's side and they were holding hands. Kagome looked at Kikyo and they gave each other a silent nod. Kikyo was not as powerful as Kagome, but she knew how to control the power. Kagome had a great deal more power than Kikyo, but she was not as good as controlling it. So together they would do this. Suddenly Kagome was engulfed in a purple light, while Kikyo became engulfed in a reddish pink light. Their auras mixed and fought for a moment. Then an explosion was heard to all the others. When they looked behind them, all they saw was purification powers coming at them in the shape of a huge dome. (A/n: think of a dojo I guess.) But just before it reached them, the power retreated, making a vacuum like sound as it went. Every one blinked and when they looked up, most of the battle field was clear of the enemy. Kagome and Kikyo were all they could see though, standing there panting and holding hands to help seal the power they had just released back inside of them.

Kagome was having trouble getting her beast to calm down from the power that had just been released. It wanted to be free. It wanted blood. She wanted blood. "Kikyo!" Kagome cried out desperately.

"It's okay Kagome, just calm down. It will not calm until you are calm." Kikyo said soothingly.

Kagome took deep breaths as she began to calm herself. It was difficult though. But she managed to do it. Once she had calmed herself, her beast calmed as well. It had worked. Kagome looked up and around her to survey the damage that her and Kikyo had just done. Every one they loved was all right, but stood there shocked, just looking at the two of them. They surveyed the enemy. They too, had no clue as to what just happened or what to do. The entire battle had stopped. It was quiet.

'The calm before the storm.' Kagome heard in her head. 'Sesshomaru.' she thought.

Once Kikyo had gotten herself under control as well, they released each others hands but remained close incase something should happen. Their breathing patterns had become normal again. They used their demon speed and within seconds stood next to their loved ones.

* * *

Oraiden had watched the whole scene fold out before him. He was shocked and pissed. Both at them, and at himself. He had underestimated them and had paid dearly for it. He had not known that Sesshomaru's mate had been there with him. She was a miko, should she not have been dressed in miko garbs? Oh but they were sneaky. And they had caught him by surprise. But that will cost them dearly for he had plans for them.

"Assassins come to me."

Two shadow demons came out of no where and appeared in front of him.

"How may be serve you milord." the first one spoke.

"Go and ready the castle. Make sure every trap is set. And bring my army from underneath up. I believe it is time. Lets see how they handle this." He spoke with laughter in his voice. He will not be taken for a fool again.

Oraiden walked into his weapons room and reflected on why it was he wanted revenge on Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He also mused to himself about the Western Lord's Mate. 'My she is a beautiful one, and very powerful. . .though she does need to learn to control that power. But that is just to be expected from new mothers. They are always so protective and their powers respond to their distress. Indeed powerful. If she is this powerful with her friends and mates, she will be a fine hime for the taking.' He smiled his first true smile in centuries.

_Flash back_

_Oraiden was just a child, he looked on as he watched his family get slaughtered by their lord. Lord Sesshomaru. The only ones to survive the lords wrath was himself and His older brother Shinoko._ _Anger and hatred were evident through his veins. He could not understand_ _why it was his brother harbored no ill will towards the great demon lord of the west. It confused him to no end. But he made a silent promise to himself, because he did not wish to argue with his aniki (older brother right?) And vowed vengeance on his family._

_End flash back_

Oraiden snapped out of his musing and picked up the weapon that he had long ago chose. He stood in there simply to admire his collection of torture weapons. He then walked over to the door and opened it. Looking back on last time he shut it and walked out, it was time to settle this once and for all. Sesshomaru is weak now and it will do him good to strike.

* * *

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked in a somewhat concerned voice.

"Yes Sango, I am fine. I am just a little tired from the amount of energy I used to rid us of these pests." Kagome said while standing up straight and squaring her shoulders.

"Kagome, you do not always have to be strong, you know this right?" Miroku asked as he walked up beside Sango.

"Yes I do know this. However, now it not the time for weakness. We are not done yet. We still have yet to locate Koga's tribe and retrieve them. So I must be strong." Kagome said with a little fatigue in her voice.

"Then we will be strong with you." Sesshomaru said as he took her hand and lightly kissed her palm. Kagome smiled warmly as a blush lit her face. She felt like she was on fire and she had no idea where all of this extra energy was coming from. But at least now she would be able to get through the next battle. The first one had been fun until the attackers got smart.

"By the way." Kanna started. "I win." she said with a sadistic smirk on her lips.

"Actually Kanna, I believe Kagome and Kikyo are the winners." Inuyasha said.

"Oh no Inuyasha see we were playing a different game. WE as in Koga, Kaugra, Rin, myself, and Kohaku wanted to see who could get the dirtiest covered from head to toe in blood."

"Oh." Inuyasha said.

"Then I believe I am the winner Kanna." Kohaku said.

"Oh? How so?" she asked.

"I am dirtier than you are. Just look at me. I am soaked through my slayer outfit. And I got gut remains in my hair still. YOU however, have proceeded to clean yourself up, therefore causing you to loose. Sorry love."

"Arrogant prick." Kanna spat.

"Well, looks like we have a winner." Koga said.

"Wait who won on our side. Purifying all of them does not count." Kikyo said.

"Well I had about a hundred and fifty." Inuyasha said.

"I had seventy five." (Mir)

" ninty-nine"(Ship)

"Four hundred." Sess

"One eighty three." (Aya)

"I myself had one eight nine." (Kik)

"I only had about a hundred, I lost count when I saw them focusing their attacks on Kagome." (San)

"Well so far Sesshomaru is our winner, Kagome how many did you have?" Inuyasha asked innocently. (Yeah like he has an innocent side -coughs-)

"Um. . .well. . .I-I don't re-remember." Kagome stuttered.

"Liar, Kagome tell us the truth." shippou spat.

"You just called me Kagome." Kagome said with sadness in her voice.

"And we will continue to do so unless you tell us the truth." Rin spat.

"Um. . .well I- I had a-about lets see, um. . ."

"Kagome SPIT IT OUT!"

"Five hundred and Ninety-eight. I counted them myself." came an unfamiliar voice from behind the gates of their destination.

Every one turned around and saw an army that was enormous. How had they not sensed it? There at the head of the army was a handsome demon who stood about 7 foot tall, Golden hair with black streaks in it. His eyes, though he was far, could still be seen. A beautiful green. He was well built and not at all slim. Buff is the word if you like. But something did not scream right about this image. It was almost as if he had altered the way he truly looks. But they were not sure at all.

"Very impressive my love." the unknown man said.

Sesshomaru let out an impressive growl upon hearing another man try and make claim to his mate. "Do. Not. Call. Her. That. She is my mate." and then let out another warning growl. Very possessive indeed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Well said Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. She is indeed your mate. . .for now. But once I am rid of you she will be mine. As far as your pups, well I have yet to decide if I wish to kill them or simply turn them into slaves."

Kagome let out a gasp. No one, and she means NO ONE! Talked to her mate or about her pups like that. " YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR WORDS!" Kagome said through her growls. With that, she unleashed her beast and let all of her powers flow.

"KAGOME, OKAA-SAN, NO DON'T DO IT. IT'S NOT SAFE FOR US." Shippou cried.

"Oka-san, please calm down." Rin cooed.

But it was to late. Kagome was taking change. Her face began to deform from her human look to her demon look. But something was wrong, she wasn't taking the form of her beast. Why?

"Mate, you can not take a true form, your miko powers will now allow it." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

"Then I will simply send a ball of energy his way." Kagome said in a whisper only loud enough for her mate to hear. She had instantly returned to normal when her miko energy engulfed her, surppressing her demon blood.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Ah you will make a fine hime for me. A fine mate. And you will give me strong pups." the man taunted.

"I will never give myself to you, you arrogant bastard." Kagome said before Sesshomaru could step in.

"Leave my oka-san alone." Shippou yelled.

"Well now what do we have here, more pups. Sesshomaru my good man, surely you were not dumb enough to bring your WHOLE family here? Please tell me that you at least left the newborns in the care of another. It would not be wise to watch your family raped and slaughtered in front of you. You would break, then what would the former lords say to that if they were alive. A broken Sesshomaru. Just like his father."

"SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru roared.

"Sesshomaru, control yourself, that is exactly what he wanted."

"Well I think we have talked enough, now it is time for me to exact my revenge."

"Wait, what is your name?" Kagome asked.

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru yelled

"I said, What is your name? I want to know his name."

"But why? He is of no importance to us. Besides he won't live long enough for it to matter what his name is."

"Actually yes his name is of importance, he is Shinako's brother after all right?"

"I still don't see. . ."

"My name is Oraiden my beautiful lady." Oraiden responded.

"Thank you, Oraiden. Now that we have got that out of the way. . ."

"May I ask as to why it is you have inquired about my name?" He asked in an amused voice with a hint of lust.

"Oh, so that one day when I tell my sons of this story for bed, they will know what the evil persons name is. See that is very, Very important." Kagome said a little to cheerful for everyone's liking. This could only mean one thing. She was pissed. (Duh)

Kagome lunged forward and the battle began. . . . . . .again!

Sesshomaru started to try and make a v line right to Oraiden, but there were just to many soldiers in the way. So he gave up and just started slaughtering the soldiers.

* * *

Rin pulled out her sword and raised it high. "LUNER ECLIPSE!" And then Black moon shaped objects came flying out of her sword. About 300 soldiers fell at her feet. She loved using that attack, but then her sword would need a rest to regenerate its power. She sheathed her sword and then extended her claws to start on the soldiers that were now quickly filling the places that the other three hundred soldiers had once stood.

* * *

Miroku sent out sutras to plaster onto some of the soldiers, temporarily paralyzing them so that he could take care of the others first. He was doing well but had all ready inquired an injury on his right arm. It was a small gash, but because he was using so much energy fighting, he was not healing like he should. He quickly realized that he was going to have to get rid of his holy staff and stop being a monk if he were going to survive this. So he discarded his weapon and started relying on his demon abilities.

* * *

Oraiden watched it all from his mount. It was a demon horse. He was going to enjoy this. He had originally planned on killing her. Making her pay for his brothers death. But after seeing her and how powerful and beautiful she is, he decided to change his mind. He will simply force her into mating him. (Rape)

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Please stop it, you are losing control of your blood." Kikyo failed. Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red and he had begun to take on a few traits of his true form.

"I WILL NOT LOOSE HER!" Sesshomaru replied. (Sound familiar)

"Father please think rationally, you will not loose her we will all make sure of it, but if you loose control we might loose."

"RRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOORRRRRRR" and that is it. A white light flashed and there in all his dog like glory stood Sesshomaru in his true form.

"Mate please, I am right here."

"_And here is where you will stay my love."_

"Sesshomaru please." Kagome begged

"_No!"_

Sesshomaru took off towards Oraiden.

* * *

Oraiden had been shell shocked to see Sesshomaru take on his true form. If he were to say that he was not scared at all, he would have been lying. However, being scared and showing that you are scared were two different things. He watched in fascinated horror as Sesshomaru lunged towards him. Oraiden was frozen, but not for long. He managed to move at the last second before Sesshomaru tore into the mount that Oraiden had just been sitting on. Suddenly out of pure instinct Oraiden's eyes turned red as well as he lost control of his youki and he too began to change.

* * *

Kikyo and Kagome were now side by side. They gave each other a knowing look and called to every one else. As the war waged on their friends surrounded them to protect them. Kagome began manifesting her powers while Kikyo said the chant needed. They knew they would need a stronger barrier to hide the forms of the two demons now in their true forms. The spell was soon cast and then Kikyo went back to Inuyasha to help him fight.

Kagome however, just stood there in shocked disbelief. She did not know what to do. Oraiden had a hold on Sesshomaru right now. His deadly venomous jaws rapped around Sesshomaru's neck as Sesshomaru laid on his back trying to breath. A soldier tried to use her distraction against her. However he got a big surprise. She simply raised her hand, not even taking her eyes off of the two demons, and purified the attacker, then went back to watching without distractions.

* * *

Sesshomaru was still trying to figure out how he ended up in this position. Oraiden was a worthy opponent and Sesshomaru had underestimated him. For this he was now paying. He was lying on his back with all four paws in the air kicking and trying to get free of Oraiden's jaws. No matter what he did though, he could not get loose.

'Sesshomaru, you do not need to get free. Simply roll over. Use his advantage over you against him.' A voice said to him.

'Father?' was all he could think.

Sesshomaru did as he was told. It hurt a lot and his throat nearly got ripped out, but he did it.

* * *

Oraiden felt another presence and could not for the life of him figure out what the hell was going on. He soon decided not to worry about it and continue to Kill Sesshomaru. He was having way to much fun doing this. 'Finally my revenge will be met. And I will have his mate.' Oraiden thought. Just then, however, Sesshomaru moved and rolled into Oraiden's feet. Causing him to loose balance. Sesshomaur then thrusted his neck further into Oraidens mouth, using this as leverage to push Oraiden back. He lost all balance and fell, while still keeping a tight hold on Sesshomaru's neck. But now Sesshomaru was on his feet. Not good.

Oraiden quickly let go of Sesshomaru's neck so that he could once again achieve the upper hand. This, though was a bad move. Sesshomaru took full advantage of the struggling bear. He pinned Oraiden to the ground and clamped down on his neck.

* * *

'Use your body weight to hold him down.' the voice said again.

'Father? Why are you here? I thought you were dead.' Sesshomaru thought more to himself than to the voice that sounded so much like his fathers. It did not surprise him at all when no answer came. Sesshomaru had completely become unaware of the battle around him. Most of the area had been cleared so that himself and Oraiden could fight without them getting trampled on. Sesshomaru laid on top of Oraiden's body and clamped his jaws down harder, sinking his teeth in and releasing his deadly poison. Soon it would all be over. But not soon enough for him.

* * *

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru took the upper hand, she knew he was becoming impatient with how slow Oraiden was dying. So she decided to step in. She took the sword that had been made specifically for her and unsheathed it. This would be the first time she used her sword in battle period. She had only used her claws and miko abilities. She listened as it pulsed, hummed and sang a song to her.

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to it as it called to her. Her sword, it amazed her. It was more powerful that even Souunga (spelling sorry) But yet she was able to control it. Why?

'Because I was made out of pure love. Nothing more' the sword spoke to her.

"What attacks are there?"

'That is up to you. I know what I can do, but what is it you want to do?'

"I want to help my mate, without harming him." Kagome said.

'Then try this attack.'

Kagome sat there and felt as the power flowed through her. She now knew that Sesshomaru had only told her part of the truth about this sword. It was not just his fang that made it up, But the fangs of Shippou, Rin, Hoshitu and Koikotsu.

"Wait a minute! How are my son's fangs in here?" Kagome asked.

'you will one day know, till then you must save another.'

Kagome concentraited on the power again. It flowed through her. 'The wind, just like the wind scar only different.' Kagome could smell the power, she did not know what was coming over her but she felt the sudden urge to raise her sword high above her head with her eyes still closed, then bring it down in a fast sweeping motion.

"Serenity." Kagome whispered. It meant peace. The attack went right towards both the demons and engulfed them in a holy but at the same time, demonic light.

"What the hell did I just do." Kagome said calmly. She knew that she should be panicked, but she just could not bring herself to worry about her mate being purified. Something inside her. Peace. She felt at peace.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited for Oraiden's death. It wasn't coming swiftly enough. Suddenly he felt Kagome's sword pulsing, it was calling to her. He felt when Kagome answered the song and unsheathed the sword. He felt every thing that went on. And that pleased him. He knew that Kagome was going to try and help end Oraiden's life for him. She never could stand it when he was any thing but happy. Sesshomaru though, could not bring himself to worry about the fact that his mate just sent purification power towards him. He closed his eyes for a brief second and when he opened them again he was covered in light. But he remained unharmed. He knew why and that is why he did not worry. After all, he was the one that had the sword crafted.

* * *

Kagome watched as light faded from around. That was when she noticed that the Entire battle field had been engulfed in the warmth of the light that had been released. The light finally disappeared, and the only ones that remained were her friends and allies, and her mate. Every one, Including Oraiden, had been purified.

"I did it." Kagome said breathlessly. "I saved him. I saved them. It's finally over." She said again.

* * *

Ayame looked at Koga with a sad face. She knew that it wasn't over for Kagome and that Kagome would not be able to 'save' Sesshomaru for at least another fifteen years.

"Koga, do you think we should tell her that it isn't over?" Ayame whispered only loud enough for his demon hearing to pick up on.

"No love, let every thing fall into place now. We have done our part, it is now up to Them and their sons." Koga whispered back in the same manner.

* * *

Kagome looked over to make sure that all of her friends were all right. To her surprise, no one had a scratch on them. 'Granted some of them are covered in blood and guts. . .but at least it is not their blood or guts.' she thought to herself.

'Good observation.' said a voice.

'Hey you can read my mind too? How cool is that.' Kagome thought with a little bit of pep in her inner voice.

"I think it is time that we find Lord Koga's pack, do you agree Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome snapped out of her musing and looked up at Miroku. "Yes, I think that is a splendid idea. I would love to go home and be with my pups."

Suddenly there was a growl heard in the background. Every one snickered at Sesshomaru's possessiveness.

"Sorry love, Our pups." Kagome corrected with a blush. It was one of those growls that was both threatening and arousing all at once. And after that battle, she was defiantly in need of some . . . 'attention' -coughs-.

They all walked into the historical castle that had once been a museum. It did not take them long to find Koga's pack.

"Koga?" some one whispered. The voice was so soft and weak that it scared Koga to hear them like that. This could not be good, not at all.

"Hush now. I'm here." Ayame cooed. She had always been the one to provide comfort to the pack.

"Ginta?" Koga asked.

"No Koga, it's Hakaku." Ayame answered.

"Koga, Ginta's . . .Ginta is. . ." Hakaku tried to speak.

"Ginta is what?" Koga demanded in a firm but soft voice.

"They Killed Him." Hakaku finally got out.

Koga was struck. He was hurt and he let them all know it. A heart wenching roar was let out and it resinated throughout the whole castle.

"Hakaku, where is Ginta's body?" Sesshomaru asked in a deadly calm voice.

"I-I don't know. I know it is on this floor, but nothing else."

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm on it sis." Kagome took her sword out and started to concentrate. She really did love her sword. Soon her sword began to pulse in her hand and suddenly it was ripped from her grasp. It floated above every one for a few seconds before it began a slow float out the door. Kagome and Sesshomaru both followed after it.

* * *

'Right, right, left, right, left, straight, left, straight, right.' Kagome was trying to keep track of where the sword was leading her so that she could find her way back. She knew that she could open up her demonic senses and use them, but then she would have to smell the stench of death and blood. 'No thank you.' she thought.

Suddenly they were in a room, and there in the middle hanging from the ceiling were three bodies. One was Ginta, the other Horutsu, and the last was Ginta's mate, Akira.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and watched as it pulsed in his hand.

"Hey Sessho-kun. . .I thought Tenseiga was destroyed." Kagome said with a curious voice.

"My father's fang was destroyed. However, I used one of my own to have a new one made. It would have been an exact replica, save the fact that mine is slightly stronger than my fathers was. He had his swords made while he was still a pup yet. I , however, waited until my powers surpassed him."

With that said, Sesshomaru sliced over the bodies as his sword of healing pulsed and worked to it's master's command. One by one, all three of their hearts began to beat. And one by one, they all began to breath. After about five minutes had passed, all three of them were set free from their bonds and they were all on their way back to Koga's pack.

* * *

Inuyasha did not know how long Sesshomaru and Kagome were going to be. So he called in a clean up crew. Then he called in to the special hospital. The ambulance arrived and they were all helping Koga's pack into the beds.

"Wow, what a great day." Kohaku said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Tell me about it." Kaugra replied.

Just then Sesshomaru arrived with the rest of Koga's pack and helped them into the ambulance beds as well. Soon the doors closed and they were off.

All of them stood there for a few more minutes watching as the sun set. Suddenly Sesshomaru turned and looked at his mate. Kagome was beautiful, covered in blood yes, but still beautiful. He loved her very much and wanted nothing more than to bathe her at that exact moment to show her how much he loved her.

Sesshomaru took a deep noticeable breath then spoke. "Let us go home." was all he said before he grabbed his mates hand and started towards the limos. And every one followed. They were going home.


	51. Epilog

**Warning: **There are **NO LEMONS** in this chapter. So do youself and me as well, a favor. . . . . .**AND GET YOUR PERVERTED MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER! Not that I mind it being there. . .**This is the last chapter of this story. I will do a sequal but it will be a little while, don't expect anything for at least a month. Thank you every one who reviewd and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting, but here it is. I just hope that you all love it just as much as the rest. So enjoy this chapter and praise me for my first COMPLETED fanfiction.

**Epilog**

Sesshomaru stared at his mate as she hesitantly and regretfully crawled back into the small limo.

"GRRR, Fucking A! What the hell, I save the world and my thanks is crawling back into a limo covered in blood and guts!" Kagome felt disgusted with herself at that moment, she could smell every thing and it was making her sick to her stomach. "By the way Sessho-kun. . .What do I get?" Kagome said.

"What are you talking about mate?" Sesshomaru said, slightly dazed from watching his mate. He loved her being covered in blood, not the guts though. But he still found it somewhat of a turn on, simply because it was all over her. He could have some fun with that.

"I mean that I had slain 598 attackers all together and that makes me the winner of our little group. So what do I get." she said in a cocky way. She knew she was good. They had all thrown in her face that she did not have the experience that they held, yet all she did was break out a can of 'whoop ass' and the beat every last one of them. Hell she was even messier than the ones trying to see who got the filthiest. Which made her the winner of both groups. Nope not cocky or proud, or selfish at all. Never her. It's not her thing. -coughs-

"You shall see my little angel." Sesshomaru said in a loving and slightly husky voice.

Kagome's breath hitched slightly. She wasn't sure what her mate had planned, but from the way he was talking. . .

"Kagome, hey I know you don't like me telling you what to do. But don't you think you need to call your mother and let both her and your pups know that you are safe?" Inuyasha asked.

* * *

"Oh Souta, can you get the phone, I am busy feeding Hoshitu."

Kagome's mom got tired of Sesshomaru and Kagome arguing over which baby got which name so she chose for them. She called to each pup by one name, and if they responded to the name, then they got to keep it. The first born pup had responded to Koikotsu. The second has responded to Hoshitu. Neither would respond to the other name. She had tried naming the first born Hoshitu but he would not respond to the name at all. So it was decided.

"Mom, it's Kagome. She wants to talk to you." Souta said with a little worry in his voice. Kagome did not sound like herself right now, and the last time she wasn't herself. . .well.

"Hello dear. How did the rescue mission go?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"_It went fine mom. How are OUR pups."_ Kagome asked putting and emphasis on 'our'.

"Oh they are just fine. But I do have a question for Sesshomaru hun."

"_Okay mom, hold on."_

She heard some movement in the background the a smooth silky voice came to the phone.

"_How may I assist you Ms. Higurashi?" _Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh nothing to much. . .just. . .are they suppose to be in their. . .uh, ah. . ._true forms_ still? It's really hard to change their diapers and bathe them. Not that I am complaining, it's just weird."

Kagome's mom could hear chuckles on the other end of the phone from both parents. Apparently her daughter had heard the question as well. This made her smile.

"_The longer they are in that form, the stronger they will one day be. Though this does worry me a little. They are a week old now and all ready they have succeeded my power level. I was only in my true form for five days. They exceed me by two." _Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh okay, no worries then. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't doing any thing wrong is all." She had just realized that she sounded like a teenager again. She laughed to herself and thought that she had been hanging around them to long.

"_Mom, it's me again. Um, can you watch them for at least another night? We are really filthy, like blood and guts and all."_

Kagome's mom shivered in disgust. Then heard her daughter continue. _"Yeah, so any ways, we also used up a lot of energy and will need to relax a little. Not much, but after the relaxation we need to clean up the mess we made so we will be busy."_

"Sure hun, no worries. However, after you have cleaned yourself up, I would at least like to see you for dinner."

"_Hey every one? Would you all like to go to the shrine for dinner? It would be great. . .NO WE'RE NOT GOING LIKE THIS KOGA, WE ARE GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER FIRST. . .NO NOT TOGETHER WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"_

Kagome's mother laughed at this. She couldn't hear the others talking but listening to her daughter she could make a pretty good educated guess. "I take it that I need to go shopping? What would you all like to eat."

"_Don't worry about the shopping mom. We will bring some stuff over after we have a shower and then the girls and I will help you make dinner. Trust me, we eat a lot. Besides us girls for some odd reason find cooking very relaxing. Now I know why you enjoy it so damn much. Well got to go for now, we will be there between 8 and 10 okay? I hope it's not to late but we are really filthy."_

"No hun, that is fine. As long as you get here and see me. I want to see for myself that my daughter is all right."

"_Alright mom, love you. Bye."_ and the phone went dead.

"Wait! Ahh, never mind I will tell her when she gets here." Ms. Higurashi said as she hung the phone up.

* * *

"You know what, for some odd reason I have the sudden urge to call my mother back." Kagome said.

"Then call her back, baka."

"Fuck off Inuyasha." Kagome said in a nonchalant voice. Every one in both limos laughed because they were all still connected with the limo phone.

"Call her mate." Sesshomaru said on a serious note.

"Na, it's all good. I mean really if it was that important, then mom would have called me back by now. So obviously it can wait until we are there for dinner. Besides, I want to try and relax." Kagome said while closing her eyes. She was still having a hard time keeping a leash on her beast.

Kagome had tried to change into her true form, it was painful. But her miko powers purified and nullified her demon blood. Making her just plain Kagome again. Kagome sat there cleaning her sword with a cloth. She loved her new weapon. It was everything that her heart stood for. Love, trust, family, friendship, power to help and heal. Everything good basically. Which then weirded her out because this sword did come from Sesshomaru's own fang. As well as Shippou, Rin, Koikotsu, and Hoshitu. She wanted to think more on this little discovery but decided that she would get her answers later. She used the sword as a sort of distraction for her beast. If she stayed focused it had no reason to roam free. It was occupied.

* * *

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up at hearing her name called. But she did not know who had called it. When she looked around her she realized that she was the only one in the limo. How had she not noticed? And there at the door, stood her mate looking slightly perplexed, while holding out his hand to her in hopes she would allow him this one time to serve her.

"Sesshomaru? How. . .uh?"

"My little angel. In time I promise you will learn how it is to tame the beast. Until then please allow this Sesshomaru to help you."

"Oh don't 'this Sesshomaru' me! You know I hate it when you talk in third person."

Sesshomaru chuckled. He had gotten what he wanted. He had wanted to rile her up. She just looked so damn beautiful when she was angry at him. He felt a sigh of relief escape him and his body visibly relaxed as she placed her small formed hand in his. He gently rapped his hand around hers and helped her out of the limo. He knew every one was watching with awe at his gentleness. Yes, they had all seen him change in the last 5 centuries. . .but they still could not believe it. To be honest, neither could he. Some how this slip of a former human girl had wiggled her way into his heart. He had tried to shut her out, but she was stubborn and fierce and would not take no for an answer.

Sesshomaru gave her a very chaste kiss before leading her into the castle they call home. He had noticed how hard she was trying to concentrate on cleaning her sword and had taken that opportunity to call home and have the servants ready a few things to surprise her. He chuckled at the memory.

_Flash back_

"_Jake. Get the servants gathered and do the following things, and then keep it low. This is a surprise for her." _

"_Hai, milord. What will you have us do." said a smooth voice that could Almost match Sesshomaru's._

"_Ready the biggest bath and make sure it will remind even me of the hot springs from the feudal era. Rose petals. Chocolate covered strawberries, and more assorted fruits. Yogurt for dip. Have the foods placed in my room near my bed when I have taken my mate in for her bath. Oils, and lotions are to be placed by the sides of the hot springs. Tea, sweet. What else could I do to woo her?" Sesshomaru thought to himself._

"_If I may be so bold milord?"_

"_You may."_

"_I do not know how you wish to, uh, woo your mate. . .but perhaps a hairbrush? I know it seems weird so suggest such things, but think about it milord. . .most people like having their hair played with. Why not brush her hair to help relax her. There are also serval choices of fine Wine in your basement sir. Oh and maybe some messuage oils? Like I said milord. . .I do not know how you wish to woo her."_

_Sesshomaru thought about what his head servant had suggested. Then he finally smiled a relaxing smile. "Yes, those are very good ideas, have all of that next to my bed please. Save for the brush, put that near the oils for her bath. Also have the softest wash cloths there as well."_

"_All ready ahead of you milord. If you wish, I will have a few more surprises for the both of you awaiting in your room upon your return."_

"_That will be fine Jake. Remind me later, if my mate is pleased, to give you a raise. I knew there was a reason I made you head of the servants." Sesshomaru praised. He was not used to doing so to servants. But he loved Kagome wholeheartedly and Jake had just suggested things that Sesshomaru had not even thought of._

_Sesshomaru hung up the phone and looked back at Kagome, they would be home in about fifteen minutes and she had not heard a word of what he had just said on the phone. That is what he found so funny._

"_YOU BAKA, SHE IS SITTING RIGHT THERE! SHE HEARD THE WHOLE FUCKING THING HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO 'WOO' HER BY SURPRISE IF SHE KNOWS OF YOUR PLANS. GEEZ AND YA' LL THOUGHT I WAS FUCKED UP!" Inuyasha yelled. This earned a gentle 'sit' from Kikyo. 'Thunk'_

"_Dear, little brother. Look closely at my little angel. Tell me, can she hear me right now? Did she hear me five minutes ago? Did she even hear you scream?"_

"_I was not screaming I was yelling, there is a difference."_

"_Answer the question brother." Sesshomaru said cooly. Not good._

_Inuyasha studied Kagome closely. He looked her up and down as if sizing her up. Hmmm. He thought. Then it hit him like cold water. . .she still did not have full control of her beast. So no, she had not heard any of it at all. She wasn't even paying attention._

"_No, she did not hear me. And no she did not hear you. I apologize for yelling Sesshomaru. I should not have so quickly judged your decision when it concerns 'your mate.'"_

_Every one gasped. Not only did Inuyasha (dare I say) apologize to his brother, but he did it (dare I say again) formally. Not cool._

"_Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked._

"_Nothing is wrong mate. Kagome is just going to need help taming her beast without breaking her spirit that is all. I am just contemplating on how to go about it without ruining her."_

"_You need not worry about it at this moment little brother. We will come up with a plan later in my study. As of right now, I only have a few hours to dote upon my mate and would love to enjoy that in peace. So if you all please." Sesshomaru said._

_Every one filed out of the limo, taking the hint that He was the only one that Kagome was to see. They would all stay on the first floor, or second at most. But third floor of his castle was off limits until it was time for dinner. It was 4:30 now. Yes night had come quickly to them._

_Sesshomaru stepped out of the limo and braced himself. Kagome loved him, but he just wasn't sure if she would allow him to spoil her tonight. Here go's nothing._

"_Kagome." he said gently but firmly in hopes to pull her from cleaning her sword._

_He watched as Kagome looked up and around with a 'hu?' hanging on her lips. She had not recognized his voice and this caused a perplexed look to cross his face just as she looked at him._

_End flash back._

Yes, now was the time for him to show her just how much he loved her. . .and how much he had missed her.

* * *

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru smoothly led her through the gardens. This confused her. She wanted to bathe not sit outside and let the sticky goo dry on her. She watched as he came back from the world he had gone to and smiled warmly at the now set sun. It was dark and the stars were just starting to come out.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome started to speak.

Sesshomaru stopped and rounded on her, placing him directly in front of her. He put an index finger to her gentle lips. "Shh, don't speak. Just allow this of me, please. Trust me."

His finger remained slightly rested, barely touching her lips. She tried to speak again.

"But Where?"

"Shhh." He said while putting just a little more pressure on her lips with his finger. He then kissed those beautiful lips before he once again took her hand and continued to walk through the garden. He had a built in 'hot spring.' or as close as you could get to it. It was man made yes, but it was much better than nothing. He only hoped it was good enough.

Kagome was frustrated with not knowing what was going through her mind. She opened the links between them but was to late. The only thought she heard was 'I just hope it is good enough for her.' This confused her even more. What in the world was Sesshomaru up to? But that one thought has caused her to relax. What ever it was, he was doing it for her and worrying over whether or not it would please her.

Suddenly a beautiful building came into view. It was black marble that was trimmed with hints of white gold. Kagome gasped. But did not stop. What ever Sesshomaru had planned was inside the building, she could admire the building later. They walked into the building and Kagome nearly fell to her knees in tears. Sesshomaru had caught her of course. He did not know what was wrong, he was worried that she was not pleased. But he then realized that the links to their minds were opened and a wave happiness came over him. Feelings of pleasure, content, happy, and love . . .all came crushing into him. His mate was pleased.

Sesshomaru gently placed Kagome on the ground and moved behind her. He gently undid her slayer outfit and helped her out of it. Once her clothes were off, he stripped as well. He caught the slight scent of arousal, but he had no intentions of that what so ever tonight. For tonight was for her, not for him. And by taking her body, he would get something in return. No he would not have her tonight. He approached her and gently picked her up and placed her into the underground tub that so resembled the hot springs from the feudal era.

Kagome gasped when she watched her mate strip. She became slightly aroused, then confused when he did not respond to her scent. He held no scent of arousal himself. But then she felt, not heard, but felt his intentions. Tonight was for her, and her alone. Not him. 'Well we shall see about that.' Kagome thought evilly. But all thoughts of plotting were forgotten the moment he walked into the springs and placed her in the hot water.

"Sit, soak. Allow me to clean myself and then I shall attend to you my mate. Till then just relax." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru! Wait. Please at least allow me to wash you, it would please me very much and help me to relax knowing that I am not being selfish to allow this."

Sesshomaru knew what she meant. She had never been the one to receive and never give in return. So this would be her way of giving so as to appease her inner voice that always told her if she was being to mean or selfish. So he gave in.

Kagome smiled when she saw that he would allow her to bathe him. She quickly grabbed one of the wash cloths that sat beside them and lathered it with ocean scented soap. She then walked over to him and began to wash him from face to toe. It took her almost 45 minutes to get all of the blood off of him. Then she tried to wash his hair but he would not allow her. She pouted causing him to chuckle slightly. He placed back on the 'rock' which was actually a built in seat and told her to relax. He quickly washed his hair and then rinsed. Now it was her turn.

Sesshomaru walked over to the edge of the bath and grabbed the two other wash cloths that were sitting there. He took the first one and did not even bother lathering it. He was going to make sure that she felt clean, and loved. He then walked over to Kagome and began gently scrubbing her face. Once he got all that would come off with just water, he moved to her neck. Then to her shoulders, then breast, then stomach. He continued to clean her. Finally needing to get to her back he grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. He got out of the tub and walked to her back and began to clean her backside as well.

Once done going over her with the first cloth, he tossed it to the side, and went to get the clean cloth. He lathered the clean cloth with three soaps. Lavender, jasmine, and gardena. He then washed her body, paying attention to every little detail of her. Once in a while he would kiss her right where he had just soaped her with the scents of flowers. After he finished washing her from head to toe, he rinsed her gently. Then he picked her up and stepped out of the hot spring and laid her on the ground that was covered with towels. Once he was sure that his mate was comfortable, he took the brush that was near by and began brushing her hair out.

Kagome allowed Sesshomaru to pick her up and set her down on some soft pillow like towels. But what surprised her was when he started brushing her hair. 'Sesshomaru? Brushing my hair? I must be dreaming some kinda weird erotic dream . . .Right?' she thought. The next thing she knew though was that she had begun to purr.

Sesshomaru listened to the contented purr that his mate was giving to him. He continued to work the knots out of her hair and make sure that it was nice and smooth. Then he continued to brush until her hair was dry. He spent about an hour simply brushing her hair. According to the clock on the wall it was now 6:30. They would have to leave soon. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate only to realize that she was drifting between this world and the dream world. He stopped brushing her hair and put it down. Sesshomaru picked his angel up and dressed her in a soft silk like robe before he dressed himself in something similar. Then he picked her up again and rushed to his room.

* * *

They made it to his room, he shut the doors and laid her on the bed. He looked over to the side to make sure that every thing was where it should be. And indeed it was. He looked back at his mate to see the look of shocked, surprised, happiness dancing in her eyes. She was eyeing up the fruit.

'OH MY FUCKING GOSH! HE HAS CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES? I hope he plans on sharing. If not hell will break loose on his head. Grr.' But despite her inner turmoil she could do nothing but giggle at herself. She then realized that she had giggled out loud and when she looked over at Sesshomaru to see if he thought she was crazy, all she saw was love. He even held out one of the strawberries to her.

Once Sesshomaru had Kagome contently eating away at her fruits and candies, he began to move his hands in slow circles over her body using some of the oils that were there. Once again, he was rewarded with a purr. A couple of hours after he was done massaging her from head to toe, he got up and dressed himself and allowed his servants to dress her gently. The whole time though he watched every move they made, should they try something funny.

* * *

When Kagome woke she was in the limo on the way to her moms house. "Hmm, why did you not wake me my lord?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat but not very noticeable. Only Kagome caught it because she was so close. " Because my little angel, this was your night. I have allowed you the rest you so rightfully deserved." He answered truthfully. . .somewhat.

"Hmmhmmm. That is not the whole truth my love, but since you are not willing to speak of it now, I will not press the issue." she said before giving a contented sigh and once again falling to sleep.

'I did not wake you my little one, because I love to watch my angel sleep.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. And as though she had heard them (which was quite possible) a small smile graced her angelic face.

* * *

"Mom, they're here."

"Oh good, now be quite the babies are asleep."

"Where are my pups." Kagome said in a chirpy voice. She was glowing, her mother noticed. And she seemed so happy at that moment. Despite the bad day she had.

"They are upstairs where your room use to be hun." Ms. Higurashi responded.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Kagome said before using her demon speed to run upstairs. Sesshomaru not far behind her.

"I have my little girl back." Her mom said.

"I HEARD THAT MOM!" Kagome shouted.

"Then why did you have to yell, you will wake the. . ."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Babies." she finished.

"BECAUSE THEY WOKE UP ANYWAYS, THEY PICKED UP OUR SCENTS MOM. THEY ARE YOUKAI REMEMBER?"

"Oh yeah." her mother muttered. Every one just laughed.

* * *

An hour later the girls were in the kitchen cooking and the guys were playing with the babies. Of course with lots of warning growls from Sesshomaru and Kagome. . .and you know that SOME ONE had to get beat up. To every one's surprise though, it was Kohaku and not Inuyasha, Koga, or Miroku.

"Dinner's ready, come eat." Kagome chirped.

"Right behind ya luv." Inuyasha said.

"Aww, thanks Inu-baby, but I'm all ready mated. Sorry." Kagome said jokingly. And every one laughed.

The night went well, the talk was pleasant . . .if you don't include Miroku getting knocked unconscious for being a pervert to Sango (again.)

After that, every one went home. Koga and Ayame being the only exceptions. They took the left overs to the hospital for their pack.

* * *

It was the next morning and Kagome woke to the sound of Koikotsu silently cooing. She got up to go in and feed him but when she got to the crib she stood there shocked, mouth gaped, and gasping. Her pups were. . .well . . .no longer pups. But what was even weirder was. . .

"What is it mate?" Sesshomaru whispered as he walked into the nursery to find out why he felt her distress. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and looked down into Koikotsu's crib. He was no longer in his true form. Now Koikotsu was in his humanoid form. But what surprised Sesshomaru even more, were the dog ears on top of both their heads. 'So, she knows that they are hayou after all.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'I am proud of them, they will be unbeatable by the time I am done training them. All ready they prove to be stronger than most. They took a true form which says something in its self.' Sesshomaru looked down at his mate and smiled.

"Is there a problem my little one?" Sesshomaru asked in a mysterious voice.

"Um, yeah kinda. Look at them, they're hayou!" she said.

"Is that a problem?" Sesshomaru asked a little taken aback by her comment.

"Kinda. I mean, they took a true form I don't understand. Inuyasha could not take a true form. So how come they could? Is this a good thing? And how are we going to hide their ears? They are so adorable. . .I think I want to touch them." Kagome said as she reached into the crib to pet her babies ears.

Sesshomaru stood silent and contemplated what she had just said. She did not care that they were hayou, which was good. She was simply confused because from what she knows, hayous don't have true forms. She was sorely misinformed about this. It all depends on how strong the parents are. He watched as his mate lovingly fed their child. After she fed him and burped him they took some more time to look at them.

Koikotsu had two blue stripes on his cheeks and a red crescent moon with a black teardrop in the middle on his forehead. Royal demon, and miko sighs combined. Hoshitu on the other hand, who just now woke up hungry as well, had two green stripes on his cheeks and the same mark on his forehead. Hoshitu had Kagome's face but Sesshomaru's eyes. He had black ears. Koikotsu however (save for the ears) was the splitting image of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked upon the family that he had created. Kagome loved him, and he loved her. Now they had more love to go around. Kagome burped Hoshitu and put him back in the crib to sleep. The last thought that ran through his mind before he went back to sleep himself. . . 'Finally. I finally have a family to call my own. Thank you father for watching out for me.'

* * *

Yep, that's it for this story. NO More. Na na na na na. sorry that was childish. WEll thanks every one for every thing. Special thanks to Bluediamon, Raining Tears, Squabit, Mimi, Cindy, heroime, and others that i can't think off the top of my head and to damn lazy to go and check. i sorry. 


	52. Sequel

**Hey every one; just to let ya know. I have the sequel out and all ready has chapter two up. Its called 'The Greatest Thing About Kids' So check it out. This is for those that wanted to be informed of my sequel. Lots of Loves.**


	53. Eye opener

1I just wanted to let every one out there know a few things.

1.) I would like to thank every one who has been adding me as a favorite or alert. It really does shock me to be honest.

2.) I am aware of the fact that there are MANY spelling errors to this story, however I have not the time to go back and fix them so if you have a problem with it, don't read it. Also if you would like to correct me, or kindly point out to me that this story is TO HARD TO READ then maybe I should point out to those who don't even sign their own comments that if they had paid attention this story was done and has not been touched in almost THREE YEARS!

3.) I am a single mother who works two jobs to support myself and my son. Why does this concern the story...well I have a sequel that sucks really bad and another story that is Completely unfinished. I don't have time, or I choose not to make time to deal with this as of right now. I'm very much enjoying reading all of the stories that all of you guys come out with. I do believe I have said this before over, and over again. When I get the time to fix this without any interruptions then I will go back and fix it. Until then it stays the same.

4.) IF SOME ONE IS GOING TO CORRECT ME ON MY SPELLING...PLEASE HAVE THE GOOD GRACE TO CORRECT YOUR OWN FIRST. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK...I MEAN REALLY!

YOu should try to fix it, so  
people will be able to actually read your story, rather then trying to figure  
out what your saying.

THIS WAS COPIED AND PASTED FROM AN EMAIL. OKAY Y O u should be Y O U or Y o u, either way it's kida ridiculous to only have two letters capitalized. And "what your saying" should be "what you are saying" or "what you're saying" Please people, most of us are adults here. Don't throw stones, it is kinda old. If your intelligence level is too low to figure out some misspellings then don't read it. Okay?

5.) I DON'T mind constructive criticism which means if you have a problem with my story, by all means make it know. It helps me become a better writer, but Do It Appropriately. Instead of insulting me by saying "Hey fix this so I can read and understand this." Why not say something like "Hey you have a lot of spelling errors. I just wanted to make you aware of it."

This way, you're not kissing my ass by praising my story which isn't all that great any ways, but you're not being rude either. Short, simple and too the point.

6.) This is the third review that I have gotten that has been rude and inconsiderate towards me. Now normally when I first started writing I didn't care, why? Because I was actually active on the site. But I have not been onto this account in almost three years. THREE YEARS SINCE I HAVE DONE ANYTHING! And I'm still getting rude comments on things that I stopped paying attention to a long time ago. Maybe you guys who are still obviously very active on the account, should pay attention to when the last time the stories were posted and updated. I know that feature is still available. So why not use it.


End file.
